Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko
by Twin Silver Dragon
Summary: Nobody ever seems to train Naruto. What would happen if Naruto held something besides the Kyuubi? Why has this strange man come to Konoha? look inside and watch as Naruto becomes the Dragon Flash! Naruto x Hana
1. Ryuujin Arrives!

**Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko**

**A/N**: Hello everyone this is my first fanfic! Yay for me. Anyways first off this will be a NarutoxHana fic. NO this WILL NOT change so please don't ask. To all readers: I am more than happy to receive constructive criticism. Criticism means: you identify a problem and give a somewhat believable solution. (although pointing it out without actually bashing would be appreciated) Any and all flames will be used to make S'mores. (MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM S'MORES!). As a side note, I will not be adding a full history on Naruto as any who read this story should be familiar with the beating and abuse he puts up with. (for my story about twice a month since he was 5 and once a week in October). Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story!

_"I hope our wisdom will grow with our power, and teach us, the less we use our power the greater it will be." _-Thomas Jefferson

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction I own nothing but that which I create.(meaning Naruto and all the cannon characters are NOT MINE)

Prologue: Ryuujin arrives!

Our blonde hero is walking towards the Inuzuka compound with a snow white fox kit in his arms. Its been about a month since the wave mission where Naruto gained his new nindo and resolved to protect his precious peoples. The small kit he holds in his arms shivers slightly and snuggles closer to the blonde trying to keep the heat in its body. He smiles softly and looks down the street.

"We're almost there Shiroi-chan, just hold on, Hana-chan will fix you right up!" Naruto says.

Naruto walks into the clinic and looks around for Hana. Luckily for him, Theres no one else there at the time and Hana walks out when she heard the door open. She smiles seeing Naruto with yet another animal for her to heal. She always enjoyed her little visits from the blonde haired boy. He had a heart of gold and anyone who couldn't see it was blind as a bat! She stood at about 5' 6'' and had dark brown hair with a slight red tint to it which came out as a ponytail at the top of her neck and two bangs fell forward over her face. She had a fang mark on each cheek just like her brother Kiba however she had a heartlike face and beautifull chocolate colored eyes. She wore a Chunnin jacket with it zipper halfway up her Medium to large C cup breasts. Her jacket seemed to flow down to skin tight black shorts that went halfway down her thighs.

Hana smiles and says, "Well Naruto whats wrong with her?"

Naruto simply says, "I think she has a cold but I'm not sure YOUR the doctor after all."

Hana laughs and misses the dreamy look that flashes across Naruto's face. She takes the kit from his arms saying, "Come on, I'll take care of her."

They walk in the back and the Haumaru triplets, each the size a good wolf, tackle Naruto to the ground and start licking him mercilessly. Hana laughs even as she diagnoses Shiroi as having nothing more than the common cold. She smiles seeing Naruto get back up and start tackling the dogs all around the small play area just outside the office shes in. Hana calls out to her dogs to stop harrassing Naruto and the comply but not until the eldest nips Naruto in the but for tackling her.

Naruto yelps and yells, "No fair Hana-chan said to stop!"

She chuckles, "well Naruto, you were right she only has a cold, she should be good as new in a few days if you can give her water and food."

Naruto smiles, "Sure Hana-chan! Thanks again!"

She simply smiles and replies,"Its no problem Naruto, you always look out for the animals your welcome here in the clinic anytime."

He beams at the praise and then chuckles nervously scratching the back of his head, "ya sure thanks."

She looks at him suspiciously but waves it off and asks, " so are you going to keep this one or let it go like the others?"

At this point, The fox kit and woken from its sleep justsu and proceeded to jump onto Naruto's pants, climb into his jacket and run all around the jacket making Naruto laugh as he was ticklish followed by poking its head out of the jacket right under his chin. Hana could only smile as she watched Naruto squirm in laughter and then do absolutly nothing to stop the fox from getting close to him. The kit cocked its head to the side cutely looking at Naruto with eyes that could rival the best puppy dog in existence. He groaned and then smiled.

"Well I guess I can't ignore that. I'll adopt Shiroi-chan then!" Naruto said with enthusiam.

Hana chuckled (she seems to do that alot around Naruto) amd said, " well make sure you come by and get her checked out every once in awhile!"

Naruto nodded and ran towards the door, " Bye Hana-chan thanks again! I got team practice."

With that he bolted out the door , Hana smiled and then sighed. She wasn't oblivious. He had been sneaking glances at her the entire time they were here. She knew his life was bad, but bad enough to make HER an object of affection? That was not good. She decided a night out with the girls, Yugao, Kurenai, and Anko, would help.

* * *

Later that day around 9 PM

Outside the gate to Konoha, we see a man about 5'11'' with silver hair that falls limp to just barely reach his shoulders and obsidian black eyes standing there looking at the city with a sense of apprehension. He is wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt with black cargo pants that sorta hang off his body with silver lightning bolts near the bottom. the Man wears black shinobi sandals and a silver sleeveless haori with black flames across the bottom. In Kanji, it says "Ryuujin" or "Dragon God" although most misread it and say "Ryujin" or "Dragon blade" (not 100% sure on that but please correct me if I'm wrong)

He smiled and said, "So this is the place huh? Hope i can find the gaki."

He walked upto the gates and handed them the papers. The nodded and he was on his way. He knew it was late and decided his search would start tommorrow. So he headed towards the prominent bar in the area. The Raging Tiger. He walked in and sat down at an open table near the back booths. He ordered some skewers and silently ate whilest he watched the surrounding Chunnin and Jounin chatting, trying to identify if any of them had information on his target. Luckily he sat right next to the largest booth there that happened to house the Jounin sensei's and the next booth had Hana and the girls.

Hana sighed and said, " I know I got myself into this but its not like I can just tell the kid off. I mean he is a great guy but its too much trouble not to mention hes four years younger than me."

Kurenai nodded, "I know what you mean, I've been lucky enough to break Hinata out of liking him and she actually gained confidence!"

Just from these two sentences the man was frowning rather badly. 'Who breaks a girls heart?' He closed his eyes and for a second his eyelids flashed silver before turning back to their tan color. He nodded having gotten the info he wanted. (yes its an ability of his and no he won't use it again hes morally againest it but this was important to him)

Hana looked shocked at Kurenai, "You broke her of it? thats kinda mean Kurenai."

Anko shook her head, "No, its not she shouldn't be a fangirl!"

Yugao gave her two cents and said, "She wasn't really a fangirl, she actually used HIM to get stronger. But, its sad we can't help him. The council would cause so many problems it'd be unbelievable."

Kurenai turned to the sensei's and said, "speaking of fangirls... did you guys break yours yet?"

Asuma seemed to sweat and said, "Its a work in progress."

Kakkashi waved his hand lazily, "HMM, you say somthing?"

"Thats a 'we haven't even tryed cause we are too lazy' if I've ever heard one." The man said.

Kakkashi didn't like what the man was saying and replied, "And just who are you?"

The man inclined his head and said, "isn't it polite to introduce yourself first?"

"True, My name is Maito Gai, and I wish to know who would dim the FLAMES OF YOUTH of my colleages?"

The man stared at Gai then smirked, " Well my friend, my name is Sora Ryu, and i wouldn't go so low as to dim your FLAMES OF YOUTH but rather I say they did that themselves."

Everyone stared shell shocked that this stranger had just matched Maito Gai in his flames of youth speach!

Sora chuckled then got serious, "I heard everything you people said. And I must say I am sorely disappointed."

Asuma replied, "now see here we train our teams..."

Sora snapped and said sternly, "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

He continued, "Asuma, you simply train Shikamaru in shogi and go, leaving Ino to be a fangirl, simple genjutsu would have worked for her, and Choji to eat and not really work on his skills, Kurenai, you focused far too much on Hinata when you could have simply trapped her in a genjustu that showed her she had to save her friends or die. You still trained Kiba and Shino but their clans have done the most work. I won't lay all the blame on you because you did offer them training at anytime they just don't fit your style. Gai, you are the best teacher here you never neglected your students and although you did train Lee the most, he needed it and Tenten and Neji were never ignored. ... Kakkashi? well... you just plain suck. You trained the _Uchiha_ because of his bloodline and neglicted the fangirl, which could have been cured by a genjutsu similar to the one for Hinata and Ino. To be honost your biggest mistake is the orange wearing prodigy who needs to be taught how to fight and how to use chakra correctly. If you would have, He would be a Chunnin almost Jounin right now and not an academy student!"

Once again everyone was shell shocked at this proclimation. Kakkashi was thinking, 'WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!'

Gai and Kurenai were pretty much realived that he praised them while Asuma was none too happy.

Sora looked at Hana and frowned then at Yugao and scowled outright. "And you! You say you wanna help him but the council stands in your way? IGNORE THEM! You are shinobi. Not helpless civilians! Are you not among the best ninja and kunoichi this village has to offer?" He sighed and everyone noticed that the bar wasn't even looking at them. Kurenai noticed and thought,'GENJUTSU!' "yes yes its a genjutsu and don't worry I won't attack. I already got what I'm looking for."

Kakkashi heatedly replied, " what do you mean by that?"

"It doesn't matter you won't remember anyways." Sora said shaking his head and then he disappeared in a silver lightning bolt.

When the flash disappated, they all looked at each other and Anko said, "well I guess thats it for the night! LATER LOSERS!" and shunshinned away. With a shake of their heads the others said their goodbyes and left for their homes, completly oblivious to the ass chewing they just got.

* * *

That Night Midnight

Sora went across the rooftops searching for the dilapidated building his target slept in. 'No it doesn't deserve to be a called a home. Its nothing more than a shelter in the wind!' He came to the building and smiled. he could feel his target's power and was happy to know this place hadn't snuffed it out. He sneaked into the boy's room and looked around. It was bare with only essentials which are broken and barely working. He was not happy about these conditions and felt his anger rising. He sighed and calmed himself. It wouldn't do for him to attract ANBU to this site.

He looked down at Naruto and Shiroi and smiled seeing the fox kit lovingly snuggled into his chest. 'Perhaps he won't need ALL the work I thought he would' Sora thought. Boy he should have known better. Once more he closed his eyes and silver chakra enveloped him. A Golden chakra rose and covered Naruto just as Sora looked at him. He smiled and the chakras reached out and touched... with a blinding flash a streak of silver went into the gold and the chakras pulsed wildly notifying the ANBU and the Hokage who had to work late on paperwork.

Sora was kneeling on the floor of Naruto's apartment and he looked up with tears in his eyes. He felt the ANBU and knew he had to get away or he would risk not only detection but also, obliteration. Not for himself, but rather for Konoha. He disappeared in a silver lightning bolt just before the Hokage arrived. He started to check the seal and on the boy he saw as a surrogate grandson.

* * *

Same Time: Dragon's Realm

Sora arrived in a large field and collapsed to his knees once again. Around the clearing, Dragons of all types were watching him and suddenly a pulse of chakra coincided with an anguished cry from the man. The dragons were scared. This was the man who had not cried for anything in over a mellinium! As the chakra subsided, the dragons stared in awe.

Sora looked at his scaled hand through his tears and then clenched it. "I swear Naruto. Nothing will stop me from helping you become what you were meant to be... brother."

* * *

Same Time: Kyuubi's seal

A large red eye opened and then a malicious chuckle filled the air. "Well well kit. it seems you have someone rooting for you. Things will get interesting from now on."

* * *

**A/N: **well thats it! hope you liked it please R&R! as a side note if anyone can point me in the direction of a good FREE English to Japanese translator I'd be much obliged! thanks. JA NE!


	2. Kami's Court

**Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko**

**A/N: **Thanks to all the fans who are reading and i hope you review soon! As a note Naruto does NOT like Sakure in this fic. Please be aware there will probably be HEAVY team 7 bashing as well as Kakkashi bashing. The ability that Sora used in the first chapter will be explained later and he MAY use it again. Any and all flames will be used to make S'mores. (MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM S'MORES!).

_"When the Character of a man is not clear to you, look at his friends."_

**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto nor the Dungeons and Dragons elements that may appear in later chapters!

Kami's Court

In all of existence there are few beings crazy enough to crash into Kami's Court when it is in session. Luckily, (or unluckily) Naruto had a friend who would do just that for Ryu, also known as Ryuujin and Commander of the Dragon Legions, walked into Kami's Court just as Inari was petitioning yet again to have Kyuubi set free. Who would have guessed that Sora would be backing Inari's claim?

_Author Demon Style: Flashback No Jutsu_

_The Silver Chakra materializes infront of the Kyuubi's Cage. Sora looked at the great demon and scowled. He knew it wasn't Kyuubi's fault and this was the work of someone powerfull. The only question was, "who?"_

_"**well well well so its the famous Ryuujin. And here I was wondering who's favoring the kit. This certainly is interesting**!" Kyuubi said opening its eyes._

_"You know as well as I that this hatchling deserves a better life. Will you fight him or leave him alone?" Sora replied._

_Kyuubi sighed, "**I knew i shouldn't have tried intimidating you. I will not fight the kit. Far from it, should he ask the whole of my chakra would be available to him should he wish to destroy these VILE beings who claim humanity!**"_

_Sora was rather shocked but replied, "So you would help Naruto?_

_Kyuubi chuckled maliciously, "**Yes, although I would rather not die when he does, nor be bound for all eternity, if what i believe to be happening is infact happening."**_

_Sora smiled, "In that case should you leave the hatchling a gift I will petition the Court to free you."_

_Kyuubi looked shocked and replied, "**Done, I shall leave the boy the Kitsuneken taijutsu style which relies on speed and debilitating hits should I be freed. all he wil need is to practice it and he should master it with the filtered information."**_

_Sora nodded, "it shall be done. I'll be seeing you soon Kyuubi." and he disappeared from veiw_

_Kyuubi smiled, "**Interesting indeed. I may just leave a small seal to allow me to see this kit's life."**_

_Author Angel Style: Flashback No Jutsu KAI_

To say that the Court was surprised would be an understatment. Kami motioned for silence and said, "Ryuujin, why would you back Inari now?"

Sora bowed and replied, "I struck a deal with Kyuubi regarding his container. I believe it to be best for all parties involved that the contract be broken."

The Shinigami stepped forward and replied, " I already took payment are you suggesting I return Minato Namikaze to life?"

Sora answered, "No my lord, rather release the seal and allow Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki's souls to be returned to their own states, not combined."

The Shinigami snarled, "That was not my agreement with Minato and I shall not change it because of some half assed petition!"

Kami intervened, "Ryuujin, Shinigami is correct, it is his contract."

Sora smirked, "then both souls shall be lost to the Shinigami forever."

The Shinigami roared, "IMPOSSIBLE! the only way for that to happen is if Naruto Uzumaki was to have manifested a Dragon Soul which would cause both of their souls to tear each other apart in a year."

Sora's smile got wider, "Well i guess your right, after all Naruto Uzumaki has manifested a golden dragon Soul so I'll just leave and let you deal with the mess."

The room stared in shocked silence the only ones knowing what would happen being Kami and Yami.

The Shinigami growled and said, " FINE, I'll release them but you owe me Ryuujin!"

Sora's smile was reaching Naruto's patented style so he stopped and nodded, " How about Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha in return for not reaping the kid's soul and any mate he so chooses?"

The Shinigami smiled and replied, " those, Hidan and Kakuzu and you have yourself a deal! I'll even let YOU have a mate. Kami knows you need a good woman!"

If the gods had been any less stuck up, they would have slapped themselves silly. In the meantime, Sora nodded and grabbed Inari before leaving the Court.

Yami looked at Kami, "You think he'll figure out he was just played?"

She chuckled, " He already knows Shini-kun played him but he doesn't care."

The gods laughter, Shinigami included, could be heard all the way to hell.

* * *

Training Grounds 7

Naruto had had just been blown off and told to continue to do the tree walking exercise, when he had already mastered it 3 days ago, so Kakkashi could train the Uchiha. The pink haired bansh... I mean Sakura had "secretly" followed them so she could cheer on "her" Sasuke-kun. Naruto was sitting on the ground seething. Naruto NEVER seethed. He was muttering to himself and this is the scene Sora and Inari come across when they come looking for him.

"Man Kakkashi-sensei just blew me off again. What do I have to do to getsome real traing?" Naruto practically yelled.

"Ask and Ye shall recieve." Sora said with a smile as he stepped out of the tree line.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked pointing a finger at Sora.

Sora frowned and said, "Its bad manners to point Nauto-kun. By the way, Inari-san could you please whip up an illusion so that Naruto came in looking sick and went home early for Kakka-teme?"

Inari smiled and replied, "My pleasure!"

Sora walked over to Naruto and said, "Listen Naruto if you come with me for the day I promise to teach you a cool jutsu sound good?"

Naruto looked at him in excitement,"Rea-Really? Kakkashi-sensei hasn't taught me anything cause he says my chakra control isn't good enough."

Sora frowned and said, "well I'll help you with that as well. My name is Sora Ryu and this is Inari-sama." Inari bowed and Naruto smiled.

"Okay I'll go with you but where to?" He asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Why to your house of course!" Sora replied.

Naruto suddenly became wary of these people. NO ONE wanted to go to his house. The ones that did are usually there to hurt him. He stared at the one named Sora and looked right into his eyes. He say no deception or ill intent but that didn't mean he couldn't be hiding it. He decided maybe they should go somewhere more public or at least somewhere he could run from.

"Ne Ne why don't we go get some lunch at Ichiraku's instead?" Naruto suggested.

Sora looked at Inari who shrugged and replied, "Sure why not. Tell you what I'll even pay for all you can eat Ramen if you let me see if there are any seals on you."

Naruto, being the dunce that he is, screamed, "FREE RAMEN! SURE GO AHEAD LOOK!" and proceeded to sit infront of Sora who smiled brightly. Sora looked at Inari and gave him a signal to wait. Inari nodded and Sora walked around Naruto to look at the base of his neck. Sora frowned when he saw the Prodigy Seal. This seal caused the sealed to lose 90% of their brainpower and about 68% of their full potential. It also forces the body to work three times harder to gain any type of muscle or for training to take effect. The only plus side is when the seal is released you gain all of the previous training at about 4 times the amount of work. (basically you gain 1/4 above what you SHOULD have when the seal is released)

Sora told Naruto, "Listen Naruto I'm going to remove a seal called the Prodigy Seal from your neck." Inari's eyes widen then narrow to an almost imperceptible range.

Naruto said, "ummmmmmmm whats that gonna do?"

Sora smiled and said, "It'll make you faster and stronger. You want that don't you?"

Naruto Yelled, "YA GREAT DO IT!"

Sora nodded and yelled, "FUIIN KAI!"(Seal Release) slamming his hand into Naruto's neck. Naruto's eyes widen then roll back into his head as he collapses to the ground. His body starts to grow muscles before their eyes. Sora looks at Inari and says, "Man that seal was fucked UP! it sealed 90% of his potential and all but 5% of his brain! its amazing hes able to function!"

Inari shakes his head and replies, "Humans fear what they cannot comprehend. Shall we release Kyuubi while he is asleep?"

Sora nods and holds down Naruto while Inari reaches into the seal and says, "Kyuubi will not be allowed back into this realm for 1000 years unless the kit or myself summon him here. That shall be his punishment." Sora agrees and looks down at Naruto who was starting to wake up. Inari nods and leaves taking Kyuubi back to his corner of Hell.

Naruto rubs his head and says, "OWWWWWWW that hurt man you could have warned me!"

Sora chuckles and says, "sorry Naruto so how do you feel?"

Naruto stops for a second and says, "I feel great kinda like im flowing with energy and I can finally control it!"

Sora smiles and thinks, 'so since his mental capability is up his control improved and I'm guessing Kyuubi left a bit of chakra as a parting gift considering Naruto now has Sannin chakra reserves. This is good. Actually this is VERY good, now I can train his body before the Chunnin Exams while his clones work on mental knowledge.'

Naruto looks at Sora and says, "so free ramen right?"

Sora laughs and replies, "right right but listen before we go I wanna show you something do you agree?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side and said, "ummmm sure you haven't hurt me yet so why not?"

Sora frowned at the _yet_ in his statement but nodded and he pushed silver chakra into Naruto's head showing him the last few minutes about the seal and Kyuubi. Naruto's eyes bulged at the info and then he looked at Sora solemnly.

"So your going to train me and I'm supposed to just trust you?" Naruto asked nearly shaking in rage.

Sora sighed, "not at all. I will train you if you want but the choice is yours alone. If you so choose though, I will explain EVERYTHING about myself. In the future, when I deem you ready I will even tell you of your parents.

Naruto looked shocked and said, "you know who my parents were?"

Sora nodded, "yes but I want to teach you but if you agree you WILL know before these Chunnin Exams. That I promise and dragons NEVER break a promise."

Naruto smiled and replied, " then i guess we better get started... sensei."

Sora smiled in reply and suddenly a loud noise echoed across the grounds.

"GROWL!"

They both blushed and Sora said, " Sooooooooooo, Ramen it is! Race Ya!"

Naruto laughed and said, "YOUR ON!"

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed my first chapter please R&R. and again constructive criticism is encouraged but!...Any and all flames will be used to make S'mores. (MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM S'MORES!).


	3. Breaking the Ice

**Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko**

**A/N**: Hello all! this is Twin Silver Dragon again with your new dose of Ryu Senko! Thanks to all who reviewed! now my first 2 chapters were rather short and I'm aiming to at least double their length with this chapter.(after all this is where the story TRULLY begins.) Before I begin, for all you Naru/kure fans out there check out Crimson Wind and Red Dream by Tsukune08. its his first fic but I personally thought it showed promise. all flames will be used to make S'mores. (MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM S'MORES!). Now without further ado: (drumroll) The next chapter of Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko!

_"All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on." by Henry Ellis _

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto/Dungeons and Dragons nor any other franchise that may appear in this fic.

Cracking the Ice

Naruto and Sora were seated at Ichiraku's and Sora was crying anime tears. He knew Naruto could eat but DAMN! could he eat when he wasn't paying! 39 bowls and going on 40. Sora just sighed and payed for the 40 bowls before motioning to Naruto that they needed to talk. Naruto nodded and said his goodbyes before they took off for Naruto's house. On arrival Sora quickly ran through some handseals before ending on Ryu. The room glowed and Naruto realized it was a silencing Jutsu.

Sora turned to Naruto and said, "now that thats outta the way. We need to discuss your training."

Naruto nodded and replied, "well I definitely want to get smarter. Now that I can actually think clearly I can't believe how much my training was stunted. So the shadow clones in the Library would be helpfull."

Sora agreed, " we will be doing that and I will be personally overseeing your taijutsu training and physical conditioning so that when the time comes, you can train in the Ryu no Tsurugi style. From your body build I would say you are built more for speed and agility than power and control. so we will focus on that before I even begin to teach you Jutsu's you WILL have Jounin control because as of right now you have about mid Sannin chakra."(side note: not sure about tsurugi believe it means sword. and Sannin is a step below Kage)

Naruto sighed and replied, "Hai, sensei. but can I start on the library right now? I'm tired of being called a dobe and idiot."

Sora nodded, "okay 30 clones and make sure they Henge into something else. You know the library won't let you in. Also your not stupid, your ignorant theres a difference."

Naruto complied and Sora stared as two used Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. Naruto scoffed and was about to yell at his now perverted, in his mind anyways, sensei when Sora smiled brightly.

Sora said, "Hey hatchling, do you have any idea what you just did?"

Naruto shook his head wondering what he was talking about and said, "What do you mean? I just used my usual henge."

Sora scoffed and said, "no hatchling you actually changed your sex to woman with this! Do you know what the benefits of this jutsu are?"

Naruto was now confused, "What about it sensei? I thought we were SUPPOSED to change with this technique?"

Sora stared in amazement, "Hatchling, henge is not an actual transformation. It's a low level genjutsu. With this technique, you could actually infiltrate sex rings and such, as a female and change into a male! You could bust a whole ring just by getting by the gaurds because they think you are actually a woman. If you could reverse the technique, you could even save a woman from being raped vaginally. Girls would be knocking on your door for this technique!"

Naruto was dumbstruck and gaped like a fish. Then a slow chuckle filled the room followed by outrageous laughter and Naruto realized what he could pull off with this technique! He could prank the entire village into thinking Sasuke was gay. He could make Kakkashi walk around in a pink tutu! hell he could make the Hyuuga seem like normal people. He could...

"NARUTO! Jeese, prankster at heart huh? anyways listen get them to the library and make sure 2 of them read up on anatomy so you can complete the Jutsu." Sora said.

Naruto scratched his head nervously, "Hehe, sorry sensei. Couldn't help myself."

Sora sighed, "Its fine but no pranks you need to keep this low key until after the Chunnin exams. They start in 3 months so we need to get cracking." He turned to the clones, "alright you heard the rules. Naruko you read the anatomy. The rest of you find books on math, science, strategy and jutsu theory. When your close to dispelling, choose one to tell Naruto then wait 3 minutes before dispelling one by one with 1 minute intervals so he doesn't pass out." They nodded and were off. "OK, now we need to get you some weights and some new clothes. God Orange should have been banned when you bought that!"

Naruto sighed, "Its the only thing I could afford. Besides I don't exactly have the money to buy top quality equipment."

Sora nodded, "Well don't worry about that. I'll pay and in return your work your but off deal?"

Naruto smiled a true smile but asked, "you-you'd really do that for me?"

Sora looked at him and remembered what he had seen and said, "THATS RIGHT, I haven't told you why I'm so interested in you have I?"

Naruto looked confused and Sora sighed, "Sorry Naruto, Listen closely. Naruto you have manifested a Golden Dragon Soul. Only one other in history has ever done this and it was done over 2 millenium ago during the Great Demon Wars. That person was me Naruto. Where I manifested my Dragon Soul through extensive defense of the people I loved againest hordes of demons, You manifested it through your indominable will and kindness to all things. Naruto you are a FAR better man than I ever will be, and I wish to tell you that no matter what happens, I will be your brother in arms, when you fight, I fight, when you seek diplomacy, I will help in any way I can. No matter what I consider you a brother and will ALWAYS treat you as such, well except in training. Do you understand Naruto?"

Naruto stared at this man who claimed to be a brother. Could he accept such a thing? After all his life, all he wanted was someone to accept him. He thought Hana might but this stranger showed up and promised to always help him! Naruto opened his mouth then closed it then opened it again, "Ho-How can I trust you? I know your putting yourself out here but it still isn't easy for me."

Sora nodded and said, "I swear on my Dragon Soul, the most important thing to me, that what I say is the truth and if I should lie then let me be struck down by the dragons I command!"

Naruto's eyes widened and looked aroun. Since nothing was happening, he bowed his head and said, "Thank You. I... I accept." With that silent sobs came from Naruto but Sora hugged him, "Shhhhhh...Shhhhhhhh, It'll be alright." He rubbed Naruto's back and Naruto cryed out loud for the first time in over a decade. For half an hour he sobbed, When it was over he silently thanked Sora before he went into the bathroom.

Shiroi had just woken when she heard the door close and wondered why she could smell something... primal in her master's house. So, being the curious fox kit she is, she hopped out of the bed and stretched then trotted out into the living room. She saw the silver haired man and she immediatly knew he didn't mean her master harm. After all how could one with such a calmly primal smell do harm? So she trotted upto the man and pawwed at his leg until he looked down.

Sora smiled brightly seeing the little kit. "well well Shiroi-chan its good to meet you!" She kept pawwing until Sora realized what she wanted. He bent down and picked her up then started to scratch a perticularly sensative spot behind her ear and she mewled before purring loudly at his ministrations. When Naruto walked out he smiled seeing his little friend get along with his new brother.

"Sorry about her Sora-Nii-san. I swear she's such an attention hog!" Naruto said teasing her. Sora simply chuckled and Shiroi was content to do a repeat of when they first met. She hid in his coat afterwards and Sora just chuckled at the look of annoyance on Naruto's face.

Sora said "Okay so off to Wolf's Claw to get you outfitted and some basic sealing supplies and weights. Oh and while I like being called brother don't call me that in public it'll be too noticable ok?" Naruto nodded and they left with Naruto locking the door.

* * *

Wolf's Claw (Higurashi shop) 1 PM

Tenten looked up as the door chimed to see Sora closely followed by Naruto walk in and start looking around. Since they seemed to know what they were looking for she left them alone. Although she did wonder who Sora was considering no one seemed to want to be around the prankster king from hell. She shrugged it off as a quirk and went back to reading "Weapon Legacy", a catalog of the rarest and most legendary weapons. Somehow they had gotten a photo of the fabled "Twin Silver Dragon Scimitars".

Sora led Naruto over to the clothes and looked around till he found what he was looking for. He shoved it into Naruto's hands and pointed to the dressing room. Naruto entered and reemerged looking a new man. Gone was the orange monstrosity, and now Naruto looked like a true ninja. He had on a black muscle shirt with black cargo pants which had golden flames licking his ankles. He had a Haori like Sora but his was black with blue lightning bolts running from near his ankles to connecting above his tailbone running up his spine and spreading to look like small tree limbs going into his hair and a bolt running to his shoulder. Tenten caught a look and nearly drooled. That kid was HOT when he had some real clothes! ( Common he looks just like his dad! well without the coat covering half his face.

Tenten walked over and said, "I didn't want to say anything but DAMN thats better than what you had before! If you don't buy it, I might just give it to you."

Sora smiled and said, "Good because I want 8 copies of these clothes done in a month is that possible?"

Tenten nodded and said, "sure but it'll cost you about $1,000 because those clothes are extra durable and have growth and repair seals on them."

Sora's smile got even wider, "Even better! we will also need about 30 sets of kunai and shuriken, 5 rolls of ninja wire, 2 cases of exploding tags, 3 sets of beginners sealing, and ANBU shin and forearm guards. Hmmmmm better make that 3 sets of those gaurds. Oh and chakra weights but not the ones that drain chakra."

Tenten gapped and said, "Ye-Yes sir! That'll be about another $2,000 on top cause the ANBU gaurds are expensive."

Sora nodded and replied, "Done glad to have done business with you, Miss..."

"Tenten, Tenten Higurashi glad to be of service." Tenten replied.

"Names Sora Ryu, and this hatchling is Naruto Uzumaki." Sora said and Naruto smiled again and turned back to the mirror admiring that he now had GOOD clothes.

"Thanks Tenten and you too Sora. I can't believe I used to wear that orange ...** THING**.", Naruto said. It was now that Shiroi decided to come out from under the pile of orange and when Tenten saw her... well lets just say she had a fangirl moment: "KAWAII!" Tenten screamed and glomped the now happy kit because Tenten was hitting that tender area again.

Sora and Naruto shook their heads and allowed Tenten to pamper Shiroi while gathering the requested items. It was rather humorous to see Shiroi in one hand and boxes of things in another. When all was said, done, and paid for they left the shop with a promise of shopping their again and headed to Naruto's house.

When they got there, Naruto unpacked the 2 sets they had in stock and all his equipment and stashed it away. Sora looked at Shiroi and remembered how Naruto met her.

"Say Naruto doesn't Shiroi need a checkup?" Sora asked.

"Hmmmmm ya probably. Hold on lemme finish and we can go and get some dinner afterwards." Naruto replied

"Hey wait howed you know that?" Naruto asked.

Sora sighed and said, "I don't like doing it but lieing to a dragon is immpossible. A branchoff that I developed of this ability allows me to read a persons mind for up to a day. However since your have manifested a Dragon Soul it allowed me to see your whole life. This is how I know who your parents are and what happened. I'm sorry if you feel violated but i was not expecting to see everything maybe just the last few days."

Naruto nodded and replied, "EHHHHH well I guess its OK. Promise to tell me about your life later?" Sora nodded, "Then fine just don't do it again!" Sora nodded once more.

Sora said, "Listen summon a clone and have it dispel your others slowly while we walk." Naruto did so and they started walking to the Inuzuka compound.

* * *

Inside the Clinic

Hana had just finished checking the dogs for the Inuzuka when a man she knew far too well for her own liking walked in. She cursed that the Haumaru triplets were still asleep from their treatments. His name was Shinsui Ayasegawa and he was the son of a civilian council member. He was a short little thing about 5' 1'' and 28 years old yet he kept coming in every week to harrass and ogle her every chance he got. He'd been after her for months now and she was tired of it! Still he WAS a customer.

She smiled falsely and said, "Hello Ayasegawa-san, I assume you are here for little Shunshin's checkup?"

He smiled broadly back and replied, "Of course. Your the only one I let take of my little Shunshin-kun, Hana-chan."

Gods she wanted to punch him! What gave him the right to call her Hana-chan! Once again she swallowed her pride to perform her duty as a veternarian.

She kept on smiling and replied, "Thank you for your continued business. We appreciate it."

It was about this time that Sora and Naruto walked into the clinic. Hana was too busy trying to get away from this guy that she didn't even notice but Naruto frowned and whispered to Sora, "That guy is a councilman's son, Shinsui Ayasegawa. He's been harrassing Hana-chan for months now. I'm surprised her feral side hasn't kicked in and ripped him apart." (yes people Naruto is finally learning so get used to him actually being observant!)

Sora nodded and replied, "You still keep that recorder on you?" Naruto nodded. "Good keep it going, we may be able to catch him in the act." Naruto smirked devilishly and handed Sora the recorder. Sora made some handsigns and they both disappeared from veiw under a Genjutsu.

Hana took the little poodle from Shinsui and headed towards the back with him in tow. However neither noticed the slight shimmering in the air where two men and a fox kit were following silently. She got to the back and while she knew the man was ogling everything he could see she proceeded with her examination. She tried to hurry but unluckily it seemed little Shunshin had a swallowed something solid and she had to do four jutsu just to determine if it was hurtful or not. Lucky for the dog, it wasn't but Hana had to keep hearing the boring dribble from Shinsui.

"So Hana-chan, how is Shunshin-kun?" He asked

"well he has a small solid object in his intestinal tract but it'll pass soon so don't worry about it." Hana replied.

"Well then how about I pay you for this and we can talk about something a little more personal." Shunsui replied while getting closer to Hana. He did not phrase this as a question.

By now Hana was nervous, the civilian council was well known to take care of its family members and if she turned him down her whole clan could suffer the consequences. On the other hand, her feral side was screaming for her to rip his head off because he was NOWHERE near mate material let alone alpha status. She decided to go with a mixture and flatly refuse while trying to make sure he didn't tell his dad something stupid.

"Please pay and then leave Ayasegawa-san. I have nothing I wish to speak to you personally about." She replied curtly.

Now Shunsui Ayasegawa was not used to being turned down. As a matter of fact, only one had ignored his advances and she was standing in front of him. He did NOT take no for an answer. After all, he was a councilmember's son. Who would turn down a date with one of the most influential people in town? Now this Inuzuka bitch had not only spurned his advances but turned down his offer! He was PISSED!

"Now see here," Shunsui said as he grabbed her wrist,"My father is on the council. You have ignored my advances for months now and when I offer to take you on a date you flat out refuse me? Who do you think you are?"

By this time, Naruto was pissed enough to jump in but Sora kept him back silently motioning that they needed more evidence.

"ADVANCES?" Hana said incredously, "you did not make advances on me. You ogled me every chance you got! I do not want to date you and I refuse to do so!"

"Those are my advances!" He replied, "You should be honored to be picked by me as a girlfriend." He smirked devilishly, "And, if you do not, then I will just have to tell my dad that you have been overcharging me for my 'visits'. After all, who really knows what goes on back here?"

Hana was now officially done with him, "LEAVE and tell your father whatever you want too! I have done nothing of the sort and you know it!"

"Perhaps but I WILL have you Hana-chan one way or another." He replied before he found himself hurled down the hall and into the waiting room which was now occupied by none other than Kuromaru and Tsume Inuzuka The clan head.

"What is going on here?" Tsume asked.

* * *

Time Warp: 5 minutes earlier

Tsume was in her office silently enjoying some Jasmine tea when Kuromaru's head popped up and his nose seemed to go into overdrive.

"It can't be!" Kuromaru said in shock when he realized the scent. He stood up and headed for the door trying to follow it.

"Kuromaru what is it?" Tsume asked wondering what could make her partner act so strange.

"No time Tsume, follow me. If I'm right, then this village is about to be shaken to its core!" Kuromaru said.

Tsume stood stunned until they both took off, Tsume following Kuromaru closely. They eventually found themselves standing in the clinic's waiting room when Shunsui came flying through the hallway. and Tsume said, "What is going on here?"

* * *

Present time

Hana was stunned! She had just thrown a customer almost into her mother! She was gonna get in trouble now she just knew it. It didn't matter if she had a legitimate reason her mom would never let her live it down!

Suddenly an ANBU showed up and said, "Ayasegawa-san, your father is looking for you please head home immediatly."

The man nodded dumbly then scooped up his dog and ran like a bat outta hell. As soon as the door was closed Naruto and Sora walked out of the back. When Kuromaru saw Sora he froze in shock. Sora stared at this familiar looking dog until it dawned on him. "Kuro-chan?" Sora said incredously.

Tsume looked at the man and then busted out laughing followed soon after by everyone except the old dog who was now growling at Sora.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Sora said, "I'm sorry it was just too good. How are you Kuromaru? All grown up now. I'm sure you have your own litter to worry about."

Kuromaru smiled, well as best a dog can smile, "Indeed and I am just fine thank you Ryuujin-dono."

By now, The others were confused although Naruto guessed that was Sora's title. Sora walked upto Kuromaru and knelt then hugged him. "Good to see you old friend.""Likewise."

Tsume was never a patient woman and it showed with the throbbing vein on her forehead. "Ok, what's going on? First, I find my daughter harrassing a customer, then Naruto Uzumaki and some guy show up outta nowehere and now your acting like old friends! Kuro explain!"

Hana was visibly ashamed but that disappeared when Sora held up a recorder and the conversation was played back for Tsume. Lets just say she chose some words that are better for readers over the age of 3,000 shall we?

Tsume sighed and looked at Sora, "Thank you for this. I wouldn't want Hana-chan to get in trouble for no reason."

Sora smiled and said, "don't thank me. thank the kid. He's the one who carries a recorder."

Naruto smirks and says, "Never know what you can find out and it helps to have proof."

Tsume smirks and Hana blushes finally noticing Naruto's new gear. 'What the hell? I'm blushing! But hes 4 years younger than me! Get it together Hana. Still was he always that buff?'

Sora notices the blush but decides to ignore it. "Listen why don't you close the clinic early and we can talk in your home because I don't feel entirely comfortable repeating everything out here."

Tsume nods and says, "Very well but this better be good."

Kuromaru chuckles, "If he is going to say what I think hes gonna say, trust me Tsume, you'll be gobsmacked by the end of it."

* * *

That Night: 7 PM Dinner at Inuzuka's

"I ordered some steak shish-kabobs from Akimichi's. They will be here soon so can we get this started?" Tsume asked

Sora looked at Kuromaru, "Your honest voice old friend, What do they think of Naruto?"

Everyone seemed surprised at the question but Kuromaru answered anyways, "The council can't stand him and will do ANYTHING to keep him from having any type of friendship. Hana risked her livelihood to treat the animals he brought in. Tsume has always supported him in votes but she is always in the minority."

Tsume and Hana looked outraged that he gave away such info so willingly. "Calm yourselves ladies. Thank you Kuro. I know it wasn't easy to do that.' (after a nod from kuro and glares from the women) Sora sighed. "well I will be honest with you, My name is Sora Ryu. My title is Ryuujin as Kuro said and I need your solemn promise that nothing said after this will be heard from those outside this room and that includes your Hokage and council."

They looked sceptical at first but Kuromaru spoke up, "Promise him ladies. He will tell you everything. When it is done, you will know why he swore you to secrecy."

They looked at Sora then at Kuromaru again and sighed, "We promise on our Fangs and Claws we shall not breathe a word of this to others."

The doorbell rang and the food was delivered and served as they munched Kuromaru looked at Sora who put up the silencing seal nodded and began to explain everything from the time he arrived in Konoha to his seeing of naruto's memories and how screwed up his learning was to his meeting them in the clinic surprising even Naruto.

Tsume sighed, "that is alot to take in. If Kuromaru hadn't backed you up, I wouldn't believe you."

Sora nodded, "I know but believe me. I would not lie to friends of Kuromaru's"

Hana looked at Naruto and asked, "Naruto is what Sora-san said true? Were you really under that seal, and deliberatly not taught?"

Naruto looked down and then replied, "Hai Hana-chan. Luckily Sora Nii-san found me, and we have begun to reverse the affects."

Sora looked at Tsume, "Is it true that the civilian council is keeping women away from Naruto so he won't be able to have children?"

Naruto looked shocked. Hana hung her head in shame and actually felt tears welling up at that though. She had known her mother told her to keep her distance but she didn't know the council was forcing her hand. That was horrible!

Tsume sighed and her eyes glistened, "Yes they are. They told all the clan heads that if any woman got closs to the 'demon brat' she wouldn't live to see another sunrise with the ability to produce children. They supposedly have Danzo backing them but no one can prove it."

Sora scowled and Naruto looked close to tears along, while Hana was outright crying.

Hana sniffed and looked at Tsume, "Why didn't you tell me? You just told me to stay away!"

Naruto stiffended and when he looked at Hana thought, 'so she's just like them too huh? guess I can't blame her'

Tsume's eyes were still down when she replied, "I knew you liked to see his smiling face everyday and he always brought those animals to the clinic. Personally I was hoping he could brighten your day and perhaps you could return the favor."

Hana scowled, "He does brighten my day! As for the Council, I wouldn't have cared. Naruto's probably the kindest man I know! He doesn't deserve to be treated this way mom!"

Sora was smirking thinking, 'well well well just maybe theres hope for you yet hatchling'

Naruto stared in shock at Hana's proclamation, 'She... She just stood up for me! Did I misjudge her? Maybe... maybe I was right the first time.' When Hana looked at Naruto she got the first look at Naruto's true smile. While not as wide as his famous foxy grins, this one caused her heart to practically melt in her ribcage.

"Thank You Hana-chan" Naruto said.

If Hana had been capable of coherent thoughts at the time she might have blushed instead of just smiling goofily instead. Sora chuckled and Tsume smiled thinking, 'Hmmmmm if i play my cards right, I may have little Dragonairs and Dragonettes running around!' She glanced at Kuromaru who had a similar gleam in his eye.

Sora cleared his throat. "well since we are in agreement how about we make plans to take care of this little... situation?"

Tsume looked intrigued, "And what might your plan be?"

Sora smiled widely, "In 3 months, the chunnin exams are being held. I am training Naruto and he will be ready. During the One month break, I will be taking the hatchling to train in the Dragon arts, among other things, for four years."

Naruto stared, "FOUR YEARS! I'll never make it back in time!"

Sora chuckled, "normally no. But where we are going it will be 4 years and it will be one month here. meaning you will age 4 years but everyone else will remain the same."

Kuromaru nodded, "so demension hopping?"

Sora nodded and Hana said, "so when Naruto-kun comes back he will be my age?"

Tsume couldn't pass it up, "So its Naruto-KUN now Hana-chan?"

They chuckled as Naruto and Hana turned beet red.

Sora sighed, "Yes Hana he will be. In any case do you accept this Naruto? If you do, When you return, your heritage can be claimed. No I will not tell you who it is yet but when Naruto learns it I will relay the info if he so wishes."

Naruto nodded, "They already know everything else and yes I accept."

Sora stood and said, "Then Naruto we best be going. And to answer your question Tsume-san, yes his heritage is THAT important. CIAO!"

Sora and Naruto disappeared in a silver lightning bolt and Hana said, "Well at least things will be interesting in three months."

Tsume nodded and headed towards her room, "Indeed, and Hana?"

Hana looked at her mother, "Yes?"

Tsume said, "I approve if you want to. If not, well I'm sure he'll make another woman happy. Maybe I can get him myself?" and she laughed all the way to her room.

Hana blushed at what her mom said but was thinking, 'HELL NO YOU OLD BITTY! WOAH, calm down wild side. still... maybe letting my wild side get near Naruto would be fun?'  
Hana chuckled pervertedly and wiped some blood from her nose before turning in for the night.

* * *

**A/N:**well damn that took a life of its own! please Read and review and offer to your friends! i need encouragment (breaks and crys) ok no not rly but still its nice! later alls!


	4. Training and Rightfull Recompense

**Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko**

**A/N**: Thanks to all who reviewed! Now onto a few topics. First, The story may be moving a little fast... well my counter to that is I haven't really shown anyone else other than Sora and Naruto at this point. That will change this chapter. In addition I am attempting to make the story more Narto centric but that probably won't happen till the Chunnin Exams. Be Forewarned Akatsuki will NOT be the main enemy in this fic. Any and all flames will be used to make Barbeque, seeing as I am tired of S'mores.(Choji busts through the wall. "BARBEQUE!" "NO BAD CHOJI!")

_"A people that values its privileges above its principles soon loses both." by Dwight D. Eisenhower_

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but my own character Sora! (HA! take that you lawyers!)

Training and Rightful Recompense

Naruto was awoken at 5 AM by a bucket of cold water and his matress being flipped. He gurgled and spit the water out then shot up staring at his assaulter venomously.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ANIKI?" Naruto roared.

"Its time for training hatchling and you are late!" Sora replied.

Naruto grumbled something about sadistic brothers when he smelled eggs and bacon in the kitchen. He looked at Sora who nodded to the bathroom before returning to the kitchen. Naruto performed the morning rituals and, after getting dressed in his new attire, he made his 30 clones and sent them to the 24 hour library. He sat at the table and looked hungrily at the breakfast that was almost ready. Now Sora was no world class cook but when all you eat is ramen, well lets just say Naruto devoured the breakfast at a pace that made Hiraishin look slow.

Sora chuckled and said, "Alright follow me we are going to Training Ground 8. I scoped it out yesterday and found no one uses it. Plus its near your team's training ground so less time moving from one to the other." Naruto nodded and after Shiroi jumped into Naruto's Haori and snuggled herself into a rather large pocket on the side of his leg. Luckily it was early morning so no one saw the two jumping across rooftops to get there.

Sora turned and said, "Ok Naruto. Here's how this will work. We will start with some stretchs to get the muscles warmed up. Following that you will run around Konoha's outter wall for 5 laps. Then 50 pushups, situps, pull-ups, and squats. Then 20 minutes of meditation this will let you relax and increase your chakra control. You should be done by 7. At this time, I will decide if you join your team or if you send a Reinforced Kage Bunshin in your place while I train you personally. Luckily, Since I am a Demon Hunter by nature I know all about the Kitsune-ken style and i can correct your flaws."

Naruto looked shocked at this news."But Sensei, You didn't tell me you hunt demons!"

Sora was a little taken aback. 'O man, I really need to explain everything! Stupid procrastination.' He sighed, "Right. Well you see, Dragon's are the natural guardians of Heaven contrary to popular belief there are no battle angels. They are all messengers for the gods. Dragon's are the fighters for Heaven and the Gaurdians of Balance. We do not allow the scale to tip too far to the evil nor the good side. In reality, My title Ryuujin means the dragon's chose me as their commander and, as such, I have a say in Kami's Council. Though I rarely use it, as a default Dragons side with Kami unless there is a major struggle in which case I intervene."

Naruto nodded, "Makes sense. Without light, there is no shadow. Without shadows, you cannot see the light. Not to mention you being on the Council is kinda a no brainer."

Sora smiled, "Very good Naruto! And the position is more for show but I still have weight when I need it. Now, as I was saying, if you don't go to your meetings, then we will train in your style till lunch with 10 minute breaks now and again. After lunch, You make about 300 clones and we will work on Chakra Control. At the end of the day, I will determine if you learn a new Jutsu or not. If you go with your team, when you return we will train your taijutsu WHILE your clones do chakra control. Is this understood?"

Naruto readily agreed with a loud, "HAI SENSEI!" Sora chuckled as Naruto attached his weights and, after reading the instructions, added enough weight to make them about 20 pounts on his feet and 15 for each his hands. Sora shook his head as Naruto got to work. He suddenly remembered he had an errand he wanted to run but had one last thing to tell Naruto.

Sora walked over and said, "Listen Naruto, Today I want you to join your team. If you don't get training, practice walking on water OUT OF VEIW of your teammates with kage bunshin and meditate. After all I know you can hide from Kakkashi. You have a reputation for hiding from even ANBU."

Naruto beamed and said, "Hai sensei. What will you be doing?"

Sora smiled and replied, "Seeing someone who needs to be taught a lesson."

Naruto was worried for a moment and said, "You aren't going to hurt anyone are you?"

Sora shook his head and replied, "No maybe just scare him a little."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Okay then, HAVE FUN!" and took off for his laps.

"Now its time to see an old man about what is rightfully Naruto's" Sora said as he headed to the Inuzuka compound. He would need some help to convince the old kage he was real.

* * *

Hokage Office. 7 AM

Sarutobi Hiruzen was many things. Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, Sensei to the Sannin, student to the Sho and Nidaime Hokages, and Kami no Shinobi among many others. But even he being all that he is has never defeated the greatest enemy of the kages... PAPERWORK! Even though he had arrived not but 10 minutes ago, his desk seemed to be full of the damn forms and files he needed to fill out! Right now he was cursing the Nidaime Hokage for giving him this job. Little did he know his greatest trial was approaching fast, and he could only hope that the man became his ally... and not his worst nightmare.

Sora had already fetched both Kuromaru and Tsume to back his story and claims. He was constantly holding back his Killer Intent (KI from now on) when he thought about all the Sandaime SHOULD have done for Naruto and yet never did. Naruto should never have been denied his Heritage! The legacy he carries is large and Sora dearly hoped the old Kage had very good reasons for his actions. If not... then may Kami have mercy on his soul, for Ryuujin takes no prisoners.

Kuro and Tsume were following Sora and both were inwardly praying that the old Kage could withstand Sora's wrath. Tsume was hoping that this silver haired titan could finally reignite the fabled 'Will of Fire' in the Sandaime. She had watched as he sat back and gave in to old age and was far too tired to run this village with the grip necessary to make the politics disappear. Maybe, just maybe, Sora could make the Kage see just what he had allowed to happen.

Sora walked into the Hokage tower and right upto the secretary. "I need to speak with your Hokage please." He said

The secretary looked up and said,"I'm sorry but no one is allowed to see the Hokage without an appointment. If you need one we have an opening in 2 months."

Sora scowled and said, "Ok then I guess I'll just... do this!" He held his hand out to the right and stuck his forefinger and middle finger out, "BYAKURAI!" An arc of silver lightning burned a hole in the wall and the secretary looked shocked. He leaned onto the desk, "Now miss that was only at 10% of my power, may I have that appointment now?" The secretary nodded dumbly and paged the Hokage. Tsume was slightly turned on thinking, 'DAMN! if that was 10% I wonder what else he can do!'

As they walked up the stairs, Tsume was curious why no ANBU came to the sight. Sora noticed her perplexed state and said, "If your worrying about ANBU, don't. I cast a simple silencing Jutsu right before Byakurai." Tsume simply nodded and they walked into the office.

When the Sandaime heard he had visitors, he was hoping they would distract him from this dreaded paperwork. Imagine his surprise when one of his visitors is none other than the Inuzuka clan head, Tsume herself! He wondered who the silver haired man was idly but mostly brushed him off, anything to get out of paperwork for a few minutes. "Ahhhhhhhh Tsume-san, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked.

Sora stepped forward, "I am the reason for her visit, Wyrm. Please dismiss your two ANBU, I have sensitive information I know you don't want to be heard by fools."

One of the ANBU stepped forward, "Who are you? And what gives you the right to call our Hokage a Worm?"

Kuromaru growled, "You misunderstand. He called Hokage-sama a WYRM as in a Dragon elder, not worm as in the dirt eater."

Saurtobi waved off the ANBU and, while disgruntled, they left with a quiet Shunshin. Sora ran through some handseals and the room glowed blue then silver and settled back into a bright room. Sarutobi recognized the silencing seal but what was that silver light?

Sora sat in a chair in front of the Hokage and Tsume silently took the one next to him. "Well that takes care of the fool's now Sarutobi, I respect you for your duty to this village THAT is why i called you Wyrm. But You and I have a LOT to discuss and it all concerns one NAMIKAZE Naruto, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

The Sandaime was sweating bullets and looked pale as a ghost. Tsume stared gobsmacked that she hadn't figured out the pup's sire when it practically stared her in the face. Sarutobi was mentally freaking, 'HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW THAT! only myself and Jiraiya know of his heritage! Did someone connect the dots? Did Iwa find out? O god what if he told Naruto!'

"Before you have a heart attack, I haven't told anybody," The Sandaime breathed a sigh of relief, "Yet."

Sarutobi eyed the man before him and finally spoke, "How did you come by this information. Only two people in this world know that secret."

Sora sighed, " True only two people in THIS world know it. But whoever said I am from this world?" Sora really did not feel like being interupted so he quickly explained his history and his status. He left out Naruto's involvment for now. Sarutobi looked like a fish out of water when he was done. Luckily, Tsume had run interference and confirmed everything.

Sarutobi sat silent for a few minutes before looking at Sora and replying,"That is quite a story. However, you still haven't told me why your here, or for that matter how you digured out Naruto's heritage."

Sora sighed, "I left out Naruto because I wanted to speak with you about your actions, ermmm rather your INaction, concerning Naruto."

Sarutobi was not happy to say the least, "Now see here, Naruto has grown up to be a fine young man! What are you implying?"

Sora growled out, "How about the fact Naruto was beaten at least bi-weekly every year since he was seven? How about, instead of a birthday with presents and cake, he gets stones and broken limbs? How about the fact that Naruto has the maturity of a seven year old, yet NOTHING SEEMS WRONG TO YOU?" Tsume hand inched a hand slowly over to Sora and looked at him to calm down. After all the Sandaime was white at the KI Sora was putting off.

When he finally regained his composure Sora looked at the still recovering Sandaime and said, "How many seals should there be on Naruto?"

Sarutobi was surprised at this question and replied, "Only one. The Shiki Fuiin that holds the Kyuubi at bay."

Sora wanted to grown and growl again, "Wrong there were three seals on Naruto. A Protege seal and an additional supression seal for his mind incorperated into it. Of course the Shiki Fuiin is still there."

Sarutobi was shocked. 'PROTEGE SEAL! Is what this man saying true? Have I trully ignored Naruto this much?' "Sora... I have a request to make." The Sandaime said softly.

Sora looked intrigued, "Yes?"

The Sandaime put his hands together under his chin and replied, "Tell me everything you know about Naruto. In return, I will do whatever you ask so long as it does not hurt Konoha."

Sora looked pleased, "In that case, the favor I want is to have Naruto's Heritage announced at the Chunin Exam finals after their fights. In addition, any scrolls or money he has, I want them... NOW."

Sarutobi looked surprised but said, "I can't just give that to anyway but the first part shall be done IF Naruto is strong enough."

Sora nodded and said, "After my tale, You will see, I can be trusted with Naruto's heritage. In addition I plan on telling Naruto his parentage during the break."

Sarutobi nodded. 'If this man broke the protege seal then Naruto should be far smarter and more mature. Hopefully he won't hate me for keeping it from him.'

Sora proceeded to tell Sarutobi about Naruto's seal, what it did, how the Kyuubi was gone, and Naruto's Dragon Soul status along with his acceptance of Sora's brotherhood.

Throughout it all Sarutobi remaied calm and was honestly surprised many times. He always knew the boy was destined for greatness. Tsume was thinking about Naruto himself and hoping her daughter didn't screw up her chance with him. Then she got a devilish smirk. 'HEHE Finally I can let Hana have what she wants! Not to mention i can help the pup as I should have all this time. All I have to do is ask Sora to take care of it!'

The Sandaimed sighed, "I see. First of all, Thank you Sora-san. You have done more for the boy in two days than I have all his life."

Sora shook his head, "While I may have been able to help, He wouldn't be so receptive if you had not payed attention to him like you have."

Tsume cleared her throat, "Sora may I ask for a favor as well?"

Sora looked confused but nodded and replied, "Sure you have done me a service so it is only right I do the same. What is it you need?"

Tsume looked at him and said, "Protect Hana."

Sora was a little surprised but replied, "Hmmmmmmm, You gave her permission to seek Naruto didn't you?"

Tsume nodded and smiled, "If she lets him go, I may just have to snatch him up!"

While the Sandaime looked a little revolted, Sora just chuckled, "Very well. But that reminds me, Wyrm, did you know the civilian council and Danzo have been trying to keep the clans from being near Naruto?"

The Sandaime was surprised, although he didn't show it, "No. I always assumed they stayed away as a precation to what the civilians would say. What does Danzo have to do with this?" 'Heh! Hook, Line, and Sinker Hokage-sama' thought one feral lady.

Tsume replied, "He backed the council with not only economic bans but also threatened any female near Naruto having their reproductive organs removed."

Sarutobi was astonshied, "THEY WHAT!" He roared and suddenly Tsume could barely breathe with the KI coming from the old man. Yet, she took barely any notice of that. All she saw, was the Fire burning in Sarutobi's eyes. 'Heh! The Kami no Shinobi is back! Run in fear you little cowards!'

Suddenly, the desk buzzed and the secretary said, "Excuse me Hokage-sama. But it seems there is a council meeting being called into attendance."

Sarutobi stared at the buzzer for a moment then hit the button and said, "Very well tell them I will be there shortly and with Tsume-san and a guest."

He looked up at them and said, "Now is the time to fix these mistakes. I am tired of this position. Once more, I will stand for Naruto,but soon I will choose a succesor. Thank you, Both of you. I promise I will make it up to you,and to Naruto." He walked over to the Fourth's picture and put a combination in to open the safe behind it. Taking the scrolls he handed them to Sora, "Please take care of him. I... I hope he can forgive me."

Sora smiled and took the scrolls, "He never blamed you. Personally, I don't think he ever will."

Sarutobi smiled, 'Thank you' and motioned for them to follow as the seals dropped down.

* * *

Training Ground 7: 10 AM

Naruto had been waiting for his sensei with his team. He had already created hi clones who were in another clearing working on the tree climbing with leaf balancing and the water walking (basic). When he had arrived, He had greeted Sakura and Sasuke in his usual fashion, of course he didn't ask Sakura on a date. That didn't stop her from attempting to hit him for being a minute late. He was begining to wonder if he had head trauma to have even considered liking this girl. Of course his crush died when he met Hana-chan.

Naruto was meditating when Kakkashi showed up. He got up from his position under a tree and walked to join his 'teammates'. When he got there Kakkashi eye smiled, and said, "alright team we won't be going on a mission today instead we will be training. Sakura, do tree walking until your tired, Naruto same thing but add leaves, it increases difficulty, Saskue, your with me for some more Jutsu's."

Naruto spoke up, "Ne, Kakkashi-sensei, why can't I learn a new Jutsu?"

Sakure screeched, "NARUTO-BAKA DON'T QUESTION KAKKASHI-SENSEI!"

After the three males had recovered from their hearing lose, Kakkashi said, "Naruto, Your chakra control isn't good enough. Improve on that and maybe I'll teach you the next step for control."

Naruto looked downcast, but not for the reason they all thought, "Hai sensei, may I go somewhere else to train? I don't wanna bother Sakura."

Kakkashi was a little surprised but nodded and Naruto walked off. Sakura was a little impressed but just dismissed it as an attempt to get on her good side. Sasuke just Hn'd

* * *

With Naruto: 10:10 AM

Naruto was mercilessly punching a tree, 'Stupid Kakkashi-sensei, He doesn't even watch me train and yet he claims my chakra control isn't good enough!'His hands were starting to bleed but he didn't care. He was pissed and he needed to get it out of his system. Half an hour later he had stopped. His hands were still healing fast, seems Kyuubi left that little ability too. Shiroi Jumped out of her pocket and mewled at Naruto who looked down and then smiled softly. He laid down on the ground and Shiroi gently licked the wounds before snuggling up to him.

Naruto let his hands heal before standing up and starting to go through the beginning katas for Kitsune-ken. Shiroi just snuggled into the warm spot he left behind under the tree. Right now he was thinking over his training schedule when one of his clones dispelled from the Library. 'Hmmmmm Seals seem interesting.' He made 5 more clones and intructed four of them to go read up on seals and one to go get some basic sealing supplies from Wolf's Claw.

* * *

Coundil Chamber: Same Time

Sarutobi, Tsume, Kuromaru and Sora walked in. Everyone was there from the elders and Danzo to the clan heads, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame, and Hiashi Hyuuga, to the civilian council members among which were Satsumi Haruno, mother to Sakura and 'Demon Hater', and Jirou Ayasegawa along with his son Shinsui. Surprisingly, not not if you were Tsume and Sora, Hana was there as well. Already Tsume knew what the meeting was for. It was a good thing she had taken the Recorder from her house when she left.

Homura stood up, "Hokage-sama, who is that and why is he in this council meeting?"

Tsume simply looked at her and replied, "He is here as a witness to the reason this council was convened and His name is Sora Ryu."

Sora bowed out of respect to the Ninja council but completly ignored the civilians. The elders noticed this while Danzo thought, 'Hmmm I haven't met this man before. What could he be doing here?' Tsume and Sarutobi took their seats while Sora simply stood underneath Tsume's seat. The civilians were a little nervous because the Hokage was here and they couldn't outright punish Hana and the Inuzukas.

Jirou stood and said, "We are convened today to bring forth Charges on the Chunnin Hana Inuzuka for physically assaulting Shinsui Ayasegawa."

Sarutobi looked surprised. He knew Hana and her reputation for being a calm and caring person, despite her Inuzuka blood, was almost legendary amongst the Medic Nin. She was specifically a veterinarian but she knew enough to heal most basic wounds for humans as well. So just assaulting someone out of the blue was highly unlikely. Shinsui was smiling like a madman, 'Now you bitch, I'll get my revenge and I'll even make sure your little demon boy is punished as well.'

Sarutobi sighed and said, "Very well would Shinsui please give his version of the story?"

Shinsui nodded and stood up, "Well Hokage-sama, Every week I take my dear little Shunshin to the Inuzuka compound to have Hana-san check him for any problems. I often noticed one Uzumaki Naruto present in the clinic, but always dismissed it." Obviously this did not sit well with the civilians and the ninja's were annoyed at the obvious tactic. Tsume replied, "It is well known young Uzumaki-san brings wounded animals for treatment. We Inuzuka are happy to help any wounded animal no matter WHO brings it in."

Shinsui inwardly scowled but continued, "Gomen Gomen. In any case, I brought in Shunshin for his regular checkup. During this checkup, I noticed Hana-san seemed to stay closer than normal to me and was checking me out. I assumed she would be pleased if I asked her on a date. When I did so, She blatently told me she did not like me and proceeded to beat me up and throw me out. I wish to press charges of assault because of the injury I recieved and compensation for my overcharge I believe have been paid for her personal grudge towards me." 'Heh! that outta show you! Its just your word againest mine and I know I will win. Once I do I'll drop the charges in return for a night with you!'

The civilians seemed to believe his story while the ninjas, trained in reading a persons body language, were rather wary of how he gaurded himself. Sarutobi nodded and said, "Thank You. Now would Hana-san please give her version of the story?" Hana nodded and stepped up. She proceeded to tell the TRUE story and how he had leered at her for the last couple of months but has always ignored it as to be professional. The ninja's were pleasently surprised to see such control and silently applauded her self control. This didn't change the minds of the Civilians and the Elders were not happy that Naruto was close to anyone ESPECIALLY this woman. Danzo was thinking, 'I need to eliminate this girl. When the demon grows up, I can just capture him and have some of my female ROOT rape him to give me some demonic offspring.'

Sarutobi simply looked impassively. There was not yet enough evidence in the claims. Sora cleared his throat and said, "Hokage-sama? If I may?" Sarutobi nodded and remembered Tsume's earlier words, 'I wonder what she meant by that. Neither of them had mentioned Sora in the room with them.'

Sora stood and said, "Well to put it bluntly... Shinsui lied through his teeth and everything Hana said was true. I myself arrived just after he did. Now one little fact about me, I DESPISE rapists above any and all beings besides child molesters which is currently tied at the top of my shit list." He proceeded to explain everything he saw under the Genjutsu and even asked Tsume to play the recording so as to back his story, although he conveniently left out Naruto. Needless to say the ninja believed him, some of the more logical civilians did (although it helped that Ayasegawa was an economic oponent of theirs),as did Sarutobi. After all, why would a three thousand year old being lie about something as trivial as this?

Sarutobi sighed and said, "The charge are dismissed and I find in favor of Hana Inuzuka in the amount for $2000 in reparations for this farce of a trial."

Most people nodded, although a few seemed a bit miffed. Shinsui was about to open his mouth when he was promptly silenced by his father lest he bring more reparations in the way of their family. Sarutobi looked at Tsume and nodded then looked over the members of the council. Everyone was wondering why he didn't dismiss the council and call it a day. It was well known he hated council meetings. However seeing as they were still in session Haruno decided to 'take care' of the demon's whore. (wow shes deluded neh?)

"Hana-san?" Hana looked at the speaker, one Satsumi Haruno, "Uzumaki Naruto is well known to prank anyplace he comes across. Why would you allow him to enter your establishment?" Sora scowled at this though no one payed attention to him. All eyes were on Hana as what she said could very well ignite a civil unrest close to war.

Inwardly Hana was seething. She didn't need a reason to let Naruto-kun into the clinic when he had an injured animal! She clamly replied, "Every time he arrived at the clinic, he had an injured animal. They ranged from birds to anything as large as small dogs and cats." She knew better than to mention the fox kits he picked up.

Satsumi looked at her and replied, "Did it ever occur to you that he may be the one harming the animals?" Once again Hana and Sora were scowling along with the Sandaime. Hana thought, 'THAT SLUT! She knows nothing of Naruto yet accuses him of harming innocent animals?'

Hana barely held her anger at that and replied heatedly, "No it didn't. The injuries were consistent with ninja tools and he has been bringing them in since before was old enough to attend the academy. In addition, Naruto-kun never had any injuries himself that would signify a struggle with animals." Sora silently signaled the Hokage to wait before interupting. Sarutobi inwardly smirked, 'Maybe I can get this to my advantage.'

Satsumi smirked and Hana knew she'd made a mistake, "So Naruto-KUN, never had animal related injuries? Why is it you refer to The dem- I mean Uzumaki-san in such an informal manner." Hana and Tsume were silently praying for help and apparently Kami heard it.

Sarutobi spoke up, "Hmmmm is there a problem if she wishes to adress Naruto-kun in an informal manner Haruno-san?"

Satsumi's smile vanished and she replied, "Of course not Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi wasn't going to let her get away with that. "Trully? It does not have anything to do with this law I have in my hand? Law 3179 of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, 'If any Woman is to become romantically invovled with one Uzumaki Naruto, they are to report to the council to 1) have their ovaries removed or 2) any and all children born to these couples must turn over the child to the state to ensure that it is a stable human child, if it is not the state has every right to confiscate and hold the child until such time as it is not deemed a threat.' See, The strange thing is... I did not sign this law and as such it has no place in this country. Perhaps you can tell me where it came from Haruno-san?" By now the council was sweating bullets.

"ANBU!" Sarutobi said as two showed beside him, "Take Haruno-san to Ibiki and find out who else was in on this." They nodded and grabbed the now screeching Haruno and dragged her off. The Clan heads were visibly pleased. He lit the law on fire. "Now any and ALL attempts to hinder Uzumaki Naruto will stop and if I find even a glimpse that you are doing so... I will remove your position from this council and you WILL serve jailtime." Sarutobi said blasting his KI.

"Meeting ajourned, I hope you have learned your lesson." Sarutobi quickly made his way back to the office and sat down only to look up and see Hana, Tsume, Kuromaru, and Sora staring at him.

"Thank you Hokage-sama for your help back there." Hana said bowing.

Sarutobi simply smiled, "No problem Hana-san just make sure Naruto gets enough attention from now on neh?" The blush and sudden "EEP!" not unlike a certain Hyuuga caused a smile to grace his face.

Sora smiled and said, "Now that thats taken care of, I will be taking my leave. Wyrm, Please note that I will give Naruto only the Rasengan at the moment. However he will be learning elemental manipulation and summoning before the exam."

Sarutobi looked a little worried, "Are you sure? Summoning is a difficult..."

Sora shook his head, "With his current chakra, he could summon me twice over." They looked puzzled at this and Sora chuckled, "Technically I am the boss summon for the Dragons, however unless He pushes almost double the amount for Gamabunta, he will get the original Boss summon." They looked gobsmacked. Naruto had enough chakra to summon Gamabunta 4 times! "Of course he can't fully access it yet. He's at about half but over the next year he will get the rest." They relaxed slightly. "In any case I'll be going, Ja Ne!" and he disappeared in a silver lightning bolt. They shook their heads and The Inuzukas took their leave letting the Sandaime to deal with his dreaded paperwork.

* * *

Ichiraku's : 1 PM

Naruto was sitting quietly enjoying his ramen when a silver flash appeared next to him. "Oi, Ji-chan, 3 bowls of Chicken Ramen!" Sora shouted. He looked at Naruto and say his slightly downcast look. "Why so glum Naruto?" He asked

Naruto looked at his brother and sighed then began to explain his day while feeding some crackers to Shiroi. Sora was not pleased with Kakkashi. He knew that Naruto had abnormally high Chakra pools, how else could he make thousands of Shadow clones? Sora sighed and said, "Listen Naruto, I have three Jutsu I want to teach you today."

Naruto instantly perked up, "3 New Jutsu?"

Sora nodded his head and said, "Naruto Finish your ramen then we will go and train. I will teach you Shunshin, Summoning and the last one will be a surprise."

"YATA!" Naruto said and wolfed down his ramen before Shiroi jumped in his pocket and he grabbed his brother before dashing down the street at top speeds.

* * *

Training Ground 8: 1:30 pm

"Alright Naruto heres the Handsigns for Shunshin." Sora said as he slowly did the 3 needed seals. "Now you need to properly visualize the space you are going to before activting the Jutsu." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes before imagining the place about 10 meters from where he was. Surprisingly he did very well and got halfway there. "Alright Naruto keep at Jutsu is more about practice and memorization than anything else."

By 5 PM, Naruto could do the Shunshin. All he needed to do now was perfect it. Sora pulled out a large OLD scroll."Ok Naruto this is the summoning contract for the Dragons. Now be warned, The boss Dragon is going to test you, if you pass you can summon them but if you summon them for anything other than training or fighting then most will be displeased. The just hatched hatchlings are good for messages though and it does help them to learn to fly." Naruto nodded and knew he had to be respectful. He signed it and looked at Sora expectingly.

Sora nodded walked upto Naruto and grabbed his should before they were teleported almost 30 miles from Konoha. "Alright Naruto the signs for this jutsu are as follows. Now put about 3/4 of your chakra into it and you should get the boss summon." Naruto nodded and with a yell of "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"(Summoning Technique) There was a HUGE cloud of smoke about twice the size of Gamabunta before it cleared.

Before Sora stood Ryuuken, The ancient Black Dragon of the West*. Naruto was on his nose and the giant reptile narrowed his eyes at Naruto before lowering his head and tipping it to the side making Naruto fall off. "Ryuujin, surely this hatchling is not the bearer of the Dragon Soul you spoke of! He is puny. You said yourself that he was a greater man than any thought possible." Sora was inwardly a little pissed at Ryuuken but Naruto stared in wonder.

"Nii-san, did... did you really say that?" Naruto asked

Sora smiled, "Of Course I did Naruto! Ryuuken, I did not summon you. Naruto here did."

Ryuuken was a little doubtful but decided to simply believe him. After all this WAS Ryuujin, one of the few beings in existance that could beat the snot out of him. "Very well then I will test the boys spirit." Ryuuken bent down and gently touched the tip fo his nose to Naruto's head before Ryuuken's eyes glazed over as he stared into Naruto's soul. Suddenly he recoiled and roared loudly. "Senko!"(Flash)** He said as he blinked trying to rid his eyes of the spots.

"My boy, You have proven yourself beyond worthy! I cannot even look at your soul directly lest I risk blindness. Sora has said you had a dark childhood with no one to call your family. Know this," Ryuuken said bringing his head to ground level and staring directly into Naruto's eyes (a sign of submission I might add), "Dragons are now your family and should you ever need us. Call us at your will! We will fight, live, and die alongside you form this day forth." Naruto smiled brightly and it seemed to be infectious as it spread to the other members and soon all three Dragon Brothers, (in Soul anyways) were laughing heartily. "I must go Naruto but when you seek training for your sage mode seek me out. I will be happy to train you."

Sora smiled and said, "Well thats over, now lets get onto that last Jutsu shall we?" Naruto nodded his smile never leaving his face. "This jutsu is called Rasengan now the first step..."

* * *

*Black Dragon of the West: Sun rises in the west so his flames are black much like amaterasu's but his are stronger than Itachi's although not the god's herself

**Flash: Ryuuken was blinded by Naruto's pure soul he called him flash because thats all he saw. Yes this will tie into the story. NO it isn't the main cause for the title!

**A/N: **OK all you peeps! READ AND REVIEW! If not well, (Kisame comes outta nowhere) I WILL EAT YOU ALL! (Author Kami style: Sushi Chef no jutsu!) HERE FISHY FISHY FISHY! (Kisame runs like a little bitch errr catfish MUWHAHAHA!) Thanks to all my fans see ya laters!


	5. Maelstrom and the Flower

**Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko**

**A/N**: First off, Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Secondly, I have gotten a few messages about Hinata... Simply put I have plans for her that WILL involve some hatred (hopefully I can still surprise you rofl!). For everyone's info, unless I state otherwise the Dragons that appear are western style dragons, (4-legged lizards with wings) not the serpentine eastern dragons. As another note, I will be putting up a poll on my profile asking for a vote for my OC Sora. Simply put, I already planned on putting Anko with him but am debating adding Tsume because it goes with my whole, "Inuzuka's get ignored too much" motif I want to keep. May I also add Naruto will still be a bit silly around Hana because he's still 13 even if his mental age is much higher! So please go check out my poll and enjoy this next installment of Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko!  
P.S. Any and all flames shall be used to make Barbeque, (announcer shows up: AND BACK BY POPLUAR DEMAND!) or S'mores whichever one suites my fancy at the time.

_'A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.' by Ingrid Bergman_

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING! well except my OC but he barely counts.

Maelstrom and the Flower

Author Kami style: Timeskip no Jutsu: 1 month!

The last month for Naruto has been both grueling and satisfying. He was now at least low to mid Chunnin in his taijutsu, something he was VERY proud of. He has read basically the entire shinobi library and could answer questions that would make Sakura feel like she knew nothing. Of course the biggest improvement was his chakra control. Since he rarely went to team meetings anymore, he simply sent his reinforced Kage Bunshin instead, He trained almost nonstop with clones on it. He has completed the tree and water walking exercises as well as putting 20 leaves on his body for both of those. He still had slight trouble with Senbon Balancing but had Kunai Balancing and rotation to an art form. Of course training for the Rasengan almost required him to be an expert in rotation. He currently had about high Chunnin nearing low Jounin Chakra Control. He didn't learn anymore Jutsu aside from Shunshin and summoning. Surprisingly, Naruto seemed to be more than adept at seals. Already, he could make modified explosive notes. However he needed better instruction to advance and unfortunatly seals were NOT in Sora's repetoire of abilites. O did I mention Naruto can use a one handed Rasengan in under 5 seconds? (Thats right no pansy ass shadow clone wastage!)

Sora had been RUTHLESS in his taijutsu training. Naruto had such a screwed up sense of the basic academy stance that he spent the first week and most of the second fixing his forms! Sora left Naruto by himself for most of his other training seeing as he didn't need a watchdog. Unfortunatly, with all this training Naruto hadn't seen his friends for awhile and this included Hana. Sora knew Naruto needed a break and Sora could use a few days to set his next step into motion. So he called Naruto over and had him sit down.

"Listen, Naruto, you have done REMARKABLY well in this past month. As a reward, I want you to treat yourself to ramen today and then spend the next two days relaxing before we continue again alright?"" Sora said. Naruto nodded and smiled brightly, "Good. Now when we start back up your taijutsu training will continue as planned but your chakra control will lessen slightly. Instead for 2 hours a day... O sorry here take this card and pump some chakra into it please?" Sora said kindly. Naruto simply took the card and pumped some chakra as he was asked and Sora's grin nearly split his face in half! Naruto's card crumpled so hard on itself it was only about as big as a grape. "HEHE well boy you have an INSANELY high lightning affinity!" Now luckily Naruto had read up on all the Elemental Compsitions so he didn't need an explanation. "We will be spending 2 hours a day on Lightning manipulation and another 2 on evasive techniques while your clones work on control understand?" Naruto nodded and Sora shooed him off. Naruto hopped up and bolted for Ichiraku's at a speed comparable to Sasuke's. 'He Kakkashi I don't know why you ignored this genuis but its your loss and my gain!' Sora thought smiling.

* * *

Ichiraku Ramen Stand: 12:00 PM

Naruto was busily slurping down his ramen when Team 8 walked into the stand. So first, we have the stoic Aburame Shino, he doesn't talk much but he was always a logical and loyal friend. Next, we have the loudmouthed Kiba Inuzuka, brother to Hana and an old prankster buddy of Naruto's. He was followed by Hinata Hyuuga. Now she used to have a MAMMOTH sized crush on Naruto but luckily, or unluckily depending on who you ask, Kurenai broke her crush and in doing so was able to drop her stuttering to only around her father. They all walked in and sat down before ordering.

Shino was staring at the man next to him. Naruto looked up and Shino and they nodded to each other before returning to their meals. "Hey who's that your nodding to Shino?" Kiba yelled.

Shino simply replied, "Naruto Uzumaki"

Now that the rest of Team 8 took a good look they noticed the bright orange wearing idiot was gone and they seemed to have a calm and collected shinobi in their presence. "No way! Naruto always wears orange and yells everything he says!" Kiba said.

"Ano, Shino is right Kiba. That is Naruto-kun, he just changed his clothes. Look at his whiskers." Hinata said softly.

Naruto looked up and said, "Ya Kiba its me! I've been training hard lately so I guess We haven't really seen each other much huh?"

Kiba nodded and said, "So you FINALLY got rid of that orange thing huh? What you been training in? Kurenai-sensei has us doing teamwork exercises and learning from our clans. Nee-san is teaching me a new move! I'll have it down in no time."

Kurenai smiled seeing her students mood seemed to have brightened at seeing Naruto. Even Shino was listening intently! "Yes Naruto, what has Kakkashi been teaching you?'

Naruto's visage darkened, "Kakkashi has taught me tree walking and leaf balancing while tree walking."

Kurenai frowned along with the rest of her team, "Surely he taught you more than that?"

Naruto's eyes flashed with anger, "Nope nothing else Kurenai-sensei. That is all I have been taught in the past 4 months on my team. Sakura is barely better but she doesn't really train she just claims exhaustion and watches the _Uchiha_ who has been taught, from what I can tell, at least 5 more fire Jutsu along with advanced chakra control and taijutsu training. O and he didn't teach us tree walking until our C ranked mission a month ago where we faced Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice."

Kiba yelled, "What the Hell! Kurenai-sensei you taught us tree walking our first week together."

Kurenai looked disturbed, "Naruto? Tell me what have you really been doing this past month?"

Naruto looked at Kurenai and sighed, "I have been training in a taijutsu style called Kitsune-ken. I have also been working on advanced chakra control by making shadow clones and henging them into various people around town and having them read in the library. I am tired of being called stupid so I decided to change that." Team 8 was shocked. While they didn't get a full rundown of his abilities, it was obvious this was NOT the same Naruto everyone knew. "But enough about that, listen, I have the next few days off. What do you say we get a few of the Genin teams together and all go out for dinner? It'd be nice to know about other people we may run missions with in the future."

Kurenai nodded in acceptance, "Good idea Naruto why don't you let me invite some of the Jounin sensei and a few of my friends as well?"

Naruto smiled, "That'd be great Kurenai-sensei. I'll ask my team but I doubt they will come. Still I will bring a new friend I made if that is fine with you?"

Kurenai smiled, "Sounds good what do you think team? Tomorrow say 7 PM?"

They all nodded and said their goodbyes. Naruto decided to take Shiroi to Hana for a checkup. Not to mention he hadn't seen her in awhile and actually felt sad at that.

* * *

Hokage's office: 12:30 PM

A silver flash entered the office, "Yo Wyrm!" Sora said smiling.

The old Hokage nearly had a heart attack, "Dammit Sora! Your almost as bad as Naruto!" Of course Sora knew that the Hokage was reading his Icha Icha right before he entered.

Sora smirked, "I wish! Hatchling could sneak in here while you were reading and steal your book from under your nose!"

Sarutobi shook his head, "That he could. What do you need Sora? I haven't seen you since that council meeting."

Sora grew serious, "yes well, It seems Naruto is progressing faster than I thought. I need someone to train him in evasion."

Sarutobi thought for a minute but he was interupted by Sora, "I was going through the village and its outskirts when I came across a huge forest. I think the woman inside called it, 'The Forest of death'? I dunno"

Sarutobi paled and said, "She didn't..."

Sora smiled, "Of course she attacked me! Still that was some of the best evasion training of my life! Can you get her to help me with Naruto?"

Sarutobi sighed, "Are you sure? She may just kill him."

Sora shook his head, "Nah! She never aimed to outright maim or kill. Although she WAS trying to hurt me. In any case, is that ok with you?"

Sarutobi nodded and clicked a button, "Satsume? Could you please send for Anko Mitarashi? thank You."

Sora grew serious once more, "Why did I feel devil's youkai coming from her?"

Sarutobi's face looked grave, "If your want an explanation, wait for her it is a very private issue for her. I will assure you she is fully human and in control of her actions."

Sora nodded and the doors flew open, "Hey Old Man! Need me to kill someone?" Anko said as she walked in, not unlike a certain blonde-haired container. Suddenly she froze, "YOU!" she lunged at Sora who simply sidestepped her and watched her fly behind the desk.

Sarutobi glared at Anko, "Enough! I know he was in your forest but he is here for a reason."

Anko was not happy. The Forest of Death was HER home. The only place she could get away from the villagers. "FINE! What do you need and why is he here?" Anko said a little more harshly than intended. After a glare from the Hokage she bowed her head and apologized. As she did that Sora noticed the mark on her neck. 'What demon would mark her? Rather HOW did a demon get close enough to mark her and escape unnoticed?'

Sarutobi nodded and said, "Anko, I have a mission for you. You are to assist Sora here in training a young ninja who needs some help."

Anko was flabbergasted, "You know I don't work well with kids! Why would you assign me to help him?"

Sora cleared his throat, "I asked for you specifically. He needs evasion training and, as much as I enjoyed our little cat and mouse, I believe you are exceedingly proficient in thrown weapons and he would benefit greatly from this. Not to mention he heals incredibly fast so you can throw as close as you want with no lethal wounds."

Anko was actually considering it, "What do I get if I do this? My time isn't cheap and..."

Sora looked at her and replied, "I will pay you in one of two ways. Either monetary compensation, OR, if you tell me the story behind that mark on your neck... I may be inclined to remove it."

Both Anko and Sarutobi had their mouths agape. "You can remove the Curse Seal!" he asked incredibly.

"Curse Seal?" Sora asked confused.

Anko walked up to him and grabbed his shirt, "DON'T TOY WITH ME! WHO SENT YOU!" She started shaking him yelling obscenities and was obviously pissed. Through all this Sora was simply observing this so called , Curse Seal, 'hmmmm its not a mark in the true sense just a bastardized version. now I see why its a seal.'

Sarutobi grabbed Anko and pulled her back, "ANKO! calm down!" Anko was seething and glaring at Sora but Sarutobi said, "Enough Anko. This man has my full trust." He turned his gaze to Sora and Sora actually felt slightly scared, "And you! I told you it was personal! You should not have toyed with her."

Sora shook his head, "I meant what I said. What I meant by asking of the Curse Seal is that I believed it to be a demon's mating mark at first. Therefore I was confused when she referred to it in such a manner. To be honest, That seal is a bastardized Mating mark. I am no seal expert but you cannot remove that mark through sealing at least to my knowledge."

Anko crumbled, "So I can never be free of him?"

Sora sighed, "Did I not just say I can remove it? Well not so much remove as replace with something far more beneficial."

Anko stared at him with hopeful and suspicious eyes, "What do you mean replace?"

Sora looked at her and said, "Simple a stronger demon or dragon can overpower this seal and turn it into their own mate mark. This would free you from HIM, whoever he is, but you would be bonded to another until you die."

Sarutobi spoke up, "Now hold on a minute. Anko think this through carefully. Sora, you too, after all you would be her mate corect?"

Sora nodded and Anko looked deep in thought, "Yes I would. However, I have been alone for most of my life. I would not mind marking her and letting her do as she pleases. I can tell a mask when I see one Sarutobi. Naruto wears his still although his silliness has actually rubbed into his personality."

Anko looked at Sora, "What does being a mate entail?"

Sora looked at her slightly surprised, "Well bascially mates are husband and wife, Sexual partners, lovers, etc. etc."

Anko seemed a little wary. Contrary to popular belief she held onto her virginity for many years and she wasn't about to go giving it up to some guy she hardly knew. She only dressed this way because it helped distract her enemies. "I... I'll have to think about it." she replied.

"Fair enough." Sora said, "But will you help me train Naruto?"

She nodded, "Ya alright. But the gaki better not be like the rest of these villagers or he's gonna be a pincushion."

Sora chuckled,"You have no idea."

Sarutobi just sighed as they walked out. He looked at Anko's retreating form then at Sora's and smiled, "Maybe, just maybe, He can break that mask."

* * *

Inuzuka Clinic: 1 PM

Naruto walked in with Shiroi in his arms. She was now slightly larger than a new born kitten but not fully grown. Thankfully she could still fit in his side pocket but those days wouldn't last much longer. Hana looked up from behind the counter and smiled. While she wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself, she missed Naruto.

"Hey Hana-chan! Shiroi grew a little so I wanna make sure she's growing fine plus I haven't seen you in awhile." Naruto said vibrantly

"Hey Naruto-kun. Its good to see you too. Come to the back and we can get little Shiroi-chan a checkup." Hana said blushing lightly at the fact that he wanted to see her. They walked in the back and She began to run jutsu's on Shiroi who sat there quietly. "So Naruto, what have you been upto lately?" Hana said innocently.

"O just training and getting stronger Hana-chan." Naruto said smiling.

Hana smiled right back and said, "You must be pretty strong by now huh?"

Naruto seemed to shine at the praise, "Yep Aniki said I could probably take a Chuunin in taijutsu now."

Hana nodded, "If Sora-san said so then it must be true. He is a good fighter after all."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Ya, Its great to have him train me. His breakfasts are great but he never has time to make me anything for lunch."

Hana was done with Shiroi but she kept doing meaning less jutsu to keep Naruto there, "Hmmm? So you never have lunch?"

Naruto shook his head, "No I usually just make myself a sandwich or something because he won't let me have ramen." There was a slight pause in his voice but he continued, "But its fine after all I never had anyone to make me food anyways." He chuckled and scratched his head which Hana now noticed meant he was nervous. At the same time she felt sad, 'no one has ever made him lunch? At least when I went to school, Mom made my bento's and when she was busy she had taught me how to. Now that I think about it... He's really never had anyone huh? Well thats gonna change' she thought with conviction. '_And maybe we can turn this to our advantage!' _Hana's feral side threw in, although Hana didn't seem to notice at that time.

"Hey Naruto-kun what do you say you join me on the Hokage Monument tomorrow for lunch?" Hana said with a smile

"Re-Really Hana-chan?" Naruto asked with a light in his eyes.

"Sure Naruto-kun, I would enjoy spending some time with you." Hana replied, '_Heh maybe we can do more than just "spend time" with him.'_ 'NO BAD FERAL SIDE! He is still only 13 right now!' Hana thought.

"Thanks Hana-chan! I'll be there. Say 11:30?" Naruto said while thinking, 'Could this be considered a date? I sure hope so. I've been trying to get her to notice me for almost two years now!'

Hana nodded and said, "Well, Shiroi is all fine. I'm glad to see your taking such good care of her."

Naruto beamed once again, "Ah well you know... O before I forget! Tomorrow evening a bunch of the Genins and Jounin sensei are gathering at a local Karaoke bar for dinner. Would you like to come?"

Hana thought for a second, "Sure why not? It'll be fun! Kurenai is a Jounin sensei, will she be there?"

Naruto nodded furiously, "Ya shes the one who suggested the bar and is asking the other senseis."

Hana smiled and said, "Good I'll see you tomorrow and don't bring anything! OK?"

Naruto nodded and picked up Shiroi. He bolted for the door but stopped right before he opened it, "Cya tomorrow Hana-chan!" and he disappeared. She smiled and then giggled. O she was gonna have fun tomorrow!

* * *

Naruto's House: 7 PM

Naruto walked in after wandering the streets for awhile. "Yo bro you home yet?" He asked

"Ya Naruto. I'm in the kitchen. Dinner'll be done in a minute!" Sora answered from the small kitchen.

Naruto nodded and proceeded to set the table for him and his brother before setting out some raw meat for Shiroi who eyed it hungrily before becoming a blur of white and claws. She suddenly stopped and her dish was spinning , anime style, while licking her paw. Not a drop of blood or piece of meat left anywhere! "I swear your worse than me Shiroi-chan!" Naruto said smiling.

She seemed to smile sheepishly before Sora called out, "Dinners ready Naruto!" Naruto chuckled and went over to the table. When he sat down, Shiroi jumped into his lap and curled into a ball and promptly took a nap. Dinner was nothing extravagant, just some curry with rice.

"Hey Aniki? tomorrow night me and the other gennin teams are going to a Karaoke Bar. You wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmmmmm sure should be fun right?" Sora said.

Naruto smiled, "Ya it should." His eyes seemed to take a distant look and Sora smiled, "Of course lunch is gonna be more fun right otouto?" Sora said cunningly.

Naruto sputtered red faced for a few seconds before answering nervously, "What could you mean Aniki?"

Sora chuckled, "You should really learn to destroy your scent even if you aren't training Naruto. I can smell Hana's scent all over you."

Naruto went red faced but sighed, "She asked me to join her for lunch tomorrow atop the monument. Thing is I don't know if its a date or just because she pities me. And I do not want to be pitied!"

Sora got serious, he knew Naruto didn't have any experiance and this wasn't the time for teasing him, "Listen, Just go with the flow. Do what comes naturally and whatever you do DON'T insult her cooking. That's the best advice I have for you. I think she doesn't pity you as much as she just wants you to be happy." Sora said

Naruto thought it over a bit and smiled, "Thanks Aniki. I'll do that."

Sora smiled, "Good. Relax and it'll be easier alright?"

Naruto nodded. "Good now get to bed. You can train LIGHTLY in the morning before taking a shower before lunch." Sora said and they both turned in for the night. One with dreams of a brown haired goddess and the other with hopes for the future.

* * *

Midnight: location unknown

"Report!" A shadowy figure said.

"Sir, The one known as Sora seems to be training the Kyuubi child." a monotone voice replied.

"I see. Continue observation until such time as I recall you. Do not get caught!" The figure said.

"Hai Shishou!" The monotone voice repliedand disappeared into the night.

The moon shifted and hit the figure. Danzo sat in his chair mulling over this information. 'I will find out what you are upto and claim the Kyuubi's power for myself!'

* * *

Next Day 11: 25 AM

Hana smiled. She had just finished setting up the blanket and assortment of sushi and several bowls of Ramen for Naruto all homemade. She had closed the clinic for the day with permission from her mother who and I quote told her to , "Mate with the dragon and give me grandpups to spoil already!" Needless to say Hana had blushed crimson and yelled at her mom for that. Although her feral side was becoming more active with each passing moment. It didn't help that last night she had dreamt of what he would look like when he came back. All those muscles, and that long hard... 'HOLD IT HANA! He's not there yet jeese am I really that horny?' she asked herself. '_Yes you silly girl! Your 17 nearing 18 and you have yet to claim a mate OF COURSE your horny!'_ her feral side replied. 'Alright alright so I'm horny I just have to wait three months!' She thought. '_Maybe for sex but that doesn't mean you can't satisfy your need for companionship.'_

It was at this time Naruto had walked into the clearing and yelled to Hana, "HEY HANA-CHAN!"

Hana smiled and replied, "Good Naruto I'm glad you made it!"

Naruto beamed and took a whiff of the food as he sat down, "Of Course! I wouldn't miss this for the world. This ramen smells heavenly."

Hana blushed lightly, "Thank you. I worked hard on them. I hope you like them."

Naruto took a page from Hana and blushed as well, 'DAMN she's cute when she blushes'. He smiled and took a bite. His eyes widened and he almost dropped the bowl yelling, "Amazing! what did you do to this ramen? I've never tasted this before!"

She smiled with a light blush, "Nothing its just regular steak ramen with the Inuzuka spices in it."

He smiled brightly, "You gotta make me some more when we have lunch again!"

She was a little taken aback and quietly munched on her sushi. 'Did he really mean that? So he wants to have lunch again huh?'

Inwardly Naruto was a little freaked and thought, 'Uh Oh, I guess she didn't wanna have lunch with me again.'

"Ummmm I'm sorry Hana. I didn't mean to force you to cook for me again." Naruto said sadly.

"Huh?" she said, 'Whys he sad I thought he wanted me to do it again?'

"I mean you don't have to do this again Hana. I appreciate the thought but I don't like being pitied." Naruto replied

'hmmmmmm wait he wanted me to do it again and now hes saying I don't have to? Why would... O Crap! He thought the silence meant I didn't want to!' Hana looked right at Naruto, " Naruto. I'm sorry I forgot you haven't had much interaction ummmmmmm."

"Whats wrong Hana-chan?" Naruto asked.

She blushed and just decided to come out with it. He'd never figure it out anyway."Listen Naruto, I DO want to cook for you again. I was just embarassed you liked it so much. Also I'm not pitying you. You always bring a smile to my face just by being around me so I just wanted to return the favor." She blushed a deeper red, "Besides I'd like to spend more time with you."

Naruto was astonished. She WANTED to spend more time with him? No one ever told him that! about three minutes later Hana was a little annoyed.

"Yo earth to Naruto-kun!" She said snapping her fingers infront of his face.

"HUH! O yeah sorry Hana-chan. Its just... are you sure? I know the villagers don't treat people who associate with me well and ..." Naruto said

Hana cut him off, "Those people are fools! You are one of the kindest people I know Naruto. Nt to mention one of a VERY small portion of men who aren't perverted. And why wouldn't I want to be around someone who makes me smile?" she asked with a smile.

Naruto beamed, "Well then I'd be more than happy to have lunch with you anyday Hana-chan! But can we try and keep it low key? I don't want you being persecuted if I can help it."

Hana nodded but sighed, "Fine, if you want, but don't expect me to back down if someone insults you!"

Naruto nodded but inwardly he was doing a loony Bugs Bunny!(You know when he bounces off of every wall and that stuff? Ya that!)'She wants to spend more time with me! Maybe she likes me too?'

Hana smiled, "Why don't we go get ready for the Kaoroke tonight? Its already three."

Naruto nodded, "I'll see you there Hana-chan!"

Hana smirked, "Sure Naruto-kun see you there." She packed up the lunch and quickly walked home to get ready. She wanted to see what would happen tonight.

* * *

Karaoke Bar: 7 PM

Most everyone had come. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakkashi had, of course, skipped out and some guy named Neji hadn't come from Team 9. However, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Yugao, Hayate (Yugao's fiance), Hana, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma (because Kurenai dragged him), Sora, and, even, Anko had shown up. Surprisingly the place wasn't overly crowded but it did have quite a few people there. Theirs was the largest group by far though.

Kurenai tapped her glass after everyone had ordered and said, "Now that we are all here why don't we say a little about ourselves." Now everyone reintroduced themselves with the same basic idea as the Jounin exams. (I will not type all this out its a waste of my time and yours!) Hayate and Yugao were very into swords and each other. Anko, of course, liked snakes and torture although they were surprised when she mentioned she liked reptiles in general. And of course Gai and Lee had a rant about the FLAMES OF YOUTH! which surprisingly ended when Sora outwitted them with a FLAMES OF YOUTH speech about how unyouthful it was to scream indoors. Needless to say every Jonin and Tenten thanked him.

Teams mostly sat together with Naruto next to Hana and Anko actually sitting near Sora hoping to learn more about him. The entertainment was soon on and everyone watched as people sang along. Ino sang, "That's what girls do" of course. "Choji and Shikamaru both declined. Hayate couldn't sing because of his condition and yugao didn't sing out of respect for him. Kiba sang "Who let the dogs out." Hinata nearly fainted again when asked. Hana said she couldn't sing although she was encouraged by Naruto. Sora sang a song called, "Where Dragon's rule" by Dragonforce. Anko well... she sang, "My Humps" so ya. Tenten declined saying it wasn't her thing and Naruto... well lets just see shall we?

"Common Naruto, I know you can sing!" Sora said.

"O can he now? Well he better or no more lunches for you!" Hana said teasingly. This didn't go unnoticed by Kiba but he'd get him later.

Naruto sighed, "Fine Fine I'll sing but you owe me double my ramen count this week Sora!"

He made some shadow clones and told them to pick up the different instruments.

"Whats he doing?" Hana asked.

Sora chuckled, "He wanted to learn how to play so he sent Kage Bunshin's to learn when he was done in the library. He's pretty good if I remember correctly. Shhhhhh its starting."

Linkin park: Somewhere I Belong

(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all that they can see the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

_[Chorus]_  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

_[Repeat Chorus]_

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today

_[Repeat Chorus]_

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong

Silence reigned in the bar as the song finished. Everyone could see the emotion Naruto put into it. The adults there, which was a majority, knew what he meant by finding somewhere but only two knew what he meant when he said the fault was his own. Hana nearly cried but kept it in although she looked right at naruto letting him know she was watching. Sora on the other hand... He cried. For the second time in less than a year, Ryuujin had cried for his brother. Since no one but Hana knew why Sora was so emotional, they simply chalked it up to his own past.

Ino noticed and opened her big mouth (I won't bash her much, she just needs to shut her mouth sometimes!), "I don't get it. Why is Naruto singing about belonging somewhere? Doesn't he belong in Konoha?"

Sora very nearly glared before he remembered she was ignorant, instead he sighed and wiped his eyes, "He has NEVER belonged in Konoha Ino. None of you really bothered to notice him but if you had... you would notice the stares and hatred he gets for no reason at all. He can't even walk into 90% of the stores in Konoha and the other 9% that let him in sell him worthless goods at premuim prices."

Ino scoffed, "He probably just pranked all of them. So they don't want to serve him." By now Naruto had rejoined them but was sitting listening.

Hana growled, "He's not lieing Ino. While Naruto's pranks are rather grand, it never harms a business! However I have personally seen grocers sell him expired and outdated foods. The clinic is one of about three or four places in the city that he can walk into without being thrown out!"

Inwardly Naruto was crying with happiness. Ino however looked to her sensei, "Sensei we were taught in school that Konoha values teamwork over everything else why would we treat one of our own like this?"

Naruto spoke up, "Ino you have always had a roof over your head and parents to feed you haven't you?"

Ino looked back at Naruto, "Of course. But you were an orphan so you lived at the orphanage right?"

Naruto scoffed, "Sure for 5 years. I was kicked out on my birthday October 10th when I was five because and I quote, 'Demon's don't need a home' so tell me Ino if the orphanage didn't want me then why wpould Konoha want me?"

Ino was shocked along with the rest of the youngsters. The adults however had multiple reactions. Kurenai, Asuma, Hayate, and Yuugao were wondering how in the world the Hokage allowed that to happen. Anko was having flashbacks to when Orochimaru left her. Gai for once was serious and had a severly depressed look on his face. Sora was gritting his teeth and Hana was looking down sad that she hadn't helped sooner.

"I won't tell you why she called me a demon... yet. Maybe once I trust you more then I will tell you but just know the adults can't say anything." Naruto said sadly.

Shikamaru sighed , "Troublesome blonde."

That comment seemed to lighten the mood somewhat. "Well I'm tired so I'm gonna head home goodnight everyone!" Naruto said cheerfully. Everyone said their goodbyes but the same thought was running through most of their heads. 'Just what made Naruto so sad?'

* * *

Training Ground 8: Next Day

Naruto had just come back from his, now daily, lunch with Hana and was in very high spirits. That is until he saw Sora being chased around the training grounds by the 'crazy snake lady' as he now dubbed her cause she was firing snakes all over the place.

"Yo Naruto!" Sora yelled as he ran past him.

"YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE!" Anko yelled and somehow she started to target Naruto as well who was now running alongside Sora.

"What the hell did you do to her Aniki?" Naruto asked as he dodged a kunai/snake combo.

"Ehhhhhh just said she was a beautiful snake princess. HEHE maybe I shouldn't have done that?" Sora said dodging eight snakes.

"YOU SAID IT AGAIN!" Anko roared and redoubled her efforts to turn them into pincushions.

"Man Aniki, next time keep your big trap shut!" Naruto said

2 hours later

Anko had finally calmed down and they all stopped. Sora eyed her warily but approached her. "Well thank you for your help today will you come back tomorrow?" He asked.

Anko smiled sweetly, and then decked Sora. As he sat on the ground a Kunai hit between his legs, "Call me that again and I'll kill you."

At first Sora seemed scared then Naruto bust out laughing. He was soon joined by Anko and then Sora while thinking, 'Man her laugh is cute!' (thats Sora)

It was gonna be the start of a beautiful, hellish, friendship.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to all who read and I hope you enjoyed the NaruHana fluff and the small SoraAnko fluff. I would love your feedback on this people! Read and Review or I'll become a quivering mess and not update!

Zetsu comes outta nowhere: Yes read and review! **Or I will eat you! **(Bunch of Bunnies appear by order of the author) They yell: FOOD FOR THE WEEK!  
Zetsu screams: NOOOOO**OOOOOOOOOOO!**


	6. Chunin Exam start and Orochimaru

**Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko**

**A/N**: Hey everybody this is Twin Dragon Soul back once again with your dose of Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko! (you addicts you!) In any case, I appreciate all the reviews I have been getting. Now this chapter will have Naruto's first fight (chibi author cheering) however it will probably be short because everyone is going to underestimate him. (as a personal note any low level ninja fights will be short because ninja are supposed to be one hit one kill) I will also be having about two or three flashbacks so I can accuratly explain the way things have progress because I am sure you are all tired of the setup and want the action to pick up. On a side note, Anko only is winning the poll and I will need the poll to be finished before the month timeskip to the exams. So assume about four days to a week from when this is posted.  
P.S. Any and all flames shall be used to power hell (Devil comes outta nowhere) SO FLAME YOU HUMANS I NEED MORE FOR TOTURE PURPOSES! (Author Kami style: Summoning Jutsu!) Ryuuken appears and blasts the demon with black fire. (Author looks around) "hmmm never mind RYUUKEN DISCLAIMER!"

**Disclaimer:** Twin Silver Dragon owns nothing in this story except his ideas on dragons and their related characters.

_"In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away." _By Shing Xiong.

Chunin Exams and Orochimaru

It was the day before the Chunin exams were to start and Naruto was on his way to his "team's" meeting spot. He knew they were starting and that Kakkashi had waited this long to tell them about the exams because he was simply that lazy. Sora had been granted permission to watch with the Jounin Sensei. Over the past two months, Naruto had actually become a little brighter around the other genins. Sakura and Sasuke still treated him like crap although Sakura didn't try to hit him anymore... thats probably because he swore to break her arm the next time she tried. He chuckled ferally at that memory.

He still had his daily lunchs with Hana, which had, surprisingly, led to them napping under a tree more than once. Naruto had a feeling she liked him the same way he liked her but was a little scared to ask. That was just about the only thing that stayed constant over these two months. Naruto could now classify as Jounin in taijutsu, amazing what one can do when they are actually TAUGHT ne? His strength and speed was about that freaky Rock Lee's level. His elemental manipulation... well hes done with that. Although it should be noted that Naruto focused on that more than learning the few jutsu Sora taught him. His Fuiinjutsu training was going well. He would honestly put himself at about intermediate after getting that sealing book with notes on the side by some guy with the initials M.N. He was close to making his Sexy Jutsu: Yaoi Version into a seal for Kunoichi. Granted he had taught it to Anko and Hana per their requests and they would get some of the seals for free. He could dodge all the attacks from Anko, no matter how mad Sora got her, and that was something Naruto was rather curious about. Everyday he would arrive for training, Sora had always pissed off Anko... and yet she seemed to smile all through it. She had taken to joining them for dinner this past week and he could honestly say that he enjoyed her company.

By now, Naruto had reached the bridge for his meeting. Sakura and Sasuke were already there but before Sakura could yell at him Kakkashi appeared in a puff of smoke. However this was highly unusual. It was the correct time for him to be here! His entire team stood in shock and Sakura even tryed to dispel a genjutsu. He eye smiled and said, "Hello team. I have nominated you for the Chunin exams. If you wish to participate then take these forms and sign them then bring them to room 301 tomorrow at 8 AM. Ja ne!" and disppeared with another 'poof' and leaving three slips of paper.

Naruto grabbed a slip, signed his name and said, "Ja ne!" before disappearing in an eletric Shunshin. Saskue was brooding about the 'dobe' knowing Shunshin and Sakura was fawning over the emo bit... I mean Sasuke.

Naruto reappeared just outside of town. He sighed and started to wander until it was time for his usual lunch 'date' with Hana. Surprisingly, Kiba had not yet caught onto their interactions. Naruto was personally a little apprehensive for when he found out mostly due to the fact that Kiba and him used to prank together. He didn't wanna hurt Kiba just to be with Hana but if thats what had to happen then so be it!

Naruto shook his head as he felt a square box following him. "Come out guys. I know your there." He said

Konohamaru and, the now identified, Udon and Moegi coughed out the extra smoke and proceeded to do some strange introductive dance that had Naruto's eye twitching. Naruto had met Konohamaru when he tryed to attack the Hokage and Naruto had watched as Konohamaru tripped himself and proceeded to blame it all on him. Following that, the closet pervet had showed up and pissed off Naruto with his 'Shortcut to Hokage' speech and claiming Naruto was 'filth'. After Naruto had bonked Konohamaru, the kid had taken to calling Naruto 'Boss' and trying to get training.

Naruto sighed, "That was TERRIBLE! You used too much powder, you introduced yourselves, not actually leaving a calling card, and ROCKS AREN'T SQUARE!"

They all looked down in disappointment, "Sorry to disappoint you boss." Konohamaru said.

Naruto shook his head, "Raise your heads guys. Look learn from your mistakes! Work harder if you can't get it the first time. You can do anything you set your mind to... if you try hard enough."

They all smiled brightly and Konohamaru said, "In that case boss, play ninja with us! We will hide and you can seek us out!"

Naruto smiled brightly, "Sure kid I'll give you guys a thirty second head start."

Three "YATTA'S" and they were off around the corner. Followed by a loud "OOF!" and Naruto rushing around the corner to apologize for their actions. As he rounded the corner, Naruto took in two sand ninja's. One seemed to be wearing paint and dressed like a cat, while the other was a female with a battle kimono and four pigtails. The one with the paint (cough makeup cough) was holding Konohamaru while his two friends were on the ground looking scared.

"Hey kid don't you know its rude to bump into someone? Maybe I should teach you a lesson." He said

The woman spoke up, "Kankuro, just leave the brat alone. You don't want to be caught if HE shows up right?"

Kankuro sneered, "Shut up Temari. These leaf are weak! He just needs a lesson." He raised his hand to strike Konohamaru, and just like that he was holding a Haori in his hand.

Naruto set Konohamaru down beside his friends and turned to Kankuro, "You know... Chunin exams or not, I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't like you hurting his grandson. Still, try that with one of my friends again..." He turned to Kankuro his eyes turning into slits and flashing gold for a second, "**I'll kill you!" **That sent a shiver down both of the nin's spines. The only one who could do that was Gaara. Naruto turned to the tree, "You with the bloody sand! Get down here."

The sand nin's eyes widened and a gravelly voice echoed from the tree, "Kankuro, You are a disgrace to the village and to me." Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand. He turned to Naruto, "You are strong. Mother says to be wary of you." He said.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "Hmmmmm no idea who this 'mother' is, but she's probably right." 'Hmmm bags under the eyes, crazy glint, sand mastery, sooooo Ichibi no Tanuki?'

Gaara stared for a few minutes before responding, "Who are you?"

Naruto replied, "Naruto Uzumaki and you?"

Gaara nodded and said, "Gaara no Suna. I... look forward to seeing you again."With that proclamation, He turned and left followed quickly by his siblings. If Shukaku was wary of this person then he had to be strong. (funny how the first ninja's to see him as strong AREN'T from Konoha huh?)

Naruto shook his head and looked at the clock, "O CRAP! I'm gonna be late! Seeya later guys." The three children waved goodbye to Naruto and proceeded to play ninja by themselves.

* * *

Top of the Monument: 12:02 AM

Hana was waiting for Naruto. It isn't like him to be late for their meetings. She smiled when she saw him running, more like bolting, up the stairs and breathing hard. Over these past two months they had grown close. She could honestly say she liked the blonde haired ball of energy. Even if he got smarter and calmer after the seal was released, He still went out of his way to make her laugh and feel happy. She was wondering why he hadn't made a more... open move on her when it had hit her last night. She remembered their first lunch together and it helped her realize he was either dense or scared. She smirked as he reached the last stretch. She wasn't going to let him STAY scared. If she had to drag him into a back room to get him to open up then by Kami she'd do it!

Naruto smiled a million watt smile and said, "Hi Hana-chan! Sorry I'm late. Konohamaru and the gang wanted to play and we ran into some sand ninja."

Hana frowned, "Your ok aren't you? They didn't hurt you?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nah. I was too good for them!"

She chuckled, "Well come on then, its time for lunch."

He nodded and took his usual spot. They spent most of lunch just chatting back and forth. after about an hour Hana needed to get back to the clinic. However she decided she needed to know something first. It had been on her mind all through lunch.

"Hey Naruto?" Hana asked. She moved her body so she was leaning sideways on her right hand facing him. Her legs in a V shape with her hair falling down behind her arm and eyed him saucily.

Naruto gulped. 'DAMN She looks sexy!' "Y-yes Hana-chan?"

Inwardly Hana was chuckling, 'Looks like I already know the answer.' '_Doesn't mean you can't have some fun anyway!' _'Ya, ya, keep your panties on!' (feral side groans) "What do you think of me?" She asked innocently.

Naruto, by now, was sweating bullets. 'Do I tell her? Do I not? What happens if she doesn't like me too?' A thousand of these thoughts raced through his mind before his dragon side gave it a silent push to rest on one. 'I'll never know if I don't say anything.' Naruto swallowed and replied, "We-well I think your beautiful... and smart and talented and kind. I could keep going but I think I'll just settle for... Tenshi."(Angel)

Hana was a little taken aback by what he said but asked, "Why tenshi?"

Naruto simply smiled softly and said, "Nothing is perfect save for maybe the gods. Angels are the closest to that perfection and they save people from darkness according to Sora. To me, " He looked right into her eyes, "Your my angel. No one else was kind to me save the old man. You were always there for me even if you didn't know it. Thats why I say Angel."

Hana was nearly crying she was so happy. She hadn't really meant to do any of those things but she knew he appreciated it. She could see it in his eyes. He really loved her. Of all the things she knew of Naruto, to earn his love was probably the hardest to do. Forgiveness and friendship were easy. Naruto could give that out in spades. But even Sora hadn't wormed his way into Naruto's heart as Hana had. On top of that she wasn't even TRYING to do it. She just wanted to be close to him at the time!

Naruto was trying to gauge her reaction to that and when she stayed silent with her mouth slightly open, he was a little worried. That of course faded when he felt something being pressed against his lips. Slowly, he relaxed and returned the kiss rather sloppily. When the need for air broke them apart they were both blushing crimson.

Naruto gulped some air and said, "Soooooo, Does that mean what I think it..."

He was cut off by Hana's lips again. She pulled back, her hand still behind his head, and replied softly, "Does that answer your question?"

Naruto smiled softly, "Yeah thats a goooooooood answer."

Hana giggled, "Good, I have to go so can you clean this up for me?" Naruto nodded. "Thank you. Make sure you stop by the Inuzuka clinic before heading to the Chunin Exams tomorrow ok?" Naruto nodded again and He kissed her chastely. She walked away after giggling at Naruto's starstruck face.

Slowly Naruto's face spread into a shit-eating grin. "YAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!" Needless to say the whole village heard that yell and Hana blushed crimson as she walked into the clinic.

* * *

With Sora

Sora was currently sitting in a Dango bar with Anko. It seems she really warmed up to him after that first day. She would always ask questions about him or the dragons after evasion training while they watched Naruto do his elemental training. He still remembered that first day almost 5 weeks ago that he asked her on a semi-date.

_Author Demon Style: Flashback no Jutsu!_

_It was about 11: 45 and Sora was bored. Naruto really just needed pointers now to master the style. After helping him for weeks, Naruto's basic agility and ability to learn had allowed Sora to fix the horrible katas originally and when Naruto had the basics... He shot off like a rocket to space. He sighed. Then, there was that whole business with Anko. He didn't know why he really offered to morph the mark. Heck, it had been spur of the moment! Still, he didn't regret it yet._

_Anko had walked into the training ground and saw Sora sitting there. Over the past three weeks she had gotten to know him better. His favorite color was silver, his favorite food was tacos, He liked to watch the moon, He liked to fly... the list goes on. She hadn't even realized it till today but she didn't really take offence when he called her Hebi-hime (snake princess) anymore. For some unknown reason, she found herself wanting to have some company for lunch today. Now, here she was at the training grounds where, conveniently enough, only Sora was present, she stared for a few seconds before turning around and trying to hightail it out before he noticed her._

_"Hey! Hebi-hime!" She closed her eyes, 'too late'._

_She turned around her eye twitching, "What did I tell you about calling me that?"_

_Sora just chuckled and rubbed his head in a very Naruto like manner before replying, "Not to but ya know it really suits you. Besides I thought maybe you'd wanna get a bite to eat? It is close to lunch after all."_

_If Anko had been any less in control of her emotions she would have let her jaw drop. 'Did he just read my mind?' she asked herself._

_"Of course if you don't want a free lunch of Dango's and red bean paste then its your loss." Sora said heading out of the training grounds. He suddenly found himself pinned to a tree with Anko pressing herself againest him. He raised an eyebrow, "I'll take it this means a yes?" He asked. She simply grabbed is hand and proceeded to drag him across town to a Dango Bar while muttering something about "Free Dango" and "Silver-haired gods." Sora was simply chuckling. Little did he know that this would become a lunch reminiscent of the lunchs Naruto and Hana shared. That meaning its an everyday thing._

_Author Angel style: Flashback no Jutsu KAI!_

Sora chuckled at the memory and observed his training partner/friend devour her dango with a gusto few could match let alone beat.

"So your the proctor for the second exam neh?" Sora asked.

"Ya! Don't ask. I can't give out info. However, make sure Naruto is ready for mindgames. I know Ibiki is the first proctor." Anko said.

Sora nodded, "Thanks. Well I'll see you tonight?"

Anko smiled sexily, "Why Sora-kun, I didn't think you'd be so bold!"

Sora simply smiled back and got right in her face,"Only if you want me to be Hebi-hime." He replied huskily.

This was an ongoing game for them. They would try to one up the other with sexual innuendos and it was actually rather fun if Sora admitted it. This particular one though had sent shivers down both their spines.

Anko simply nodded her head and Sora took off knowing that she'd be there for dinner. As he ran across the rooftops though he remembered the Jounin who nominated their teams for the exam. It would be interesting to see all those gennin trying to fight Naruto.

_Author Demon style: Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Sarutobi cleared his throat. "Before we get into the nominations, Sora here will be with the Sensei's throughout the length of the exams."_

_Kakkashi stepped up (he was only here on time because the Hokage told him the real meeting was 3 hours earlier), "Hokage-sama, he is not a sensei why would you allow him the privilage..."_

_Sora cut him off, "Perhaps you should trust in your leader Hatake-san? He has his reasons I'm sure. Maybe you should try to see why I am there instead of outright refusing it. Are you not the one to preach 'see underneath the underneath"?"_

_Surprisingly, that shut most of the people up. He did have a point, the Hokage would not allow him in without good reason._

_Sarutobi spoke up, "In any event, Would the rookie sensei please present the nominations?"_

_Asuma stepped forward, "I nominate team 10 comprised of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara for the Chunin Exams."_

_Kurenai stepped forward, "I nominate team 8 comprised of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame for the Chunin Exams."_

_Kakkashi stepped forward, "I nominate team 7 comprised of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki for the Chunin Exams."_

_Everyone seemed rather shocked. It had been a very long time since a rookie team was nominated let alone all three!_

_Iruka stepped forward, "Now hold on a minute! These students were under me not even a year ago. How can you proclaim them to be powerful or for that matter MATURE enough to be a chunin?"_

_Kakkashi looked at Iruka and said, "They WERE your students... now they are ours. Perhaps you should believe what we are telling you?"_

_Sora scoffed subtly, "Perhaps Shino and Shikamaru and mature enough, Shino may be strong enough, but the rest need serious work. Kiba is too hot headed, Sasuke is arrogant, Ino and Sakura are STILL fangirls, Hinata, she needs more confidance but that is her families fault, Choji... is a wildcard I honestly don't know enough about him, and Naruto... I won't go into him cause I honestly have no idea what he is fully capable of." __Sarutobi smirked noticing he deftly dodged a description of Naruto. "HOWEVER, if you wish for them to get some real experiance with truly trained ninja this is a good starting ground in a somewhat conrtolled environment." __Most of the Jounin seemed impressed with his breakdown although the sensei's were a little miffed at his descriptions but kept their mouths shut for some reason they didn't understand. (heh you guys don't think they have TOTALLY forgotten the tongue lashing he gave them huh? They remember although its a very subconscious thing.)_

_Sarutobi nodded his head, "Very well then. The Chunin Exams will be held One week from today. Dismissed." They all nodded and filed out some keeping notice on Sora._

_Author Angel style: Flashback No Jutsu KAI!_

Sora arrived home and fixed dinner which happened to be a quiet affair before everyone headed off to bed. Tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

Inuzuka Compound: 7 PM

"Kaa-san, Nee-san I'm Home!" Kiba yelled as he walked in. He smelled the air and instantly smiled. Steak and mashed potato's with gravy, His Favorite!

"Dinner is almost cooked runt. Get washed up!" Hana yelled from the kitchen. Kiba growled at the nickname but let it slide because she was cooking his favorite dinner. He quickly washed up and joined his mom at the dinner table when his sister served them before sitting down and eating herself. They talked about Kiba's training which was going well until Tsume turned the conversation to Hana.

"So Hana, how have you and that little dragon been getting along?" Tsume asked with a smirk.

Hana blushed lightly and replied hotly, "I don't think thats any of your business, mother."

Tsume smirked wider, "Au contraire, my pup, I have a vested interest in whom you date."

Kiba exploded, "WHAT? DATE! Who is this 'little dragon' your talking about and where is he so I can make sure he is worthy of my sister?"

Hana got angry at that, "Are you implying I can't choose my own mate runt?"

Kiba stuttered for a few seconds before Tsume interupted, "Kiba shut your mouth for a moment. Hana, seriously, how has he been doing? Is he treating you well?"

Hana sighed, she couldn't lie to her mother when she was actually being caring, "Its going well mom. He's a bit dense but... Today we kissed and although he's sloppy I could tell he wanted more." She paused and blushed heavily before saying, "He called me his Tenshi because I payed attention to him."

Tsume smiled and said, "Good, He'll make a good mate now hurry up and give me blond haired grandpups to spoil!"

Kiba and Hana sweatdropped not to mention the dogs who by now had finished their meals and joined their respective owners. Even through the sweatdrops Kiba picked up on something, 'blonde haired?" he thought. 'the only blonde I know whose been around Hana is Na...ru...to...' Suddenly in a different part of town, Naruto felt a shiver run down his back.

Kiba nearly shot out of his seat, "YOUR DATING NARUTO!" He roared.

Hana was a little annoyed and said, "Sit down runt! Yes, I'm dating Naruto. Whats it to you?"

Kiba looked like he was going to have a heart attack, "Naruto is a dead last and a loser! Theres no way he is a worthy mate..."

Kiba never got to finish that sentence because Hana had already put his face into the floor. "You know, I expected better from someone Naruto would call a friend." She said hotly. "Mom I'm going to bed. Tell the hothead, he needs to get to know Naruto before judging him."

Tsume nodded and noticed Kiba was out cold with Akamaru whimpering at his plight. She sighed and put him in his room. She'd deal with it tomorrow.

* * *

Chunin Exam start: Inuzuka Compound 7: 15 AM

Naruto was walking up to the compound in a very good mood. After all, today was the first day that he could call Hana HIS girlfriend! For some reason, Sora had made him bring Shiroi and he had given Naruto a scroll saying, "Open this if you get into a fight. It'll be of great help." Naruto looked at Shiroi. She was walking beside him rather proudly? Meh, she was about the size of a household cat but she had sharpened claws and teeth. Don't ask how Naruto knew that. He chuckled as the compound came into veiw.

Hana was waiting for Naruto. She had until 8 to get to the clinic and she knew he had to show up early for the exams so he should be here rather soon. Luckily the street seemed deserted this early in the morning. She smiled seeing him walking up the street with Shiroi by his side. She narrowed her eyes staring at Shiroi. She looked like she had training like the ones her nin dog's went through. 'Couldn't be. Foxes aren't allied to any clan. Besides she didn't have that walk or that look about her until today.' she thought. She waved at Naruto who waved back enthusiastically.

Naruto picked up his pace and ran up to Hana. He kept right on running and Hana looked a bit scared, 'theres no way he's gonna stop in time!' Meanwhile Naruto was inwardly laughing, He grabbed Hana and twirled her in the air by the waist using the twirl to stop himself. Hana laughed freely as she twirled. Naruto was never this bold before, however Hana liked it. As He set her down she giggled again.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"That? O I just felt like making you laugh so I did!" Naruto responded smiling brightly.

Hana smiled, "Alright but we have to get going soon. I wanted to wish you luck in the exams."

Naruto frowned for a second before nodding, "Thanks Hana-tenshi."

Hana blushed but then smirked devilishly, "Hey Na-Ru-To" she said sexily.

Naruto gulped, he recognized that look. "Y-Yes Tenshi?"

Hana grabbed his head and snaked an arm around his neck before kissing him deeply. Naruto was ready for that so he slid a hand behind her neck and one to her tight butt. Hana inwardly smiled, happy that he caught on so fast and found herself pushed against the bricks of the Inuzuka compound. She slid both her arms around his neck now. Naruto grabbed her ass and when she moaned slightly stuck his tongue into her mouth starting a little tongue war. Hana was praising Kami and all the other gods that she caught Naruto, 'man his tongue is doing things I didn't even know were possible...' that thought was interupted rather loudly.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Kiba roared. He had just walked outside on his way to the academy when he saw Hana making out with Naruto of all people! Now Kiba had remembered the talk from last night but he dismissed it as a nightmare from bad steak. Seeing this however was beyond him, he was PISSED. 'How dare this dead last loser think he can make out with MY sister!'

Hana and Naruto were both officially in a murderous rage. Their first true make out session was interupted by Kiba. Even Shiroi had a tic on her head. "Kiba what I do with your sister is no business of yours. Now I suggest you leave before things get ugly." Naruto said. 'She may not be my mate yet but, no one interupts my alone time!' he thought. Hana on the other hand was thinking, 'Well we ARE outside but still, runt shouldn't have interrupted us.'

Kiba was a little intimidated by the KI being sent his way but replied none the less, "You aren't worthy of my sister, dobe. Get away before I MAKE you get away."

Just as Hana was about to respond, everyone froze. Tsume had come outside and she looked tired and pissed. "Would someone tell me why I am up at 7:30 in the morning when today is MY DAY OFF?" she asked. Naruto and Hana simply pointed at Kiba who "EEP'ed" and stood shaking. "Kiba what the hell is wrong?" Tsume asked angrily.

Kiba replied albeit a bit shakily, "Hana and Naruto were making out mom! There's no way Naruto is strong enough to..." Tsume smacked Kiba upside the head making him fall silent.

"Hana and Naruto have been having lunch together everyday for the past two months Kiba. Three months ago, I not only accepted his alpha status but also a status as potential mate for your sister. You should trust your sister's judgement pup." Tsume said wisely. She looked at them all and said, "Now you are all going to be late if you don't hurry so GET A MOVE ON!" Needless to say they all scattered but not before Hana and Naruto shared a swift kiss for good luck. Naruto and Kiba spent most of the walk in silence.

* * *

Academy School: 7:50 AM

Naruto walked up to his teammates who sent him a glare and an annoyed look. "You were almost late! Lets hurry before we fail because of you, baka!" Sakura said.

Naruto sighed and waved his hand showing he was ready to enter and they all walked in. After a brief walk up the stairs they came upon a room with two, what appeared to be, older gennin blocking the doorway to the room with 301 at the top. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw Lee get put down, 'Must be acting weak to confuse opponents. Besides thats a genjutsu we only went up two floors.' Naruto thought.

Sasuke of course had t be a loudmouth showoff, "Hey drop the Genjutsu and let me pass. I gotta get to the real room." Naruto nearly facepalmed at that. Suddenly Lee was next to Sakura and professing his undying love and protection to her. Nruto simply greeted Lee and Tenten before looking at their teammate Neji Hyuuga, 'who put a stick up his ass?' he thought when he scoffed and turned away. After a brief fight between Lee and Sasuke, they walked into the exams and looked around.

Naruto could tell people were sending KI at them to test them. He scoffed silently before flaring his own KI which was about low Jounin and settling into a corner near the rookie 9. He eyed the competition and noted to stay away from the sand team and that grass nin who eyed Sasuke like a slab of meat. He turned his gaze to his other classmates, Ino and Sakura were fighting of course. Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru were eyeing the competition, Hinta was trying to hide, and Kiba and Sasuke looked ready to fight.

"Mah, You shouldn't make so much noise. You see those rain ninja? They are really blood thirsty." A silver haired gennin said. (Guess who and you get a cyber cookie!)

Sasuke hmph'ed but Kiba spoke up, "Who are you and why should we listen to you?"

The silver haired man chuckled and said, "My name is Kabuto. I have plenty of information on the different teams. I've been through these exams 7 times after all."

Kiba sweatdropped, "So you suck?" Naruto nearly facepalmed, 'No he's got a purpose NO ONE is that crappy to fail seven times. Hmmmm with all the info he could be a spy?'

Sasuke spoke up, "If you have info, how about Gaara no Suna and Rock Lee?" Kiba added in, "Naruto Uzumaki." People were a bit shocked at that but kept quiet.

"Let's see, Gaara no Suna, 37 D ranks, 13 C ranks and 1 B rank! Impressive for a gennin. Teammates are Temari no Suna and Kankuro no Suna. I don't have much on his skills but he has never been harmed while on a mission. Incredible!" Kabuto said. Most people made a mental note to stay away while Sasuke wasnted to fight him and Naruto thought, 'Must be his sand shield.'

"Rock Lee of Konoha, 58 D ranks, and 8 C ranks. Teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Higurashi. His Nin and Genjustus are nonexistant but his Taijutsu is ranked at mid Jounin! He was the dead last of the academy." Kabuto said. Sasuke was seething at his defeat. Most were again making notes to avoid him if possible.

Kabuto pulled out the last card and charged it with chakra. Before he could read it however it was snatched from his hands. Naruto read the card and his eyes narrowed, 'Some of this information is classified as a secret. No Gennin has access to that information. So he is a spy!' He ripped the card up and everyone else frowned, "Deception and secrecy are an integral part of being a ninja. Why would I allow you to give out my secrets?"

Before he could respond, Ibiki and the proctors showed up at the front of the room. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU MAGGOTS!" Everyone froze. They looked towards Ibiki and he grinned ferally, "Come get your seating assignments and when you are seated I will explain the rules of this test." Everyone quickly filed into their seats and looked readily at Ibiki. "Good now first rule, Each person has a total of ten points. Each question is worth one point. There are nine questions now and the tenth will be asked with ten minutes left in the exam. You have one hour. Teams will SHARE points so if one person fails the whole team fails." Everyone got annoyed at that and Naruto felt two slight KI's directed at him that he shrugged off. "SILENCE! The exam will start as soon as I say so. O Anyone caught cheating will have two points deducted from their papers. Make us proud and show the skills of a Chuunin! BEGIN!" Ibiki said.

Everyone flipped the papers and Naruto grew confused, 'These questions are completly out of the range of a gennin. Maybe Shikamaru or Sakura could answer a few. But definitly not the old me. Think of the test. One point a question, ten questions total, share points, two points for cheating... wait if we cheated at the academy it was an automatic failure. IF we are caught cheating and showing the skills of a Chunin? They want us to cheat! Hehe I'll bet the last question isn't even a real question.' Naruto smirked and looked at Ibiki.

'Whats that kid up to? Anko said he's really good.' He thought. That was interupted by three puffs of smoke by Naruto. Everyone seemed surprised and wondered what he would do. Ibiki waved off the examiners that he hadn't cheated yet. 'Thats confusing.' he thought. He nearly sweatdropped when the kid pulled out a deck of cards and started to play Poker with his clones. He walked up to Naruto, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Without even looking up, Naruto replied, "I'm playing poker what does it look like?"

Ibiki chuckled, "Obviously, but what about the test?"

Naruto discarded two and picked up some more before showing a full house, "Meh , I can't answer these so I'll just hinge it on the last one."

Ibiki smiled. He boped one of the clones and took its place saying , "Deal me in kid." The examiners sweatdropped and marked off more people.

Timeskip 40 minutes

"Good game kid. Look me up sometime, it'd be cool to play again." Ibiki said standing up.

"OK cool we still have 15 minutes right?" Naruto said dispelling his clones. Ibiki nodded. Naruto smiled and picked up his paper. He walked over to Shikamaru and said, "Trade ya. Your paper for mine and in return I'll give you the best cloud watching spot in the city." Shikamaru eyed him for a moment before muttering something and switching the papers and filling in Naruto's. Naruto nodded and whispered in Shikamaru's ear. He nodded before putting his head back down.

Everyone was stunned until Ibiki started laughing. "Kid, That was brilliant. You knew the test all along didn't you?"

Naruto chuckled, "Maybe? Maybe not? Who knows?"

Ibiki shook his head, "Alright maggots time for the final question. But theres another rule to it. If you choose to not take the question, You fail here and now. If you choose to take the question but answer incorrectly... You will never be allowed to take the exams again." Everyone erupted in anger and outrage.

"But there are people who have taken this exam before and are still here today." Random 20 year old gennin number 1 said.

"Tough. They didn't have me as a proctor before." Ibiki said. People grumbled before more and more quit. '78 gennin huh? Anko will never let me live this down but no more look like they will quit.' "Alright maggots. Those of you who are still here... PASS! Congratulations."

Everyone just kind of gaped for a second before Temari exploded, "Passed! Whats the last question?"

Ibiki chuckled, "There was no last question or, to be more specific, the question was to whether or not you were willing to TAKE the last question. For example, As a Chuunin squad leader you are given the mission to infiltrate and get certain information however you know next to nothing of the target and surrounding area. Do you accept the mission or decline it because its too dangerous?"

Naruto spoke up, "You aren't giving enough information. Do you trust your team? Is the information important enough to risk the lives of said teammates? Will there be seduction meaning a woman is more suited to lead? All in all a good summary but too little information to make an informed decision. However, some missions MUST be accepted because they are vital to your village's survival."

Ibiki smiled broadly, "Well put Naruto. As he said, You chose to accept the unknown mission showing you have the confidence necessary to become Chuunin. Congratulations once again."

Now a giant ball flew through the window and exploded into a banner saying , "ANKO MITARASHI, SECOND EXAMINER, SEXY AND SINGLE!"

"O God, please not her!" Naruto groaned and thumped his head into the desk.

"HEY! Who said that?" Anko said appearing in a purple flame. (Having a Dragon user around helps with abilities neh?) "O its just the Dragon gaki nevermind." Most people sweatdropped.

Naruto stood up and started walkinjg for the door, "OI! Gaki where ya going?" Anko asked a little annoyed.

"If your the proctor , only one place can hold the second exams. I'll cya at the usual spot!" With that he vanished in a blue lightning Shunshin.

Anko was a little miffed, "Hmmmmm 78 gaki's! Oi, Biki-kun your getting soft."

Ibiki chuckled and shook his head, "Nah we have a good crop and that kid that just walked out is VERY good."

Anko smiled, "Alright then you maggots meet me at Training Ground 44 in 5 minutes or your disqualified!" She turned to Ibiki, "So hes really that good huh?"

Ibiki nodded, "Totally bypassed my scare tactics and played poker with me to the point I could BARELY read him."

Anko was impressed. Ibiki was an expert at reading people, to fool him was something even Anko had a hard time doing. "Good well I'll be going then." She disappeared and Ibiki shook his head as he headed for the Jounin Sensei room.

* * *

Jounin Sensei: 20 minutes before

There was a lot of chatter about the first exam and bets placed on who would pass it and such. The rookie sensei along with Gai and Sora were chatting about the first proctor. Sora knew of Ibiki from Anko but Kurenai needed an explanation.

"So do you think your teams will make it through Ibiki?" Sora asked innocently. Even though he said it this way, Kakkashi and Gai were both rather suspicious.

"Well, I'm not worried about mine. They are an infiltration and capture team. That runs close to interogation." Asuma said.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THIS UNYOUTHFUL TEST!" Gai said.

Sora chuckled, "I am sure their FLAMES OF YOUTH burn brightly with you as their sensei Gai-san." Kakkashi nearly dropped his book, Asuma looked like his cigarette was gonna fall and Kurenai just looked plain shocked, while Gai was crying and yelling about FLAMES OF YOUTH! (all FLAMES OF YOUTH are copyrighted by Maito Gai and Rock Lee)

Kurenai regained her senses and said, "I have a little worry about Hinata but, with help from her teammates, she should pass just fine."

They all looked at Kakkashi who didn't seem to be paying attention. "And your team Hatake-san?" Sora asked.

"Mahh, They will do fine I'm sure. Sasuke was at the top of his class and Sakura was barely beaten by him." He replied

"And of Naruto? Surely you do not expect Sakura and Sasuke to be able to simply hand Naruto the answers?" Sora said.

"Mah Mah, I'm sure they will help him. They are teammates after all." He said eye smiling. Sora narrowed his eyes because he noticed Kakkashi was not believing what he said.

"So the fact that Sasuke has only ONCE helped Naruto, and that was when he did it subconsciously, and that Sakura constantly berates him everyday instead of trying to better her teammate, bothers you none?" Sora asked quirking an eyebrow. That threw most of them for a loop. Kakkashi taught teamwork above all else. How was their teamwork that bad?

Before he could answer, Ibiki walked in. Everyone focused on him as he announced the passing teams. The rookie sensei's were happy to see all their teams passed but Sora was a little curious as to how Naruto did. Kakkashi was as well because, now that he thought about it,... Sora had a point. Had he been focusing too much on Sasuke because of the council's pressure?

"How did Team 7 do Ibiki-san?" Kakkashi asked.

Ibiki chuckled, "I dunno what you taught that blonde kid Kakkashi but he saw through my games like he had your fabled Sharingan. The girl figured it out herself and The Uchiha copied with his Sharingan."

"So how did Naruto pass anyways Ibiki-san?" Sora asked genuinely curious. By now, the other rookie sensei were gather and listening intently.

"HEHE, he played me in poker for most of the test then switched papers with the Nara in return for a cloud gazing spot." Ibiki said chuckling.

The other sensei's were stunned. That was quite an unorthodox way to pass the test. "I- I didn't teach him that." Kakkashi said rather softly.

Sora chuckled, "I have a feeling Naruto is going to be surprising you more and more throughout this exam."

Somehow the other sensei's were agreeing with that statement.

* * *

Inside the Forest of Death: 5 PM

After the whole encounter outside of the Forest of Death and Anko's little crazy stunt where Naruto dodged the kunai she threw by pure reflex. They entered the Forest with an Earth scroll. After about two hours Naruto spoke up and said he needed to use the restroom. He left and came back rather suddenly.

Sasuke simply threw a Kunai that lodged itself in the man's leg and said, "Your not Naruto. He has three whisker marks on each cheek not two. Plus he calls me teme every chance he gets." He took the kunai from the mans leg and knocked him out before they ran off to find Naruto.

With Naruto

He had just finished with his business and zipped himself up when he spoke out, "You know your stealth is horrible." The two gennin behind Naruto froze mid attack. He had sensed them? They struck quickly after their momentary pause only to find 'Naruto' that Naruto went up in a puff of smoke. "Jeese so vicious to my poor Kage Bunshin whatever did he do to you?" Naruto's voice seemed to come from everywhere around them. Little did they know he had about 50 Kage Bunshin hiding saying the same thing all at once.

He simply smirked when he say them go back to back. This was too easy. Suddenly there was a twin shout of "**BYAKURAI**!"(White Lightning) (author's note: always loved this technique from Bleach. still don't own it!) and two bolts of lightning struck the rain ninja in the chest. Naruto sighed at their stupified looks and simply rummaged through their pockets taking their kunai and gear until he found a Heaven scroll. "Hmph thanks guys." he said twirling the scroll. "By the way, that paralysis will wear off in about, O two hours, Byakurai does more damage the more chakra I put into it but if I put too little you simply get paralized. later!" He jumped off into the trees.

He met his team halfway through the tree and Sasuke simply hmph'ed while Sakura chose to ignore him. That is until he pulled out the Heaven scroll. They both stared at him wide eyed until a fierce wind blew him away. Luckily he was able to hold onto the scroll.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto landed on his back in the middle of a clearing groaning. "awwwww man that hurts!" He stood up cracking his back, "That's gonna leave a mark in the morning." He looked up to come face to snout with a snake the size of an elephant. "AW COME ON!" He yelled and he dodged its first strike. He rolled as he hit the ground and came up to one knee staring at the snake who was eyeing him rather hungrily.

He sighed and stood upright. "I do not have time to deal with you. So I'm gonna have to cut this short." The snake seemed confused, how could this little human just claim he would beat a summon? Naruto ran through handsigns faster than most Jounin could follow and yelled, "**Raiton: Rairyuudon no jutsu**" (Lightning release: Lightning dragon technique) A dragon made of pure lightning erupted from Naruto's mouth and streaked towards the surprised summon. The snake tryed to dodge but was too bulky. It ended up being slammed againest a tree and disappearing.

"Hmmm ya know my first two fights after training with Sora-nii-san have been pretty disappointing." Naruto said with disappointment. "O well, let's see whats going on with Sasuke and Sakura." He jumped off towards where he thought they were. After about five minutes of travelling, He came upon the scene of Orochimaru biting Sasuke. Now being around Anko for two months, Naruto knew what that meant. Sasuke now had a curse seal. Naruto swore and watched as Orochimaru told Sakura that Sasuke would come to him for power and he melted into the woodwork. 'Not if Me and Sora-nii-san have anything to say about it you perverted freak.' Naruto thought.

Naruto jumped down and looked at Sakura, "What happened?" Sakura started bauling about Sasuke being beaten around by some guy named Orochimaru. Aparently, Sasuke had used their Earth scroll to try and get away and Orochimaru burnt it. After she was down Naruto sighed and said, "Alright we need to find shelter. I fought a huge snake about two miles west of here and we need to move east. Look for a cave or some open roots we can use."

About a mile and a half east they found an alcove at the base of a tree and Sakura offered to take gaurd while Naruto slept since he had fought. Naruto nodded and went to sleep although it was restless due to Sasuke being so near him and the aura he was giving off.

* * *

With Anko (after the discovery of bodies)

Anko was blazing through the trees at a breakneck pace, 'WHY, Why is he here?' She thought. 'He couldn't be here for me could he?' Suddenly she stopped on a tree branch. "Come Out, I finally found you... Orochimaru."

Orochimaru came out of the tree chuckling, "Kukkuuku, Anko-chan It is so good to see you again." He said smiling devilishly.

"Save it!" She roared, "I'm going to kill you here and now." She declared as she charged him with the snake style. She feinted with her right fist before she threw a left. Orochimaru deftly knocked it to the side before countering with his own left. She dodged by jumping back and shouting, "**Senai Ja'shuu**" (Hidden snake hands) Orochimaru smirked before thrusting his hands forward and yelling, "**Tajuu Senai Ja'shuu**" (Multi-hidden snake hands) Anko's snakes were soon overwhelmed so she ran through some handseals and put her hands to her mouth yelling, "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**" (Pheonix flower technique). She spat out twelve fire balls destroying the remaining snakes before she found herself knocked into the tree and falling to the ground.

She was able to grip the tree with Chakra slowing her descent and landing safely before she looked all around preparing to defend herself. Suddenly she fell to the ground grabbing her curse mark as it flared wildly. Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows holding his hand in the snake handsign. "Kukukkuuku, Anko-chan fighting me while you still have my mark is not a very good idea. I thought I taught you better than that." He admonished obviously amused at her plight.

"Fuck you!" she yelled and spit at his feet before squirming in pain once again.

"Now now, Anko-chan such language. Very unlady-like. I do wish I could get rid of a failure such as you but I have a message I want you to deliver. Tell Sarutobi-sensei not to cancel the exams or I will burn Konoha to the ground." Orochimaru said as he advanced on Anko. "Now that you have that, Such delicious pain is making me want to see you in more of it." He had a wild glint in his eye that promised something Anko REALLY didn't want to find out. Luckily for her, Orochimaru jumped back just as a lightning bolt struck Anko. Orochimaru was shocked at first but then his eyes narrowed. This was no ordinary bolt of lightning. No this bolt was SILVER!

* * *

With the Hokage: 10 minutes before

Sarutobi was enjoying the day. He didn't have massive amounts of paperwork to deal with, He had set a trap to get Tsunade back to Konoha for a time, Jiriaya was on his way back with a new volume of Icha Icha. Yes today was a good day. Until a team of ANBU burts through his door.

"Calm down!" Sarutobi said. They were acting like rookies and Sarutobi couldn't understand why. He sighed and rubbed his temples as they settled down. "Report!" He said.

The leader stepped forward, "Sir! Orochimaru has been spotted in the Forest of Death. Anko has taken off in pursuit. What are your orders?"

Sarutobi could barely register the form of Sora behind the ANBU and he could have sworn the man knew Hiraishin to move that fast. "Gather all the ANBU, As soon as he is identified alert me. I shall be waiting in the tower! GO!" The ANBU shunshinned away and the Hokage sighed thinking, 'I'm too old for this shit. Sora please save her!'

* * *

Back with Anko: current time

Anko was expecting death when the bolt hit and yet... she sat within the lightning strangely comforted. It twisted and warped until it took the form of something serpentine. Silver scales gleamed in the sunlight that poured through the hole in the trees. It had to be as long as a great white shark. Its head and body were rather smooth. The eyes were slitted golden orbs that stared dangerously at Orochimaru, its body protectivly coiled around Anko. It's wings were rather large and along its tail it had small fan like appendages for turns and balance. Its claws were rather vicious looking with five claws on each hand although still stuck with that streamlined look. It had its fanged bared and was growling softly. (The main dragon from "How to train my dragon" with actual claws and silver)

Orochimaru could tell this creature was powerful and he was tired from fighting two battles. His 'fun' would have to wait. "Hmph, deliver my message Anko. I shall return." And melted into the tree.

The dragon growled softly until he was sure that Orochimaru was gone. He gently nudged Anko towards his back. She was a little taken aback before she climbed on. '_You are the first and only human I have ever allowed to ride me Hebi-Hime. Appreciate and enjoy the ride. It'll be over soon enough'_ Anko's eyes widened, "Sora!" she asked. the dragon nodded and mentally spoke again, '_Hold On.'_ He took off nearly breaking the sound barrier. They arrived at the tower in under a minute.

He trotted up to the medical entrance where the sensei's and the Hokage were waiting. Their eyes widened as they landed and many of the Jounin tensed for a fight. "Sora is that you?" Sarutobi asked. The dragon nodded his head as the medics got Anko onto a stretcher. He glowed silver a moment before changing back into his human form. He rushed to Anko's side.

He smiled when he saw her relatively unharmed. Sarutobi cleared his throat. Sora looked at them sheepishily and said, "UH surprise?" Everyone sweatdropped.

Sarutobi sighed, "Well as long as Anko is fine then who cares? Thank you Sora-san" He bowed lightly to Sora surprising everyone.

Sora chuckled and said, "Mah, Mah Wyrm. Your welcome but don't bow I hate formalities. I'm a fighter first diplomat second." Sarutobi chuckled and nodded. Sora said, "In any case, can I go?"

Sarutobi had to struggle to not break out in a huge grin. "Hai hai, Go check on Anko please." Sora nodded and headed off down the corridor to the infirmiry. 'Looks like you may have a chance to break her mask after all.' The Hokage allowed that smile to reach his face and turned to deal with the Jounin's. This was gonna take awhile.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading everyone! For notice, If I cannot translate a technique then I will say it in english. (I will try to put it in the correct Japanese however) Read and review. (Orochimaru appears) Or I will use my Jutsu to turn you into a 12 year old and spend three days with you!... (Author Kami Style: Hot Nurse no Jutsu!) Hot Nurse: O sir! Please come get your 836 certified shots with the extra big needle! Orochimaru pales even further (Is that possible?): NOOOOOO! (runs like a little schoolgirl with the nurse on his heels).

HeHe (malicious smile) Its good to be da author (three guesses where thats from!)


	7. Dragon's Mate and Preliminaries

**Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko**

**A/N**:Hello and thanks to all my readers who reviewed. Twin Silver Dragon is back! sorry it took me a little longer for this chapter because my creative muse has decided to skip town. (bloody coward) Some of the matches for the preliminaries will remain the same and others... not so much. For all the avid readers, my poll for Sora and his mate(s) is still up. I also need feedback on whether or not I should add some lemony goodness to the story! (that will not happen until after the invasion) so please let me know in reviews/PM's etc. etc. As a side note, I'm surprised no one caught my AN at the end of the last chapter. Anyways, onto the next chapter of Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko!  
P.S. any and all flames shall be used to burn Kishimoto's Manuscript and change the Canon into my story, MUWAHAHAHAHA! (Evil Kishi-lawyers show up with guns) dammit... fine!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from anything referenced in this fanfic.

To Ryuujin: (anonymous reveiwer) thanks for the info on Ryuujin. He's still a dragon god so I'm just gonna roll with that (check reviews if you wanna know about the note)

_"Fortune and love favor the brave." by Ovid._

A Dragon's Mate and Preliminaries

Naruto was sleeping lightly when he heard Sakura throw a kunai. Naruto sighed to himself and shifted slitghly. Suddenly, he felt the scroll that Sora gave to him before he left and pulled it out because he was still slightly tired.

_Dear Naruto,  
Hey there! You must be in that 'tight spot' I mentioned earlier. Or maybe your just curious? In any case wipe some blood on the seal below and channel some chakra into it! You'll be in for a nice surprise. HEHE (chibi Sora giving a victory sign)_

'Stupid Aniki. O well might as well find out what this is.' Naruto thought as he wiped his blood and poured some chakra into the seal. With a slight 'poof', Naruto was staring into the amber eyes of Shiroi. Now Naruto was confused... that is until he saw Shiroi with metal gauntlets convering her claws that seemed to move with her paws not hindering her nor making sound. She had a metal facemask that protected her head along with some armor along the sides to protect her if she was attacked there. All in all, she looked ready for a battle. A small strip of paper floated down from the smoke.

_P.S. Hope you like the gift! Shiroi here has been blessed by the Dragons. I'm sure she will be of some help._

Naruto chuckled and looked at Shiroi who cocked her head to the side. 'Hehe, thats awesome! I can't wait to see what she can do!' He thought as he scratched under her jaw. She mewled softly in appreciation until they heard Rock Lee outside proclaiming something to Sakura. "Come on Shiroi-chan. We got work to do!" Naruto said standing up. Shiroi just yipped and gained a mischievous look similar to Naruto when he's ready for a prank. 'OOOOO this is gonna be fun!' Naruto thought as he headed out of the hovel.

As they walked out of the hovel, They came across Lee getting blasted by Dosu with his 'Melody Arm' and getting knocked unconcious due to the strain on his ears. Naruto motioned for Shiroi to go after the female holding Sakura as he stepped forward and Shiroi seemed to melt into the shadows slightly.

"OI! Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked crossing his arms and trying to look intimidating.

Dosu looked a little surprised, he thought they were both out cold. Zaku, on the other hand..., "Names Zaku Abumi, and your death dealer!" He yelled charging Naruto.

"Zaku wait!" Dosu said trying to stop his teammate from doing something stupid. Too late for that.

Zaku charged right at Naruto and threw a fast right. Naruto expertly sidestepped and grabbed Zaku's arm before spinning with Zaku and throwing him back towards his teammate. Zaku was pissed. No one manhandled him like that! "**Zankuha!**"(Decapitating Airwaves) He yelled thrusting his arms forward. Naruto's eyes bulged before he jumped dodging the attack. Dosu was watching fervently hoping to figure out the new arrival while team 10 was watching in the bushes.

As Naruto landed he found himself on the end of a vicious, albeit sloppy, taijutsu assault from Zaku. Right, left, sweep kick, knee. Every attack expertly dodged or redirected by Naruto. Naruto himself was happy to see his training paying off. As Zaku threw a punch, Naruto dropped for a sweep kick that Zaku jumped to avoid. Following through Naruto rose into a spining uppercut that knocked Zaku clear across the field.

"Man when did Naruto get so good?" Ino asked.

"Troublesome, looks like we won't have to jump in after all." Shikamaru said.

"Munch Munch Munch" Guess who?

As Naruto landed, he glared at Zaku who was getting back up and wiping blood from the side of his mouth. Just as Zaku was about to charge, Kin yelped in pain and let go of Sakura's hair grabbing her leg. She quickly looked around until she heard a soft growl from the tree behind her, she spun around just in time to get headbutted by Shiroi. Lukily for Shiroi, her faskmask took most of the damage. Unluckily for Kin, she was knocked out cold.

"Way to go Shiroi-chan!" Naruto said gleefully, "Now we have a hostage."

Dosu was silently cursing his teammates lack of awareness, even though they hadn't been briefed that the boy had a companion, while Zaku was chuckling. Naruto looked at him funnily until Zaku spoke up, "You think we care about her? She's nothing more than a hinderence! If she's in the way,... I'll blast her along with you! **Zankuha!**"(Decapitating Airwaves) He yelled thrusting his hands forward. Shiroi grabbed Kin's collar in her teeth and jumped to the side barely dodging the blast. Naruto, meanwhile, made the handseal to release his chakra weights.

Suddenly, evil chakra filled the air. Evryone froze then turned to the hovel where Sasuke was standing with the curse mark active. Naruto was right infront of him while Sakura was a bit to the left and Shiroi and Kin were farther right. Sasuke looked at the disheveled appearence of Sakura and said, "Who did that to you?"

While many people had different thoughts running through their heads, Naruto's and Dosu's made the most sense. Dosu was wondering why Orochimaru had given Sasuke a curse seal then ordered his death. Naruto, however, was worried. 'Crap! this is not good! His chakra feels too much like a demon's. At this rate, my Dragon side is gonna take over and kill him. I've gotta stop him before things get outta hand.'

Zaku got cocky and said, "I did it to her! And I'll do the same to you! **Zankūkyokuha!**" (Extreme Decapitating Airwaves) He thrust his hands forward straight at Naruto and Sasuke. As the dust settled, both were nowhere to be found. "Hahaha not so tough now are you!" Zaku exclaimed.

"Care to test that?" Sasuke said darkly. He reappeared infront of Zaku and proceeded to smash him face first into the ground. He grabbed Zaku's arms and pulled them back at an unnatural angle, "You seem awfully proud of these arms. Perhaps we should see what your like without them?" Sasuke bent back Zaku's right arm until a sickening 'CRACK!' was heard and everyone winced as Zaku screamed in pain before blacking out.

Sasuke was about to head towards Dosu when Naruto appeared behind him and chopped him across the neck making the marks recede as he faded into unconciousness. Naruto sighed in relief, 'Thank Kami! I'm glad Aniki taught me how to control my Dragon urges.*' He turned to Dosu, "I'm tired, Leave your scroll and you can leave with your teammates unharmed." Dosu nodded and pulled out an Earth scroll. 'Whew, we can head in now.' Naruto thought. He wasn't really tired he just didn't want to kill him if he could avoid it.

Dosu picked up his teammates, "When we meet again we can't back down so expect a full fight." With that he jumped into the trees.

Shiroi yipped at Naruto and pointed to the bushes and up in the trees. Naruto nodded and said, "Come on out guys. If you wanna fight, I'll be happy to take you on. If not perhaps we could all travel to the tower together? Nothing againest working together after your done right?"

Shikamaru and his team came out of the bush with him saying, "Troublesome, We are done and your right so we will travel with you." 'Maybe I can find out a bit more about you Uzumaki Naruto. Mah nevermind its too troublesome.' Anyone who could have heard his thoughts would have sweatdropped.

Naruto looked around and noticed Sakura and Ino fawning over Sasuke before he looked up to see Team 9 standing with Lee over Neji's shoulder. "We have no need for you goodbye." Neji said and they disappeared into the trees with an apologetic look from Tenten.

"Alright then lets head out. I'll carry Sasuke, We can make it to the Tower by the end of the day and have two days to rest." Naruto said. They all nodded, after all this guy was completely winning againest those Oto shinobi when they could have barely hurt them. They set out at a brisk pace.

* * *

Same time: Tower infirmiry

Anko groaned as she woke up. Suddenly her memories came back from two days ago and she almost bolted out of her bed. She was held down by two rather srong arms. She looked over at who was holding her down and her sharp retort died in her throat. Sora had his head laying just below her pillow with his arms firmly holding her to the bed. It was obviously an uncomfortable position seeing as he was seated next to her bed but he looked peaceful.

She heard a chuckle and someone said, "You know he hasn't left your side for two days now? He had them bring his own tray of food so he wouldn't have to leave." Sarutobi smiled seeing the look of shock on Anko's face. 'No one, I mean NO ONE has ever sat by my bed while I was out.' she thought. Her shock turned to gratitude and a genuine smile spread across her face as she gently tryed to remove his arms.

He snuggled his head closer and tightened his arm around her midsection. She blushed because he was pushing right into the side of her breasts. Suddenly that registered on her 'female protection' area of her brain and she grew a tic mark before smashing her hand into his head.

Sora was dreaming a wonderful dream full of open skys and Anko riding his dragon form when a lightning bolt hit him square on the head. He bolted upright yelping in pain while the Hokage snickered and Anko had a flame of righteous woman fury in her eyes. Sora smiled widely, the pain forgetten, when he saw Anko awake. "Your OK!" He said smiling.

"Of Course I'm OK, you moron! And what did you think you were doing dropping in as a dragon? Not to mention who gave you the right to watch over me LET ALONE sleep next to my bed?" Anko asked ranting. Sora was a little shell shocked until he realized it was her coping method for the failure and Sarutobi simply stepped out of the room letting Sora take Anko's rant. Kami knows he'd be hearing more of them in the future.

Sora smiled and was actually chuckling lightly as Anko continued her rant on how stupid and moronic and idiotic he was. "AND WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!" She screamed at him.

Sora continued smiling and replied, "Your cute when your angry."That shut her up. Her face was redder than a tomato and it was NOT from anger. 'He- He really thinks I'm cute? Not slutty but cute?'

"Wh-What do you mean by that?" Anko asked her blush subsiding slightly thought she was still red.

"Quite simply, I. Think. You are cute. When you. Are. Angry." He said cheerfully, pausing and making a point at each stop.

She stared at him for a minute before puttind her head down letting her bangs cover her light-brown eyes.

"Why?" She asked simply but softly.

"Why what?" Sora asked confused what she meant.

"Why did you stay by my side?" She almost yelled at him. "Why did you save me? Why did you let me ride you if you haven't let anyone else?"

Sora was silent for a moment before he responded, "Because I wanted to. Do I really need a reason to help you?"

She almost broke down right there but she had one last thing she wanted to ask him. "Do you... Did you really mean what you said about the curse seal?" she asked.

Sora frowned, "Of course I did. I saw what that man did to you in the forest with just a little amount of Chakra. Much more and you would have died."

Anko felt sad, 'So its pity that he wants to mark me. Just to get me out of Orochimaru's grasp.'

Sora smiled softly and almost as if reading her thoughts said, "Of course, having you for a mate would make for an interesting eternity indeed."

Her head shot up so fast you'd think she got whiplash. "Do- do you really mean that?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

He chuckled and hugged her, "Of course, you don't think I spent all this time with you just for Naruto eh?"

She really did start to cry then. She buried her face in his chest, happy that someone would care for her instead of just throwing her away like Orochimaru did. She sobbed and told him how no one ever stayed by her bedside before to wait for her to wake up. How no one wanted to be her friend because of her past association. And exactly how much it meant that he came to help her and went so far in caring for her. (before you ask YES Sora had an inkling but he never pryed into her history)

She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at him. "Mark me!" she said cheerfully.

Sora chuckled, "You sure you..." He didn't get to finish because she smashed her lips into his.

"Mark me now or I'm going to remove the reason for you to WANT to mark me!" She said sweetly.

Sora gulped and nodded before channeling his silver chakra into his canines. His eyes flashed golden for a second before he bit down right on the curse seal. The seal contorted and Anko hissed in pain but Sora's eyes glazed over.

Inside the seal

Orochimaru's soul was growling in annoyance, 'How dare this man try to override MY seal!'

Sora arrived and took one look at Orochimaru before grinning ferally. "You know... this seal makes it so the two souls have to duke it out. And I assure you, " His eyes flashed gold again, "My soul is FAR stronger than yours!" Orochimaru was actually scared for once, well this part of his soul anyway. Sora took his time, almost five hours of nonstop torture in the seal was only two seconds outside. Sora sighed, "This has become boring. I can't actually kill you so I'm going to end this. Begone!" He flicked Orochimaru in his head and the soul shattered breaking the seal.

Back Outside

Sora's eyes came back into focus and he let go of Anko's neck. The seal swirled for a second before becoming a silver dragon with a golden snake wrapped comfortably around its body. Sora smiled and looked at Anko, he grabbed a mirror and handed it to her, "Here Hebi-hime, Check out your new tatoo." he said jokingly.

She glared at the nickname for a minute before adjusting the small mirror. She gasped and then smiled brightly. She wondered why the snake was golden though, until she looked at her eyes. Where before they had been a light brown, now they were a deep shade of brilliant gold. 'Guess I know why its golden, and I can't get mad at his nickname." She thought.

She looked at Sora who was grinning goofily before she grabbed him once again and started a tongue war. After a minute or so they broke for air and she said, "Well, hubby I guess you need to buy me some new clothes. After all, I need a wedding present before we get to the honeymoon." Now Anko may not look it but she LOVED to get new clothes, especially kinky things. Surprisingly she was not into BDSM. Sora on the other hand was sweating thinking how much his new wife was gonna cost him.

She quickly got up and chuckled, "That'll have to wait till after the exams though. We have a job here remember?" Sora sighed and nodded. Anko got dressed and they made their way to the waiting area.

* * *

Timeskip: Chunin Exam Preliminaries

After arriving two days ago and Sasuke getting his seal errrr sealed. Team 7 had taken it easy and relaxed. Luckily no one had attacked them and when they got to the doors Iruka had greeted them from the scrolls. Unfortunatly, Sasuke had bee pissed when he awoke and demanded that the 'dobe' tell him how Naruto beat Sasuke. Now they were standing in a giant hall with two balconies on each side, a veiwing platform for the Hokage and his entourage, and a statue with the ram handsign.

With the Hokage were all the clan heads and their respective families (meaning immediate family only). The Hokage stood up and said, "Welcome I am pleased to see all of you here today. Now, let us get right to business. Anko?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Now since the second exam did not weed out enough of you brats... we need to have an elimination round." Anko said. Apparently no one took notice of her eye color change. Well except for Naruto and Kurenai because they were actually looking at her eyes. 'Looks like I gained a nee-san' Naruto thought happily. Kurenai however was curious.

Hayate stepped forward, "Excuse me Anko... Allow me... Hayate Gekko... To explain..." (dots=coughing) "Before we... begin... would anyone like... to quit?... It will not... affect your team..."

Sakura was worried about Sasuke but then remembered te extra seal placed on him, so she kept quiet. Kabuto raised his hand, "I wish to forfiet. I got hurt on the last day and I don't believe I can continue." Hayate nodded and Anko called out his name. Naruto made a discreet signal to Sora, who was standing with the Hokage, for 'enemy'.

Sora turned to the Hokage, "Excuse me, What stats do you have on that man?"

Sarutobi was a little surprised but motioned to Anko, who said,"Kabuto Yakushi. Average Genin, son to a medical ninja, took the exam 7 TIMES? and always dropped out before preliminaries."

"Hmmmm Anbu!" Two ANBU appeared at the Hokage's order, "Have that man followed by a squad." He turned to Sora, "Thank you for catching him."

Sora chuckled, "Don't thank me. Thank Naruto, I simply relayed the message." The clan heads looked rather shocked aside from Hana and Tsume who were internally laughing up a storm.

Sarutobi nodded knowing the news was for the clan heads, "Very well regardless if we capture him or not. Have Naruto come by my office for a C ranked spy pay. If there is more when we capture him, He will be payed accordingly." Sora nodded and looked back at the proceedings. Apparently, the rules were explained and people were making their way to the balconey. Most of the clan heads stayed with the Hokage, however the Inuzuka's and Aburame's joined their children on the balconey.

Naruto smiled at seeing Hana even if it was standing by Kiba. He hadn't stayed near his team opting instead to stand at a midway point between all the teams. He sighed, 'This is gonna be boring! Why can't I go all out?' He thught as he watched the Screen. It lit up with Sasuke Uchuha vs. Akado Yoroi.

Naruto watched intently trying to see why Sasuke kept dodging and backing up instead of fighting. Akado decided to tell everyone about his ability to drain his opponent's chakra just by touch and Naruto frowned. 'You really shouldn't give away your only trump card.' He thought as he watched Sasuke blast Akado with a Gokakyu no Jutsu (Grand fireball technique). 'Bye Bye Akado' He smirked as Sasuke knocked him out after he barely dodged the fireball.

Shibi and Shino approached Naruto both nodding to him and joining him silently. Naruto was a little curious until Shino spoke up for once although only the three present heard him. "Naruto-san, Because of my Kikai, I was told of your burden. Over the past three months, I have not felt your 'visitor's' chakra. May I inquire as to why?"

Naruto was a little shocked and looked at Shibi, "Yes, I told him because he figured it out in class. The Hokage gave me permission. I apologize if this offends you Naruto-san."

Naruto chuckled, "Just Naruto Please! I can't stand formalities. As for the fox," At this point several of the Jounin were listening in, and Naruto scowled. "I'm afraid I cannot divulge that information because there are prying jerks around." Shibi and Shino looked around noticing the Jounin's and both of their hives got agitated.

"I apologize for my rudeness Naruto. We shall be going." Shino said.

Naruto shook his head, "Not at all Shino and please stay if you wish. It was not YOUR rudeness. If you wish to know the story, Come find me or Sora after the exams."

Shibi nodded and Shino simply stood back where he was actually comfortable with another who carried a burden that people discriminate againest. Hinata, while over her crush, still looked at the 'new' Naruto and wondered what happened to change him. The Jounin who were listening were all worried though. From what it sounded like, The Kyuubi was gone. If that was true, then where did it go?

During this time, Kankuro had fought Misumi Tsurugi and beaten him soundly. Apparently Kankuro was a puppet user and Tsurugi could contort himself like rubber. However, After getting hit with some poison, Tsurugi quickly lost the match. The screen flashed and Shino vs. Zaku came across the screen. Dosu warned Zaku about paying attention and keeping it cool. Shibi simply nodded to Shino who proceeded downstairs.

As the fight started, the Jounin approached Naruto. Kakkashi spoke up, "Naruto, What were you talking about with Shino?"

Naruto frowned and looked towards Sora who was staring rather intently at everywhere but at Naruto, "It was personal and you should know that."

Asuma stepped forward genuinly concerned, "Naruto, if there is something wrong, I'm sure my father..."

Naruto sighed, "This is personal! You have no say in the matter and neither does the Hokage. Please leave me be and return to your students." Shibi's hive was buzzing slightly because he was annoyed at the Jounin's flagrant disregard for subtlety. The Genin were all focused on them instead of the fight. Even if the fight was already a sure thing for Shino.

Kakkashi frowned and said, "Naruto, I am your sensei. I should have your trust and if there is something wrong with the fox..."

Once again Naruto cut him off with a snort, "Sensei? What right do you have to claim that title with me? In the six months, I have been on your team what have you taught me?"

Kakkashi bristled, "You have learned the value of teamwork and tree walking of course... and..." He kept thinking 'What HAVE I taught Naruto?' (to any and all Kakkashi fans, My Naruto is a bit bitter sorry for this)

Naruto scoffed, "Thats it Hatake-san. Even then, I am the ONLY one who learned teamwork. Sasuke hasn't helped since Wave and Sakura is too weak and fangirlish to care about me. You even let her hit me daily. Tell me, what have you taught Sasuke?"

By this time, Shino had won his fight and most of the eyes were on Naruto's group. Sora was smirking thinking of the smackdown Kakkashi was getting as a sensei. 'You may be a great shinobi but you allowed your so called _debt _to Obito to cloud your judgement.' He thought.

Kakkashi was thinking about Sasuke and his team, 'Sasuke learned the fire dragon, pheonxic fire, and of course we started his elemental manipulation. But, I really haven't taught Sakura or Naruto anything! How could I have let that happen!' His visible eye widened.

Naruto sighed and turned back to the screen that was flashing, "You know your mistake. Its too late to fix with me, maybe you can make it up to Sakura. If you can do that, I'll call you sensei again." The Jounin's were a little shocked that Kakkashi was doing this but only Gai understood why. "Don't let that fool you sensei's each of you has a weak point. Kakkashi's was just the most obvious." Naruto said. Shibi was rather impressed at how he skillfully dodged the original question and got them off on a tangent. The screen flashed for Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Naruto groaned as did Sora.

The clan heads near Sora heard him and Inoichi asked, "Whats wrong Sora-san?"

Sora sighed, "I'm sorry to say this, but this is gonna be a draw. Those two down there got here on the coattails of their teammates. They are fangirls of the highest caliber and while Ino may have her family Jutsu, Sakura is nothing but an academy student with a good memory. If she was to go into the medic corps or do genjutsu then she might be decent by now."

Inoichi and the rest of the clan heads frowned, "Surely you are exagerrating."

"I honestly wish I was Inoichi-san. Their sensei's and the academy system here have failed them horribly." Sora said.

Sarutobi sighed, "No matter what I do, the civilian council shoots down all progressive training for the school saying its not cost effective or that the civilian students can't pass."

Sora eyed the Hokage as they watched the fight, "You are Hokage Wyrm! Ignore them and make the changes! If you don't you will lose more shinobi than you will save. Not to mention the fate that awaits kunoichi should they be captured." Everyone winced at that. It was well known women were subjugated to rape more often than not. "Fangirls expect their knight in shining armor to always be there. When they aren't, well the results ain't pretty I'm sure you know this." Everyone nodded. They looked back at the fight to see it was indeed a draw and, while they fought admirably, their skills were terrible. Inoichi thanked Sora and said he would take to training both girls PERSONALLY if thats what it took to get them to an acceptable level. Sora smiled at that.

The next two fights were rather uninteresting. Temari was the worst possible matchup for Tenten however when Temari was about to let Tenten fall onto her fan. Sora appeared and caught Tenten. "A fighter who gave her all should be honored not humiliated Temari." He said glaring at the Suna nin who shook slightly before huffing and going back to the stands. Shikamaru vs. Kin was an intellectual battle and Kin was knocked unconcious due to the planned strategy of the famed Nara mind. As she was being taken off the field however, Naruto noticed the look the sound Jounin had in his eyes. He didn't like it one bit.

He turned to Shibi and whispered, "Sibi-san, as a favor for the story. I would like for you to take Kin Tsuchi under your protection." Shibi raised an eye at that and Naruto sighed, "I have reason to believe Otogakure is actually run by Orochimaru. If you take her into protective custody, then she could give you information. She does not have the same vicious streak as her teammates and I do not want a woman to be harmed if I can help it." Shibi nodded and walked down to the infirmiry. He would return without Kin but she was in his clan's infirmiry per her request after being offered asylum.

The screen flashed again and this time it stopped on two very important names. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto sighed at having to fight Kiba. He had hoped to hold off and prove his worth some other way. Still... He DID interupt Naruto's makeout time with Hana. Kiba on the other hand was whooping and hollaring. "Come on Akamaru! we got the dead last this should be easy!" he said.

Hana shook her head and said, "Kiba don't count him out that was half a year ago he has changed since then."

Kiba scowled, "Ya hes changed alright! To think you wanna date him! I won't allow it and I'll show that dobe he can't date you!" He yelled.

Now this had several reactions. Most of the clan heads were actually happy that the neglected boy had someone. Ino and Sakura, who had both woken up, wondered what she was smoking. The Hokage, Sora, and Anko were smirking up a storm. Most of the guys were congratulating Naruto in their minds except for Shino who looked at Naruto and then gave him a low five! Naruto was smiling like he won the lottery. Hana was blushing so red that Hinata would be put to shame. Unfortunatly, She was standing near Hinata and Kurenai when that was said and once it sunk in... well she had two beams of concentrated KI coming at her. Tsume was grinning like a madman but that faded as she felt her daughter take a step back towards her.

Hana glanced at Hinata and Kurenai to see both of them pissed. Kurenai for Hinata because despite breaking her obsessive need to get near the boy, she hadn't totally broken her heart. She just wasn't that cruel. Hinata, on the other hand, was pissed because she hadn't given up on Naruto. She had only pretended to so her sensei would get off her back. So here we are, with Hana being a little scared. That is until Kiba and Naruto appeared downstairs and everyone turned their attention to them.

"Dobe. I'm gonna beat you and once I do you will not date my sister got it?" Kiba said with a snarl. Akamaru was actually hiding in Kiba's jacket. He could tell something was off about Naruto and that he had gained "Alpha" status.

Naruto growled softly and pulled out a scroll before wiping blood and some chakra on it. "Your sister choses who to date mutt. If she wants to date me, well who am I to deny such a lovely lady?" Shiroi appeared in front of Naruto, with a puff of smoke, in her battle armor. She eyed Kiba before yipping in happiness as she dropped into a fighting stance.

Up in the stands, Hana was blushing again and Tsume was chuckling, "Looks like your mate is a smooth talker. I wonder if his tongue is good for anything else?"

"MOM!" Hana said indignantly. 'Still looks like I was right about Shiroi. She has had some training.' She thought. '_Your mom was right though his tongue IS good (feral grin)'_

Naruto stared at Kiba for a few minutes as Akamaru feebly jumped out of the jacket. "Shiroi-chan, why don't you play with Akamaru for a little while? I wanna fight Kiba one on one."

"Fine with me dobe! Akamaru take care of that fox!" Kiba said confidantly.

Shiroi and Akamaru shared a look before Akamaru looked at Kiba with a 'What the FUCK are you smoking?' look. Shiroi, on the other hand, desummoned her armor. (yes shes able to do that). She slowly sauntered over to Akamaru who had his eyes glued to her form. She walked right in front of him and then trotted past him wipping her tail across his snout before dashing over to a corner. Akamaru blinked twice before his mind rebooted and he quickly took off after the vixen. Everyone noticed they had stopped in a corner and Shiroi was scratching behind Akamaru's ear as his foot thumped agianest the ground.

Tsume and Hana were laughing while Kiba looked positivly outraged. Naruto chuckled and then said, "Well she IS a vixen after all. Not what I meant but that works too." Shiroi just gave him a foxy grin.

Kiba glared at Naruto and said, "Let's start this already. I need to defeat this dobe!" With a shout of "Hajime" from Hayate, Kiba dashed forward. He threw a straight right which Naruto dodged and threw his own right which was blocked by Kiba who jumped back. He growled lightly and yelled, "**Shikyaku no Jutsu!**" (Four legs technique) His nails grew longer into claws and He looked more feral. He crouched down on all four limbs. "Let's see you block this! **Tsuga!**" (Spining Fang) He jumped and spun in midair, becoming a whirlwind of motion, charging straight for Naruto.

Naruto was rather impressed. He had seen this move before and knew it was not an easy one to learn. He made the hand seal to release his weights and, just before he got hit, disappeared. Kiba stopped spinning and landed looking around. "Where are you!" he yelled trying to pinpoint him with his smell. Naruto chuckled to himself and dropped from the ceiling. When he was in range he yelled, "**Ryu Koka!**"(Dragon's Descent) He flipped in midair and brought his heel down straight into the back of Kiba's head and the force knocked him halfway across the arena.

"Kiba, Your a good fighter, but you should stay out of your sister's business. You have no right." Naruto said.

Kiba stood up and spit out some blood from his mouth, "BULLSHIT! Theres no way your worthy of my sister."

Naruto sighed and his eyes glowed a deeper blue for a second before he said, "As you wish, Kiba. I will beat you with my next attack. If I don't, I won't date your sister."

Kiba's eyes lit up and he smirked, "Fine! Let's see what you got."

Up in the stands, Tsume and Hana were a little worried. They didn't want Kiba to die for his stupidity. "Don't worry. He won't kill him. Although this will probably hurt if he's gonna do what I think he is." Sora said. They nodded at him at returned to watching the match.

With the clan heads, Choza spoke up, "Why do you believe in him? He is strong but how do you know what he's going to do Sora-san?"

Sora chuckled, "Sarutobi didn't tell you? I trained the hatchling. Why else would I join the senseis? Luckily for me Kakkashi let a gold mine slip away. I simply capitalized on it."

The clan heads were both shocked and intrigued. How had this man made Naruto that strong in only three months? They'd probably never guess that mass shadow clones and A LOT of physical workout helped.

Naruto smiled and said, "Well Kiba this is it. Sorry but this is gonna hurt... ALOT!" Naruto blurred from veiw as he charged at Kiba. No one saw the lightning chakra accumulated in his hands. He quickly took Kiba's feet out from under him before he punched him into the air. He appeared infront of Kiba and threw mutliple strikes that would have killed him had naruto not held back, following this he twisted in midair backhanding Kiba into the ground before landing beside him. As he landed though he spoke in a calm voice, "**Ryu Rendan!**"(Dragon's Barrage).

Kiba coughed barely conscious. "Well Kiba? You haven't touched me this entire fight. I just beat you with one move. Still think I'm a dobe or weak?" Naruto asked seriously.

Kiba shook his head but said, "Why can't I move?"

"Simple I charged my hits with lightning chakra. It'll take about three hours for your body to flush it out and you'll be fine aside from some bruising. I held back." Naruto replied.

Kiba nodded and fell into unconsciousness as the medics took him away. Naruto lightning shunshinned to Hana and frowned slightly, "Sorry about hurting him but he needed to keep out of your business." Hana chuckled. Tsume sighed and took off to the infirmary. Hinata and Kurenai were still glaring daggers at Hana who had moved to stand next to Naruto's spot before. Most were surprised at his win and Sasuke was wanting the power he exhibited. Kakkashi was still a little lost but understood Naruto's comment about himself and he resolved to help Sakura during the month break even if she wasn't in the finals.

Hana smiled as the screen rolled and all eyes turned to see the next match. She quickly turned to Naruto and gave him a 10 second tongue war before whispering,"Enough for now. Watch the fights. Don't wanna get caught by Hinata."

Naruto frowned and said, "I don't really understand. She supposedly likes me yet can't say it? If she had..."

Hana nodded as they saw Hinata vs. Neji. "She is a shy one but if she can't lay a claim then you aren't off limits... besides, " she grinned ferally, "Your MINE now so don't even think about it."

Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist saying, "Never! But that doesn't mean I can't be her friend right? She looks like she could use one."

Hana shook her head, "As long as I'm here, I don't mind friendship. Try anything more and you'll lose what makes you a man ok sweety?" she said sweetly at the end.

Naruto shook he head vigorously. He watched as Neji put Hinata down with mind games and saw how Hiashi seemed to actually nod at one point! How could someone in your own family not believe in you? He was outraged.

"Hinata! Don't listen to that crap!" Naruto said, "Everyone has strength to fight all you have to do is believe in yourself. Fuck what others think!"

Hinata looked at Naruto thankfully and activated her Byakugan saying, "Naruto-kun is right! However, you are the one who is denying his fate Neji-nii-san."

Sora frowned as he watched the fight. No one was inherently that shy and had such low self esteem someone had to work on it. He looked at Anko and remembered she was friends with Kurenai, "Say Hebi-hime, "Most people gasped that he called her that and didn't die, "why does Hinata have such low self esteem?"

Anko sighed and thought for a minute, "Nai-chan once said that her family berates her constantly because she is too kind for their image. Her father brutally spars with her and she holds back so she doesn't hurt her little sister. At least thats what she told me."

Hiashi spoke up, "She is worthless as a clan heir. She is far to kind and she does not possess the necessary will to carry on as a clan head."

Sora turned and was about to burn the man into ashes when Sarutobi spoke up, "I know you aren't happy Sora-san but it is a clan matter. I cannot interfere."

Sora growled as he watched Hinata get struck in the heart a second time. She had put up a far better fight than many thought possible. Heck Even Hanabi had not faired this well against Neji. She stood once again and this time Neji was going for the kill. The Jounin quickly appeared and held him back. "Special treatment for the main branch? tch how typical."

"Take another look fate's bitch." Sora said. Neji looked straight forward to see a hand covered in lightning chakra barely three inches from his face with his pointer and pinky fingers where Neji's pupil's should be. "You were just saved from blindness. Naruto calm down!" He said sternly.

Hinata coughed up blood and the medics arrived just to say they couldn't help her. "Sensei? Can you do something?" Naruto asked.

Sora sighed, "**Ryu Mashi!**" (Dragon's Mercy) Silver Chakra poured into Hinata's wounds and healed them. Sora sat back breathing hard. "Dammit. I'm not a healer so this takes about three times the normal amount and even then this is the best healing jutsu we have." he looked at Hiashi and Hanabi who were both staring at Hinata with disgust. even though he was tired, now he was pissed. "Alright Wyrm, You can't do anything BUT I SURE AS HELL CAN!" Sora disappeared and then reappeared next to Hinata with Hiashi and Hanabi.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hiashi asked coldly.

"**Tamashi Tenso!**" (Soul Transfer) Sora yelled as his chakra enveloped the three family members. After about a minute it died down and Hiashi and Hanabi started gasping for air with tears running down their faces. "Next time you beat up your daughter or sister remember the pain you just felt. Because I'm sure you know, she's not weak." Sora said leaving them there and returning to the stands sitting next to the Hokage seat. The Hyuuga's were lead to a private Infirmiry room.

"What did you do?" Sarutobi asked.

Sora sighed, "Something forbidden but I don't care. I forced them to feel the pain of every strike they ever gave Hinata, as well as the emotional backlash from them." He explained.

Most of the clan heads seemed to agree with his punishment actually. Sarutobi nodded and they watched the next fight. Sabaku no Gaara vs Rock Lee.

Naruto was being held by Hana who understood why he reacted so badly. How could family hurt themselves like that? They both looked up as Lee yelled about FLAMES OF YOUTH! They turned just in time to see the fabled unbreakable sunset genjutsu. Hana screamed and Naruto jumped into action. **"BYAKURAI, BYAKURAI, BYAKURAI, BYAKURAI!"** About two minutes later and alot of dodging on Lee and Gai's part. they stopped. "Never again you understand me?" Naruto yelled, "No genjutsu! Flames of Youth are fine. got it?" Both nodded their heads. Gai from behind Sora and Lee from behind Hana. ( the only two safe places)

Sarutobi stuck his pipe in his mouth and said, "Naruto-kun, Please report to my office once these exams are over." Everyone thought he would be fined or something, well the Gennin and Jounin anyways, "You have just completed your first S ranked mission congrats!" Everyone sweatdropped, while Kakkashi just shook Naruto's surprised hand.

Gaara stood down in the Arena slightly annoyed and yet fearful at the same time. That genjutsu was scary but the lightning bolts all over was even scarier than that! When Lee finally started the match it looked like He wouldn't be able to harm Gaara at all. Until he took of his weights that is. Man he was fast! Sora and Naruto noticed the demonic chakra and bloodlust coming from Gaara after Lee used his attack. They weren't going to let him get hurt for something stupid like a match. Naruto looked at Sora who pointed to himself, at which Naruto nodded and let his Aniki settle things.

As the sand wave was about to grab Lee's arm and leg, Lee was suddenly gone. "This match is over control yourself Gaara." Sora said. He whispered to Lee, "I'm sorry I stepped in but he would have crippled you otherwise." Lee simply nodded knowing he couldn't have escaped.

Gaara was proclaimed the winner but he spoke up, "Why is mother afraid of you?" he asked.

Sora gave a grin, "Dragon's bow to no ONE hatchling." He replied.

Gaara seemed satisfied and the Suna shinobi breathed a sigh of relief. The last match was Dosu vs. Coji. Unfortunatly, Choji, while motivated, lost due to crashing into the wall and being unconscious.

Sarutobi stood up and gave a big ol' speech about the importance of the exams and how it helps keep the peace while people drew their lots. The final matchups were decided.

Naruto vs. Neji

Gaara vs. Shino

Kankuro vs. Sasuke

Shikamaru vs. Temari

winner vs Dosu

"Please prepare for the next month and we hope to see you all at the Chunin exam finals!" Sarutobi said before dismissing them. He looked at Naruto who was celebrating with his Girlfriend and brother and new found sister. He smiled brightly, 'With Sora by your side Naruto, I know you'll be ready for your father's name.'

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to all my Avid veiwers! The next chapter will be the month before the Chunin exams. Do not expect alot of Naruto action in it. Read and Review my friends! (reviews really make my day. I'm not kidding guys)

Read and Reveiw! or I guess I can sick the artists on you (Deidara and Sasori appear) Art is a bang and you will be too YA! [Baka, Art is eternal I shall turn them into puppets to make them follow my whims] (Author Kami Style: Reporter Summoning no Jutsu!) Sir! Sir! when will you put out your latest art? (Deidara and Sasori look in horror as they are swarmed by rabid fan, I mean reporters) AHHHHHH RUN AWAY! (all disappear into the distance.)


	8. Feelings and Heritage Revealed!

**Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko**

**A/N**: Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took so long but I'll be honest. I just REALLY didn't feel like typing this out rofls. In any case, The poll results are in and Anko will be the only mate for Sora (Inuzuka fans boooooo!) Now Now Anko needs her lovin too! I have been issued a challenge too juicy to ignore. The main pairing will be Ankox Naru but I'm gonna make it a harem and so far I'm probably gonna add Hana. I WILL NOT make it a 15 person harem. As of right now I'm planning 6 girls and I don't really wanna add anymore. Makes it hard to write fluff. woops seems like I got off track lol. However, THIS FIC WILL BE FINISHED BEFORE MY CHALLENGE STARTS! I am attempting to finish this fic with about 15 chapters. I hope no one hurts me for doing this, but I had originally planned this to be a rather short story. I just hope the quality is worth it! Now onto the real stuffs. Get ready for a little show of Sora's power and an expectation of what Naruto can do after. Please don't hate me for making this fic kinda short! Now onto Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko!

_"There are often less danger in the things we fear than in the things we desire." by John C. Collins._

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! (Damn evil lawyers and Kishimoto for not sharing.)

Feelings and Heritage Revealed!

Everyone was moving towards the edge of the Tower to go back to Konoha when Sora, at the head of the group, stopped tensing up. "Naruto! You feel that?" he said loudly.

Naruto nodded and said, "What is it?"

Sora's face grew grim, "I want you to stay with everyone and let no one leave this tower. Any attempt, even shunshin, will result in death." Many people seemed both shocked and disbelieveing at the same time.

Sarutobi spoke up, "What's wrong Sora?"

Sora frowned even further, "I'll let Naruto fully explain the reasons." He turned to Naruto, "This aura? Remember it well. This is a Balor's aura. They are second only to Pit fiends and the Biju in power. Right now you could probably take a squad of Hezrou but don't push it." He said seriously. He turned back to the crowd, "LISTEN UP! If you leave this tower, your death is your own fault, I WILL NOT PROTECT YOU! Stay inside and you can leave when the demon's outside are gone."( All demons are from Dungeons and Dragons Monster Manual version 3.5 which I also do not own.)

Gaara's eyes twitched, "Demon's do not scare me."

Sora glared at him, "Ichi shut the fuck up! This ain't playtime with the kiddie ninjas anymore." He turned to Naruto, "Full power, no limits anything gets near the towers entrance. Kill it!" He looked at Anko and whispered, "You stay here. I haven't trained you, yet, so you'll be a huge beacon to them."

Anko looked confused, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "I don't have time for this!" He said annoyed, "Look, When I marked you, you became half dragon. Much like Naruto, the only difference is Naruto can control himself. You can't. I'll explain everything more fully tonight ok?" He whispered to her so only she could hear. Anko seemed a little miffed at his attitude but nodded. She could feel his annoyance and, was that a little fear? coming from the mark.

Sora turned to the entrance and actually smirked feeling the thrill of battling demons was one he hadn't felt in almost three thousand years. He walked out and everyone heard, "Come and get it! You'll be dining in hell tonight boys!"

* * *

With Sora

He was disappointed. They kept sending platoon after platoon of Drecht's after him. Did they really think he was so weak? Drecht's were the standard footsoldiers. Only about as tall as a ten year old, they had long arms thatt ended in wicked poisoned claws, short legs that was slightly behind the body itself. The stomach and body area seemed to be one giant bulge from the legs to where the neck should be that went slightly in before comoing out to a hideously marred face. Long ears that stood out to each side of its head and the spine seemed to come over the top and connect to the small bump above its face. They were weak, but, in numbers, they could take down a newly trained dragon.

Sora was pissed. He was Ryuujin! The man who DECIMATED armies in the ancient wars. Did they really think he had fallen this far! "ENOUGH!" He roared into the Drecht's releasing a spray of silver lightning bolts that jumped from each body to the next incinerating them. He closed his mouth and surveyed the smoking clearing. He felt better. Suddenly he heard crashing in the undergrowth, "Welp, looks like the sergeant is coming in to play." He said smirking.

The Hezru crashed into the clearing and charged straight at Sora. This thing was a hulking monstrosity! It had wide set legs that were as thick as a tree trunk. Its arms were only slightly bigger but had a small horn coming out of his right, one at the elbow. The claws were huge, easily big enough to grab Sora's arm and rip it off without resistance. The face was rotund and had long rows of teeth with deep set eyes and nose. It's face seemed to be below its shoulderline, much like a Dretch's, but the shoulder line sported a row of spikes, easy to impale if someone was stupid enough to jump on it.

Sora smirked and turned to face him head on. To the demon Sora looked relaxed, however, He actually tensed his muscles and was ready to spring at a moments notice, demons were not fair fighters after all. Just as the demon raised its hand to put all of its charge into a single body destroying punch, Sora dropped into a stance and brought his right hand up to match the punch. The resounding explosion of dust and smoke billowing out of the clearing was a testament to the power of these two beings. The only question was, "Which is stronger?"

* * *

With Everyone else

Naruto stood at the entrance watching the Forest. He sighed and looked back at the group behind him that was getting antsy. It had already been nearly half an hour and Naruto could still feel the demons moving. Sarutobi approached Naruto and everyone watched in anticipation.

"Naruto would you please explain what is going on?" He asked.

Naruto nodded but kept his eyes on the forest, "As you know, Dragon's are the frontline fighters against demons. Sometimes, demons get cocky and attack lone Dragon's when they are out in the wild. Since Sora is here, They are coming after him." 'thats not entirely true but I don't wanna give away everything yet' Naruto thought.

Inoichi spoke up, "Wait you said Dragon, does that mean he is a...?"

Naruto thought for a second, "Yes and No. He carries the Dragon summoning Contract. He IS human but demons target him for it." Those who knew of Sora's real position knew it as a half truth but kept their mouthes shut. Suddenly, they heard a massive 'BOOM' in the forest and everyone's head turned to it. Naruto heard some clicking noises and his eyes widened, 'O man! Please tell me it's not a Retriever. I fuckin HATE those things! The last time I fought one, it turned my leg to stone!'

Many people's eyes nearly bugged out as a twelve foot spider looking creature came out of the woods. Suddenly everyone sweatdropped as they heard, "KAMI DAMMIT! I swear you send these things JUST to spite me!" Naruto yelled. The Retriever looked a little annoyed at that statement. It's six legs propelled it forward, while its two front legs (thats eight all together) prepared to strike at Naruto. A call of "**Sonzai kara bokashi, Senko!**" (Blur from Existance, Flash) and Naruto was holding a rather plain looking Katana. "close the doors! Now!" Naruto yelled as he met the charge head on.

Sarutobi nodded and the doors started to close. Hana saw Naruto just as he blocked to his right before spinning and slicing at the left knocking away the offending limb. The doors closed and Sarutobi quickly motioned everyone back to the preliminary room. The screen lit up although there was no sound. It showed Naruto jumping back from the demon who stared at him for a second. "Ssssso, you are the one. The nexssssst Dragon warrior." It said.

Naruto smirked, "Maybe I am, Maybe I ain't why don't you come and find out?" He said turning with his left side facing the demon and his right holding his blade back and down.

The demon seemed to scowl, "You are too cocky for your own good brat!" It charged him. The right claw like leg cam down and Naruto ducked under it, He quickly spun and brought his blade up to knock away the left. This dance seemed to continue for quite awhile, however it was only about five minutes. Naruto couldn't produce enough Dragon chakra to cut through the Retriever's armor. The demon, unfortunatly, knew this and simply attacked without worrying about defense.

The dance quickly turned deadly once again as Naruto thought to himself, 'Not enough Dragon Chakra even with it reacting to this demon. I'm lucky he hasn't used his eyes, he seems to be underestimating and playing with me' He thought bitterly. 'Wait a minute, Sora said he developed Byakurai specifically to beat enemies with harder than normal armor, its a piercing technique that he downgraded to a capture technique.' Naruto smirked ferally as he jumped over the right leg once again and kicked off of the things chest.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" (Shadow Clone Technique) He yelled stabbing his sword into the ground. 50 Naruto's came into being with puffs of smoke. "Let's see if you can take this!" They yelled.

* * *

With Sora

Up in the tree branches, A huge red beast stood twelve feet tall. Its large leathery wings spread slightly to help it balance. It was muscled with a flaming sword in its right hand and a flaming whip in the other. It had a mane of hair behind its head and a mouth that looked like it could rip the throat out of a bear. Two long horns sported from the side of its head. This thing was a Balor. He, the great Belnazaar, had been sent to destroy the young Dragon Soul. All before him had failed, however none were of his caliber. Yet, here he was staring at what could possibly be the worst nightmare a demon had ever seen. THE Ryuujin was fighting his forces. Belnazaar had seen this man's power when he fought in the wars. Yet, when all the people from his age had died, the man had lost much of his power. While lower demons still needed to fear him, the Balor had no reason to. After all, he was nothing but a washed up warrior.

As the dust settled, the Hezru was surprised. No human could physically withstand that charge! Sora stood beneath the giant fist with his own clearly matching it. "Is that the best you got? Man, they must have really let the standards drop if thats what counts as a charge these days." Sora said uninterested. This Hezru had been born after the wars and had no idea who this human was. Too bad... for him that is.

The Hezru, pissed beyond belief that this mere human talked down to him, quickly added more pressure to his had before pushing off and turning in place. He planned to catch the human in a vicious backhand that would send him flying. Unfortunatly all he heard was, "Too slow" from the human before his vision turned red and he collapsed... into two clean cut pieces.

Belnazaar was disappointed. How had that Hezru ever made it to under his command was beyond him. He should have been able to at least harm the human. Sora shouldn't have been able to defeat the Hezru so easily. He pushed that out of his mind. He focused on Sora just as he disappeared from veiw. His eyes widened and he quickly turned around to block the double bladed strike from Sora, "Hello there Balnazaar. Still hiding and letting your underlings weaken your prey I see."

Balnazaar scowled, "Ryuujin, I thought you had died, after all, you ARE just human." He said spitting out the word human.

Sora smiled, "See thats why you demons always lose. You always assume humans are automatically weaker than demons."

Balnazaar pushed Sora back. Sora simply backflipped and nearly caught Balnazaar under the chin. "Humans are inferior! You are nothing more than evolved primates!"

Sora chuckled and set into a stance, his right blade held paralellel to the ground at his chest while his left was near his knee. His knees were bent slightly and his whole body screamed power. "Let's find out shall we?" Balnazaar charged in fury at his insinuation and swung his blade down as his whip cracked out to the side. They clashed as fire and lightning danced in the air.

* * *

With Naruto

The Retriever was a little perplexed as to Naruto's plan. Why create so many copies when Naruto could not harm him? He pushed that out of his mind and instead focused on the clones.

Naruto smirked seeing his 8 hidden clones getting into position. Good. Now it was all set. He smiled as he set himself into his imperfect technique. he had been trying to do this for the past month since he learned of his blade. Every Dragon has its own Soul blade. His focused on speed, which is the staple of this technique. His left side faced the Retriever while his blade was held behind him slanted at a 60 degree angle to the ground. His front leg was bent slightly and he stood up straight staring right at him. (If you have ever played Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, You know what Ima do. I love this attack btw! check this link if you wanna see an image, .com/watch?v=WKnhZHnJxWo&feature=related)*

Naruto smiled at the Retriever who looked at him puzzled, "I haven't quit mastered this yet, but it'll do for you. **Ryu no Senko!**" (Dragon's Flash) Naruto spun in his spot turning around but keeping his front foot planted. He bent his front leg more and his back slightly while crossing his arms holding his katana at a 30 degree angle up in front of him. (check above link for better veiw) He disappeared and three semi-transparant visions of him appeared behind where he was. Suddenly, Four of those visions appeared on the Retriever.

The Retriever smirked because he could feel the blade hit his armor and barely scratch it. That turned to shock as he heard eight shouts of "**BYAKURAI!**" (White Lightning). Two shots apiece hit the scratchs and destroyed the armor there. Unfortunatly for the demon, Those four spots happened to be critical organs that were roasted. It fell over dead as Naruto flipped down from above breathing heavily.

"Damn (pant, pant) That still takes far to much out of me. (pant, pant, pant)" Naruto said. He watched as the demon was swallowed by darkness and made his way to the tower door where he was promptly glomped and forced into a quick tongue war by Hana before he pulled back so the others wouldn't see them. Before anyone could say something they heard a shout of, "**Souryuuha!**" (Dragon Strike)

* * *

With Sora

Sora smirked as he blocked the blade and dodged the whip by flipping up and, using his sword as leverage, over the giant demon. He had been constantly taunting it getting him madder and madder. He had forgotten how FUN it was to piss off your enemies! Still, he was tired and had enough of playing with his opponent. He still had to explain to his wife and he had a feeling that was NOT going to be simple.

He jumped back. "Alright I'm done. This has dragged on long enough Balnazaar."

Balnazaar scoffed, "What makes you think YOU can decide when the fight is over!"

Sora narrowed his eyes, "This Bal-chan," he replied. He spoke in a deathly calm voice, "**Kaminari no noru, Ryu.**" (Ride the lightning, Dragon) Balnazaar's eyes widened as Sora's swords started to glow with his lightning chakra and Sora smirked, "This is the end Balnazaar. I will not hold back any longer." He raised his right sword above his head. "**Souryuuha!**"(Dragon Strike). A silver dragon of pure chakra formed around Sora. (Go look at the picture of Sesshomaru with his dragon strike same thing cept silver) He brought his sword down and the chakra roared as it enveloped the now screaming Balor who exploded detroying a good portion of the branch they were on. The strike continued on, obliterating most of the canopy in a 2 mile stretch beyond the demon.

Sora sighed, "I hate having to kill a demon like that. I prefer to fight them face to face. Anyways, I gotta get back." He turned back to the tower and quickly headed there.

* * *

As everyone stared at the dragon made of chakra, Naruto whistled in appreciation. "Damn wish I could do that." Most people chuckled nervously while thinking, 'If he's being trained to use THAT we have no way to beat him!' After about three minutes, where most people chatted wondering if the fight was over, Sora landed in the clearing in front of the tower.

He sighed and waved at Naruto and his now pissed off wife, 'CRAP! Now I'm in the shit house and we haven't even done it yet!' He groaned. Anko stormed right up to the nervously smiling Sora and proceeded to hit him on the back of the head, "BAKA! You better tell me whats going on before I decide to go snake on your ass!" Sora nodded furiously as she started to detail what 'going snake' entailed.

Normally, Sarutobi would have left him alone, but he needed information. He cleared his throat and Anko turned around then looked slightly sheepish. "Is it safe now Sora?"

Sora smiled at the intervention and replied, "Ya its safe Wyrm. Just avoid my battle sight, It ain't pretty and some of the more squemish Gennin will probably lose their lunch." Sarutobi nodded and everyone started to jump through the trees or Shunshin away.

* * *

With Naruto

Hana caught upto Naruto and quickly Shunshinned to his apartment. He was a little taken aback and looked at her curiously. That is until she slammed her lips into his and proceeded to make out with him on his couch. A few minutes later and the need for air broke them apart. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Naruto asked.

Hana giggled cutely as she felt Shiroi snuggle againest her leg, "Your leaving for four years, while it'll only be a month for me. I want you to remember me."

Naruto's face fell slightly, "You think I could forget about you?" He asked a little sad.

Hana shook her head and rocked her hips elicting a surprised look from Naruto, "Not really. I just wanna make sure you don't forget WHY your coming back to ME!" She said her feral side showing slightly.

Naruto gulped but decided to play a little game, "And just why am I coming back to YOU, Hana-chan?" He asked smirking slightly.

She caught on, and was quite happy to play with her catch. She smirked sexily and leaned over to his ear breathing hotly on his neck, "Because you owe me a date, Na-Ru-To-kun" she replied sexily. Her feral side was honestly quite happy with the way he was teasing her. Besides those few nights where she dreamt what he'd look like when he returned always got her ready for a little makeout session.

Naruto smiled and licked the side of her neck, "Sounds like a perfect reason to come back Tenshi-chan" He replied.

She shivered slightly at the lick and proceeded to make out with him once more before smirking and saying, "Good, now come on. We are all eating at my place tonight. Mom said to bring you win or lose... well win or domination in your case." She chuckled as did Naruto before she picked up Shiroi and, after a quick shower for Naruto, the two lovebirds walked to the Inuzuka compound.

* * *

With Anko and Sora

It was close to dinner time so Anko went to get some Dango while Sora took a shower. Sora sighed as he stepped out. It had been a LONG time since the he had actually commanded Dragons into battle, but it seemed, with this recent increase in activity, that both his brother and wife would soon be taking positions in that army. He knew Anko would take to commanding a small elite force well. She was, after all, an interogation and assasination specialist. Naruto, however, would probably be best suited for a strike or recon group. His high reserves and insane speed would do well for the quick strikes while his above ANBU stealth (from years of pranking) would aid greatly in recon. Now all he had to do was explain.

Anko walked in and set down the dango. She quickly served herself three of the 50 skewers and leaned back before settling Sora with a deadly glare. "Alright Ryu-kun what the fuck is going on?"

Sora simply looked at her and said, "You remember when the Hokage and I told you of me being Ryuujin?" She nodded, "I also told you that I am the General of the Dragons. They obey my orders on the battlefield without question. All Dragons treat each other as family, however there is a slight hierarchy. Since you are now my mate, You are technically the second-in-command of the Dragon armies."

Anko's jaw dropped, "I-I'm WHAT!" she yelled almost spitting out her Dango.

Sora sighed, "You heard me. Now, Your... talents... are not suited for battlefields. Your a WONDERFUL infiltrator. So I was thinking of giving you direct command of the Shadow Core."

Anko was still reeling but she seemed intrigued, "What's this 'Shadow Core' your talking about?"

Sora smiled seeing she took the bait. "Well, they are the assassins of the Dragons. Not all demons hide in plain sight. The one's that don't specialize in hiding within Humans or the dredges of society. Shadow Core are the dragons who are masters of the silent demon killing techniques. They can kill a demon without affecting a human's soul. Although the stronger the demon, the harder it is to do." He said.

Anko smirked and had a gleefull glint in her eye. "You mean your going to give me the assassination and interogation squad of the Dragons?" She asked hopefully.

Sora nodded, "If that is what you wish, then yes. It is actually larger than your ANBU plus most of those Dragons are... eccentric. I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

Sora seemed stunned for a second before he realized what happened. One moment, he was staring at Anko, the next, well, They were in the bedroom. Anko was straddling Sora's waist gently rolling her hips, "That sounds like a wedding present to me." She leaned in and nibbled on his ear before whispering, "How can I repay you?"

Sora smirked and replied, "I'm sure you'll find a way Hebi-hime." Anko simply giggled before engaging in a tongue war. Tonight was gonna be a LONG night!

* * *

Next Morning: 7:00 AM East Gates

Naruto was waiting for Sora to show up. He knew Sora would be with Anko and they had preset the East gates as a departure point. Suddenly his vision was blocked by two hands and a body was pressed agianst his back. He smiled already knowing who it was but deciding to play along. "Ummmm kind stranger? I cannot see because of your hands." He said.

He heard giggling and a heavenly voice called out, "Guess Who!" she said childishly.

"Ummmmm I wanna say Hana Inuzuka, but she's supposed to be asleep after that wonderful dinner we all shared last night." He said.

Hana pressed herself closer and said, "Maybe she wanted to see her boyfriend off, so she woke up early?"

Naruto chuckled, the hands still over his eyes, "Ok then! Hana Inuzuka!" He said loudly before proceeding to whisper loud enough for her to hear, "Please be Hana! Please be Hana!"

She chuckled and removed her hands before twirling around in front of him, "CORRECT!" She said smiling. "Now what would be a good reward for winning?" She continued putting her finger to her chin while mock thinking.

Naruto simply smiled and said, "This!" He quickly pushed her againest the nearby wall and engaged in a rather heated makeout session. Until he heard someone clear their throats.

He looked over to see the Sandaime, Tsume, Sora, Anko and Kakashi surprisingly. Sora, Anko, and Tsume were smirking, Kakashi was giggling pervertedly while giving the thumbs up to Naruto and the Sandaime looked quite amused. The both blushed before backing into the street.

Sora spoke up, "Ok now that your done sticking you tongue down her throat," That earned him a dodge from Naruto and a whack to the head from Anko, "We will be going. Remember, It'll be four years so say your goodbyes well. Anko is coming with us because I have to introduce her and eventually get in touch with Manda so she can work with both snakes and Dragons." That earned weird looks because only one summoning was possible, he sighed, "Don't ask its complicated." They nodded.

Naruto smiled and kissed Hana chastely. He turned to the Sandaime, "Well Jiji keep those councilors in line! I'll see you for the exams!" He said smiling. Sarutobi simply smiled and handed him the pay for his two side missions in the exams. He turned to Tsume, "Make Kiba see 'underneath the underneath' Kay Tsume-san?"

Tsume simply snorted and hugged him. "Call me Kaa-san you little hatchling! Kami knows the way your going I'm gonna have to set up a nursery!" Naruto promptly turned blood red and Hana screamed out "MOM!" once again.

Naruto turned to Kakashi who cut him off, "You were right Naruto. I haven't been a very fair nor good sensei. I was pressured by the council, but thats no excuse. I already called in a favor with Kurenai to get Sakura some Genjutsu training. If that doesn't work, some medic training would probably work out better." He pulled out two scrolls, "These are my only original techniques. I want you to have them. **Chidori** is the original, it is flawed and a one way attack while the **Raikiri **allows you to swing the arm instead of a straight forward attack."

Naruto looked at the scrolls and back at Kakashi, "Why would you give me these?"

Kakashi looked a little pained, "Naruto, I failed you miserably. Those lightning techniques you used were very strong. I am sure you can use these Jutsu to their full potential. Plus, I wanted to teach you SOMETHING even if you have a far better teacher than me."

Naruto smiled softly and took the scrolls, "Maybe... I've gotta get going. Later Kakashi-san." Sora simply watched the exchange and smiled at Kakashi's peace offering. When Naruto reached him and Anko, they all waved goodbye before disappearing in a silver lightning bolt.

"Somehow, I have the feeling that Naruto is gonna be stronger than me when he returns." Kakashi said.

Tsume chuckled, "If Sora is teaching him? I don't think old Wyrm over there could beat him."

Sarutobi scowled, "I may be old, but I'll be damned if I let Naruto beat me out yet!" He said his face curving into a grin. He was gonna train because He needed to get back into shape!

* * *

Timeskip 1 week: Dango Bar: 1 Year for Naruto

Yugao, Kurenai, Hinata, and Hana were having the weekly 'meeting' of the girls. Normally, Hinata wasn't invited but, with Anko gone, Kurenai had brought her along. Hana had an idea of why and she was pretty certain she was going to have to either break a girls heart or fight for her life. She sighed as Kurenai turned the talk to Hana.

"So Hana how long have you and Naruto been dating?" She asked. Hana noticed the tense form of Hinata but decided to answer seeing as Yugao was to her right and Kurenai to her left.

"If it's really so important... since the day before the Chunin exams." Hana said.

Kurenai nodded, "What made you go after him?"

Hana scowled, "You have to ask? More importantly, why do you care?"

Kurenai frowned, "You know why. Everyone knows that Hinata had a crush on Naruto!"

Hana's face went blank, "So, because a shy little princess who can't even talk to him, shows some interest. No one is supposed to chase him?"

Kurenai's face split into a scowl, "I told you she held feelings for him..."

Hana had enough. "Naruto chose me! I don't have to explain myself to you! If Hinata was too timid or shy, then thats her problem not mine."

Hinata whispered, "Why!"

Hana looked at her with sad eyes, "Why did he pick me?"

Hinata's eyes were shining with held in tears but she nodded.

Hana sighed and said, "To be honest? I'm not sure. He calls me Tenshi because I payed attention to him openly even againest the council's orders. All I know is he is too good for me."

Hinata's eyes dryed a bit and she leveled a glare at Hana, "Do you love him?"

Hana was a bit shocked at Hinata's question but glared back, "I definitly like him enough for it to turn into love. But, I want to have some more time with him before I am sure. He always pays attention to what I say and never looks at me just for my body. Not once have I seen him look at another woman while I'm with him. He's loyal to his friends and will never abndon them. He's an alpha in every sense of the word and I refuse to give up the opporturnity to get close to him."

Kurenai and Yugao simply watched as the two glared trying to prove that Naruto made the right/wrong choice. Right for Hana and wrong for Hinata.

Hinata finally spoke, "You hurt him and I'll destroy your ovaries. I may be timid but I refuse to be weak for him!" She spoke with conviction.

Hana nodded, "Fine with me. He's the only man to ever get this close to me before and I'd hate to see him hurt. He's just too kind for his own good."

Hinata glared for a second before she smiled slightly, "So your the one he met everyday for lunch for the past two months?"

Hana seemed a bit surprised, "Yes it was me. How did you know..."

Hinata started to smile for real, "He always smiled when he went up to the mounument and was practically glowing when he came back. You forget my favorite sport is Naruto-kun watching."

Hana chuckled, "Just don't go spying on us when he comes back. If my mom has anything to say about it,she might lock us in a room until she has grandpups."The other girls were staring at her like she grew a second head. "What? I'm not lieing!" They simply started to laugh before Hana joined them. Maybe they could get along after all.

* * *

Timeskip: 2 weeks to Exams: 2 years for Naruto

A bright light shined in the middle of a giant battlefield. All around the fighting came to a stop as three figures were seen emerging from the light. However, two people were staring and crying at the sight. One Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki stared as their son, now 15, emerged and looked around. "So this is the great 'Battlefield of Heros?' There doesn't seem to be anyone who could fight you aniki."(Naruto already knows of his parents and has recieved their scrolls with Jutsu, Rasengan and Hiraishin)

Sora chuckled, "Maybe not but I think you have some admirers." He said pointing at Naruto's parents.

Minato stepped forward, "Ryuujin-sama, is-is that Naruto?"

Naruto's face suddenly contorted into rage, "You don't even recognize me?" He shot forward at speeds only the greatest of warriors could match and decked his father. As Minato stood back up he found himself on the recieveing end of a **Ryu Rendan** (Dragon's Barrage) although it was not lethal. "THAT was for sealing Kyuubi into me and making my life hell!" Minato had tears streaming down his face. His face turned to shock as Naruto hugged him. "And this, is for caring enough to ask that I be seen as a hero." Minato smiled and hugged his son back.

Anko and Sora smiled brightly. Anko grabbed onto Sora's arm, "When are you gonna embrace a child like that?" Sora started to sweat, but Anko chuckled and continued, "I expect you to do so after this whole mess with Naruto is over understood?" Sora nodded furiously actually happy at the thought of having a child with his wife of now two years.

Naruto backed from his father and looked at Kushina. He had some tears on his face, "Well? You gonna stand there mom? Or do I get a hug?" Kushina promptly rushed him in a red blur before kissing him on the cheek and hugging him to death.

Suddenly, Minato stared at Naruto his face falling, "Your here but that means... Your dead! O. My. Kami! Please don't tell me your..."

Sora whacked him upside the head, "Naw, He ain't dead Yondaime. But, I don't think we have time for full explanations." Everyone looked at him funnily until they saw the legions of fighters looking eager to rip them to shreds. After all, Minato and Kushina were feared in their own right. How powerful was their son being trained by Ryuujin himself?

Naruto disengaged himself from his mom and drew his katana, speaking its release phrase (see earlier reference). "Mom, dad, Aniki, Onee-san? What do you say to an all out brawl? Us versus them?"

Minato laughed heartily, "Now THATS what I call a challenge! You definitely take after me boy!" Sora and Anko took up positions behind Naruto while Minato faced the right.

Kushina laughed, "Let's hope not. I wanna see some grandkids before he dies!" She said taking the left side facing the enemies.

Naruto chuckled, "No worries there Mom. I already got Hana-tenshi waiting for me when I go back." Kushina smiled.

Minato laughed again, "Well well little Hana? Look out Naruto those Inuzuka are fierce in bed!" With a smack from Kushina for the comment the group moved as one to enter the fight that happened everyday and spanned an entire plain. Too bad for the fighters. These people would not lose today!

* * *

Konoha: Week 3: 3 years for Naruto

In the biggest Casino, we see the Sandaime and Jiraiya playing in the poker tournament. Why were they playing? Well its simple, Tsunade Senju was playing and losing badly. They promised that if she won the next hand, They would wipe her debts out. If she lost however, she would have to stay in Konoha.

Tsunade sighed as she saw she had a horrible hand. A King of hearts, a Jack of spades, an ace of diamonds, and the two of hearts and spades. She sighed once again and folded. "Fine I'll stay, but what do you want?"

Sarutobi smiled, "Simple, for you to train some medic nin. I am changing the current curriculum in the academy. Not to mention, I am finally cutting out the civilian council for this decision. Please help me?"

Tsunade smirked, "Fine sensei. But don't expect me to stick around forever!" She had always wanted to start a medic nin program and with overcoming her hemophobia, but still acting like it bothered her, she could finally do so. Sarutobi simply nodded and they all walked out, picking up Shizune and Tonton on the way. They promptly arrived at the Hokage tower and Tsunade looked at her sensei when they entered the office.

"What is the problem really sensei? You wouldn't have recalled me if that was all. I knew you had something set up to lure me back just for that." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade. Is Naruto Uzumaki still alive?" Sarutobi asked seriously. He knew she was his godmother, but he didn't know why she left. She had a responsibility and Sarutobi had let her ignore it long enough.

Tsunade grit her teeth, "Of course not! One of your damn ANBU arrived right after the Kyuubi attack to tell me he was dead. Thats why I left the village sensei! You know this!" She nearly yelled.

Sarutobi frowned, "Naruto is alive and well Tsunade. Whoever sent that ANBU, was not me and lied to you."

Tsunade was stunned. She left her godson to this village? "That means he survived the... O GOD! He's the Jinchuuriki! Where is he!" She yelled.

Jiraiya spoke up, "Calm down Tsunade! He is fine. Right now he is training for the exams."

Tsunade didn't look pleased and neither did Shizune who was holding Tonton for dear life. "Who lied to me sensei? I want to know who took my godson from me!" She yelled once again.

Sarutobi looked her dead in the eye. "What is spoken does not leave this room." He said seriously.

Tsunade and Shizune nodded. "Very well. Then let me tell you what has been going on since you left..."

* * *

Timewarp: 2 weeks ago (3 weeks to exam): Aburame compound

Kin Tsuchi was being held in a secure room in the Aburame compound. She sighed. The bugs didn't bother her, she actually liked the company. They were chakra draining, however, and didn't allow her to leave. She was waiting to be interogated as she knew she would even when she agreed to this setup. Her 'teammates' would have simply raped her and then sent her back to Orochimaru with the news of their failure before she was killed for being the messenger. She had jumped at the chance to get out from under the sadistic snake's grip.

Shino walked in with his father right behind him. While not experts in interogation, They had allowed Ibiki to observe through a hidden camera in the room. They would seek the answers for she was their 'guest.' Dependant on the answers, she would gain freedom.

Shino stated in his almost monotone voice, "Do our friends bother you Kin-san?"

Kin shook her head, "Not at all Shino-san. They are very polite and love to put on a show when they feel I am down." Surprisingly, this had happened. When the bugs had sensed her displeasure they had immediately called some of their more colorful companions and had a slight dance in her room. Shino was rather surprised himself because these partners were not easy to manipulate, so they had done it of their own will. Most unusual.

Shino spoke once again, "Please tell us of Orochimaru's plans. We will know if your lying." He was watching her body for any signs of deciet. He had to admit seeing the few bugs crawling on her arms was quite a sight since so few of the female gender allow such things. He quickly cleared his head of those thoughts.

She scowled at Orochimaru's name and proceeded to tell them of his plans involving Sasuke and that he planned to attack but, unfortunately, she was too low on the food chain to learn much besides the time and that Suna was somehow involved.

All throughout the explanations and information spilling, Shino and Shibi watched. Not once did she indicate a lie. Their partners trusted her, so they trusted her. It was as simple as that.

When all was said and done she asked Shino, "What do I do now?"

Shino seemed to smile behind his coat, "You are a retainer of the Aburame clan. You are free to wander the village unobstructed. Just stay away from the training grounds and clan areas, until you are classified as a Konoha nin. You are welcome to a more permamnent and less secure room once we have relayed your information."

Shibi smirked seeing the way his son was acting with the young Kunoichi. 'Much the same way I acted around Satsumi. Hmmmm perhaps we will be adding to the clan sooner than I thought?' The father and son left the room with Kin thinking to herself that maybe living here wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Day before the Chunin Finals: 1 week before for Naruto.

Sora appeared next to Naruto who was enjoying dinner with the warriors in Valhalla. "Naruto. You have one week left. It is time for your final training." Sora said.

Naruto grew serious. "Are you sure I'm ready sensei?" He asked hesitently. Sage training was not easy by any stretch of the imagination.

Sora smiled softly, "I assure you. You are ready Naruto. Just believe in yourself and you will do fine."

Naruto nodded and said his goodbyes to the band of warriors his father and mother had collected over the years and departed with Sora who left Anko so she could battle her heart out over the next week while they underwent this training.

As they arrived in the Dragon realm, The hatchlings quickly ambushed Naruto who proceeded to play with them until Sora ushered them away. Sora smirked at the slightly disheveled look Naruto had before He grew serious once more, "Naruto, over the next week I will train you to pull out your dragon half and manifest it. Once it has been started, however, You will become slightly more animalistic. You, also, cannot let your dragon half have control or I will kill you. Understand?" Naruto gulped and nodded.

* * *

Suna encampment: That night

A manical laugh made itself known to the wilderness. "Kukukuukuu, soon, soon I will destroy you sensei and your Leaf too!" A man yelled.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry for the rather short chapter (compared to recent sizes) Please let me know how I did! Please Read and Review! Who knows what unspeakable horrors await you if you don't!  
(Tobi appears) Tobi's a good boy! Tobi gets to have some fun now? (Author Kami style: Scooby Doo summoning!) Fred: Hey look gang! Its a guy in a mask. LET'S GETEM! Scooby: Scooby Dooby Doooooo! (Tobi runs away and gets caught by Psychiatric doctors) Doc's: We got him please sedate him. Tobi: Tobi's a good boy! Let Tobi go!NOOOOOOO!


	9. Finals and Neji's Revelation!

**Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko**

**A/N**: I'mmmmmmm baaaacccccckkkkk! Hello to all my loyal fans out there! Now I don't really have anything to discuss... darn. In any case, A shout out to waterblade for his assistance in naming the Haimaru Sankyodai. Oldest is Haimaru (who knew? Also means ash), Second is Kajimaru (Kaji meaning fire) and Last, but not least, Mokumaru. (Moku means wood). Thats their names and they will be taking a bigger part in the later chapters. Also, I have been asked to add a Shiroi x Akamaru part into the story. Unless I am asked by at least three more... that will probably be an Omake. (author kami style: Announcer no jutsu!) "Now, Ladies and Gentlemen! Please put your headsets down and keep your eyes glued to the screen for the next chapter OF: DRAGON SOUL: RYUUUUU SENKOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 'Alright announcer now do the evil disclaimer thingy!' TSD says.

**Disclaimer: **Twin Silver Dragon owns nothing except the concepts and OC's he put into this story! (Lawyers all grumble reading this and go away) 'Ha!'

P.S. Resistance seal is taken fromTsukune08 thx to him for letting me use it!

_"Every man dies. Not every man really lives." by William Wallace _(one of THE BEST movies I have the privelage of owning.)

**Finals and Neji's Revelation**

Today was a big day for Konoha. The Chunin Exam Finals were being held in their very stadium. Rumors abounded but one thing was sure. Everyone wanted to see the 'Last Uchiha' and Gaara duke it out in the finals. However, a few people had bet almost everything they had on one Naruto Uzumaki. Tsunade, Sarutobi, Tsume and Shibi had all placed rather large bets on Naruto not only winning, but getting a chunin promotion as well. Shibi and Shino had been filled in on everything by Tsume who had overheard the conversation between Shino and Naruto.

Even thought the civilians were excited, the shinobis were anxious. Anyone of Chunin rank and above had been notified of plans for the invasion and the defense of the village. Tsunade would be at the Hospital along with Shizune. Jiraiya was going to be taking care of the summons supposedly assaulting the city. Sarutobi, along with a platoon of ANBU, would be facing Orochimaru. The only wild card they couldn't account for was Gaara and Naruto's group. As promised Naruto, Sora and Anko hadn't been seen in the village since they left. This had actually left Hana in a bit of a funk. She had enjoyed spending lunch with Naruto everyday.

People were making their way to the arena. The exams were set to start in approximatly one hour. However, something was off in the arena, the Hokage box, which should have only two chairs, had three. Sarutobi didn't know why they added the third, simply that it was a request from the Daimyos themselves. Apparently there was an important person, who had the support of all the daimyos, coming to attend today. They had also set up small screens in the stands with feeds from the Kage Box and a feed going two ways from the box to the daimyos seats as well. (basically the stands can hear the Kages and Daimyos talking, while the two previously mentioned can talk to each other)

* * *

East gate: 35 minutes later

A bright light appeared and three figures stepped through. "Ahhhhh its good to be home!" The golden haired one said.

A smack was heard through the small road, "Baka! We need to get ready for the exams. I'm sure Orochi-pedo is here too and we need to kill him for our promise." The silver haired one replied.

The golden haired one smiled sheepishly, "Jeese Aniki. I'm ready let's just get going already. I wana see Tenshi-chan!"

A purple haired woman rolled her eyes, "O really gaki? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanna pop the question!" she said.

Suddenly the gold haired man started to sweat, "No idea what your talking about Onee-chan. Anyways I'mouttaherecyabye!" He said suddenly disappearing in a golden flash.

Two chuckles were heard as the man pulled the woman closer, "Quit teasing him and he might actually propose." He said.

The woman just grinned, "He'll do it anyway. You heard his mom. She refused to let him leave until he promised her." The man simply shook his head and they both took off down the street. After all, you couldn't be late when you were an important part of the exams.

* * *

Stadium: 5 minutes prior to start.

Almost everyone had arrived. The Kazekage had just sat down in his chair when a man walked up the stairs. He was dressed in a breastplate which had an oriental silver dragon coiling around with the jaws right over the left side of his chest. His leggings were some chainmail that went very loose around his lower legs, and his arms were simply open for some reason. He wore a silver cloak and had an ornamental helmet. (the helmet is seriously only there for show so just imagine something dragon based and go with it) All in all this man looked ready for war. The Kazekage narrowed his eyes thinking maybe his plans were ruined. Sarutobi, on the other hand was surprised at who was wearing that getup. "Sora-kun is that you!"

Sora simply smiled under his helmet. "Yo Wyrm! Good to see you again. Ah yes before I forget." He reached into his armor and pulled out a Talisman with the symbols for Lightning, Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. That talismen signified that he had the support of all 5 MAJOR COUNTRIES! Less than four people in the history of the worls had gained that talisman. This man had to be some great warrior or politician for all the diamyos to back him. Although only Sarutobi knew which it was.

"So you are the one they asked the extra seat for." Sarutobi said surprised.

Sora chuckled, "Quite right. I can't wait to see the matches."

The 'Kazekage' chimed in, "Yes the Uchiha and Gaara will make for quite the matchup." 'Not to mention I will start my plan during their match. kukukkuukku!'

Sora shook his head as he took his seat to the right of Sarutobi, while the Kazekage was on the left. "Your son, Gaara, is indeed strong but why do you focous only on those two?"

The Kazekage seemed to frown behind his cowl (you know that little piece of cloth over his mouth?). "My son is strong and the Uchiha's have always been powerful with their Dojutsu. The other shinobi here are nothing special." He said.

Sora nearly grinned, 'gotcha you bastard! The Kazekage has NEVER called Gaara his son. Good thing I had my informants ask around Suna.' "Hmmmmm Temari seems skilled, as does Shino and that Naruto kid seems to have progressed quite well recently."

Inwardly Sarutobi was laughing. He had caught on to Orochimaru the second he stepped into the box. Still, Orochimaru never could see 'hidden' potential, only the ones who shined upfront could get his attention. "Indeed. I am anxious to see Naruto-kun fight. However, we must get ready the fights will begin soon."

* * *

Stands: Same time

Anko had arrived and started looking for her friends. She spotted all the rookies sitting together along with their senseis and Hana. Anko could tell Naruto hadn't been able to see Hana yet because she looked nervous and downtrodden. 'O well! I'll just have to show off my new gear!' she thought giggling to herself. "OI! Nai-chan!" Anko yelled as she bee-lined for the group.

The rookies and senseis all turned to Anko only for the men's jaws to drop and the women's to widen in shock. Gone was the mesh shirt and trench coat. Gone was the miniskirt and shin gaurds. Instead she appeared to be wearing a skintight chain armor. Her entire body was covered but there were a few spots that had extra amounts of the armor. A piece extended past her elbows and fell to a tip although it just hung there. On her left and right hips down her thighs was a plated skirt that extended down to her mid calf and meshed into a small chainmail skirt to cover her ass and front. She had a Wakizashi strapped to her left hip. She pulled off the look rather well, not to mention that she looked downright scary to anyone who wasn't going to war. After all this chainmail had the same Dragon motif as Sora's.

Kurenai was happy though and smiled, "Ko-chan! How are you? I haven't seen you in a month."

Anko simply smirked back, "Well, If you must know..." Everyone seemed to lean in, "I was with my Husband." She said grinning happily.

The Jounin's all seemed a bit shocked that she was married. Kurenai felt sad because she wasn't invited to a wedding but Hana picked up on that and opened her mouth, "So when was the wedding?"

Anko shook her head, "We didn't go through all that. Too much hassle. We love each other and that's enough." They didn't have to know she was married by some mark.

Kurenai seemed to brighten at that, "So whose the lucky guy?" The gennin by now were scared that anyone could love this crazy lady, however the male Jounin's were wondering how someone could get close enough without getting killed by either Kurenai or Anko herself. It was a well known fact that civilians only called her the 'snake bitch or whore' because they COULDN'T get into her pants.

Anko leaned in and whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear, "THAT! is a secret." She said giggling and taking a seat next to Kurenai. "besides you'll all know soon enough." She leaned back and watched as the contestants, including Sasuke seeing as Sarutobi had threatened to burn all of Kakashi's Icha Icha if he was late, stood in a line.

Hana looked at Anko and said, "You wouldn't happen to know where Naruto-kun is would you?" Hana was a little scared that the four years had changed Naruto too much and maybe he wouldn't like her anymore.

Shiroi perked her head up as she heard about her comrade and partner. She had been taken care of by Hana but she missed Naruto almost as much as Hana had.

Anko chuckled, "If I know that dope, He'll make some scene to come in and impress you. I swear, he wouldn't shut up about you the whole time!" Hana blushed at that but was happy he was so dedicated. Hinata looked a bit down but a nudge from Akamaru seemed to brighten her up. "Look its starting!" She said as clouds started to gather in the sky.

* * *

Stadium: Kage Box

The day had started with some cloudy skies but as the Hokage started his speech the clouds seemed to move closer together.

"Today we are here to watch these young shinobi battle for their right to be promoted to the rank of Chunnin!" He started. Once the cheering had died down, "Now, Chunnin's are expected to lead their compatriots into battle. They must be strong of both mind and body. I urge all of you to watch and cheer for those who put their all on the line and wish to show you a good match. Now let us BEGIN!"

Sarutobi sat down, "An inspiring speech, Wyrm, however, You know they will not cheer for one." Sora said. Sarutobi could only look down at that.

"Speaking of one, where is young Uzumaki? Don't tell me he's chickening out." The 'Kazekage' stated.

Sora simply smirked and looked at he clouds, "Word of advice Kazekage-sama. NEVER count Naruto Uzumaki out. It just might be your downfall." Orochimaru scowled under his cowl, 'The dead last hurt me? How absurd.'

* * *

Stadium: Ground Floor

Genma told the applicants to stand straight and look presentable, then he held out a list with the matchups, "Take a look at this. Dosu has dropped out so the extra round has been cancelled. The rest of the matches stay the same. Now would Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga please remain here, and the rest of you take your places in the competitors box." Everyone complied with him and soon only Neji and Genma stood on the battlefield.

"Hmph. I see Uzumaki has decided to accept fate and surrender the match to me." Neji said haughtily. Little did he know how wrong he was. The clouds gathered and people heard lightning cracking above. The stands started to buzz with activity as they looked up.

* * *

Valhalla: Same Time

"OI! Everyone shut your giant pieholes my son is fighting down there!" Kushina yelled. Suddenly the whole hall went quiet. You see, after training and fighting with the various warriors for two years, Naruto was respected, and feared, throughout the warrior plane. The gods themselves had given them the day off and joined them to watch one of their favorite warriors showcase his abilities.(all gods are female unless otherwise stated... after all how else can you explain the divine wrath perverts get hit with?)

As Neji made his comment about fate. Said god groaned, "Kami can't you put some sense into that boy? I swear he's worse than rabid fangirls!"

Kami chuckled, "You know thats not how it works." Fate just groaned again and hoped that Naruto could beat some sense into him.

Raijin chuckled, "Fate hush! Naruto is about to enter the field. You can change Neji's complex later." 'Now let's see what you can do boy! You better put my gift to good use!' he thought.

* * *

Stadium floor

The lightning in the cloud strangely stopped crackling. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the ground. What most people see when they see lightning is a flash of blue-ish white. However this lightning bolt was pure GOLD. Lightning crackled where it struck the ground as a figure appeared. He had golden hair and electric blue eyes. Two bangs framed his face and he had it tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He had on an ANBU type armor that was a dark blue and had no shoulder gaurds. His pants were ANBU style black with dark blue lightning bolts dancing across the bottom. His shirt was a plain black shirt with no sleeves. He had a kunai holster on his right thigh. He was about 5' 11" and seemed to be about 16 or 17 years old.

* * *

Stands

One look at him and half the girls in the girls in the stands were drooling. Well, until a blast of KI, rivaling a Sannin, hit them. Hana was happily drooling and daydreaming about the New Naruto when she noticed the looks he was getting. That prompted the KI and the glare she gave just about every woman eyeing HER Naruto.

Anko chuckled, "Now Now, Hana. You can't kill them for eyeing your boyfriend like a piece of meat."

Hana scoffed and started therapeutically stroking Shiroi who purred in pleasure. "Maybe I can't kill them. That doesn't mean I can't scare them away from MY Naruto!" '_That's right he's MINE suckers and all of you missed out! Now I can't wait to see just how much he has "grown" lately.'_ Hana suddenly blushed at the insinuation her feral side gave her.

Anko was laughing by now, "Maybe so but I have a feeling that your mom is gonna be happy when all this is over." Hana's blush seemed to increase as a few chuckles rang through the crowd.

* * *

Kage Box

Sora chuckled at his brother's flashy entrance while Sarutobi and Orochimaru seemed a little surprised at the display of power. NO ONE had that much control over lightning. Well, unless you were blessed by Raijin. "You haven't seen anything yet my lords and ladies." Sora said. "By the end of this exam, I guarantee Naruto will have earned his spot as a Chunin."

Orochimaru still seemed slightly sceptical, "He was the Dead Last of the academy. How could he have changed that much in only seven months?"

Sora looked at him and replied, "Watch the fight Kazekage-sama. I will answer you later."

Orochimaru seethed slightly but kept silent and resolved to wait for the answer. After all, the best things in life are worth waiting for no?

* * *

Floor

Naruto smirked as he looked at the stunned audience. Many shinobi recognized his hair style and paled when they realized exactly WHO he looked like. 'Good seems some will back my claim' He thought. He waved fondly at the senseis and air kissed Hana who smiled broadly back. He turned his gaze to Neji. He knew all about the branch family and especially Neji's story with Kumo. He had met Hizashi in Valhalla. One of the best men he had ever had the pleasure of knowing and befriending. He was glad he had met him too, he had helped Naruto with a little side project of his that should be of great help.

The proctor stepped forward to start the match when Neji looked at him. Genma quietly waited to see what he would do. Neji turned to Naruto and said, "The skills you shown in the exams were impressive, but it is my fate to win this match. Save yourself the pain and forfeit now." He activated his byakugan to try to intimidate Naruto.

Naruto looked... unimpressed. "You expect that to scare me Neji? I am not one of those fanboys you have chasing you around."

Neji looked absolutly livid. "I am a BOY! Proctor begin the match."

Genma nodded and said, "First Match: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga. HAJIME!"

Neji simply took his Gentle Fist stance and waited. Naruto was a hothead and the dead last. He would make the first move according to Neji. Naruto sighed and looked at the Hyuuga section. He noticed how the majority of the main members had sneers on their faces at this fight. 'Perhaps I should give them a REASON to sneer. After all they all believe their taijutsu is SO ultimate. Bunch of morons. I'll show them that they need to change.' he thought. So he put his plan into action.

"I hope your not going to rely on your gentle fist style Neji. That won't work againest me." Naruto said loudly making sure the Hyuuga heard.

Neji bristled, "The Gentle Fist is the best taijutsu there is. I don't need anything else!"

Naruto dropped into his Kitsune stance and stared at him. "In taijutsu, you may be right." Naruto shot forward at Jounin level speeds. Even Neji was surprised at that. He quickly shot a punch with his right that was diverted by Neji, albeit barely, and started an insanely fast barrage of punchs to keep Neji from striking back. After a full minute Naruto jumped back barely winded while Neji was actually breathing hard. "Your taijutsu is indeed formidable. However, your Ninjutsu skills flat out suck thanks to the shortsightedness of your clan."

In the stands, the Hyuuga's were pissed. Well aside from most of the branch family who were never taught the stronger moves of the Gentle Fist, and Hiashi, and Hanabi. Hiashi was actually smirking, 'I have long acknowledged our weakness in using nothing but Jyuuken. After all, I myself was beaten many times by stronger opponents BECAUSE I used only taijutsu. Perhaps Naruto can bring this to light.'

Neji glared, but Naruto continued, "What happens when you meet someone who can blast you from long ranges until your out of chakra? What if someone can get past the legendary Kaiten your family is so proud of? Allow me to demonstrate."

Naruto flew through handseals and then thrust his hands forward directing the attack, "**Raikyū!**" (Lightning Ball) He shot a large ball of electricty at Neji.

Neji quickly began to turn, shocking and angering many of the main branch members, "**Kaiten!**" (Heavenly Rotation) The lightning quickly dispersed and Neji stopped his spinning.

As Neji stopped however, many were stunned. Behind him, with a Kunai to his throat, was Naruto. "Your **Kaiten** has a serious flaw. When you slow down, you become vulnerable to attacks." The Hyuuga's were NOT happy with this. How had that boy gotten his hands on a description of the **Kaiten? **How could he counter it so flawlessly?

Neji turned his head slightly and glared. Just as the Proctor stepped forward however, Naruto jumped back as Neji attempted to Juuken him in the stomach. Naruto sighed, "I do not wish to fight you Neji. I know about the seal on your forehead and I want to help you get rid of it."

Neji froze for a minute, then he smirked, "Your within the field of my Divination." Naruto mentally cursed but copied the stance that Neji got into, shocking the Hyuuga's once again. "**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!**" (Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms) He yelled dashing forward to strike Naruto.

"**Tenohira ni hansuru!**" (Counter to Palms) Naruto yelled meeting every attack with the same attack of his own and adding chakra to overpower Neji's.

When the attacks stopped, many were shocked once again by Naruto. He stood with his palm extended to Neji's pointed fingers obviously blocking his strikes. The Main Branch Hyuuga were furious. First the Kaiten, now one of the best attacks ever invented and it was blocked by a MERE GENNIN! This was absurd. The clan elders were already plotting to get Naruto arrested for stealing clan secrets.

* * *

Stands

Kakashi smiled and thought, 'I may not have been much of a sensei to you, Naruto. However, I am proud to see you standing strong. I have to remember to thank you for my wakeup call and Sora for training you so well.'

Anko whistled obviously impressed. She hadn't known he had developed a technique like that. Asuma and Kurenai were equally impressed as were the Gennins, especially Tenten and Lee.

"YOSH NARUTO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY GAI-SENSEI!" Lee said

"INDEED, MY YOUTHFUL COMPANION, WE MUST APPLAUD HIS YOUTHFULLNESS!" Gai said. They were ready to hug but one glare from Naruto stopped that in its tracks.

Hana on the other hand... "GO NARUTO! KICK THAT HYUUGA'S ASS! SHOW'EM WHO'S BOSS!" Well her feral side was loving the power he was showing and, with severe Naruto withdrawal, had come out. Shiroi was yipping alongside Hana, cheering her master in her own way.

* * *

Kage Box

Orochimaru and Sarutobi were stunned. Naruto had just stopped both the **Kaiten **and the **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō **in one match! Sarutobi knew that the Hyuuga's would be pissed about it and Orochimaru was livid that he had missed such a potiential body.

Sarutobi turned to a grinning Sora, "How did he develop that technique?"

Sora smiled, "When we went out of town, we met some Hyuuga who offered to help Naruto learn how to fight againest a Juuken user. He developed the technique so he could fight againest Neji. So if the clan wants to complain about clan secrets, we did not steal them!" He said glaring at Sarutobi making sure he understood. Once he got a nod, "Kazekage-sama, you asked what could change him? I counter that with this question: What could you do with four years of training under the best warriors to have ever walked this or any land?" He said.

Orochimaru, and most of the stands, were curious what that meant. Naruto was only 13 right?

* * *

Floor

Naruto stared at Neji as they stood across from one another. "You know nothing of this seal Uzumaki." Neji said. "It is the dirty little secret of th Hyuuga clan and the bane of the Branch house." (Insert sob story with Neji's father here) "So you see Uzumaki. Fate determines everything and Fate has determined that I will win this battle." Neji said confidently.

The stadium was quiet. That was a hard story to take in. "Are you done crying and hiding now Neji?" Naruto asked, his eyes cold and uncaring. "Because your not the only one with a seal placed on him at birth." Up in the Kage box, Sarutobi grimaced and knew the fallout of this would be hard. "Let me tell you a story. The Yondaime Hokage was the greatest Hokage to ever live in Konoha. He defeated the Demon Fox, Kyuubi, on October 10. The same day I was born."

Neji scoffed, "Everyone knows..."

"I'M NOT FINISHED HYUUGA SO SHUT YOUR TRAP AND LET ME FINISH MY STORY!" Naruto roared, "I listened to you. Now you listen to me. The Yondaime could not KILL the Kyuubi. It is a high level demon, no mere mortal could kill it. Instead he had to seal it. But, a human's coils cannot take a demon's chakra. However, a baby, who is under a day old, could take it in because the chakra coils were not yet fully formed. So the Yondaime decided to seal the beats into a baby born that day. Normally this is an S ranked secret."

Neji looked a little pale, "So you mean to tell me..."

"That's right Neji. I am known as a Jinchuuriki. However, The Yondaime couldn't ask just anyone to use their child, o no. He sealed it into his own son. My true name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Son of Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze. I have been beaten and abused since the day I could walk. My own teachers strived to make me learn the wrong things. I get charged triple price for outdated goods and thats IF I'm allowed in the store." Naruto said. "However, I no longer carry the Kyuubi no Kitsune." That sent many people for a loop especially the council members.

"Then where is it?" Neji asked only slightly afraid.

"O Kyuubi is gone. He can never return to this plane of existance so long as I am here." 'Not entirely true but it'll give me some protection.' Naruto thought. "Long story short Neji? You aren't the only one to suffer."

Neji scowled, "Perhaps you are right Uzumaki. However, I am still fated to win this fight!" He said his Byakugan blazing.

* * *

Valhalla: same time

Most of the warriors were sad at Naruto's life. However that all ended with Neji's proclomation.

"ALRIGHT THATS IT!" Fate said. She raised her finger and brought it down. Lightning came down and struck to the right of Neji and Naruto.

Everyone sweatdropped at the note.

* * *

Arena Floor

The people in the stadium looked confused until Naruto read the note out loud. "Dear Neji Hyuuga, I am Fate. Please take note that I do NOT support you in being my bitch. Kindly stop your horrible acting and get on with your life. Sincerely, Fate." Everyone sweatdropped. "O wait there's more, P.S. Naruto, please knock some sense into him. He could use it! O and Yami and Luck say they want 'payment' for their luck, whatever that means." If it was possible, the sweatdrops got bigger. Naruto, on the other hand, was sweating bullets. 'Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means!'

Hana was a little surprised but suddenly stood up and yelled to the sky, "Hell No! He's Mine first!" A crack of lightning hit near her and she sat down blushing.

* * *

Valhalla

Kushina looked at Yami and Luck, "You know what I made him promise yes?" They nodded and laughed.

Luck spoke up, "We just wanted to see what Hana would do."

Yami chuckled, "Ya, unless she wants to share, then he's free game!" Everyone sweatdropped (that seems to happen alot huh?)

Yami pouted at their faces, "What? I can't help it! Those whiskers make me hot!" Kami simply shook her head.

* * *

Floor

Naruto sighed and wanted to get this farce of a fight over with. "Sorry Neji, but I'm done with this fight. Prepare to lose."

Neji was prepared but all he heard was, "Fuin level 4 KAI!" before he blacked out. Naruto had a resistance seal on him currently at level 8. It was basically like walking through water constantly. By releasing four levels, he had become fast enough to move like Gai when he had the first two gates open. He had simply knocked Neji out after he disappeared from veiw.

"Shousa, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Genma said.

The crowd was silent for the longest time until, Kakashi stood and clapped. Hana would have but she had already embarresed herself enough. Like a wave the applause crescendo'ed, It was defeaning. Naruto smiled and waved happily. He spotted Hana and waved even more happily when she blew him a kiss.

Sora and Sarutobi were smiling brightly seeing Naruto get so much recognition. As Naruto made his way up, Gaara and Shino were called to the fights. Shino, however, knew he could not win and instantly forfieted. His reasoning was, "My companions shall not fight him, therefore I shall not fight him." He just might have earned a Chunin jacket for that.

Kankuro and Sasuke were called and Kankuro promptly forfeited because he didn't want to show his abilties before the invasion.

By now, the crowd was unruly. The first fight had been exciting. These were boring beyond all belief. When Temari and Shikamaru were called Shikamaru was ready to quit but Naruto "accidently" knocked him over the edge and into the arena. The fight, however, was interesting on an intellectual level. While, in the end, Shikamaru had won. He quit because he could no longer hold his Jutsu long enough to win. While he certainly had the mind to be Chunin, he didn't have the body to do it.

* * *

Kage Box

The council had gathered and quickly went to the Kage box. While most of the lower members stood on the stairs, the clan heads stood by Sora while the advisors and Danzo stood in front of the Kage. The video feeds had been cut to the stands although the Daimyos were still listening.

"Sarutobi! Why did you not tell us of Namikaze-san's heritage?" Homura asked.

"Simple, You blabbed about Naruto having the Kyuubi in him. Why would you not blab about him being the son of Minato and bringing all of his enemies on us?" Sarutobi replied cooly.

"There's no way that demon brat is the fourth's son!" One Satsumi Haruno screeched.

Sora scowled, "Why are the civilians here anyways Wyrm? This is a shinobi matter. According to the laws of your own village they have no say in such things."

Sastsumi was about to retort when the Fire Daimyo came over the video, "Indeed. In addition, Why is the council bothering us when we SHOULD be watching two aspiring Chunins? Save it for afterwards. And Sarutobi?" The aged Hokage looked at him. "I want a full account before we are in front of the council along with a meeting with Naruto and any protectors he wishes to bring." Sarutobi nodded while the Fire Daimyo smirked as he saw the smile Sora was sporting.

"Toshiro. I'll be happy to accompany the Hatchling when he attends if that pleases you?" Sora said.

"Indeed Ryuujin. It will be good to see you again. I am glad you accepted the special seat." Toshiro replied (fire daimyo).Sora nodded his head and returned to the now ended fight as the council filed out.

* * *

Floor

Luckily the fight between Shikamaru and Temari had taken about half an hour, so Naruto was charged and ready to go after Gaara. Naruto knew all about Shukkaku, having been briefed on Demons of all types. He had seen the fight between Lee and Gaara and knew about Gaara's armor so all he had to do was either scare Shukkaku, like Sora, or defeat him by blasting through his sand.

He would see what Gaara wanted to do. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too damaging.

Gaara grinned manically, "Mother says you are strong. Not as strong as Big One, but you will spill much delicious blood for Mother."

Naruto scowled, "Tell Mother, that she knows whats going on here and I doubt she can beat me."

Gaara scowled and replied, "We shall see Namikaze!"

Genma quickly shouted, "First semi-final Match! Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Vs. Sabaku no Gaara. Hajime!" (I know I said Gaara no Suna earlier sry bout this.)

Gaara started out by sending wave after wave of sand to chase Naruto all around the arena. Now Naruto had decreased his seal to stage 5. He could outrun Lee right now so he easily kept ahead of the sand. Although it did not allow him time to use any of his techniques. Gaara knew that Naruto could hurt him with that **Byakurai** technique of his and he was not going to give Naruto that chance. Too bad for Gaara.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" (do I really need to?) Suddenly there were 20 Narutos and they each sped off in a different direction. Only three got away but that was enough. Three shouts rang throughout the stadium in a triangle formation. "**Rairyuudan no Jutsu!**" (Lightning Dragon Technique) Three dragon's of lightning charged the Jinchuuriki turning his sand into glass. At the last possible second the sand formed a dome and protected Gaara.

For a moment, all was silent as the Jutsu's disappated. Then, the Glass came crumbling down and was quickly ground back into sand. The two Kage bunshins were captured and destroyed while the real Naruto was on the run once again. 'Dammit! He can just break the glass down. Guess I have no choice but to use what dad taught me.' Naruto thought. 'Now I just gotta find his seal.'

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" He created another twenty but they immediatly went through handsigns and yelled, "**Raikyū**" (Lightning Ball) The twenty clones quickly charge forward behind the balls and headed for Gaara. Three balls made it to Gaara while the others were intercepted. They quickly turned the sand armor her wore into glass. However it started to break and thats when the clones started pounding him. The sand quickly sprang back to life and destroyed eight clones before the others jumped back. However, they had done their job. The seal was visible on Gaara's chest.

Naruto smirked and ordered his clones into action. He held his hand out and the Kanji's for the elements appeared in purple flame on his right hand. Ten of his clones quickly blew out another set of **Raikyū **(Lightning Ball) towards Gaara and promptly disappeared, their chakra spent. However, the last two clones quickly charged taking up the remaining sand while Naruto rushed past and slammed his hand into Gaara's chest, yelling, "**Gogyo Fuin!**" (5 elements seal) Gaara promptly passed out and the sand stopped moving.

Genma stepped forward and checked Gaara, "Shousa! Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!"

The cheering from Leaf was astronomical. However, one man was pissed. 'I needed him to distract the Leaf! No matter I still have that Demon's promise of help in return for fighting the Dragon person who is supposedly around here. Maybe its that new guy, meh, I don't care as long as I get to kill Sarutobi-sensei!' Orochimaru thought.

* * *

The rookies were stunned at this turn of events. While beating Neji was one thing, beating this pyscopath killer was another. Sasuke wanted to fight Naruto to see how far he had come. Sakura and Ino were both happy to cheer on Sasuke, although they did cheer for Naruto during his fights. Lee wanted to test himself as well. Tenten was a little wary to fight him. Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino didn't want to fight him if they could help it, Kiba was smiling knowing he lost to the strongest guy here, and Hinata was happy that her crush was so strong.

The senseis however were mostly in shock, except for Gai who was screaming about YOUTHFULLNESS or some crap like that. Kurenai and Asuma had always assumed that Naruto really didn't have much talent. Well you know what they say right? Assuming makes an ASS out of U and ME. Kakashi was simply happy, although a bit stunned at the increase in strength, while Anko was sporting a grin the size of Russia.

Up in the daimyo box, Toshiro was sporting a grin similar to that of Anko's, 'Damn am I glad Sora told me to bet on the Yondaime's gaki! I'm making a fortune!' Similar thoughts were being made by the daimyo of Wave and Tsunade, Sarutobi, Kakashi and anyone else who bet on him, not to mention himself. After all why not rake in the dough under a fake name? All it took was a shadow clone and a henge into his sexy form.

The next match was called forward and it was Temari vs. Sasuke. When the battle started, Temari seemed to be winning. She planned ahead more but she didn't quite take into account for Sasuke's fire Jutsu's. After trying to get near Temari for the better half of 10 minutes Sasuke gave that up and proceeded to fire Great Fireball at her, since she had been using gusts of chakra infused wind to keep him away, he had higher reserves. After a few minutes, she simply gave up rather than get burned to a crisp.

Genma stepped forward, "We will give everyone a short ten minute break to grab refreshments and go to the latrine. This is for the fighters as well as the spectators. Please enjoy."

* * *

Kage Box

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have some quick business to attend to." Sora said as he bowed out and vanished in a flash of silver lightning.

Orochimaru was surprised but asked, "Does he do that often?"

Sarutobi simply laughed, "All the time. You get used to it."

Stands

Naruto appeared next to Hana with a golden lightning Shunshin. He grabbed her, and Shiroi and finger waved to everyone before they both disappeared once again. Anko slipped away as well.

* * *

Naruto's apartment

When they appeared in Naruto's apartment, Hana quickly forced him againest the wall and started to french kiss him. When they finally broke for air, Naruto shook his head and said, "WOW! What was that for?"

Hana chuckled, "THAT was for coming back and owning all your competition." She replied.

"HMMMM I gotta do that more often then." Naruto said chuckling. He stepped back and Hana got a close up look at him. Long story short, he was masculine, he was slightly more feral, he was her age, and he was HOT!

Naruto turned serious, "Hana you know about the invasion right?"

Hana nodded and patted a scroll. "I've got the boys right here."

Naruto smiled, "Good because I've got a present for them." He pulled out a scroll and unpacked what seemed to be larger versions of Shiroi's armor but with wings that could extend and retract.

Hana's eyes lit up like a chirstmas tree. "Are those...?"

Naruto nodded, "These are for them. I know you couldn't stand to see them hurt so I had them made."

She smiled and kissed him gently, "Thank you very much Naruto. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Naruto smiled brightly at her and pulled out an Anbu breastplate like his except this one was a deep brown that matched Hana's eyes. "This is for you Tenshi-chan. Its blessed by Dragons to withstand high temperatures and protect you from them. It also gives you a slight protection from the other elements. If you channel chakra into it... well you'll get a chainmail like Onee-chan's. However, yours will be the same color as the armor with green leaves embroided into it. It won't stop a direct strike but anything glancing will bounce right off."

"Na-Naruto! Thats amazing. Are you sure you can give it to me though?" Hana asked.

Naruto sighed, "Yes Tenshi-chan. This was made by a special friend of my dad's and the dragons wanted me to give it to you." 'Not to mention the Hiraishin Seal put into the armor so I can teleport to you in an instant if anything of Retriever status or higher shows up' Naruto thought.

Hana smiled gently and took it before taking off her Chunin vest, underneath she wore a plain dark green shirt. She donned the armor and was surprised at how light and supple it seemed. "Thank you again Naruto." Hana said smiling.

Naruto shook his head, "It's no problem. Now let's head back I have a fight to get to!"

Hana chuckled at her boyfriend who seemed to gain a fire in his eyes at the idea of a fight. "Right!."

* * *

With Anko and Sora: Anko's apartment

Anko arrived and looked at Sora, "So is he here?"

Sora sighed and nodded, "You want him hun?"

Anko seemed a bit surprised and asked, "I thought you didn't want me to fight him?"

Sora shook his head, "I don't, however, You ARE strong enough to take him. Just don't get cocky, and let me help you ok?" He said more quietly at the end.

Anko quickly wrapped her arms around her husband and smiled, "Alright Ryu-kun."

Sora smiled and kissed her, "You know those two are probably making out right now huh?"

Anko chuckled, "Hell ya they are!" The couple's laughter could be heard down the street.

* * *

Stadium: Final Round

The spectators and special guests had returned to their seats. The 'Last Uchiha' and the newly proclaimed 'Namikaze' were facing off down in the arena. Sora had taken his place at the Sandaime's side, however Anko had joined him. Naruto had told Hana he would fight beside her in the Invasion. The ANBU and Jounin were all tense ready for the signal to start.

Genma stepped onto the field and looked at the two opponents, "Final Match: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! Hajime!"

Sasuke slid into his Interceptor stance and activated his Sharingan. Naruto dropped into his own stance and smirked at Sasuke. "Well you wanna get this started or shall I?"

Sasuke smirked right back, "I don't need the advantage to fight you. Bring it!" (He is not cocky. Kakashi has beat him down over the training period HOWEVER, he still has issues that will be hammered out)

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Fine YOU ASKED FOR IT!" he charged forward and the two settled into a deadly taijutsu dance. After five minutes, feathers started to fall and the people began to feel sleepy. An explosion in the Kage box brought most people out of it. The Invasion of Sand and Sound had come to Konoha!

* * *

**A/N:**Sorry it took so long every1! fanfiction kept going down and I lost half the chapter once! This is slightly smaller than I wanted however, it does the job. Now... Read and reveiw.

(Author Kami style: Konan summoning no justu!) Konan appears half naked. "WTF!" she says staring at the author, "What am I doing here?" 'Uhhhhh I wanted to see you?' "I don't care send me back!" 'Hey I'm the author! I used the kami style to bring you here!' "Bullshit Pein..." Pein appears Rinnegan Blazing "Dammit author I told you to stop using that Jutsu! I am God! Plus Konan was about to do something really good!" (Author Demon style: Pein distruction Jutsu) 'Freaking God my ass. Konan get outta here He'll be back at the base.'Konan poofs away. 'Why does Pein always ruin my fun?' (Chibi perverted Author Pouts)


	10. Dragons Unleashed!

**Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko**

**A/N: **Alright everyone! Welcome back to the tenth chapter of Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko! I have had many PM's and messages about the pairing between Shiroi and Akamaru... welp gratz to you guys cause I'll put it in there! Now, This chapter will answer quite a few people's curiosities. My specially made Dragon Sage Mode will be shown for Naruto. I hope you guys (and girls) enjoy it! Also I would like for people to tell me if they want a lemon? I have one vote FOR said couple and I would be happy to try my hand at it.

In the story, when I change the setting (meaning there's something centered) That means only people in that area are going to be interacting. If I don't change the setting, then everyone can hear and react. Sorry if this causes any confusion In any case, my quote last week was from a movie and I thought, 'Why not continue with another of my favorite quotes?" so here it is!

_"Humans are more arrogant and greedy than any living creature. However, when they have something that they want to protect, Their power grows exponentially!" by Inuyasha._

**Disclaimer: TSD owns nothing except his own original techniques and ideas!**

**Dragons Unleashed!**

The Arena was silent for only a moment befoee the Kage box exploded and four figures jumped from the smoke onto a nearby rooftop and were incased in a purple barrier. The Oto and Sand shinobi that were supposed to be in the crowd went up in puffs of smoke. Apparently, Sora had decided to go ahead and remove the Oto shinobi from the stands, whilst spreading the word that the Kazekage was not really the Kazekage but an Imposter. Unfortunately, Naruto, Sasuke, and Genma were facing 10 Oto shinobi down on the floor. The shinobi in the crowd were ready to join the fight when Naruto smirked.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Come with us. Orochimaru-sama offers you power." The Jounin among the group said.

Sasuke simply growled and readied himself for an attack. Naruto brought his Katana up to bear and held it straight out infront of him. "**BAN-KAI!**" He yelled. (think how Ichigo says it in Bleach.) His chakra swirled around him and entered the sword before it glowed and changed. Now he held a golden shamshir with a blue lightning bolt arcing from the tip to the handle which had a dark blue Tsuba and golden wrappings around the hilt. He simply disappeared and then reappeared in front of the Jounin, who was too shocked at a his speed to move, and decapitated him. He back flipped and dropped into his Swordmaster stance (check chapter 8 for stance. This will be his default stance) and disappeared. 7 Oto shinobi died due to various lethal cuts while the last two were taken out by Genma and Sasuke. "**Genjitsu kara kieru, Ryu Senko.**" (Vanish from Reality, Dragon Flash) Naruto said calmly.

Sasuke whistled, "Nice Blade! Why don't I have one like that!" He said angrily.

"Not now Sasuke." Naruto said, "We need to regroup. Plus, I wanna know how Oji-san is doing."

By then, everyone in the stands had gathered on the floor. Kakashi spoke up, being the most senior member of the forces, "Agreed. It would be a good staging point. We need to get a layout of the Village. Everyone to the barrier quickly." The various ninja's nodded and proceeded to disappear and reappear at their destination.

* * *

Barrier: Same Time

Orochimaru had just revealed himself to his sensei when Sora and Anko landed beside him. "Sora! I'm glad your here. I could use some help." Sarutobi said before he looked at Anko and frowned, "Anko, This is dangerous. Your not..."

Sora cut him off, never once breaking eye contact with Orochimaru, "She'll be fine Wyrm. She trained with us for years remember? Plus, my wife won't be beaten so easily."

Anko smirked, "Ya Oji-san, Worry about yourself. I'll be fine. Ryu-kun over there let me train with some of the best Dragons around. I won't get another chance like this."

Sarutobi sighed, "No matter what I say it won't change you so..." He summoned Enma who promptly transformed into his staff form, "Let's take him down!"

Sora smirked, "Glad to see you so passionate Wyrm!" He turned his attention fully to Orochimaru who was watching amused, "I'd say 'good to see you again' but I'm sure you don't know who I am. In any case, Thank You." Sora said. This gained looks of surprise from the three other people in the barrier, not to mention the people outside. "If you hadn't given Hebi-hime here her hickey... I wouldn't have this wonderful mate. So Thanks." Anko was smiling broadly, Sarutobi and a kind smile, while Orochimaru looked thoroughly confused.

"I'm surprised that anyone would claim that failure as a mate." Orochimaru said, gaining withering glares from the Leaf shinobi, "Nonetheless, I'll be happy to see you two together... In hell!" He said as he started to run through handseals. "**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!**" (Summoning: Impure World Resurection) Three coffins arose and caused Sarutobi to pale. They all had Kanji going from Sho to Ni to Yon on them. Sora looked grim and Anko frowned at her ex-sensei.

Outside the Barrier

By now, everyone had arrived, even the Gennin. Naruto looked enraged at what Orochimaru was doing and Hana asked him, "Naruto-kun. What's wrong?"

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. "He's summoning the Sho, Ni, and Yondaime Hokages to battle the Sandaime!" He said.

The gathered ninjas were outraged. How dare this traitor summon the old Hokages! How dare he disturb their rest! "There's no way they will fight for him!" A random Chunin yelled.

Naruto shook his head, "They won't have a choice. He will control them." Many wanted to ask how he knew this information. Kakashi would have asked, if he hadn't been observing Sora.

Everyone could hear Orochimaru as he started to talk and many did not like where this talk was going. Sora growled as Orochimaru laughed, "You said I didn't know you? How wrong you are! Sora Ryu or perhaps Ryuujin!" He said. "I even have a plan for you. I'm glad I decided to take him up on his offer." Orochimaru said darkly.

"Who the hell offered you anything?" Sora asked a little annoyed at this snake in the grass.

A dark laughter filled the air and many of the ninja started to feel a deep primordial fear. "Why I did Ryuujin." said a dep voice. A dark portal was hovering over the barrier. From the portal stepped a thing of freakish nightmares. It had a cannine-ish face with a long snout full of sharp teeth. Two glowing red eyes and horns that curved slightly inward at the top of its head. It had four arms, two smaller clawed ones on its chest and two large pincer ones. He floated in the air being help up by seemingly nothing. "Its not everyday I get the chance to become a legend and kill a student of the fabled Dragon General."

Sora's eyes narrowed, "Who are you? Normally, I wouldn't care but you have peaked my interest."

The Glabrezu laughed maniacally, "My name? Retsen. You cannot escape that barrier and I shall deal with your student myself."

Sora and Anko shared a look that said, 'Is this guy deluded or what?' However Sora decided to play the game, "Really? and what would it take to get you to leave him alone?"

Retsen smirked, "Nothing. I WILL kill him. You have only trained him for four months. He cannot be powerful enough to defeat me and my battalion."

The ninja outside the barrier were shifting nervously, the attack seemingly forgotten at the moment. Naruto stood next to Hana and stared straight at the demon who was threatening him. Hana was nervous and didn't know what to believe until Naruto put a hand her shoulder and smiled. She smiled back and grabbed his hand.

Sora grimaced slightly, although he was happy that Orochimaru was holding his attack, obviously amused at this scene. "Surely, there must be something?"

Retsen had a wicked smile, "Well, I heard that your student has a potential mate. If he was to give her to me to be my plaything, Maybe I could be convinced to spare him."

Everything froze for a second before Sora and Anko had the same thought, 'He did NOT just say that!'

Unfortunately for the demon, He was very wrong about Naruto's abilties. The last thing he heard before his vision was destroyed was, "**Ryu Sennin Hijutsu: Ryu no Tamashi Kai!**" (Dragon Sage Secret Technique: Dragon Soul Release!) While the demon wasn't paying attention, Naruto's chakra had skyrocketed. His golden chakra enveloped him as he said those words and his body changed. His legs below the knee changed to scaled and a five clawed foot. Below the elbow, the same happened although the hands remained five finger the claws were retractable here. His shirt disappeared, although his cargo pants remained, and a reptilian tail sprouted from his tailbone. Scales went up his spine to connect the tail to two powerful looking wings. Every last one of his scales were a brilliant gold color. His eyes shown with a fierce power and fury. Lightning arced around his being, freely manipulated. He disappeared only to create over 100 after images around the Retsen. As Naruto landed he calmly said, "**Ryuujin no Senko.**" (Flash of the Dragon God) The demon promptly turned into a cloud of red mist. Only the more experienced members of Kenjutsu knew just how difficult it would be to hit someone that many times.

Sora chuckled, "He really shouldn't have said that."

Anko barked out a laugh, "No shit! And I thought YOU were protective. He turned the guy into mist for Christ's sake."

Hana was a bit stunned. She hadn't even had time to make a retort before Naruto introduced the demon to oblivion. Surprisingly, His new form had sparked a very feral desire and that display of strength practically _demanded _that she acknowledge him. She knew she needed something to quell her feral nature soon or she may very well jump him. She looked to her right where he stood, his back turned to the Leaf ninja. Little did she know that he was staring at the demons who were assembled behind the shinobi that were attacking the front gates.

Inside the Barrier

The coffin lids fell open causing people to start to sweat a bit. From them, the Hokages of old were alive once again. The Sho and Nidaime were exchanging banter with Sarutobi while Minato stared sadly at Sora.

"So I have to fight you do I? This won't be easy." Minato said.

Sora simply sighed and nodded before getting ready to fight himself. He didn't want to, but He was the only one who could match the Yondaime inside the barrier.

Orochimaru had enough and stabbed the three people with the tags to ensure their obediance to him.

"Sarutobi, You take the Sho and Nidaimes. I'll distract the Yondaime. Anko, take your ex-sensei." Sora said. The two others nodded and moved to engage.

Outside the Barrier

Kakashi decided to start barking out orders. "OK. Since there are demons, They will be our top priority. All Gennin are to report to the caves and help direct and protect the civilians. Chunin, report to designated defensive zones. Jounin, aid in the frontline defence and I will lead a specialized group againest the demons!"

A random Chunin spoke up, "How can we win? We are being attacked by two nations AND demons!"

Naruto spoke before anyone else could answer, "Will you leave your village to die? This is your home is it not?" Naruto looked over his right shoulder, his wing held down so they could all see his eye, "This is my home. No matter WHO or WHAT attacks it. I WILL NOT LET IT FALL! Will you?" Kakashi was smiling as was the majority of his friends. Hana was beaming with pride and the rest of the shinobi agreed with his words. "Kakashi-sensei. Hana and myself will take the demons. Leave them to us."

Both Kakashi and Hana seemed a bit surprised at this, "Naruto are you sure?" He asked. Hana was silent but she looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, sensei." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, why do you want me to join you?" Hana asked.

Naruto smirked, "If you wanna be close to me Hana, You gotta learn how to deal with demons. Besides, Do I need a reason to go tearing through enemies with a beautiful woman beside me?" He asked

Hana grinned, "No. But You do need a beautiful woman to keep from getting in over your head!" She said before she jumped off, "Race ya there slowpoke!"

Naruto's smirk turned into a millionwatt grin before he disappeared in a yellow flash. (Not Hiraishin, he's just that fast!) Kakashi gawked for a second before shaking his head, "New orders for Jounin. Head to the frontlines! No one gets into the city, understood?" He said. One chorus of "Hai's" and blurring of ninjas later, Kakashi smiled before shunshining himself to the frontlines.

* * *

With Naruto and Hana: Somewhere near the wall of Konoha

Hana had pulled ahead and summoned her companions in their armor. She smirked as she blew through a few weak Oto Chunin. Surprisingly, Suna seemed to have abandoned Oto. The Sandaime had planned on tricking Orochimaru into claiming Gaara as his son. Every Suna shinobi knew that the Kazekage would never do such a thing, after all Gaara was just a weapon. That coupled with the defeat of the Ichibi container had prompted a retreat order from the Suna higher ups. The sand sibs were stuck in the hospital, however, and could not escape.

Hana blasted through a few weak Oto shinobi only to come face to face with the battalion of Drechts and Baubau and 5 commanding Hezrous. She landed and visibly gulped. That was A LOT of enemies. The Haimaru triplets growled at the assembled demons. They just seemed to laugh it off as one of the Hezrous spoke up, "Well well, It seems our commander has seen fit to send us a treat boys!"

Hana growled but a very familiar voice came from the trees to her left. "I'd appreciate it if you stop eyeing my girl, demon. Although that still won't save you." Naruto said cooly just before he and Shiroi, in her armor, landed beside Hana.

Hana smirked, "What took you so long? I almost had to take these guys by myself." She said.

Naruto shrugged, "Well a black cat crossed my path so I..."

Hana groaned, "Don't start taking after Kakaski!" She said playfully.

The demons, however, were not amused. One of the Baubau's launched a fireball at the group of Ninja and their companions. Naruto simply smirked before Shiroi jumped and flipped, smacking the fireball with her tail, and forced the fireball to incinerate the very demon it spawned from. "Now that wasn't very nice." Naruto said. He turned to Hana and bowed mockingly, "Would you like to start this M'lady?"

Hana chuckled cutely and mock cutsied, "It'd be YOUR Honor." Naruto chuckled back and quickly whispered in her ear. Her eyes lit up and she said, "Uh huh, Uh huh" She chuckled again and nodded once before Naruto stepped slightly behind her. She quickly rushed the staggered demonic lines and yelled, "**Ryu Daitsuuga!**" (Dragon's Great Piercing Fang). Suddenly the 205 demons found themselves on the wrong end of a very powerful assault. Six whirlwinds of destruction were blazing through their ranks. Four were using fire to enhance their attacks while the other two used wind and lightning respectivly.

Now, normally, a human cannot damage a demon higher than the basic footsoldiers. Even the footsoldiers have naturally tough skin and resistances. However, with the Dragon's blessing the armors, and subsequently the claws, of the non dragon fighters, They were fighting at full damage. Needless to say, they were quite effective. Shiroi and Haimaru, who happened to be the most adaptable of the triplets, quickly paired together and started to blaze through the enemies to the right of their masters. Kajimaru and Mokumaru were following their example and flanking their master on the left. Naruto and Hana quickly bulldozed their way to the middle of the demons and started ripping through the little ones like toilet paper. While they may have been many, they stood no chance againest a Dragon Sennin and his future mate.

* * *

Inside the Barrier: Same Time

Sora was having trouble subdueing his friend. Since that time when Sora had brought Naruto to Valhalla, Minato had steadfastly maintained a friendship with the man who strived to help his son. Minato was certainly faster that Sora, however, Sora was a millenia old. His reflexs and battle instincts far made up the difference. Not to mention that every strike caused some sort of mortal damage. After Minato healed the second strike, Sora was annoyed. When he healed the seventh strike, which happened to be decapitation, Sora was pissed. He hated that his friend was being used like this. Even more so, WHY he had been summoned. He chanced a look at the other two fights whilst Minato reformed, he didn't know how to kill him anyways.

Sarutobi was hard pressed to fight both his old sensei's at once. However, his training the past month had payed off immensly. He was able to get most of his skills back on par with his original skill level. Sadly, his stamina had taken a major hit with age as had his strength and speed. While it wasn't enough to get him killed, against two kage level shinobi it meant bad things. He could barely fend off their attacks long enough to get away let alone, get in an attack of his own. He knew how to destroy them because of the Jutsu being his sensei's creation, but that didn't mean jack shit if he couldn't damage them! Suffice it to say, his battle was far too difficult to win alone.

Anko was fighting with a righteous fury, and it showed. Every attack she launched, from her infamous **Sen'eijashu **(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) to her newly aquired **Ryu Denka **(Dragon Charge) which allowed her to surround herself in her dragon chakra and charge straight through an attack while poisoning any animals that may be nearby, was precise and incredibly powerful. Orochimaru was having second thoughts about throwing her away. He was pushed to the brink of his abilties.

Sora noticed that Minato would be back in about 20 seconds so he decided to help out the old Wyrm. "**Kuchiyose: Ryu Matsuta no Jutsu!**" (Summoning: Dragon Master Technique) Two puffs of smoke later and before Sora stood a man with dark black hair and deep red eyes. He was muscular and stood about as tall and broad as Sora himself. He wore a full plate battle armor that was obviously old but had many markings and ancient defenses built into it. Next to him was a beautiful woman, she had long pearly white hair. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of onyx black and held a deep wisdom. She wore an elegant white Kimono with Sakura petals falling on it.

"OI! Sora! What you calling us here for?" The man said.

Sora bowed to them. "Sorry Ryuuken-sama, Ryuukaze-sama. I ask that you help out the old Wyrm over there. He is facing two of his old senseis and I do not have time to explain."

The woman, Ryuukaze, nodded and looked to her husband, "Dear." Lightning cracked and an Oni mask appeared behind her. "Do as he says."

Ryuuken was sweating bullets and nodded before responding, "Wh-Whatever you say dear!" He quickly dashed off to block and attack headed for Sarutobi.

Sora chuckled and quickly hugged Ryuukaze, "Thank you."

She chuckled and leveled him with her gaze, "You have taken your duties seriously. Please don't fall again. I don't think the Dragons could stand it."

Sora smiled softly, "Thanks Kaze. Don't worry. I won't let that happen again!" He said pumping his arm in the air like a certain blonde haired shinobi used to do.

She chuckled and curtsied slightly before rushing off to join her husband. Sora quickly returned his attention to the reformed Minato. "Now to deal with you." He said rushing his friend.

* * *

With Kakashi and the Jounin

Kakashi and the other Jounin had quickly dispatched the Oto shinobi within the walls. The fighting was heaviest along the west wall because of two snake summons that had broken through. Luckily, Jiraiya had summoned his own toads to counter and destroy them quickly. He took a brief break as the Konoha Ninja pushed the Oto troops back. He turned his attention to the main gate where Naruto and Hana were fighting. It seemed that they were almost through.

Asuma whistled, "Man, they made quick work of those demons huh?" He said. Kurenai was shocked that they had destroyed almost 200 demons in less than half an hour.

Gai smiled and did his Nice Guy Pose and yelled, "YOSH! THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY EVEN AGAINEST SUCH UNYOUTHFUL OPPONENTS!" (Hehe I love writing Gai! He's so funny!)

Kakashi simpled smiled and said, "Hm? You say something Gai?"

Gai scowled, "Curse you and your hip attitude Kakashi!"

Kakashi chuckled and said, "I agree, Asuma. It must have something to do with Naruto's dragon techniques. They are making liberal use of **Gatsuuga** and **Byakurai** as well."

Ibiki had joined them and looked over to see Naruto and Hana decimate the last of the peons. "This should be an interesting fight. The Oto shinobi are in full retreat so we can leave them to the others. Should we help them?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Nah. We would only get in his way."

Asuma looked at Kakashi, "Surely he must be getting tired by now? Besides those are upper class demons from what I can see."

Kakashi sighed, "I was informed by the Sandaime about Naruto's training. Part of that training includes how to fight against demons of all kinds. Besides, Human chakra is only, at best, half as effective on demons. Those particular ones, from their obvious stance and build, could probably crush a house with one punch. Naruto has the most experience and its obvious he's been trained to fight them. Let him deal with this."

Ibiki eyed Kakashi for a moment before nodding, "I agree. Anko told me she was leaving with him and informed me that she would be specializing in fighting demons. If anyone can beat them, its that Gaki there." Ibiki motioned to a hidden ANBU and whispered something into his ear before the ANBU shunshinned away.

* * *

With Naruto and Hana

True to Kakashi's observation, The last of the drechts and Baubaus were obliterated. While Hana was rather winded, Naruto was barely breathing hard. Still, they were both tired. They had been able to rely on one another and rest for very brief periods of time so as not to push themselves over their limits. However, the constant use of techniques had left them nearly drained of chakra. Luckily, every ninja has a fallback, Taijutsu. Hana and Naruto stood side by side, Hana in her beast stance and Naruto in his swordmaster. The Hezrous were slightly wary of dealing with the, now obvious, Ryu Sennin. They knew what that form meant and how powerful it could be. However, these humans had destroyed their troops. THAT was unforgivable and demanded death... of either side.

The lead Hezrou eyed Naruto. Shiroi and the Haimaru triplets had landed and were flanking their masters on either side. (same pairings as above) Suddenly he let out a battle cry and the 5 sergeants in the demon world charged full force at their foes. The ninken scattered to the sides while Naruto charged and Hana quickly followed Naruto's lead. While most people would consider it suicide to stand in a Hezrou's charge, Naruto was NOT most people, hell he wasn't even most dragons. He quickly slide under the first Hezrou who followed his actions and tried to stop. He quickly realized his mistake when he felt a burning pain tear through his left arm rendering it useless. Hana had taken advantage of his distraction and struck the Hezrou's left arm.

One Hezrou apiece had broken off to deal with the paired ninken. Shiroi and Haimaru were having the most luck. With Shiroi's speed, eerily smiliar to Naruto's own, She was able to lure the Hezrou in and dodge quite easily. She had even dodged and ran up the beasts arm to promptly destroy one of its eyes. Haimaru was the power behind this team. He was easily able to attack the demon's legs and slow down the already bulky demon. They made quick work of this demon and had him beat in under a minute.

Mokumaru and Kajimaru, however, did not have as much luck. While Mokumaru was faster than his siblings, He was not quite fast enough to dodge the aftershocks of the Hezrou's attacks. More than once his dragon armor saved his life, although it didn't do much to remove the pain. Kajimaru flew into a bloodrage after seeing his brother knocked around for so long and promptly tore the demon to shreds with a well placed Tsuuga. He whimpered afterwards at the effect it had on his body and quickly joined his brother in waiting on the sidelines and for medical assistance from their master.

Naruto and Hana were fairing very well. Following their distraction on the original Hezrou, Naruto had been able to slice one of the remaining three in half whilst Hana held off its brethren. The remaining two Hezrou were now very wary of their opponents. It was obvious they were blessed by the dragons and they could easily ignore the demons strengths. The lead Hezrou whispered something to the other that the two humans couldn't hear. Naruto glanced at Hana out of the corner of his eye. He knew she wasn't used to this and she was probably dead tired. His attention returned fully to the demons as they charged once more. Naruto decided to opt for a defensive counter this time and held his ground while Hana stood to his left. At the last moment, the wounded Hezrou brought his left arm to bare and smacked Hana into a nearby tree with enough force to dent it.

Naruto quickly dodged the slipshod attack and watched as Hana sailed through the air. His vision faded to red as he saw her slump to the ground. Now, few things could anger Naruto when he was in Valhalla. Insulting his parents or family was one and calling him weak was another. One man had made a comment about Hana... well he awoke at the end of the day only to be destroyed for the subsequent 20 days afterwards the second he stepped on the field. Naruto took his swordmaster stance and disappeared once again. His body was already pushed to its limits but he didn't care at the moment. He reappeared with his sword dispersing into a swarm of golden light. He didn't even look back as the two demons died from serious amounts of lethal sword strikes.

He slid to a stop next to Hana's body and gently shook her. "Hana-chan? Tenshi-chan? Wake Up." He said shaking her. Naruto hadn't had the time to learn the healing aspects of dragons yet so he was forced to rely on his, limited, medical experiance. He felt for her pulse only to feel it strong although it did feel slightly erratic. He was about to pick her up with a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Naruto looked up to see a big breasted (thats understating it) woman with two blonde pigtails. (If I gotta explain Tsunade, I'm gonna murder someone) "Relax gaki. I'll take it from here. Go get yourself checked out with Shizune over there." She said pointing to a black haired woman in a kimono.

Naruto nodded hesitantly before sparing a glance at the injured Hana. Shizune quickly rushed over to him and ran a diagnostic Justu. She was surprised to find only slight bruising and some overusage of muscles aside from slight chakra exhaustion. Some Veterinarians were checking over the ninken and one was doing some advanced work on Mokumaru.

Naruto turned to see Hana smiling brightly at him as Tsunade quickly healed the few bruised bones she had. "Damn your lucky girl. If you hadn't had that armor, you would be dead right now!" Tsunade said impressed with the armors protective abilties. She had arrived with the ANBU only to see Hana get flung like she got hit with Tsunade's own legendary super strength. She was lucky all she had was some bruised ribs.

Hana simply smiled brightly and motioned to Naruto, who quickly moved to her side. "Thanks again Taiyo-kun" (Sun) Naruto stared for a second before a smile graced his lips that quickly turned into a megawatt grin. He kissed her and she happily engaged a tongue war, earning a chuckle from the Sannin.

Tsunade shook her head, "Well, your both well enough to not go to the hospital. Take the next day or so to recover however." They nodded and everyone turned to the purple barrier that suddenly fell and the Konoha forces cheered. To them, The invasion was over.

* * *

Inside the Barrier: 20 minutes ago

Ryuuken had joined Sarutobi who smiled and thanked him for the help. The two had proceeded to face off againest Sarutobi's old senseis. However, even with Ryuuken's help, Tobirama and Hashirama's teammwork was still impeccable. Every combo that Sarutobi and Ryuuken could devised was quickly defeated and thrown back in their faces.

Sarutobi dodged another water bullet just as Ryuukaze joined the fight. He nodded to her and yelled to his two teammates, "They have tags in the back of their heads. Destroy the tags and the Jutsu will disperse." The two dragons in human form quickly nodded and went to work. Ryuuken, the master of black flames, and Ryuukaze, mistress of the southern winds, were legendary for their combination attacks. Only Pit Fiends and Ryuujin himself had survived their combinations. They quickly motioned to Sarutobi to aim for the tags and started one of their strongest combinations.

"**Kurai Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!**" (Dark Fire Dragon technique) sounded from Ryuuken whilest Ryuukaze announced, "**Minamikaze Burisutaringu no Jutsu!**" (Blistering Southern Wind technique). They combined to form a pure black Dragon twice the size of a regular Jutsu with white flames randomly offshooting from the technique. The Kages' eyes widened. Hashirama quickly formed a double layered Mokuton shield and Tobirama yelled out, "**Daisuinjinheki no Jutsu!**" (Great Water Wall Technique.) A powerfull wall of water rose barely slowing the powerful fire technique before it slammed down into the Mokuton walls.

Sarutobi had quickly moved to the side of his old teachers and watched as the technique did its work. These dragons were obviously as powerful as a kage in their own rights. He saw his chance to destroy the previous kages and took it. He launched his own **Karyuu Endan **againest them and promptly incinerated their bodies, tags included. He sighed and relaxed against one of the many trees now adorning the rooftop. They had won and the two dragons nodded to one another before shooting off to inform Sora of this win.

With Sora

Sora was thoroughly pissed. No matter what he hit Minato with, He simply reformed! He was through playing around. He stood still and crossed his blade in front of himself, "**Bankai, Sora o shihai suru, Ryuujin.**" He said calmly. (Final release, Rule the skies above, Dragon God) His silver chakra flowed down his arms and into his blades. They changed slightly into two magnificent eastern style scimitars. They shone with silver but had golden lightning bolts arcing across the blades themselves. The gaurds were Dragon heads that seemed to flow into the blade while the hilt was covered in a golden wrapping.

He quickly made some **Kage Bunshin** who nodded and went on the assault. Minato was hard pressed againest 8 Soras. Unfortunatly he was able to destroy half of them before Ryuuken and Ryuukaze showed up behind the original. "Sora. There's a tag in his head destroy it and the jutsu will end. We helped the old Wyrm finish off his opponents." Ryuukaze said.

Sora nodded, "Thats fine. You are dismissed. Thank you for your assistance." They nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sora quickly sent a mental command to his clones. Three continued to attack while one started to run around the battlefield, seemingly at random. One more close was dispersed before Sora looked sadly at his friend. The two left fighting him quickly grabbed him and held him in place. "Sorry Minato. This is the end. **Tsuin Soryuha!**" (Twin Dragon Strike) He brought his left sword down from its raised position to destroy Minato. Minato quit struggling and quickly Hiraishined away. Sora quickly brought down his right and sent the second stream of concetrated Dragon chakra at him. Minato was surprised to find a clone at the end of his jutsu and was caught unaware as the dragon slammed into his back, obliterating his body.

Sora sighed. He was glad that he had that clone gather all of Minato's Kunais. As he looked up however, he was NOT happy with who was here.

With Anko and Orochimaru

Orochimaru and Anko were evenly matched as they had been throughout all of this fight. Every ability Orochimaru sent at Anko, she quickly and efficiently countered with some type of snake or dragon attack. Anko had trained extensivly with the Shadow Core, and, while she wasn't as strong as her mate, she made up for it by being cunning and semi-unpredictable. She, however, did not have a weapon like Sora and Naruto. Since she was a dragon by mating, she did not have the necessary soul strength to manifest one.

After her initial charge, she quickly turned it into a taijutsu fight with some supporting ninjutsus in the mix. It did not take her long to realize that Orochimaru, while no slouch in taijutsu, only held her back because of his vast ninjutsu knowledge. Still, she could not land a vital or fatal blow. Orochimaru was in the same boat. He could not land a decisive blow on Anko. He was annoyed with Sarutobi and that Ryuujin. First off, Ryuujin could fight the Yondaime. There goes the strongest ally he had. Secondly, He could not hurt his former apprentice and he had a sneaking suspicion that Ryuujin had a hand in that. Thirdly, He summons two humans who proceed to overpower the first two kages, thus enabling Sarutobi to destroy them. Lastly, He pulls some cockamamy attack that obliterates the Yondaime. WHAT. THE. FUCK?

Sora and Sarutobi were racing to aid Anko and Orochimaru was preparing to retreat when a deathly cold voice echoed across the rooftop. "**_Who the hell dares to take what I have claimed?_**" The voice said as a horned human/beast thing with a tanto in its mouth appeared behind the, now visible, soul of the Yondaime Hokage. Orochimaru, Anko, and Sarutobi all paled. The ANBU and the Sound Four were sweating in fear at this being. This was the Shinigami, the god of death.

Sora sighed,"Orochimaru did Shini-chan. He used that forbidden summoning of the second Hokage to summon all three of the old Hokages. I had planned on giving his soul to you, but would you like the honors?" Sora asked.

The Shinigami narrowed her eyes at Sora, but then smiled gleefully, "**_Indeeed this is one of the souls needed for your deal Sora. Besides that I'm going to enjoy taking him to his rightful place._**" Orochimaru was paling even further (again is that even possible?)

Anko, however, was not happy. "Wait a minute! I don't care who you are, his hide is MINE!" She said angrily. The Shinigami looked at her, then back at Sora, then back at her and proceeded to laugh loudly. Anko's anger seemed to return tenfold, "OI! I WASN'T KIDDING!"

The Shinigami calmed down slightly and wiped a nonexistent tear from her eye. "**_Sora, You picked a lively one! I have seen his actions, and the causes, againest you Anko Mitrashi. I agree, his 'hide' is yours. I propose that you hold onto him for... O... 3 months. He will have no access to chakra, unable to use the cursed seals around him, and invulnerable, he can still take damage he just can't die. After that time, I will collect him as per our agreement. Does this suit you?_**" She asked smiling devilishly.

Anko simply smirked back, "I think this is the begining of a BE-E-A-UUUU-TIFUL friendship, Shini-chan." (10 cyber cookies to whoever figures out where I got this from)

The Shingami barked out a laugh, "**_Definitely his mate. Proposal accepted. He's all yours Ko-chan!_**" She said, laughing at the end. She reached out her hand and pulled something that looked like a purplish orb from Orochimaru. She smirked and waved goodbye to the humans present and faded from existance along with Minato.(what you didn't think the Shinigami would let Orochimaru summon the dead freely huh?)

Orochimaru started going through handseals but nothing happened. He tried again only with the same result. He started to sweat as he saw Anko approaching him. "Oooooo Oro-sensei!" She said singsongy like. "I'm gonna enjoy carving my abuse ou**t of your HIDE!**" She said turning feral at the end and lunging at him.

Sora sighed and grabbed her and said, "Honey? Why don't you take him to your forest? Just come back when your ready." Anko quickly kissed him and grabbed Orochimaru who was screaming in fear because apparently the Shinigami had paralyzed his body so all he could do was piss, shit, and scream. She promptly Shunshinned away and silence reigned. Sora looked to the four around them and spoke out, "If you drop the barrier and promise not to fight us. I promise we will let you leave unharmed, or, should you wish it, join Konoha." They all stared at this man until they saw him look at Sarutobi who simply nodded in agreement. They simultaneously dropped the barrier and were detained by the ANBU. The Invasion of Sand and Sound was over.

Sarutobi and Sora looked out over Konoha and Sora smiled seeing Naruto and Hana being treated amidst the demons. Sarutobi smiled as well and said, "They make a good couple. I'm glad she looks out for him."

Sora chuckled, "Me too, Wyrm. Although I have a feeling that they maybe more than just Girlfriend and Boyfriend soon." He said smiling.

Sarutobi looked at Sora a little surprised, "They have only been together for a month or so. Isn't that a little fast?"

Sora shook his head, "Dragons bond with their mates at their first meeting Wyrm. Aside from that, they have known each other for years now. The only reason they weren't together before was because of your council." He said.

Sarutobi sighed, "As long as they are safe. I most certainly don't need great-grandkids running around with Naruto's stamina!" He said actually slightly afraid.

Sora chuckled and replied, "You better start threatening Tsume then. She wants grandpups soon and I wouldn't put it past her to push them into Hana's room and not let them out for a few days."

Sarutobi paled and said, "I'll be in the office. I gotta pass a new law forbidding Naruto from sexual relations." This prompted a stare between the two until the busted out laughing. "In any case, I want you and Naruto in the office tomorrow morning, 9 AM sharp. It concerns Naruto's heritage and parents." Sora nodded and they both disappeared to their respective jobs.

* * *

With Naruto and Hana

After their dismissal from Tsunade, The two lovers decided to go to the Inuzuka compound. They arrived just as the majority of the clan returned. Silently, everyone filed inside and went to their respective houses. An hour of silence amongst the compound for the dead was spent. Once it was over however, the ninken and Inuzuka's started to gather in the yard. Every family brought pieces of meat or food to add to the family wide bar-b-que.

Sora arrived and smiled seeing Hana clinging to Naruto's arm and Naruto happily chatting with a few of the other ninja's about a few of his abilties. Surprisingly, Sora noticed Shiroi brush her tail over Akamaru's nose and head off to a quieter corner of the celebration and lay down with both of them curled next to one another.

Naruto looked up to see Sora and waved with his free hand, "Aniki! Over here."

Sora chuckled and sat down next to him. "I see you have an ornament there Naruto." Sora said teasing his otouto.

Naruto and Hana blushed slightly but Hana was the one to respond. "He's my plushy. I'll let go when he stops breathing." She said playfully.

Naruto just smirked. "Fine by me, besides I love having Tenshi-chan on my arm. Makes it easy to do... this!" He said before he quickly grabbed her and spun her onto his lap before making out with her. There were catcalls and whistling even a "Take it to Hana's room and don't come out!" from Tsume. Hana promptly pulled back and blushed crimson before screeching, "MOM!" The family simply laughed and went back to eating. Apparently, they had all accepted Naruto. If they weren't nice to him, at least they were apathetic.

Sora chuckled and turned to Naruto, "Wyrm wants us in the Office tomorrow morning at 9. It concerns something about your parents."

Naruto nodded and looked at Hana, "You wanna join us Tenshi-chan?"

Hana was a little surprised and asked, "You want me to be there Taiyo-kun?"

Naruto nodded furiously, "Of course! Your gonna find out anyway. If you wanna be there, your more than welcome to come."

Hana smiled and kissed him, "Sure I'll be there. But..." She brought her legs around to straddle him and whispered into his ear, "I'm staying at your house tonight."

Naruto blushed crimson and nodded before he waved to the Inuzukas. "Sorrygottagobye!" The couple promptly disappeared in a Shunshin. The Inuzukas roared with laughter and Tsume said, "Thats my girl!" Sora chuckled and headed to Anko's house. Didn't want to interupt Naruto and Hana anyways.

* * *

Naruto's House. (Namikaze Estates)

When they reappeared in front of the estates, Hana took in the sight. It wasn't large, more like a large house. It had a ground floor with a large living room, kitchen, and private onsen. The second floor had 4 rooms and the master bedroom. The top floor however, was a large dojo with seals to reinforce the walls againest attacks. They had a basement which was the Namikaze Jutsu Vault and library.

She smiled seeing Naruto standing in the doorway and patted a scroll she brought with her. She wasn't going to jump him tonight. However, she had no intention of waiting much longer. Naruto smiled at her and motioned for her to come in. "Listen why don't we soak in the onsen then hit the sack? I'm sure your tired as it is." Naruto said.

Hana smirked, she had brought a bathing suit but Naruto didn't know that. "I didn't know you were so eager to get me naked Taiyo-kun. You sure you haven't become a pervert since you left?" She said teasingly.

Naruto frowned, "I meant nothing of the sort! I-I ... Your mean." He said catching on to her teasing and causing her to bust out laughing.

She chuckled and replied, "Yes that's fine Naruto-kun. I'll join you in a minute K?" Naruto nodded and headed to the master bedroom. He emerged a minute later in his own swim trunks and headed downstairs. Hana smirked and snuck into his room. She noticed the dresser he took and the free one on the opposite wall. She quickly unsealed and put up many of her more comfortable sets of her clothing. She slipped on her bikini and headed downstairs.

Naruto turned as he heard the door open, "Hana. What took you so long? I..." His voice trailed off as he saw Hana in nothing but her bikini. Her breasts seemed to have grown slightly since four months ago. They were almost a D cup and were straining the slightly old bikini top. Her hair flowed around her face framing it perfectly and she brought her hand up to hide her smirk before chuckling into it that made Naruto think 'SO CUTE!' Hana smirked seeing that his eyes never left her upper body.

"See something you like Taiyo?" She asked only slightly teasing.

Naruto blushed at being caught but responded, "Only if I'm allowed to look Tenshi."

Hana smiled at his response, at least he asked permission. "Of course. I wouldn't have walked in here if you couldn't." She said slipping into the hot springs and relaxing thoroughly under the hot water. Naruto smiled but was still blushing slightly as he got out of the water. She eyed him for a minute before he sat down behind her and started to massage her shoulders and neck. She moaned slightly and Naruto attacked the kinks in her neck. She relaxed and said, "Your pretty good at this. You had expereince before?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nah. I just keep gently neading the muscles until they relax. My mom seemed to like it."

Hana smiled and motioned for the soap. She quickly cleaned herelf and let Naruto wash her back. They exited the onsen and went into the master bedroom. Naruto grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom there. Hana smirked and opened her drawer. She pulled out a silky black lace two piece lingerie. She quickly dryed off and slipped the two piece on before laying on the bed. She propped herself up on her side and crossed her legs so he would barely be able to see her nether regions, although he WOULD get an eyefull of her legs.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom, not expecting a hot Hana Inuzuka to be occupying his bed. He froze and his eyes started at her feet. Her body wasn't free of scars but the few she did have, did nothing to take away from her beauty. His eyes travelled up her slender well-toned legs to the dark area where they connected and he gulped. Up the thin stomach to her impressive bust and onto her beautfiul face that held a sexy smirk.

"While I love seeing you appreciate what I've got..." Hana said snapping Naruto out of his gaze, "I'm rather tired and I want my plushy!" she said slightly childish before putting a finger to her mouth. Naruto blushed crimson and nodded dumbly before joining her. He quickly laid down and turned so his back was pressed againest her body and she wrapped her arm around his waist and neck. "Night Taiyo-kun." Hana said before kissing him on the cheek and snuggling under the blankets with him.

Naruto's smile threatened to split his face when he repsonded with a quiet, "Night Tenshi-chan." Before he snuggled down and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Thats all folks! Sorry it took me awhile. For anyone who wanted a lemon... TOO BAD! I haven't had enough positive reveiws for it yet. In any case, Read and Review! or else...  
(Inuyasha appears) I'll hit you with my Wind Scar! Author: Ummmm I don't wanna kill'em. Inuyasha: Too bad! (Author Kami Style: Dog's Bane No Jutsu!) (Kagome appears) INUYASHA! SIT BOY! (Inuyasha turns into a crater in the ground) Thanks Kagome-chan! Kagome: Your welcome, just make sure those people review or I won't stop him next time! Author: You heard her!


	11. A Night to Remember

**Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko**

**A/N**: I'mmmmm Baaaaaccccckkkk! Thank you everyone for your reviews! Since there was such a large amount, I am happy to announce that Naruto and Hana will be (clears throat) satisfying their wild sides.(Naruto shows up) HELL YA! I'd like to thank all the horndogs out there... (Feral Hana appears with a mallet and slams him into the ground) Sorry everyone, He's mine! (She drags Naruto into their room and locks the door. Author looks around) Well ummmmm, onto other news, You will see Orochimaru once again and I hope you like what I have in store. I would like to give a shoutout to Tsukune08 for his suggestion and subsequent help in the designing of Naruto's bed. (You'll see in the story so keep reading!) Also thanks to the inspiration for the scene between Naruto and Tsunade here. (I do not remember which Fanfic it is but if the author reads this PLZ msg me so I can give you full props)

I got a review telling me that I refer to X anime or such and that some people are not anime junkies like myself. I would like to say to all my readers that these AN are for YOUR help as I do not believe I could describe the attacks or stance in all the coolness it takes in my brain. It is NOT necessary for you to search out pictures. The notes are in case you know the anime or if you wish to search for the stance or attack I speak of. Thank you for your time. So anyway let's get this show on the road people! Please put your hands together for the next chapter of! RYUUUUUU SENKOOOOOOOO!

_"It doesn't matter if the guy is perfect or the girl is perfect, as long as they are perfect for each other." - Good Will Hunting_.

**Disclaimer: **Twin Silver Dragon owns nothing but his own OC's and special attacks.

**A Night to Remember**

We find ourselves in the deepest part of the Forest of Death, AKA training ground 44. Shrieks of pure pain and incoherent squels of torture sound throughout the area. The animals have long since fled from the deranged laughs of the one who inflicts this pain. The indescribable scene upon which we come is quite gruesome. The man's intestine's are splayed across the ground infront of him along with various other organs. Each of his ribs and the subsequent bones connected to them are cracked and broken beyond repair. His eyes are bloodshot and dry, whilst his face is gaunt with pain and agony. His vocal chords are visible and his neck is at an unnatural angle. The last thing you see is the man's shriveled (Ahem) _object _on the floor. This torture is beyond anything anyone could possibly endure and something that no one should have to... O who are we kidding of course he deserves it! If you haven't guessed yet, This man is Orochimaru. One of the Dansetsu no Sannin, and, argueably, the strongest as well. However, after the events of the day prior, He became the personal torture toy of one Anko Mitarashi, mate to Ryuujin.

Anko was currently watching as Orochimaru slowly healed. Apparently, the Shinigami had left a seal on Orochimaru to heal him fully anytime chakra was inserted into it. Anko had plenty of fun destroying his organs and healing him afterwards. Now, however, She had her fill of his pain and would leave him pinned to the tree to heal slowly while she went and "congratulated" her husband for having such a good repoire with the Shinigami. Sora had stopped by and explained that he had met with Shinigami about this deal before Sora gave the soul to the Shinigami. Well that gained major points in both of the girls books. (YES Shinigami is female!)

Anko sighed and visibly checked the kunai and ninja wire wrapped around Orochimaru before Shunshining to the Hokage's office. After all, They had a meeting to go to. They could have their fun afterwards.

* * *

Namikaze Estates: 6:30 AM

Naruto and Hana had awoken to find themselves pleasently entertwined. After a half hour of cuddling, Hana had been the one to remind Naruto of the meeting he had today. Naruto had sighed and gotten out of bed and promptly changed into his usual attire. He had turned around only to find Hana rifflng through the other dresser's drawyers.

"Uhhh Hana-chan. I'm not sure anything in there will fit you. Actually, how are there clothes in there? I didn't..." Naruto said his voice trailing off as he saw Hana smirk.

"Hope you don't mind Naruto-kun but I claimed the dresser as mine." She said until her face turned into a frown. "That is unless, you don't want me to have some drawers in here?"

Naruto shook his head quickly, "No No. I'd be happy to let you use those drawyers. Their all yours Tenshi-chan." 'I hope this means what I think it means' He thought.

Hana smirked, 'Perfect step one complete!' '_Step two: strip him down and ride him until your hoarse!_' 'Quiet you!' "Great! Thanks Taiyo-kun." She said smiling.

Naruto was a little worried. While he liked having Hana in his bed, He didn't want her moving JUST yet. He had one more thing to change before he asked her for that. "Hey Hana-chan?" Naruto said.

Hana turned just as she was finished getting her clothes on. "Yes Naruto-kun?" She asked

"You didn't put ALL your clothes in here yet huh?" He asked.

Hana shook her head but was a little anxious, "No. Why do you ask?" She replied.

Naruto smirked, "Well, When we go on that date later this week, I wanna be able to surprise you and I won't be able to do that if your here now can I?" He said.

Hana chuckled and inwardly dismissed her anxiety, "Well, how about Friday? Thats at the end of the week and I'm sure most places will be back up because only five buildings were damaged in the attack, thanks to Jiraiya-sama and you of course." (a little unrealistic I know but I made sure that all threats were promptly disposed of before they reached deep into the city.)

Naruto nodded, "Friday it is Tenshi-chan. Now we have a meeting to attend." Hana nodded and stepped next to her boyfriend and took his arm. They both disappeared in a flash of golden lightning.

* * *

Hokage's Office: 7 AM

Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune were all waiting for Naruto and his friends to arrive. Tsunade was deeply worried that Naruto wouldn't forgive her, Shizune was stealing glances at her sensei and wishing her the best of luck, while Jiraiya was sure that the kid would understand his reasonings. After all, the kid loved Konoha.

Sora and Anko both shunshined into the room. One in a silver lighting bolt and the other in a pruplish gas. When they took in the room they didn't even say "Hi". They knew what this was about. Just before Jiriaya opened his mouth, a golden flash flared in the room and died away to reveal Naruto and Hana.

"Yo Jiji!" Naruto said really brightly. Tsunade and Shizune were unsurprised to see the man with Hana. He was pretty protective of her on the battlefield after all. Jiraiya on the other hand... well he's a super pervert so I can't vouch for what was going through his mind. Sora, Anko, and Sarutobi simply smiled at seeing the two lovebirds together.

"Good Morning Naruto. How are you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Never better Oji-san. So what was so important I had to get up and come to the office this early?" Naruto asked.

"Straight to the point then huh?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto simply nodded and Sarutobi motioned to take a seat. Naruto sat down with Hana in the chair next to him. Naruto had quickly took in the people surrounding the office and was mentally frowning at where this meeting was going. "Naruto I would like for you to listen fully to these people here. I assume Sora gave you your parents scrolls correct?" After a nod from both Sora and Naruto, Sarutobi continued, "These two people are Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Tsunade stepped forward only slightly hesitant. "Naruto, We are your godparents. Before you go hating us, please listen to what we have to say. I don't know about the pervert over here, but I am sorry I wasn't here for you." Naruto looked her right in the eyes and kept silent, his eyes almost begging for an answer. "After the Kyuubi's attack, I was crying over Kushina's body and had just proclaimed her dead. I don't remember how long it was before a group of ANBU with the NE symbol on their heads appeared in front of me and told me her son had died from the influx of Kyuubi's chakra. I was grief stricken. First, my brother and lover died defending Konoha, then Minato and Kushina, and now, a child not veen a day old? I couldn't bear it. I didn't even wait to get a full story and it has cost me dearly. I quickly told Shizune to pack everything and we left before dawn the next day. It wasn't until Sarutobi-sensei set up a poker tournament that I came back to Konoha and, when he beat me, did I find out the true story." She was heartfelt the entire talk and several times she failed to meet his eyes. Shizune was watching with hopeful eyes that Naruto would forgive her sensei and give her a chance.

Hana was silently watching Naruto. She could see the tell-tale signs of him being both hurt and relieved at the information. She silently prayed he was more relieved than hurt. Sora and Anko shared a look that spoke volumes of how much they wanted to kill Danzo at the moment. Sarutobi was silently gazing at Naruto trying to decipher him much like Hana, while Jiraiya was sorta hoping he wouldn't have to speak.

Naruto simply turned his gaze to Jiraiya as if to say, 'it's your turn.' Tsunade almost flinched but looked down and started to leave the office. Naruto's hand reached out and caught her arm stopping her. He glanced at her and then returned his gaze to Jiraiya. Naruto couldn't trust his voice right now so he was staying silent. Tsunade stepped back to her spot near Shizune and everyone turned to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya sighed and said, "I knew you were alive kid. I had hoped that the people would respect Minato's wishes but, apprently, that wasn't the case. I couldn't stay in the village because I had to maintain my spy network which is crucial to Konoha's survival. I couldn't very well take a baby along for those types of missions and most of them wouldn't have allowed you even as a child. I still sent presents for your birthday though and I was supposed to let you sign the toad contract and teach you the rasengan when you reached the appropriate level of skill."

Sora, Anko, and Hana were all severely disappointed in that answer. At least Tsunade had been tricked, even if it was a major blunder on her part. Shizune was unhappy as was Tsunade but they had heard the flimsy excuse before.

"So you mean to tell me, you abandoned me in this hellhole for 12 years because of a spy network?" Naruto asked, his arms shaking slightly.

Jiraiya sighed again and replied, "It was necessary for Konoha's survival Naruto. Surely you understand..."

"O I understand alright!" Naruto said loudly. "You abandoned me so you could run from the death of your _prized _student. You left me to rot in squalor and hatred because you couldn't bear that Tou-san was dead. Your excuse is flimsy _Kyoufu. _I could see through it a mile away. As for the Rasengan and Toad summonings, I never would have been able to master the first because I was never trained until Aniki came along. The second is useless in almost every battle except against another summoner. You could have earned my trust back had you not lied straight to my face. Don't ever expect me to like you Jiraiya-san because I assure you, it WILL. NOT. HAPPEN." Naruto said glaring directly at Jiraiya. Shizune and Tsunade were shocked at the scathing reprisal while Sarutobi was frowning because Naruto had him pegged completly correct. Many times had the Sandaime asked Jiraiya to take Naruto and he had refused.

Sora and Anko were actually smirking slightly. They were happy to see Naruto tear apart the man who should have been taking care of Naruto's innocence and well-being but instead had run gallavanting off into Kami knows where. Hana was actually smiling. She was happy that Naruto was able to deal with his godfather without losing control of his emotions and just riping the man to shreds.

Naruto suddenly stood up and walked over to Jiraiya who was slightly wary of the boy. "One last thing Jiraiya-san." Naruto said. "My Tou-san said that you deserve a punishment for ignoring me and I was to deal it out. However, I have decided to forgo that punishment" "Jiraiya sighed in relief and relaxed... big mistake, "I'll be punsihing you for peeping on Hana-chan and Kaa-san instead." Naruto cocked his right leg back and quickly slammed them home into Jiraiya's balls. He kept through with his swing and launched Jiraiya out the open window, conviently opened by Hana, and across town.

The entire room was silent until Tsunade chuckled slightly and then everyone busted out laughing. It took them almost two whole minutes to calm down and Tsunade wiped a tear from her eye, "You most certainly are Kushina's son Naruto." She said.

"I know. I loved playing pranks on everyone with her when we visited Valhalla." He said.

Tsunade, Shizune, Hana, and Sarutobi went bug eyed. "You-You met your mom?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded, "During my training, I spent two years in Valhalla just fighting. Met my mom, dad, and quite a few other people too." Sarutobi just shook his head while the other three tried to wrap their heads around it, although Hana had an easier time. "Tsunade." Naruto said. Everyone looked at Naruto who was staring her straight in the eyes. "I can forgive you because of your grief. I understand it must have hurt. I cannot understand how much because I have never had a family member torn from me. Despite that, I cannot understand why it took you thirteen YEARS to return!" He said rather harshly.

Shizune spoke up, trying to defend her sensei, "You just said that you can't understand her pain. She had a right..."

"Bullshit!" Naruto said glaring at Shizune. "If it had been anyone other than a Sannin, she'd have been marked a missing nin and dragged back here by her hair! Her station is admirable yes. She is a drunk and a gambler to try and drown her sorrows. Her pain is heavy, but what about the other ninja's who have lost the same and never ran?" He looked at Tsunade who was taking this quite hard and was ready to punch her godson's lights out. "What of Dan and Nawaki? What would they say if they saw you like this?" He asked seriously.

That made Tsunade pause. She hadn't even thought about her brother and lover since that day thirteen years ago. Could this boy be right? Would they be ashamed of her for her actions againest Konoha? She had returned, but only for a time. She shook those thoughts away and turned her glare to Naruto. "Where do you get off! You didn't know them and you most certainly don't know me!" She said angrily.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't know you. However, Nawaki and Dan were in Valhalla. They often talked about how you must have followed their dreams since they were unable to fufill them. Were they wrong to place their dreams on you?" He asked. Everyone in the room was stunned to say the least. Sora and Anko had not been around all the time and had not heard of these discussions. Hana and Shizune were both rather shocked that Naruto was speaking to Tsunade like he was scolding a child. Sarutobi was inwardly happy because his student was getting the reality check she needed.

Tsunade stuttered for a few seconds before getting out, "They wanted me to be Hokage?" she whispered.

Naruto nodded seriously. "More than anyone. They knew if you were Hokage that no one would dare mess with, and I quote, 'The most beautiful and talented hothead medic nin of our time'." He replied. Tsunade bit her lower lip and went back into deep contemplation. Naruto sighed, "Listen, take your time. I'll be here when your ready and I would like to get to know you."He got a nod from Tsunade and he smirked, "I hope that Genjutsu lasts Oba-chan, because I don't think I could get used to seeing you all wrinkly!"

That remark earned him a tick mark from Tsunade along with a "Gaki!" and laughter from the assembled room. However, it did the job as everyone was smiling.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, "Well since thats over. I'd like to congratulate Naruto NAMIKAZE for his battlefield promotion to Chunin." Naruto and Hana beamed with prided. Tsunade smirked and Shizune had a soft smile. Sora and Anko were smiling happily seeing their favorite knucklehead get his promotion. "To be clear, I'd promote you to Jounin with all the training and experience but even I couldn't ignore the backlash from the Council if I did that."

Naruto nodded but Sora spoke up. "Wyrm. I'd like to take Naruto, myself, Anko, and Hana out to hunt down Akatsuki members Kakkazu, Hidan and Madara."

Sarutobi's eyes widened, "You really think they are ready..."

Sora nodded, "The only one we need to train is Hana. But she's inventive enough on her own. She's more of a backup and a healer for us. I know she doesn't have many human jutsus but..." he looked at Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked and said, "Ya sure I'll train the brats girlfriend. If she's already got the basics it shouldn't be too hard to get the more advanced things down."

Hana's eyes widened, "Are you serious!" she asked Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked, "Of course, I can't have my godson going out gallavanting without a medic. With that stunt you two pulled at the gates, Your likely to get killed!"

Naruto chuckeld sheepishly, "Sorry I haven't gotten to the healing parts of Dragon training just yet. It doesn't suit my style so its low on the list."

Tsunade nodded, "It'll take about two months. Think you can wait that long?" she asked looking at Sora.

He nodded and said, "Ya, in the meantime, Naruto I want you to train her in evasion and speed, don't worry about strength for now. Me and Anko will be tracking and hunting the non-immortal members of Akatsuki. Namely Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu."

Sarutobi nodded, "Consider it done. I'll pay Hana and Naruto for a two month training trip and take them off of the active duty roster. Tsunade please take care of the hospital along with Shizune. Sora, I can't pay you, but Anko will be recieving A rank mission pay along with the bounties so I'm sure that will be enough." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good then your all dismissed. I have to fight this paperwork!" he said glaring at the paperwork that seemed to pop up on his desk out of nowhere.

Naruto chuckled, "Neh Oji-san. I know the secret to defeating paperwork."

Sarutobi's eyes widened to a comical scale before he was on his knees in front of Naruto faster than the Hiraishin. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME O WISE ONE! I'll do anything!" he said.

Naruto smirked, "Two times that I can call on you for ANYTHING and you will comply." Sarutobi was back at his desk and wrote out two 'Sarutobi Owes You' slips and handed them to Naruto. He smirked and said, "Two words Oji-san. Kage Bunshin." The room was deathly silent until Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure and The Kami no Shinobi started hitting his head on the desk saying, "stupid stupid stupid stupid" everyone sweatdropped and quickly left the scene.

Once outside the office Tsunade turned to Hana, "Your coming with me we are begining right now. Your physical training starts tomorrow before lunch and after lunch is medic training except Friday and Saturday which are rest days understood?" Hana nodded and Naruto nodded behind her agreeing to the schedule.

Naruto stepped up to Hana and smirked before kissing her chastely on the lips. "Have a good day Tenshi-chan, I'll see you at home?" He asked hopefully.

Hana smirked, "Only if I get steak when I get there." Naruto smiled and nodded before he was kissed again and the three medics walked off.

Naruto turned to Sora and Anko, "So I guess you'll be going?"

They nodded and Sora spoke up, "Listen Naruto, Itachi and Kisame should be heading here. You know how the Dragon's like to randomly pop in and survey the land? Well they spotted those two closing in. It'll take them about two weeks at their current speed and approach. Be careful ok?"

Naruto nodded. "You got it Aniki. I'll take out Kisame fast because he's the muscle. Doesn't mean that Itachi's gonna be easier, just that Kisame is a worse matchup for me."

Anko and Sora smirked, "Common Ryu-kun, I wanna drag Oro-teme and throw him in front of the Akatsuki and see them beat him up!" she said gleefully.

"Hai, Hai Hebi-hime." Sora said and they disappeared in a silver flash.

Naruto smirked and shook his head before he headed back into the Sandaime's office only to catch him reading Icha Icha with his clones doing all the work.

Sarutobi noticed Naruto and quickly put away his book before turning to him, "Yes Naruto? What can I do for you?"

Naruto smiled and help up one of the slips of paper, "I need a certain bed made and I'm sure you can help me..."

* * *

Timeskip: 3 days: Namikaze Estates 10 AM

Naruto had been doing nonstop D rank missions with his clones to help as many people as possible while his real self trained with Hana. He was glad that most people seemed at least apathetic towards him nowadays. The shinobi were actually quite nice and many had offered apologies for past behavior which he shrugged off in return for a "I won't do it again." This had a very positive affect on his reputation. Hana had spent every night here completly wiped out from her training. Naruto was no slouch in forcing her to dodge and Tsunade had already made her memorize and learn the medical Jutsu to stop and heal a deep puncturing wound. (I have no idea what real medicine is so I'm just gonna explain the medic jutsus like this. Sorry in advance)

Hana woke up to find herself, once again, entertwined with Naruto. It seemed ever since he returned that they just couldn't get enough of being near one another. They had taken to eating lunch together like before the exams and they were happy. She smiled and cuddled up to Naruto a little more who chuckled. "Good morning Tenshi-chan." He said.

"Good Morning Taiyo-kun. Whats on the agenda for today?" She asked, although she refused to move.

"We got training so we need to get up Hana-chan." Noticing the look on her face when she looked at him, he stopped her in her tracks. "I don't wanna move either, but You need the training. Please don't fight me?" He said.

Hana pouted slightly and looked him in the eye. "Fine." she said exasperatingly. "But you owe me bar-b-que for lunch!" She said smirking.

Naruto chuckled, "Hai, Hai, let's go ok?" Hana nodded but there was a knock on the front door. Naruto scrunched his face. "I'll get that, you get dressed." Naruto quickly threw on some pants and went to answer the door. He opened it to see an ANBU standing there.

"Naruto Uzumaki, You have been summoned by the council of Konoha." He stated.

"There is no Uzumaki at this residence ANBU please tell the council that Naruto Namikaze does not like being disturbed with useless summons." Naruto said before he slammed the door in his face. The ANBU seemed to blink before he disappeared. Naruto quickly made a Kage bunshin who henged into a small table and plant before he headed upstairs.

"Naruto, Who was that?" Hana asked coming out in her training outfit, just some sweats and sandals.

Naruto sighed, "You may want to get dressed in something better. I have a feeling the council will force that ANBU to come back." He said while getting dressed in his usual attire. Hana nodded and quickly changed. Just as they were finished an incessent knocking at the door made them look at each other and Naruto once again openeed the door. Unfortunatly, the ANBU brought a squad of friends.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The Council of Konoha has summoned you. Please comply or you will be detained and brought in for questioning." The ANBU stated once more.

Naruto and Hana both glared at him. "I told you before, there is no Naruto Uzumaki at this house. I do not appreciate that the council refuses to acknowledge that. I will come with you, but if you so much as make a wrong move in my direction," He focused his KI on them " then don't expect me to go easy." They nodded and were only slightly intimidated but Naruto got his point across. He took Hana's hand and disappeared in a golden lightning bolt. The ANBU quickly shunshinned away. None of them noticed the extra leaves on the ground.

* * *

Council Chambers: 10:15 AM

The council was annoyed to say the least. First, they had summoned the demon brat to demand that he hand over the dragon summoning scroll and training to Sasuke, who had never asked for this to begin with. Then, they find him living in the Yondaime's house and were going to kick him out. Finally, he had the audacity to decline a summons from them claiming that he was a Namikaze! O, the civilians were not happy. Tsume, Shikaku, and Shibi were quietly watching actually amused at the idiots digging their own graves, especially since the Hokage wasn't here right now.

Naruto and Hana arrived in grand style. In a flash of gold, eerily similar to the Yondaime's famous Hiraishin, they stood in the center of the room. Naruto stepped forward, "Now I am here to lodge a complaint against this council." He said. "You have been sending an ANBU to my home and asking for a Naruto Uzumaki, who does not reside at my home, and demanding that I come to a meeting that obviously has nothing to do with me, Naruto Namikaze."

The jaws of the civilian council dropped. The ninja council, privy to the secrets of his heritage, were inwardly chuckling. Satsumi Haruno stood up screeching, "You are Naruto UZUMAKI demon brat! The Yondaime never had any children and most certainly wouldn't have a demon for a child."

Naruto's eyes hardened, "You do know that the Sandaime's law is still in effect correct Haruno-san? I suggest you watch your mouth before someone enforces that law." Satsumi looked enraged but barely held her tongue. "I am curious, however, why is this council in session without its Hokage?" He asked.

"Why indeed Naruto-kun." An aged voice came from the entrance. Sarutobi, Tsunade, Shizune, and a clone of Naruto walked in. The clone smiled and waved before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The civilians were, once again, sweating bullets. Both Tsunade and the Kami no Shinobi? They couldn't bully the kid now.

Homura stood up and spoke to the Hokage who had taken his seat. "We are here because Naruto Uzumaki has taken residence at the Yondaime's house. It is well known that he had no children so why is Uzumaki-san being allowed to enter and take up residence there?"

Sarutobi sighed, "Doesn't anyone read the decrees I send out anymore? I sent one to every member of the council informing them of Naruto NAMIKAZE'S promotion and claiming of his heritage." He said forcefully.

Satsumi screeched again, "He can't be the Yondaime's son. He is just a de..." She found herself dangerously close to becoming a shishkabob by Naruto's sword.

"Finish that sentence Haruno. I took enough abuse from your daughter and I'm sure your the cause for that. I'd be happy to enforce Sarutobi-ji-san's law." he said coldly.

"Now now Naruto-kun, Thats enough." Sarutobi said, although inwardly he was cheering for him. Naruto nodded and jumped back to his place near Hana.

"If you don't believe it, check the medical reports I, myself, have run on his blood. It is a 90% match to the Yondaime's. Naruto is obviously related to him." Tsunade said, handing out many copies of the report.

Danzo took one look at it and frowned before turning to Sarutobi, "If we had known his heritage, he could have been molded into an even greater weapon! With the Yondaime's techniques and the Kyuubi's chakra, the boy would be unstoppable!" He said angry at losing such a tool.

Naruto frowned, "Kyuubi's gone you one eye freak. I'm the only one standing here." He said. That threw the council for a loop.

A random civilian jumped up and screamed, "Your the Kyuubi! He can't be gone! We should have killed you before you got this... URK!" He never got to finish the sentence because his head was impaled on the sword of an ANBU.

Sarutobi sighed, "It is true. Naruto here had such a strong soul that the Kyuubi couldn't die with him so Naruto cut him a deal. In return for his promise, on his own life, to never return to Konoha or the land of fire for the next 1000 years, He would be returned to Makai and leave Naruto with a large amount of chakra and a fighting style." Sarutobi said. 'Not entirely untrue but close enough.' he thought. The council gaped. Kyuubi was gone!

Danzo spoke up once again, "If that is the case, then I propose that we celebrate the Kyuubi's banishment and the hero who brought us this victory. In addition, we should put him under the CRA. We cannot allow such an important clan to wither and die." 'If I can get some leverage on him from his wives or children then maybe I can get the Yondaime's techniques.' He thought.

Naruto denied it vehemently, "I don't want that! I refuse to marry multiple women. I have a woman I love and I refuse to force her to accept someone else into our relationship!" He said forcefully. Hana smiled hearing what he said along with Tsume, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sarutobi.

Sarutobi looked at Danzo and replied, "You heard him. Besides, the CRA is for people with Kekkei Genkai, which Naruto does not have." Inwardly Danzo cursed. "I am glad however to announce that I will be stepping down from my psotion as Hokage in the coming week. On Monday, I will announce our new Hokage to the village." The council looked stunned once more. 'Who could take the position?' was the thought on many minds.

"Troublesome. May I assume Lady tsunade will take your place?" Shikaku drawled out.

Sarutobi chuckled and nodded, "Indeed Tsunade Senju will be the Godaime Hokage on Monday." The council cheered for her but many were inwardly seething. Tsunade was known for her bullheadedness and her short temper. They wouldn't be able to manipulate her like they could the aged Sarutobi. Amidst the cheering, Naruto and Hana slipped out, unnoticed by all save a few.

Once outside, Naruto and Hana shunshinned to a bar-b-que joint and sat down to eat. They ate mostly in silence until Hana looked at Naruto and said, "Did you mean what you said back there?"

Naruto cocked his head to the said, "Mean what Hana-chan?"

Hana stared into his eyes, "Did you mean what you said when you said you loved me?" she asked slightly scared and anxious. She loved him, hell the month apart from him was torture after spending everyday of two months with him. She knew it but she wanted to know if he really felt the same.

Naruto smiled softly and grabbed her hands, "Of course I did. Why would I lie about something like that?" Hana smiled brightly and had tears shimmering in her eyes. She gently leaned forward and kissed him. Naruto was in heaven. While they didn't engage in a tongue war, the kiss was magnetic and neither wanted to pull away. When the need for air became too much to handle, They broke apart panting slightly.

"I... I gotta go Naruto-kun. I'll see you tonight?" She asked.

Naruto nodded, "Of course, seeya then!" He said brightly as she slid out of the booth and out the door. Naruto couldn't wait for Friday. 'Only two more days!' He thought.

* * *

Friday: 8 AM: Namikaze Estates.

Naruto had woken early and sent a clone off to ask Kurenai for a favor. He needed Hana out of the house for most of the day and he knew Kurenai would be happy to help. He smiled softly and started running his fingers through her hair. Today was gonna be a good day. He could just feel it!

Hana stirred and turned her head to face Naruto's. She smiled and said, "Good Morning Taiyo-kun."

Naruto just smiled back and replied, "Good Morning. Did you sleep well?"

Hana nodded on his chest and said, "Ya, although the bed just doesn't feel..." her voice trailed off as she looked for the right word.

"homey?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Ya thats it. I still like waking up to you running your hands through my hair so don't stop!" She said slightly childish at the end. Naruto chuckled and got the memories of his Kage Bunshin. "Listen, Tenshi-chan, why don't you go out and have fun with your friends today? My treat."

Hana frowned playfully and said, "Are you trying to get rid of me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head swiftly, "Not at all. I just assumed that you would want to be pampered for your date tonight. I even got you and your friends full day massages." He held up three tickets to the Konoha springs and Hana's eyes widened and took on the shapes of stars. "Buuuuuutttt, if you don't want them..." He didn't get to finish as Hana grabbed the tickets and disappeared into the bathroom.

Naruto chuckled and kissed Hana as she flew out of the bathroom and down the stairs to get her friends. He was still amazed that she could move so fast when properly motivated. He was glad that Kurenai had agreed to help him. After all, He didn't want to ruin the surprise so he planned her day with two major activities that every woman loves, namely spas and shopping. Most of the morning would be spent at the hot springs and spa, while Kurenai would take Hana shopping in the afternoon. That gave Naruto plenty of time to set up his house for tonight.

Naruto quickly got dressed and headed downstairs waiting for the people he hired today. When the doorbell rand, Naruto opened it and smiled seeing exactly what he wanted. "Ahh good boys bring it right in and lets get to work." Naruto said.

* * *

Lunch: noon: Bar-b-que joint

Hana, Kurenai, Shizune and Yugao were relaxing after that wonderufl trip to the spa. Kurenai had rounded up the other two girls and explained that Naruto had a surprise for Hana and she needed to be kept busy. Both girls had agreed, besides they got spa treatments out of it. The girls spent most of the lunch in silence until Shizune couldn't stand it anymore.

She looked at Hana and said, "So, how did you and Naruto meet?"

Hana smiled softly and replied, "Well, he would always bring in these wounded animals to the clinic. It was probably when he was around five. He brought in a wounded baby bird. He was holding it so gently. I was only able to watch or clean the kennels and room sat the time but I still remember the look of fear on his face. He was scared for the little bird. I knew that people called him a bad boy, but after seeing that I knew it was a bunch of hogwash. So, as he kept up the trend I got to see him more and more. Eventually I started treating them and he would just talk to me about anything. He never asked me for anything, except to heal the animals but that was my job. He always looked so happy to see the animal healed once again. He has a heart of gold and don't let anyone tell you different."

Shizune smiled softly, "I can tell you really care for him huh?"

Hana nodded. Kurenai chuckled and said, "Well then I think you need something to knock him dead."

Hana sputtered for a moment. "I have plenty of clothes to 'knock him dead' Kurenai!" She said.

Yugao sighed, "Honey, You need to KNOCK him dead. You keep having that look in your eyes that I get when I want to spend a night with Hayate-kun." she said looking Hana right in the eye daring her to dispute it. (Note: Hayate didn't die in my version, he simply was too wounded to join in the invasion.)

Hana blushed a deep crimson and muttered out a "Ya... maybe."

Three girly shrieks later and the friends were off to get an outfit that would make Naruto, and every other straight male, drool and stare at Hana like a piece of FINE meat.

* * *

That Night: Inuzuka Compund 7 PM

Hana was finished getting ready for her date. After the small shopping spree, payed for by Naruto, she was ready to knock him dead, as Yugao put it. She sighed and finished fixing her hair then smiled at hearing the crunching of feet outside her house. She turned and looked at her clean room. Hopefully, it'd stay that way, because she had no intention of returning to it tonight.

Naruto was beaming. His little project for his house was complete. He had finished with plenty of time to go ask Kurenai how Hana did and he got a subtle hint that Hana had no intentions of going back to her home after tonight. Naruto was dressed in some black slacks with formal black shoes. His shirt was a simple dark red, short sleeved button up shirt, over which he wore a black jacket with a golden dragon coiling on the back. (alot of black I know so sue me!) He played with something in his pocket for a minute before refocusing himself.

He marched upto the Inuzuka clan heads house and gulped slightly before knocking on the door. "Just a Minute" sounded from the inside before a happy Tsume answered the door. "Ah, Naruto-kun. Come right in Hana should be ready any minute." Tsume said smiling brightly.

"Thank you Tsume-san. I'll wait for her in the living room is that alright?" Naruto asked politely.

Tsume nodded and laughed, "Sure pup. Drop the honorifics they make me feel old."

The two made their way into the living room and Naruto took a seat at Tsume's behest. He looked nervous and kept glancing at the hall. "Relax pup. Kiba ain't here tonight. He's out on a mission." Tsume said trying to ease his nerves. It seemed to work although only slightly.

Naruto shook his head, "He's not the one I'm scared of. What if Hana doesn't like where we go? Will she like what I'm wearing? How can I know I didn't screw something up?" he asked.

Tsume frowned. He was having first date jitters. He was still a greenhorn at the whole dating idea anyways but that wouldn't do. "Naruto." His eyes rose to meet Tsume's. "She doesn't care where you take her, just make sure you do what you always do. Pay attention to her. When she asks you a question, answer truthfully. Don't let your eyes wander, unless she provokes them. Be a gentlemen and she will enjoy it." Tsume said calmly.

That seemed to do the trick as Naruto visibly relaxed. Around the corner, Hana smiled softly and thought 'Thanks mom.' Hana walked around the corner and said, " HI Naruto-kun I'm ready." His face was priceless. She was silently smirking as his eyes travelled across her form. She was wearing a beautiful deep forest green, shoulderless dress that hugged her body perfectly, with slits at her hisp so she could move her legs freely. Her shoes with a pair of low heeled brown sandals that flowed into her dress, complementing them. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a golden claw on it. Her lips were free of lipstick, although her eyes had only a slight amount of masacara and a deep green eyeliner that complimented her brown eyes beautifully. Her hair was let down to cascade around her face like a waterfall. All in all, she had an earthy look to her that brought out her natural endowments rather well.

She walked over to Naruto and put a finger under his chin and closed it saying, "I'm glad you like it so much, but I am rather hungry."

Naruto shook his head and said, "Sorry. You look... breathtaking Tenshi-chan."

Hana blushed slightly and replied, "You don't look half bad yourself Taiyo-kun."

A flash of light and the two lovebirds looked to see Tsume standing there with a grin and a camera. "That was good. Now if you strip and I get a few shots of that..."

Hana went beet red, "MOM!" Tsume smiled and winked at Naruto who quickly grabbed Hana and went out the door before more teasing could occur.

* * *

Dragon of the Leaf: 7:15 PM

Naruto and Hana had walked hand in hand all the way to the Dragon of the Leaf. It was one of the best restaurants around, not to mention it served Hana's favorite dish: steak with a side of chicken shishkabobs. (I apologize in advance I have no training in Japanese foods)

They stopped outside the restaurant and Hana looked at Naruto. "Here?" she asked.

Naruto nodded and dragged Hana inside. They walked up to the maitre'd and Naruto spoke up, "Two for Namikaze?" he asked.

The maitre'd looked at him and barely repressed a scowl, unfortunatly, he had orders from the restaurant manager to allow them to pass. Naruto had anticipated people's dislike of him and had payed extra to get a private booth and a special service so that he would be able to enjoy his date with Hana. "Yes right this way please." he ground out as he took them to a secluded booth. "Your waiter will be with you momentarily."

Naruto and Hana nodded to the man and took their menus. Hana's eyes lit up at seeing her favorite dish and she looked at Naruto who was smirking slightly. She bent over the table, giving him a nice view of her cleavage and pecked him on the lips. "Good choice Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and replied, "Glad you liked it Hana-chan." The waiter arrived soon after and took their drink orders of sweet tea for the both of them. Naruto kept looking over the list of items eventually settling for some sushi. When the waiter came back, they quickly placed their orders and made some small talk. Mostly talk of the training that Tsunade was doing with Hana. Their food arrived rather quickly and they dug in. The food was delicious. Hana was smiling appreciatively thinking that Naruto had picked the place especially for her, seeing as this place didn't serve ramen.

She smirked softly as she watched Naruto finish off his sushi. It wasn't his favorite dish but he had taken a liking to it ever since she had made him try some. "Naruto-kun. Thanks for the dinner. It was wonderful." She said.

Naruto smiled, "Glad you enjoyed it Tenshi-chan."he replied.

Hana let a bit of her sexy side out and said, "So did you have any OTHER activities planned for tonight?"

Naruto took a mock thinking pose and watched Hana out of the corner of his eyes as she stared at him. "Hmmmm I dunno. I was hoping a beautiful lady would accompany me to my favorite spot in the village, but I don't see any." He said only slightly teasing. Hana deflated a bit. 'so he doesn't think I'm beautiful huh?' Naruto smirked, "I guess I'll just have to settle for the hottest angel in the village instead." He continued.

Hana's eyes sparkled and her cheeks went flush at the compliment. "You sure you don't want a 'beautiful lady' to accompany you?" She said teasingly.

Naruto chuckled, "Nah, Your way better than that." He said still smirking. Hana smiled and nodded as Naruto payed the check and they walked out the door quickly. Naruto had one last thing to show Hana before he asked her something very important.

* * *

Hokage Monument: 8 PM

On top of the Yondaime's head, Naruto and Hana stood. Naruto was gently guiding Hana down a secluded route that led to among the bangs of his father's face. As they reached their destination, Hana gasped. She could see all of the Village from here and it looked like the night sky. The lights and noises of a winding down city with beautiful. "Wow. Pretty." she said.

Naruto chuckled, "Ya, Pretty." he said never taking his eyes off of her face. When she finally noticed this, she blushed once again. Still, she was done playing games. Her feral side was screaming at her and her logical side was agreeing as well. She knew she wanted to be with him but she wanted to make sure he was ok with it as well. She slowly closed the distance between their faces and placed a gently kiss on his lips.

Naruto was a little surprised she acted so swiftly, but was happy when he started to engage in a tongue war. Their hands started to roam their bodies as they made out. They backed away panting and Hana stared at him with unrestrained lust, not to say that Naruto didn't have the same look. She leaned forward and her hot breath hit his ear, "I don't plan on sleeping for very long tonight Naruto-_koi. _What about you?" she asked sexily.

Naruto shivered but stepped back slightly causing a frown to come to Hana's face. She opened her mouth only to be cut off by Naruto. "Please listen Hana-chan." Hana was a bit perturbed but fixed him with a stare that said, 'you better have a damn good reason for this!' Naruto sighed, "If we continue down this way, I wanted to let you know theres no turning back. Once a Dragon Soul manifests, we become part dragon. If we mark someone, which happens instinctually during sex, we are married to that person forever. I want to be with you but I wanted to make sure that you understood the consequences..." he suddenly found himself pushed against the wall and his lips being ravished by a horny Hana Inuzuka.

"I know all about feral instincts, Naruto." She said breathing hotly onto his ear. "I already knew what would happen because Anko gave me the warning a week ago. Stop fighting it."

Naruto gently pushed her off once again and Hana was ready to throw him off the cliff until he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "I promised my mom that I'd propose to you before I marked you Hana-chan." He smirked seeing her stunned reaction. He got down on one knee and looked up at her. The ring was a beautiful diamond ring with a dragon coiled around the top with a cannine on the bottom their tails entertwined with their snouts touching on the other end. "Hana Inuzuka, will you marry me?" He asked seriously.

Hana was stunned. It was one thing to mark each other while having sex but to ask her for her hand in marriage? That was a bit... right! She smirked. They may have only been a couple for two months according to her time but it was four years for him. Aside from that, they have known each other for years. There's no reason that she can't say yes, after all a mate mark is the same thing right? Hana smiled and put out her hand saying, "Of course, do you even have to ask?" she said.

"Ya I do because my mom would kill me if I didn't." he said while sliding the ring onto her right hand.

Hana chuckled and admired the ring before her gaze turned to Naruto once again. "Now, I want my prize and your keeping it from me!" She said slightly feral.

Naruto gulped and chuckled at the same time. "I have one last thing for you before we get to the main event my love." he said. Hana cocked her head to the side as Naruto grabbed her waist and they disappeared in a golden flash.

* * *

Namikaze Estates: Main Bedroom: 8:10 PM

Naruto and Hana arrived with Hana facing away from the bed. "Turn around Tenshi-hime. I hope you like what I did to the bed." He said smiling. Hana gently turned around and gasped at the change. Naruto kept his hands around her waist and put his head on her right shoulder while breathing hotly on her neck. "What do you think?" He asked.

Hana smirked, "Fun!" she said. The regular bed was long gone. In its place was a large recession in the ground. In the recession was a large cushion, along with many pillows and what appeared to be a sheet of furs, cultivated off of naturally dead animals of course. Around the outside were cushioned stairs that allowed you to slowly descend into the bed that was about mid-thigh level deep. All in all it looked like a huge dog bed.

Naruto chuckled, "Glad you like it because I was hoping you'd help me break it in." he said sexily into her ear.

Hana smirked and twisted in his grip before making out with him. "O I'm sure we will BOTH enjoy breaking it in Taiyo-kun." She said smirking.

**Begin Lemon! If you do not want to read, ignore this part! If you are not of legal age please skip to the next bolded line!**

Hana quickly backed up pulled Naruto towards the bed as she undid his shirt. They reached the edge of the bed and parted so they cloud climb in without worrying about hurting one another before they were back, on their knees, and kissing each other once again. Naruto's hands were not idle as she slowly undid his shirt. They ran from the sides of her thighs lightly up her stomach and the sides of her breasts before going over and around her shoulders stopping at the zipper holding her dress on her frame.

Hana had discarded his shirt and was gently massaging his chest as he undid the zipper holding her dress up. As it bottomed out she quickly stood up before shimmying her body and letting the dress fall and flinging it somewhere into the room. Naruto eyes took in her form. She had on a black lace set that barely covered her assets. The panties she had on had a slight wet spot in them already. Her nipples were poking at ther fabric almost begging to be touched.

Naruto was about to move forward when he found himself on his back. "Nuh uh, Naruto-kun." She said sexily. She straddled him and slid her body back enough for her to reach his waist before undoing his pants while kissing him. She raised her hips and, with a little help, removed the offending article of clothing from his form. She started to kiss and nip at his neck and earlob while his hands gently roamed over her body. She noticed the bulge in his boxers and smirked before she snaked a hand down them and started to gently stroke him.

She quickly noticed he was pretty big and hoped she could accomidate him. She swiftly started kissing down his chest and reached his boxers. He loocked down only to see a the very sexy Hana grip his boxers and pull them off. She stared for a second before her legs started to grind together as she got wetter. He had to be at least 8 inches long and 2 inches wide! She smirked and started rubbing him again. She used her hand to stimulate his balls and watched as his hands gripped the sheets tighter.

She let go which earned him a wimper until he felt something hot brushing over his cock. He looked down to find that Hana was holding him and proceeded to lick his cock from the underside all the way to the tip. He groaned aloud at her ministrations and those groans increased tenfold as she reached the head. She smirked once again and swirled her tongue around the head before taking it into her mouth, sucking on it.

Naruto was in bliss. First, she was massaging him, then she was licking him, and now, now she was sucking him off! God he just wanted to let go right here. However, he held on because he didn't want this to end too soon. After all, if Hana was trying her best, so would he.

Hana was smirking around his penis as she continued to suck and lick on it like a lollipop. She could tell he was enjoying it, and, truth be told, she liked seeing him thrashing around like that. Still she had had enough. She was thoroughly wet and she needed a release. She took Naruto's cock as deep into her mouth as she could and quickly started to massage his balls while sucking him rather strongly.

Naruto grunted and groaned but when Hana started to attack both his balls and his cock, well he had to release. "Hana-chan, I''m going to... UGH!" he didn' get to finish, but Hana understood and quickly pulled back. She sucked his head lightly as the first spray of cum hit her mouth. It was thick and somewhat salty. 'Not the best tasting thing but I've had worse.' were Hana's thoughts as she quickly swallowed the rather large amount of cum spraying into her mouth.

Naruto was breathing heavy as he looked down to see Hana swallowing the last bits of his cum. He needed to please her and quickly turned the tables forcing her onto her back. "My turn Tenshi-chan." He said smirking. Naruto quickly made out with her and reached back to undo her bra. Once the article was thrown away, Naruto quickly nipped and sucked his way down to her left tit. He swirled his tongue around it and then gently sucked on it. (Neither have had sex before and MOST of this is instinct and physical signs.) Hana quickly brought her hands up to his hair as she moaned loudly. She ran her hands through his hair as he suckled her nipple like a newborn babe. "Naruto-kun switch, My other nipple please!" she said through her moans. Naruto hastily complied and switched to her right nipple sucking it much like the first. He let his left hand play with her breast as his right went between her leg. He massaged her lips through her panties and noticed they were thoroughly soaked.

Naruto smirked around her nipple and then started to trail down her stomach before glancing up at Hana who was looking at him with pleading eyes. He grabbed the top of her panties and she lifted herself up so he could pull them off. He quickly threw them away and they landed with a wet 'splat'. Hana burned crimson at that and Naruto eyed her. "Quite happy are we Hana-chan?" Hana didn't reply. Naruto ignored it and started to lick her nether lips. He kept this up until she grew frustrated, "Quite teasing me Naruto!" She said, her sexual frustration getting to her. Naruto smirked and stuck his tongue into her folds. She gasped as his wet organ explored every inch of her cavern as fast as it could. Naruto noticed a nub near his nose and quickly attacked it. He noticed that she tensed up really hard when he sucked on it and proceeded to stick two fingers into her hole while attacking her clit, if those anatomy books were correct.

Hana could feel the orgasm waiting to happen. It was building and building into a white hot fire in her lower stomach. She wanted the release and Naruto was giving it to her. As his finger brushed a particularly senseitve spot she screamed his name and came hard. She was seeing white spots.

Naruto was surprised at the rather suddeness of her orgasm but he wasn't complaining. He had quickly moved his mouth to her entrance and lapped up her juices with abandon. She had done the same to him after all. Naruto sat back on his knees as he saw Hana coming down from her orgasm. The way she was panting and staring at his now hard member were obvious signs that she enjoyed it and wanted to do more.

Naruto was suddenly on his back with Hana straddling him. She bent down and whispered hotly into his ear, "That was magnificent Naruto. I think you deserve something better than before. What about you?" she asked sexily. Naruto could only nod dumbly because she was running her pussy's lips over his length, lubricating him. Hana smirked and rose up grabbing his tool before placing it at her entrance. "Don't move until I do ok?" She said before getting a nod from Naruto. She lowered herself slowly until his head was in, then slammed herself the rest of the way down. 'God DAMN!' she thought, 'I'm glad I broke my hymen during training or that would have hurt!' As it was, Naruto had caused her slight pain and alot of discomfort. He was big and it was taking awhile for her body to get used to it.

Naruto's mouth had opened into an O when she pushed herself down on him and he had to use every ounce of his willpower to not switch positions and fuck her senseless. 'Damn she's tight!' He thought. He saw the rather strained look on Hana's face and quickly latched onto her right breast before suckling it again. As he did, Hana started to slowly rock back and forth. She was getting used to him and it felt good to move slightly. She ground her hips in circles before rising up and slamming back down onto him. She quickly repeated the procedure earning moans from both of them. Naruto's hips moved up to meet hers on the next thrust and Hana smiled softly. This felt good. The pace started to pick up as he kept suckling her breast.

Hana found herself laying on her back once again. Naruto had enough of Hana doing that. He could tell he was close to his end and he wanted her to get off as well. He grabbed both her breasts and pushed them together before suckling on the tits simultanously. She let out loud moans as he continued to rock his hips into hers. slowly he let go and propped himself up before ramming into her. "Faster, Harder, O Kami-sama Naruto!" Hana said. That work on her breasts had done wonders. Naruto complied with his lovers requests and pulled himself almost all the way out before slamming back into her hole. He grunted in pleasure and Hana moaned aloud. Their pace quickened and this time neither stopped it.

"Hana... I-I'm cumming!" Naruto strained out through grunts.

"Yes! Harder. CUM Naruto!" Hana said loudly. True to her words Naruto pushed himself as deep as he could, inadvertantly hitting her cervix and causing her to climax as he unleashed his baby-batter into her womb. They both screammed each other names as Hana's walls milked Naruto for every last drop. By the end, Hana's pussy actually had a little sperm dripping out. Surprisingly, Hana liked that. Naruto gently pulled out of her with a soft 'plop' and sat back for a second before laying down next to his lover.

"That was wonderful Hana-koi." Naruto said kissing her.

Hana chuckled, "Yes it was Naruto-koi. But I still have one more round in me. How about you?" she asked sexily.

Naruto stared at her for a minute before sitting up and allowing her a glacne at his fully hardened cock. "I believe I do Tenshi-chan."

Hana smirked and stood up before bending over the side of the bed with her ass in the air. "Care to find out just how much of a _Bitch _I can be?" she asked.

Naruto lined himself up with her opening and smirked, "Sure Tenshi-chan, I just hope you don't mind me being a little _ruff_" He said before slamming into her pussy. Hana started to rock her hips back to meet Naruto's thrusts and Naruto reached forward to massage her breasts. Hana was moaning loudly and Naruto was grunting with every thrust. They were already tired and still sensative from last time so their climaxs were approaching fast.

Naruto grabbed her hips and pistoned in and out. Hana couldn't keep up anymore and let her lover do all the work while she moaned aloud in appreciation. Naruto gave a deep growl as he thrust himself deep inside her, filling her once again, as he bite down on her neck. Hana screamed in pleasure doublefold from the marking and the climax he had given her. As his growl died down and he slipped out of her. She turned around and latched onto his neck, marking him as her own.

**Lemon End! Hope you enjoyed it!**

Hana and Naruto cuddled in their new bed happly mated. Hana drew little circles on Naruto's chest as she stared at the mate mark she gave him. It was a golden dragon with a dark brown wolf cuddled up under its wing. She smiled at his and gently kissed it sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

Naruto was happy. He had his mate, his new bed, and a wife, not to mention he fulfilled his promise to his mom. He smiled seeing Hana's mate mark. A golden Dragon in flight with a brown wolf running next to it. Yes today was definitly a good day. he looked down to see Hana fast asleep.

"Good Night Tenshi-chan. Sweet dreams." He said kissing her chastely.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it folks! ZOMG MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! In any case, Read and review please. (Perverted Giggling is heard) This is Gold! (Author looks around and notices a shimmer in the air) GOD DAMMIT JIRAIYA GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE! (Author Kami Style: Tsunade Summoning no Jutsu!) JI-RAI-YAAAAAAA jaraiya: Help me! author: sorry I don't help disgraces to manhood. You want a woman? work for her like the rest of us! (Tsunade proceeds to make Jiraiya a permanent fixture in the Hospital)


	12. Akatsuki Strikes!

**Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko**

**A/N**:Hello everyone! I am SO sorry it took so long to get this out! My week has been hectic. Mymother is out on a cruise so I've been running my little sister all over the place. In any case I'mmmmmm baaaaaaccccckkkkk! Now, I will have a chapter out on Octover 18th. I warn all now, I will be doing something that will PROBABLY get me flamed. I don't care so be wary when the next chapter comes out and you will be able to skip it. (Hints will be dropped in this chapter if you look hard enough) So, Naruto and Hana are now mates and we are approaching the last enemies for Naruto and gang. Akatsuki will be integral to their enemies HOWEVER, they will not be the "masterminds." Hope you all enjoy! (voice changes to announcer) Now, Its time once again for the next riveting chapter of!: RYUUUUUU SEEENNNNKKOOOOOOOOOO!

P.S. My Beta reader, Tsukune08, claims I have problems with the letter E seeing as i put it anywhere and everywhere I can, according to him. If you see it... ignore it. I ain't perfect and I'll be happy to recieve PM's about mistakes, if it bothers you that much. Thank you.

_"Sometimes the greatest risk you ever take, is not taking a risk in the first place." by Unkown (to me)_

**Disclaimer: Twin Silver Dragon owns nothing but his own ideas and OC's!**

**Akatsuki Strikes!**

Hana awoke to her favorite feeling in the world. Naruto was running his hands through her hair. He hummed lightly causing his chest to rumble while she listened. She smiled softly and blushed remembering their activites from last night. She could feel the sticky mess between her legs and was actually happy about it. Her feral side was quiet in Naruto's prescence for once. She closed her eyes and silently listened to Naruto hum a tune.

Naruto smirked seeing Hana move slightly. It was obvious she wanted nothing more than to lay there with him, she would have gotten up otherwise. He felt her snuggle closer and hummed slightly loader so she could hear the tune better. Naruto admired the mate mark he gave her. He loved seeing it ripple across her skin as his chest rose. it really looked like the wolf was running right under the dragon. He smiled softly remembering their actions the night before. He was glad his Kaa-san had made him propose to Hana before taking her home. It made the night even more memorable. He'd have to buy her something when they left this plane again. Which reminded him...

"Hana-koi, You don't have to move or get up just tap me if your awake. I need to tell you something." Naruto said softly. Hana snuggled into his chest a little more and tapped his side with her fingers signifying her as awake. "Good." Naruto said. "Listen, Aniki made a deal with the Shinigami. I know he didn't go into detail about what went on with the gods but he agreed, in exchange for a few people who have been cheating death, to have immortality for Us."

Hana's head snapped up and stared at Naruto. "Naruto, are you saying that I'm...?" She left the answer hanging not really sure what to believe.

Naruto smirked, "Yes Hana-chan. Your Immortal." He said.

Hana looked down for a second before asking, "What was the deal?" She didn't want to be part of some perverse deal. She doubted it but she had to know.

Naruto frowned slightly but answered,, "Madara Uchiha, Hidan, Orochimaru, and Kakazu's souls are the price for this but we were going to be killing them anyways. They cheated death so Shinigami-chan agreed to grant immortality to me and aniki, along with any mates we so choose. We didn't say anything before because we didn't want that broadcast. Someone could try to get close to us just for the immortality."

Hana nodded, The deal was sound and there wasn't anything she could object to. "So... does that mean we can't die? Like at all?" she asked curiously.

Naruto shook his head, "We won't die of old age. We can still be killed in battle, but thats gonna be damn hard by the time I'm done with you." He answered.

Hana smiled, "So I get to stay with you forever, forever." She said. Naruto nodded, slightly nervous how she was going to take it. Hana looked down for a minute thinking of the pros and cons. For almost ten minutes, all was silent. Hana looked at Naruto and smiled softly, "Promise me you won't leave?"

Naruto gently kissed her on the lips and smiled, "Of course not. You can't get rid of me that easily." He said.

Hana chuckled, "Then, I can deal with it." She said smiling. She got off of Naruto, climbed out of the bed, and headed towards the bathroom stark naked. "I'm gonna take a shower." She said glancing over her shoulder. She smirked as she saw Naruto following her ass. She swayed her hips as she walked, "Its cold though and I'm not sure the water will be hot enough." she said smirked slightly. She walked into the bathroom leaving a hot and bothered Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and quickly climbed up the bed's stairs. "Don't worry Tenshi-chan. I'm sure it'll be hot enough for you." He said quickly beelining for the bathroom. He stopped quickly and made two Kage Bunshin. They quickly headed back to the bed. Hana chuckled from inside the bathroom as she ran some hot water and turned on the shower.

Hana stepped into the shower and smirked seeing Naruto stepping into the bathroom. 'Glad he caught on. I'm still slightly sore from last night, but I want him again!' she thought. '_**Of course you do! He is your mate and he must pleasure you accordingly!' **_'What the hell! Who are you?' Hana asked. **_'I am your feral side. Since Naruto mated with you last night, I am part dragon now as well. Hence, I, and you, are more powerful. Enough of that though, Take your mate once more!' _**'Ya Ya, Jeese You'd like nothing more than to stay in bed and fuck all day huh?' She thought. No response. 'Dammit! I will enjoy my time with him, but I refuse to do it every chance we get!' She could practically hear the grumbling coming from her feral side. She ignored it and decided she'd follow its advice. Besides, he was already here and she could smell him wanting her when she woke up.

* * *

**Begin Short Lemon! If you don't like... don't read! If you are not of legal age, please skip to the next bolded lines!**

Hana stepped back as Naruto opened the sliding door leading to the shower area. Naruto smiled seeing her up against the wall, and stepped up pressing his body against hers. Hana smirked and prssed back, feeling his hardness against her thigh. "Last Night was great Taiyo-kun. I wonder if it was a one-time thing though?" She asked sexily.

Naruto growled softly at the jab, he had tried hard to please her and he wouldn't be insulted like that! "I assure you **it wasn't!**" He said going slightly feral at the end. Hana shivered but inwardly she was smirking. She loved it when he asserted himself like that.

Naruto kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth. He knew she was already wet, despite the water running down their bodies. His hands gently trailed up her sides sending goosebumps across her body. When he reached her breasts, he backed away enough to gently cup them and start fondling them. Hana moaned in appreciation and threaded her fingers into his hair. She let her head rest back on the wall as Naruto started sucking on her left tit. Her hands gently kneading his hair and egging him on. His left hand was gently massaging her right breast while his left was running two fingers along her nether lips.

Hana liked the attention he was giving her, but wanted the main course now, not later. She grabbed his head and forced her tongue into his mouth. She pulled back and looked at him, "Quit teasing, I'm annoyed and your not he**lping!**" She said lustfully. Naruto smirked and grabbed her right leg lifting it up. She quickly grabbed his penis and jerked him a few times, getting grunts, before placing him at her entrance. He swiftly entered her and stayed there a moment.

She drapped her arms around his shoulders and started making out with him. He gently pulled out and thrust back in. He purposefully kept his pace slow and steady. Hana was rather enjoying the pace. While going fast was fun, she could feel her orgasm being drawn out as he made sure to hit all the right spots. She didn't know if he did it unknowingly, but DAMN did it feel good.

Naruto simply loved the feeling of being squeezed by her pussy. His cock felt like it was in a warm,wet, tight massage. They were still making out and Naruto pushed her back against the wall. He was nearing his end and He wanted to make sure Hana got her orgasm as well. Hana moaned loudly as Naruto pulled almost all the way out before plunging back in. He quickly took one of her nipples into his mouth before he repeated his process.

Hana, in response, picked up her legs and wrapped them around Naruto's waist, allowing for deeper penetration. She rested most of her weight on him, but kept some on the wall behind her. Hana could feel her climax coming and gripped her legs tighter, signaling her pleasure. Naruto smirked around her tit because he was close as well. He let go and proceeded to ram himself into her rather hastily. Hana smirked, she liked being rough when their climaxs approached.

Naruto grunted aloud, "Ha-na- chan- I'm CUMM-ING!" He said just as his cock twitched and he buried himself deep inside her. Hana settled for moaning, loudly, while biting into his mate mark. He felt her juices running between his legs and smiled although they were both panting. He barely held her up. His own legs feeling like jelly after their wonderful "shower."

**End Lemon! Thank You!**

* * *

Hana smirked and pushed Naruto back. "That was good Taiyo-kun. But, We need to really take a shower." She said. Naruto nodded in agreement and She smiled before they both proceeded to wash one another. It took them a good half hour (they took their time alright?) before they emerged, squeeky clean and feeling rejuvenated. Hana looked at the bed to see it was gone.

Naruto chuckled seeing the surprised look on her face. "After last night, I thought it could use a wash. Besides, I need some sheets for it." Naruto stopped and thought for a minute before paling, "Uhhhh Hana-chan?" He said.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hana asked while she brushed her hair.

"Did you perhaps use a contraceptive?" He asked still paling.

Hana smirked, although he couldn't see it. She turned to him and tapped her chin with her finger. "Hmmmm no why hun?" She asked innocently.

Naruto hung his head. "Hana-chan. After all we did you have to ask?" He said slightly depressed. It wasn't that he wouldn't want kids. He just didn't think he could care for one right now.

Hana chuckled, "Of course silly. Inuzuka women are only fertile during heats Naruto. We are safe until my next cycle. Lucky for you those only come once every three months and they only last a week." She said. (Basically they only have periods once every three months)

Naruto mentally sighed in relief. "Sorry about the freakout Hana-chan. I'd be happy if you got pregnant, but... I don't want to have one right now. Maybe after we are done with all of this." He said.

Hana nodded, "I understand. Anyways, I promised the girls I'd meet up for lunch today and since its." She looked at the clock, "11: 45. I think I'll head out. See you tonight Taiyo-kun! We need to go to Mom's for dinner though, I wanna tell her about your proposal." She said smiling.

Naruto smiled right back and said, "See you then! I have to go see Obaa-chan. We are gonna need help fighting Itachi and Kisame." Hana nodded and they both set off.

* * *

With Sora and Anko: Undisclosed location

Sora and Anko had already killed Deidara and Sasori. Now they were searching for Zetsu and information on where the organization was based. The fights were long but the two mates came out on top.

Anko sighed as they jumped through the trees to their destination. "That Sasori fella was annoying!" She whined. "ALL of his weapons were poisoned! Even I'm not that eccentric!"

Sora frowned, "Your telling me! That sexually confused dude, what's his name? Deidara. Man I had to go Sage Mode just to get close enough to kill him! Not only that, He goes and blows himself up afterwards. I'm damn lucky my armor is built to withstand Balor's explosions otherwise I'd be toast right now." He replied.

"At least I am immune to poisons, well human poisons anyways. I'm happy we found out I have the poison dragon chakra. Its so fun to inject enemies with it!" Anko said turning a little fangirlish at the end. You see, among dragons there are certain chakra types, just like human chakra types. However, Dragon chakra types can also include poison, speed, strength, healing, fire, black lightning, etc. If a dragon has a certain type, then they can control almost anything of their chakra type, or use it to increase their own abilties, as depending on the chakra types. Rather simple no? Anko, having been around snakes and I&T department, is a poison chakra type. Since she had been using them for so long, she can manipulate just about any human poison and about 50% of demon poisons. She could also send her chakra straight into an opponents body, much like the Gentle Fist, however, her chakra could either burn away, paralyze, go dormant, etc. Plus she didn't have to be so direct with it. As long as she hit SOMEWHERE, she could move her chakra to wherever she needed it in the body. However, it was very chakra taxing so she mostly used it on enemies she wanted to beat in less than a minute, or prisoners.

Sora smiled at her, "Ya man that had to be helpful huh Hebi-hime?" He said.

Anko flashed him a sadistic smile, "Oh ya! Lotsa fun! It was actually a training exercise. His poison was damn effective. Took me almost half a minute to cleanse myself after I finally ripped his damn heart out." She said still smiling.

Sora chuckled, "Glad you had so much fun." Suddenly a lightbulb went on in his head and he grinned a lecherous smile, "Oh Anko-chan!" He said sing-songly. Anko viewed him warily for a moment before he spoke, "Imagine what you could do with your chakra if you could change it from a poison to something more... _pleasureable._" He said.

Anko thought for a minute before her own smile spread. 'Pleasureable? I know some poisons that stimulate the sense but that would make us end faster and I don't want that. Some poisons, if mixed the right way can also be used to make aphro... (ding!)' "Honey, when we get back, your not leaving the bedroom for a few days." She replied.

Sora chuckled, "I'll be more than happy to accomodate you in any way Hebi-hime." The two mates quickened their pace and started laughing at their new idea.

* * *

With Hana: Noon

Hana walked into the Dango stand/bar absolutely glowing. Kurenai, Yugao, and Shizune looked up and all smirked. Hana sat down and ordered her food. She looked at her friends all staring expectingly.

"Well?" Kurenai said.

"Well what?" Hana asked, still on her high from this morning.

Shizune chuckled and said, "You walked in here like a girl on crack. You gonna tell us how he was or just sit there with a dazed look on your face?"

Hana blushed bright red. "Wh-What makes you think I'm just going to tell you?" She said nervously.

Yugao shook her head while chuckling. "We all know that look hun. He HAD to be good. You can't keep information like that from us now can you?" She asked rhetorically.

Kurenai was impatient as Hana still seemed to be debating it. "Look either tell us how he did or I'll go tell Tsume your in heat and Naruto been looking for you!" She said desperately.

Hana looked shocked but hung her head. "Fine Fine. He was... He was awesome!" She said with a squeal. "Ahhh the date was wonderful. Nothing too special but it was nice. Afterwards he took me to his Favorite place in the village. Then he..." Her voice trailed off as the girls were hooked.

Kurenai grabbed her hands and said, "Then he what!" She said loudly. Luckily they were in the back and it was a slow day. The girls looked around quickly before looking back at Hana. Shizune's eyes wandered down and gasped loud enough for the others to hear before adding their own. Hana chuckled nervously and thought, 'Well they saw the ring.'

"Then we made out for awhile before he proposed to me." She continued while holding up the ring. The girls quickly exclaimed their congratulations and excitement at such a beautiful ring. "After that he took me home, He had his whole bed redone into a dog style bed. Which is INSANELY comfortable, I might add. Anyway we proceeded to... Then we split ways this morning." She said.

Shizune looked a little nervous before asking,"Can we see your mark? I mean the ring is so pretty."

Hana chuckled and pulled down her collar so they could view it. They all gasped once again and smiled seeing such a beautiful mark. "Wow Hana. Thats pretty. I'm glad for you. So when you gonna tell your mom?" Kurenai asked.

Hana thought for a second before shrugging. "Probably Tonight. Don't go spreading this around please?" She said. The girls nodded and went back to talking about... whatever the hell it is girls talk about.

* * *

Hokage Tower: Noon

Naruto walked upto the desk and said, "Naruto Namikaze, here to see the Hokage please." The secretary looked up and smiled. "Of course. One moment please." The secretary talked into an intercom on the desk before giving Naruto the sign to head upstairs and inside.

Naruto smiled back and headed upstairs. As he reached the Hokage's doors, he smirked viciously. He raised a foot and kicked them in yelling, "OI OBAA-CHAN! I got something to talk to you about!"

He was promptly treated to evasion training with Tsunade's fist being the thing to evade. "Brat don't go blowing my doors in like that!" she growled before sitting back down.

Naruto chuckled, "Alright, alright. Will you put up some barriers? This is sensitive information." He asked seriously.

Tsunade nodded and put chakra into a seal on the desk. "Whats so important?" she asked.

"First off, is Jiraiya in town?" recieving a nod from the blonde Hokage, Naruto continued, "He needs to be here. As much as I hate to admit it, He's strong and Konoha will need him for this plan." Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded, "Is this about Akatsuki?" Naruto nodded before Tsunade dropped the barriers and called for ANBU. A squad showed up and looked at Tsunade. "Go find Jiraiya and tell him if he isn't here in the next twenty minutes, I'll ban Icha Icha from Konoha's bookstores." The men in the squad gulped and they all disappeared.

No less than five minutes later, Jiraiya stepped through the window and frowned at seeing Naruto there but kept his mouth shut. "Whats so important that you have to interupt my research?' He asked.

Naruto spoke up, "Akatsuki."

Jiraiya's face turned serious and he looked at Naruto. "How do you know about them?"

Naruto scoffed at Jiraiya, "Their after JINCHUURIKI! I am a former Jinchuuriki and they will be after me so they can find the Kyuubi. Why SHOULDN'T I know about them?" He asked.

Jiraiya frowned, "Your just a Chunin. While you are obviously strong, You can't expect to take on an S rank criminal." He said.

Naruto matched Jiraiya's frown, "Not alone, no. Thats why YOUR here. I may not like you. However, I will admit your strong and when Akatsuki shows up next week, I want you to be here. Otherwise, this is gonna be a shitfest for the village." Naruto said.

Tsunade looked at Naruto slightly surprised. "How do you know they will be here next week?" She asked.

Naruto sighed. "Don't ask anymore questions and I'll answer everything afterwards agreed?" He recieved two nods and the barrier being reactivated before he spoke again. "Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki will be coming to Konoha sometime within the next week. I don't know the certain time but that is a good timeframe from when they were last spotted. Dragons like to be summoned to the physical plane because flying in the home plane gets too crowded. We have been routinely summoning Dragons and letting them scout the countryside. Since they can fly high in the atmosphere, VERY few can notice them. Itachi being one. I need some help because I'm sure between me and Hana-chan we can take Kisame. Its Itachi I'm worried about. I don't have anything to fight him with." He said.

The room was silent for a second before Jiraiya spoke up. "I can deal with Itachi. The Toad sage mode makes me impervious to all Genjutsu so I'm the best to fight him. Are you sure you and your girl can handle Kisame?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto nodded, "I just need her for backup and assistance. You may want to have a few of the Jounin standing by to make sure we get out alive though."

Tsunade nodded. "The signal will be a Red Hawk in the sky. Your area will be surrounded with ANBU so they cannot escape. Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai will be there for assitance, however they will only interfere at your behest, Jiraiya, Naruto." She said.

"Hai!" They responded.

Tsunade smiled, "Good now this is how its going to work..."

* * *

Inuzuka Compound: That Night

Hana had sent a message to Tsume to have a small feast ready for the night. Tsume had an idea of what this was for and was actually rather happy. Kiba was oblivious and Akamaru was wagging his tail because Shiroi would be attending their little feast. Hana and Naruto were approaching the Compound and Naruto was nervous. He was about to tell one of the clan heads that he was marrying her daughter.

Hana sighed at Naruto. "Honestly, you'd think that after all the teasing Kaa-san put us through, you wouldn't be scared to tell her." She said.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Maybe. But, I still hope she takes it well." He replied.

Hana stopped him outside the gates and quickly initiated a tongue war while their animal partners watched. "Better now?" Hana asked after pulling back. Naruto nodded and Hana smirked, "Good, because we are here." She said. Naruto looked at the doors like they would jump out and bite him. He gulped nervously before stepping with Hana.

Tsume looked up from the steaks she was cooking when the door opened. "Ahhhh, Hana-chan, Naruto-kun good to see you. I mean Hana must you be so scarce?" She asked teasingly.

Hana looked slightly sad, "Sorry Kaa-san. Its just easier to sleep with Naruto because we train every morning." She said.

Tsume smirked devilishly and Hana and Naruto knew she had said the wrong thing. "So sleeping WITH Naruto-kun huh? I guess I'll get my grandpups sooner than I thought!" She said smiling brightly. Hana and Naruto blushed a bright red but Hana nodded in affirmation. Tsume's mouth was open for a minute before she laughed and looked at Naruto. "Never thought that would backfire. She better not be pregnant or..." Tsume let the threat hang actually getting serious at the end.

Naruto quickly waved his hands and shook his head while Hana answered, "No Kaa-san. We came here to tell you something else important though."

Tsume looked between the two before nodding, "It can wait until dinner. Naruto please go get Kiba, first door on your left upstairs." Naruto nodded and headed off while Tsume turned to Hana. Tsume smirked, "How was he?" she asked.

Hana blushed again. "Good. VERY Good. I enjoyed it as much as he did." She answered slightly abashed that she was telling her mother this.

Tsume chuckled, "Thats good to hear. I know you enjoyed that new bed of his." Hana looked surprised. "O don't be so shocked. Who do you think he asked for help when he wanted it designed?" Hana nodded because who else WOULD you ask to design a bed for an Inuzuka?

Kiba and Naruto came down the stairs chatting amicably. Akamaru and Shiroi followed them and quickly laid down near the low set table curling up with one another. The Haimaru triplets silently laid down behind Hana's spot and Kuromaru sat next to Tsume's spot. The meal was quickly served and small talk made. Hana had kept her ring in her pocket so Tsume wouldn't notice. Naruto looked at Hana as Kiba was finishing the last of his meal and she nodded.

Naruto cleared his throat to get their attention. "I have something I wish to say." He said still slightly nervous. Hana reached into her pocket and put the ring on under the table. "Tsume-san, Kiba, Last night I asked Hana to marry me and, to my great luck, she agreed." He said.

Tsume was smiling brightly while Kiba looked a little gobsmacked. Hana pulled out her hand and put it in front of Tsume. "Hope you don't mind Kaa-san but I wanted to show this to you." Hana said smirking slightly.

Tsume squeeled and grabbed her hand. "O this is BEAUTIFUL. Dammit, I knew I shoulda gone after him!" She said pouting slightly. The collective voices of her children caused her to chuckled however, when they yelled, "MOM!"

Naruto chuckled, "I know this is kinda sudden, but well..." He looked at Kiba kinda nervous, he knew Tsume wouldn't care but he didn't want to be mauled by Kiba. Righteous brotherly fury is close to Righteous female fury after all.

Hana shook her head at her fiance's actions. He could be scared of the dumbest things sometimes. "We already marked one another so, by dragon laws, we are married. The ring and the wedding will be for formality. Plus I wanna see the look on all those girls faces when I make out with Taiyo-kun here on the alter." Hana said smirking.

Kiba looked from Naruto to Hana and back to naruto before opening his mouth, causing Naruto to stare in apprehension, before sighing and saying, "Fine. You beat me. I can't even use the alpha arguement. But, Naruto, You hurt my sister...**I'll Kill You, dragon or not.**" He said going feral.

Naruto glared at Kiba. "I won't hurt her so keep your threats." He responded.

Tsume shook her head. "Alright sochi's thats enough." Naruto whipped his head to her so fast you'd think he had whiplash. "Yes Naruto, I'm gonna call you sochi and your going to call me Kaa-san understand?" She said smiling with an Oni mask appearing behind her. Naurto quickly nodded. "Good. Now lets finish dinner and let the two lovebirds go fuck like rabbits."

Naruto and Hana blushed and yelled, "MOM!" The families laughter rung out of the courtyard.

* * *

Timeskip: 1 week: Training Ground 50

The Training grounds were just a simple wide open clearing in between the trees. It was mostly used for stealth or evasion training, although the clearing provided ample room for a fight. Hana and Naruto were only mock sparring. They knew Itachi and Kisame were somewhere close so it was a light workout and they had their gear with them. Their partners were laying on the grass and watching them spar while being alert of their surroundings. Not far away Itachi and Kisame had just exited a teahouse. They had heard rumors of Naruto's power but Kisame had immediately dismissed it. ANBU had noticed them entering and had refrained from following them and opting instead to report to the Hokage.

Naruto and Hana were flying through their mock spar. Twisting and evading each others strikes instead of blocking, the rules of this spar. The both jumped apart and looked to the trees. "We know your there. Come out!" Naruto said slightly anxious. A deep chuckling sounded throughout the clearing.

Kisame and Itachi stepped out of the trees. "Good job sensing us boy." Kisame said. "I've been hearing some rumors about you but personally, I think their bullshit." He said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps, Perhaps not. Do you know how to use that oversized meat grinder you call a sword?" He asked condescendingly.

Kisame growled until Itachi spoke. "Naruto-kun. Please come with us and no one needs to be hurt." He said in monotone.

Hana growled, "Naruto-kun isn't going anywhere traitor. We will fight to keep him here!" She said firmly.

Itachi closed his eyes before speaking once more. "In that case, We will have to kill you and take him. Kisame, leave him alive..." He was about to say more before another voice rang throughout the clearing from behind them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jiraiya said. The two S ranked criminals turned to face the toad sage, who had two small toads on his shoulders. Big Mistake.

**"Tsuin Byakurai!**" (Twin White Lightning Bolt) Naruto yelled as he thrust his two hands forward. Itachi, being more aware than Kisame, evaded it. Kisame... he evaded as well but recieved a burn mark on his left side for being too slow.

Jiraiya smirked, "Good Job brat. Leave Itachi to me. Kisame's all yours." He said and jumped towards Itachi, pulling him to another clearing.

With Hana and Naruto

Kisame glared at Naruto and said, "Brat. I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't done that." He pulled Samehada from his back. "This is Samehada, He's going to enjoy eating your chakra."

Naruto chuckled and said, "**Sonzai kara bokashi, Senko!**" (Blur from Existance, Flash) He twirled the Katana a few times before settling into his swordmaster stance. "Lets dance shall we?" He said smiling.

Kisame chuckled and let out a strange sound. Suddenly a rather large amount of ice structures popped up around the clearing. They all simultaneously shattered to reveal ice devils. These things were slightly taller than the average human with a lanky appearance. They were mostly humanoid ice sculptures with spikes of ice coming from every joint and sometimes just random pieces of the body. They had beady red eyes that stared at the two half dragons hungrily. "I hope you like them. They just LOVE to cut people's limbs off." Kisame said with an insane glint in his eyes.

Hana growled and looked at the Haimaru triplets and Shiroi who quickly lept off to deal with them. "You still have us to deal with and your not getting away that easily you shark freak." She said.

Kisame was about to retort when Naruto sent another **Byakurai **his way. "Enough talking! LET'S FIGHT!" He said as he charged the recovering Swordsman. He quickly brought his blade down and was promptly blocked by Samehada. Hana activated her **Shikyaku no jutsu **and lept into the fight, expertly backing up Naruto's strikes.

Now neither of the ninja's were going full speed but Kisame was more about strength. At their current speed and teamwork they were able to keep him mostly on the defensive with a few attacks coming from him. The electricty running through his system was playing a major role although the two Konoha nin's weren't fully aware of this.

* * *

With Itachi and Jiraiya

Jiraiya had dodged another fireball and was trying to figure out a way to hit the Uchiha prodigy. Luckily, Ma and Pa made Genjutsu useless against the toad sage so Itachi's normal tricks would be next to useless againest him. Still, every Jutsu or punch thrown at Itachi was blocked or redirected somehow.

"Ma gimme some Oil, Pa some wind please." Jiraiya said. The two elder toads oddly quiet when facing the young Uchiha. The quickly complied and Jiraiya expleed a dragon of fire that combined with the oil and wind to become a raging inferno with the call of "**Gamayu Karyu Endan!"** (Toad Dragon Flame) Itachi's eyes widened slightly and he quickly Kawarimi'd out of the way.

Jiraiya was keeping him on his toes as expected. The only reason he hadn't run was because Pain had threatened them with death if they didn't claim the Kyuubi. Itachi had hoped that they would be able to quickly subdue the Jinchuuriki and leave before any number of truly difficuly opponents could show up. That had not been the case.

Itachi ran through handseals and called out "**Karyu Endan no Jutsu!**" (Fire Dragon technique) He exhaled and sent the dragon towards the Toad Sage.

Pa quickly called out, "**Teppodama no Jutsu!**" (Water Bullet technique) which collided with the dragon to create a very thick steam. Ma knew that not seeing the opponent was scary and exhaled saying, "**Daitoppa no Jutsu!**" (Great Breakthrough technique) which blew away the steam to find an empty clearing.

The three heads swivaled around looking for their opponent. "This one is a slippery weasel Jiraiya-boy." Pa said.

Jiraiya nodded, "Ya but we have to kill him. He's too dangerous to be left alone anymore." The two sages nodded and they proceeded to gather sage chakra for a rather unique attack.

* * *

With Shiroi and the Haimaru Triplets

The ice devils were mostly low level demons. The four ninken had quickly paired up just like in the invasion a few weeks ago. Overall they were tearing through the devils like a bull through wet tissue paper. Of course it helped that all the ninken had a fire affinity and these devils happened to melt if the fire was too much for them.

A brief lull in the combat allowed them to pause and look at their masters. They were fighting well, but Kisame was getting over his paralyzed state. They looked at each other and redoubled their efforts. Their masters needed them and they would be there soon.

* * *

With Hana and Naruto

Naruto had already released his resistance seal to level 2. Kisame was just fast enough to dodge or, in most cases, block Naruto's lightning fast strikes. The slight paralysis the lightning had initially caused was dissipating and he could fight at full strength. Honestly, He was pissed. This brat wasn't supposed to be anywhere near this strong. He was the dobe of his class and he had barely hurt Zabuza.

Hana was annoyed. She had hoped to help Naruto but she had to back up and compliment his style with Kunai, which she didn't carry very many of, because he was too fast for her to fight effectively with. Naruto, on the other hand, was happy that Kisame was being pushed back. All he needed was a slight setup before he could finish it off.

He forced Kisame back and quickly made three Kage Bunshins. One went back to Hana to explain his plan, and give her some Kunai, while the other two attacked in tandem with the real Naruto, who dropped his resistance seal all together. Kisame was quickly driven around the training field before he got pissed off enough to resort to his Ninjutsu.

He jumped back and swung, destroying the Kage Bunshins. "You brats are good I'll give you that. But, I've had enough. I'll kill your little bitch then I'll cut your legs off to make it easier to get you back to base." He said.

Naruto growled at that but Hana smirked. "Taiyo-kun. Don't get so mad. I AM part bitch, besides I thought you liked that about me?" She said sexily making both guys turn to her.

Naruto chuckled, "O I do. I just don't like him calling you that. Your MY Bitch." He said possesively. (Bitch as in female dogs. Please don't think I'm sexist!)

Kisame wanted to sweatdrop. "Whatever. I'm just going to kill you! **Bakusui Shōha no... **Urgh!" He never got to finish becaused four cyclones ripped into his back.

The ninken landed beside their masters who smirked. "That was the setup!" Naruto said smirking. Four exploding tags went off behind Kisame propelling him forwards and causing massive damage to his back. He growled and brought Samehada forward to attack Naruto. He never got the chance.

"**Futon: Tsuuga!**"(Wind style: Piercing Drill) A voice called out from behind him. He realized his mistake a second to late to react as the Hana beside her ninken disappeared in a puff of smoke. His eyes widened as Hana ripped straight through his back and turned him into a mess of organs and blood sent flying all around, cut up from her wind chakra.

She landed, surprisingly rather free of organ matter, and smiled brightly at Naruto. Naruto chuckled and looked to the Jounin who had landed in the clearing, "You guys aren't going to help Jiraiya-san?" He asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "If Itachi beats him, we are close enough to catch and kill him so Tsunade said to cover you two first."

Naruto frowned at the lack of faith in his abilites, he hadn't even pulled out Bankai or Sage Mode, although they were more suited for large area battles. Hana sighed off to the side, "Taiyo-kun, lets go finish off Itachi, I need a shower and then a good night's sleep with my new favorite plushy!" she said slightly childish at the end.

The group chuckled but Naruto nodded, "Fine but I think its over, I can feel the energy being emitted from here and I don't think even Itachi can survive that." Everyone nodded and jumped off.

* * *

With Itachi and Jaraiya: 10 Minutes ago

Jiraiya had been holding off Itachi for almost twenty minutes while the two sage toads had gathered the necessary energy for this technique. He had adapted the Rasengan to work with his water chakra and for Pa to infuse another with wind chakra. He had no intention of letting this traitor leave here alive. Unfortunatly, the concentration needed would be insane.

Itachi was hiding and wondering why Jiraiya was simple standing there, seemingly doing nothing. He did NOT want to find out what a Sannin could do. He rushed from his hidden spot and suddenly had to dodge a wave of fire coming at him. He looked to his right to see a Kage Bunshin of Jiraiya. He frowned and let his Sharingan spin wildly as he attacked. Normally, the clone would not have lasted very long, but the sage chakra was enhancing its abilities to close to the original's strength.

Itachi had enough and eventually just said, "**Amaterasu!**"(Illuminating Heaven) and spewed black flames from his eyes that destroyed the clone. Unfortunatly, it wasn't fast enough. Itachi didn't know that yet though. He turned to Jiraiya and said, "Jiraiya-san. I am disappointed. I had hoped we could finish this without violence, however, that seems impossible so I will have to end this now." He looked right into Jiraiya's eyes, "**Tsukuyomi!**" (Moon Reader) he said. Itachi waited a second for the Genjutsu to take effect. Fatal Mistake.

Jiraiya rushed forward and brought the two elemental, though incomplete, Rasengans forward and rammed them into Itachi's chest. Itachi had only a moment to be surprised before the elemental chakras combined and Jiraiya jumped away. The swirling balls were quickly absorbed and imploded for a second before exploding into a towering sculputure of Ice. In the center was a dead Itachi, with lifeless, cold eyes. It suddenly crumbled, along with Itachi's body, and formed into a light dust that blew into the wind.

Jiraiya was breathing hard and let his Sage mode drop just as Naruto's group dropped into the clearing. Naruto whistled. "Nice one Ero-sennin. Water and wind rasengans? Level 5 huh?" He said actually curious. Jiraiya simply settled for a nod of his head. Itachi's fight had taken it out of him. "Come on. Baa-chan is going to want to hear the story from us." Everyone nodded and Shunshined to the Hokage's office where Tsunade was sitting... not so patiently.

* * *

Hokage Tower: 11: 45 AM

Tsunade tensed and then relaxed in her chair as she felt a multitude of Shunshins enter the room. With his usual flair, Naruto arrived with Hana a split second after everyone else. He stepped away from her and stood at attention before Tsuande. "Chunin Naruto Namikaze and Chunin Hana Inuzuka reporting back with a confirmed kill of one Kisame Hoshigaki." Naruto said in a military tone.

Jiraiya stood up straight. "Jiraiya of the Sannin, reporting back with a confirmed kill of Itachi Uchiha." He stated seriously.

Tsunade was a little surprised that their plan worked but overall she was happy. Two major threats to Konoha had been destroyed along with three more should Sora and Anko succeed. She smiled but then hardened her face. "Report. Naruto, you and Hana first." She said. Naruto nodded. He quickly explained about their sneak attack and Kisame severly underestimating them. Fortunatly, Kisame was one of the hard hitters for Akatsuki. With him out of the picture, They would be hard pressed to gain another member like that. Same for Itachi's calibur of shinobi. Tsunade turned to Jiraiya who launched into his own version of killing Itachi and was impressed that the two Chunin had taken down Kisame with such simple attacks. Simple they may be, but no one could argue their effectiveness.

Tsunade closed her eyes and obsorbed the information just given her before snapping them back open to congratulate the group. "Very good work everyone! Hana and Naruto will be recieving S ranked mission pay along with the Bounty for Kisame. Same for you Jiraiya." They all nodded, the two younger shinobi actually excited at that much money. "The Jounin's will recieve A ranked pay for keeping the fight local. Thank you for your work and you are dismissed!"

Everyone nodded and bowed to the Hokage before leaving in their own ways. Mostly Shunshin. Hana and Naruto went to get some lunch and then promptly went home to fall asleep in their new bed with their ninken surrounding them.

* * *

Timeskip: 1 week

Hana was curious. For the past week, Naruto's performance in bed had been stellar to say the least. Their first night was great and all, but lately it seemed like he got better EVERY DAY. While she COULD attribute it to their sexual activities, she doubted it because she hadn't learned too much more. He always seemed to hit sensetive spots or do something sensual that turned her on even more. She wasn't complaining but she was starting to wonder if someone was helping him on the side. That thought did not sit well with her and she resolved herself to find out just what made Naruto become such a VERY good lover!

* * *

**A/N: **And: CUT! Thats a wrap folks! The story is rather short compared to last week so sorry about that. Next chapter WILL be out on October 18th! Please Read and Review! (Naruto shows up out of nowhere) I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed and begged for me to show Hana a "good tim..." (Dragon Hana appears with shackles and a syringe of something) **Here, maelstrom maelstrom maelstrom.** Naruto: EEP! (he quickly trys to run but Dragon Hana grabs him and chains him to the bed) (screen fades out because a lemon is not needed.) ... DAMMIT I DIDN'T GET TO USE KAMI SUMMONINGS! Read and Reviews!


	13. New Feeling

**Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko**

**A/N:**Hello everyone! We are nearing the end but todays update is all about Hana's question at the end of the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Now before we begin I must put something in here seeing as it is October 18th... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HAPPY BIRTHDAY... ok you guys don't wanna hear that so I'll just stop now lol. The inspiration for this idea goes out to the story "A sad life deserves more" by "Zendura" Now everyone please relax and enjoy the next installment of!: RYUUUUU SEENKKKKOOOOOOO!

_"Every man is a damn fool for at least five minutes every day; wisdom consists in not exceeding the limit." by Elbert Hubbard_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my own OC's and ideas.**

New Feeling

It had been two weeks since Konoha had killed Itachi and Kisame. A month since Naruto and Hana's engagement. Hana's progress was rather astounding. She could dodge most of the attacks Naruto sent her at level two resistance seal level. She was fast enough to properly compliment Naruto and her natural flexibility let her slide around Naruto rather easily. Although, training wasn't the ONLY reason that had increased. Her sessions with Tsunade were nothing to scoff at. She didn't have the control necessary for the super strength, but she could easily heal a deep wound and was well on her way to repairing organs. (Note: just because they are repaired does not mean they are 100% effective) Still, Hana was slightly puzzled at Naruto's performances. Their love-making was very good. Every day he seemed to come up with another position or suggestion that made things exciting. She wasn't worried about him cheating but she WAS curious just where he got the ideas which led to this.

* * *

Bar-B-Que Joint: Noon usual Kunoichi get together

Kurenai, Shizune, Hana, Yugao, and , surprisingly, Hinata were sitting together and chatting, although, Hinata mostly blushed and kept quiet. Hana sighed, "I just wish I knew where he got the ideas. They are very well thought out and almost always bring something new into the bedroom." She said blushing at some of the rather _unique _ideas.

Kurenai shook her head. "As long as he isn't cheating on you, what difference does it make?" She asked. "I mean, You enjoy it right? Why should you look a gift horse in the mouth?"

Yugao and Shizune looked at each other before Yugao giggled. "Why don't we just tail him to find out?" She asked playfully.

The girls looked gobsmacked before Hana intervened, "I'm not gonna go spying on my fiance just because he is amazing in bed!" she said in a loud whisper. (Contradiction much?)

Shizune chuckled, "But, if you know WHY he's amazing in bed then wouldn't that let you BOTH enjoy it more?" She asked innocently. The other girls caught the look in her eye although Hana didn't because she was thinking. Shizune and Yugao both wanted to know just HOW he got better as much as Hana.

Hana sighed, "Fine let's do that tomorrow. Its a Friday so I have off from practices." The girls nodded and the day was set!

* * *

With Anko and Sora

Anko groaned loudly. "Man could this guy be ANY harder to find?" She asked.

Sora frowned, "I knew he was good but to travel this far in such a short time is amazing. (Sighs) Guess I'll just have to lure him out with rumors then." He said.

Anko looked at Sora curiously, "Rumors?"

Sora nodded, "He's their information gatherer so a rumor that the Sanbi has headed for the open sea would be too curious to ignore. Hopefully we can catch him this way." He said.

Anko thought for a minute before adding, "Why don't you add that Konoha has been asked for assitance with a Jinchuuriki to subdue the Sanbi?"

Sora smirked ferally, "I knew there was a reason I love you."

Anko chuckled, "I thought it was because you love to pound me into next week?" She asked pouting slightly.

Sora chuckled, "That's just a plus, besides you beg for it anyways Hebi-hime." He said sensually.

Anko giggled (thats right GIGGLED) "Good because if you had said that was all, I'd leave you high and dry for a month!" She replied. Sora's face paled and Anko laughed. "Come On Hun. Lets just get rid of this freak so we can get back to Naruto. I wanna see if he proposed to Hana yet!" She said as she sped up. Sora shook his head and matched her speed. He agreed with her though. He wanted to see his otouto again.

* * *

Next Day: 7 AM

Naruto woke up and smiled seeing Hana hugging him like a plushy. She always wrapped herself around him during the night and he had to admit that he liked the clingy side of her. He smirked thinking of how much he loved seeing her happy when they made love almost everynight. Unfortunately the last two nights were "off" nights as they called them, when they didn't make love. His extra "training" sessions were paying off and he was quite happy about it. He gently ran his hands through her hair knowing she wouldn't want to wake up early on one of her days off. He silently made a Kage Bunshin to go make breakfast and bring it to them.

Hana awoke like she had every morning since Naruto had proposed to her, with his hands knuckle deep in her hair. Just the way she loved it. She frowned slightly thinking of what her friends were going to do today. She wanted to know but this was a little overboard. Still, she had agreed, so she would follow him with her friends. She lifted her head as the door opened to see another Naruto carrying eggs and bacon on a plate with a side of ham for her and a steaming bowl of ramen for him. She rolled her eyes.

"Breakfast is served Tenshi-chan." Naruto said smiling.

Hana smiled back. "Good morning Naruto-kun. Thank you for breakfast." She said before taking her plate and tray and eating silently. Naruto quickly downed his food before taking his trey and Hana's while heading downstairs. Hana got dressed and turned to Naruto as he entered the room. "So what are you up to today Taiyo-kun?" She asked innocently.

Naruto started getting dressed in his usual Hiori and shirt before he answered. "Lee asked me for help with his training so I'll be doing that this morning but in the afternoon I have some personal activities planned to relax, why?" He asked as he sat down to put his sandals on.

Hana shook her head. "No reason. Well, I'm meeting the girls. I'll see you tonight ok Taiyo-kun?" she said.

Naruto nodded but got a playful look on his face. "Tenshi-chan. What do you say we go on a date tomorrow like our first night? I'll take a room downstairs and change there tomorrow. You can have this room." He asked.

Hana smiled brightly. "I'd love that Naruto-kun!" She said.

Naruto smiled, 'God her good moods are infectious.' he thought. "Good. I'll see you tonight Tenshi-chan." with that, he kissed her on the cheek and they waked out the door.

* * *

Leaf Cafe: 7:30

The girls from before had met and quickly ate a breakfast before starting to chat about where Naruto would be and what his plans were for the afternoon. Hana had already told them what he told her so they believed the first part but the second part was vague.

"He could just be meeting with friends." Hinata suggested.

"He could be meeting with a medical specialist?" Shizune added to the list.

"A Kama Sutra expert?" Kurenai replied.

"This is getting us nowhere fast. Let's just go find him." Yugao said while Hana was oddly silent. The girls all thought about it and agreed but they needed to follow him all day before they started making assumptions.

* * *

Training Ground 9

Shiznue, Kurenai, Yugao, Hinata, and Hana all made their way to team 9's training grounds. They found Lee and Naruto running through some stretching exercises and getting ready to spar. It was obvious that Lee's injury had hurt him, but he had a fire that burning brightly in his eyes. He would get better and better. When the spar started, the girls stood transfixed. They were more like dancing around each others blows than fighting.

It was obvious that these two were masters of their given taijutsus. Naruto relied on swift and direct punchs combined with unpredictable kicks while Lee used mainly kicks and a few punchs to accentuate his style. The sparred on and off every thirty minutes to allow themselves rest and to offer suggestions to one another on their taijutsus. Naruto seemed to completly ignore Lee's Flames of Youth speechs even though the girls were suffering through it. Hinata had a newfound respect for her cousin after listening to Lee and imagining Gai there was, well, she cringed at that.

When Lunch rolled around, Naruto offered to buy Lee Bar-B-Que, who readily accepted and they were off. The girls silently followed and had lunch at a quiant little cafe across the street while wondering, once again, what Naruto would do in the afternoon.

Naruto waved goodbye to Lee who screamed something about Youth and dashed off. He chuckled and started heading down the street. The girls quietly got up and started to follow him via rooftop. He kept walking until he found the Wolf's Claw weapon shop and stepped inside. The girls did not enter because they couldn't without Naruto getting suspicious. Naruto spent a good half hour chatting with Tenten while getting some gear to replace what he had used recently. He smiled as he walked out the shop and made a clone to take the gear home before he headed to the local hotsprings.

When they arrived, they noticed that several of the male shinobi were there. Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and, surprisingly, Sasuke. They all went in and the girls could not follow, separate sidings of course so they decided to have a dip themselves. They quickly went in and paid before proceeding to the hot springs.

They all entered and relaxed, although Hinata was charged with making sure the boys didn't get away. "This is relaxing, but I still wonder if we are going to figure anything out." Hana said.

Kurenai sighed, "I know he hasn't done anything interesting or suspicious all day except talk to Tenten alot and we all know shes hot for Neji." She said.

Yugao nodded in agreement. "I know. I wish we could find out but it may take more days to truly figure it out." She said.

Hana shook her head. "If we don't find out today, I have a date with him tomorrow. Maybe I can coax it out of him then." She said. The girls nodded in agreement and spent another ten minutes in the hot springs before Hinata signalled them to get out.

The girls dried off and got dressed before taking to the roofs once again and tailing the boys. It was about 3 in the afternoon when they stopped at Sasuke's house and all went inside. Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan and saw that they were playing poker. The girls settled in for another hour or so of boredom.

By 5 PM, the girls had given up because Naruto was always home by 6 if he didn't have a mission. "Thank you guys for the help, but I'll take care of him tomorrow." Hana said. The girls all nodded, actually rather tired from sneaking around all afternoon and went their seperate ways. Hana quickly went home and started to prepare dinner. it was a way to say "sorry" although Naruto wouldn't know it. When he came home, they had a ramen feast on the table and he quickly downed it all in appreciation of her hard work.

As they got ready for bed, Naruto wrapped his arms around her midsection and pulled her close for a hug while whispering in her ear, "I love you Tenshi-hime. I'm so glad we can be open and trusting with one another. I can't wait to show you just how much I appreciate that ramen feast tonight. Tomorrow will be perfect." He said huskily before dragging her into the bed and cuddling tightly.

* * *

Next Day: 6 PM Namikaze Estates

Hana had really outdone herself. She had made sure everything was perfect for tonight. She had felt majorly guilty after her little spying expedition yesterday. She had made sure that she looked as good as she could possibly make herself look and she planned on giving Naruto a night he would NEVER forget. She also planned to tell him about her little spying expedition yesterday. Little did she know that it would cause a rather... peculiar night.

Naruto was dressed in a black slacks with a golden lightning bolt running down each leg. He had a dark blue dress shirt under a black jacket. It was simple, yet formal and the jacket could be used if Hana got cold. He smirked seeing the time and went to wait in the living room. "Hana-chan. The reservations are for 7." He called up to her.

"Alright Naruto-kun. I'll be down in a minute." Hana replied. She exhaled and checked her look once more before smiling softly and stepping outside and down the stairs. She smirked seeing Naruto's back to her and called out softly, "Naruto-kun. Are you ready?" she asked.

Naruto turned around and had a flashback to their first date. Hana had decided on something sexier than last time and Naruto certainly appreciated that. She had on red high heels with red bracelets on both wrists. Her dress was a form fitting black shoulderless dress that stopped at about mid thigh. She had the same necklace as last time and her engagement ring. She had slight mascara and a deep red lipstick that wasn't overdone. Her hair was falling around her face and her smirk practically screamed "I dressed up so you could tear it off later".

She chuckled and Naruto closed his mouth. "WoW. I thought you looked good normally but this... You really are a Tenshi on earth Hana-chan." Naruto said smiling softly.

Hana blushed. "Th-Thanks Naruto-kun. You look good as well. Simple but formal, just the way I like it." she said smiling.

Naruto extended his arm to her. "Shall we go Tenshi-chan?" He asked. Hana giggled and grabbed his arm before the set off at a sedate pace for the Dragon of the Leaf once again.

* * *

Dragon of the Leaf: 7 PM

Naruto and Hana arrived right on time and walked into their favorite (high end) restaurant. They walked upto the maitre'd who recognized them from their last vists and smiled softly. Naruto's heritage had been revealed and many people who were previously indifferent were now more willing to accept him. Not outright respect but at least give him a chance. The maitre'd quickly ushered them towards a booth when Naruto spied something and smirked.

"Waiter-san?" Naruto said as he pulled his finger upto his eyes.

The maitre'd turned around, "Yes Naruto-san?" he said.

"Might we sit with one Shino Aburame?" Naruto asked. Hana looked around and noticed a rather nervous couple of Kin Tsuchi and Shino Aburame. Shino's bugs were buzzing slightly while Kin was glancing around often. She smiled seeing why Naruto had agreed to sit with them via Shino's bug. The waiter looked towards Shino who nodded and they quickly sat down. They ordered their drinks and appetizers while opting to wait on their entree's just yet.

Hana noticed just how nervous Kin was and stood up. "I need to powder my nose and I could use a second pair of eyes. Kin-san, would you please assist me?" (Girl talk for: Let's talk)

Kin nodded and they walked off. Naruto turned to Shino. "Nice date you have. You need to relax though." He said offering some advice.

Shino stared for a few sexonds before responding. "It is illogical for me to be nervous and, yet, I find myself anxious as to whether or not she is enjoying herself." He said.

Naruto smirked, "Shino, bit of advice. Just be yourself and let things flow. Thats how it worked for me and Hana-chan. Just make sure she's comfortable and the rest usually falls into place." He said.

Shino nodded and said, "Thank you for your assistance Naruto-san."

Naruto shook his head. "Its just Naruto, Shino. Besides, I'm glad to help out someone who sees me for me." He said smiling. Shino simply nodded and his bugs quieted down.

* * *

Bathroom

Hana entered and quickly checked the stalls to see that they were alone. She turned to Kin who was wringing her hands. "Whoa girl. You need to calm down." Hana said.

Kin shook her head. "I want to but this is so nerve racking! I was a prisoner not long ago and then he took me out to eat a few times and now we're here in this high class place? I can't..." She never got to finish because Hana put her hand over her mouth.

"I said calm down, not fret over it." Hana said before she sighed. "Look, Obviously Shino wanted to take you here so why are you so nervous?"

Kin sighed before answering. "I... I don't belong here. I'm no high class girl. I'm glad he wanted to take me out but... I don't deserve this treatment." She said sadly.

Hana was actually a little mad. Why would this girl assume she isn't worth it? "Whoever told you that is a moron." Hana said gaining a shocked look from Kin. "Shino wanted to show you a good time so obviously he believes your worth it. Are you going to tell me that you don't believe in his judgment?" she asked.

Kin shook her head and replied, "No, but..."

"NO BUTS!" Hana said sternly. "Listen, just go out there, sit down, look cute and when you get back to his house, kiss him like hes the last guy on earth." Kin blushed a bright red and stammered before Hana interupted her again. "Show him that your worth the time Kin. I don't know you very well but Aburames don't take just ANYONE out on a date let alone quite a few."

Kin looked down for a second before looking back up and smiling brightly. "Thanks Hana-chan. I needed that."

Hana chuckled, "Your welcome, now lets go knock your boyfriend out of his seat." Kin blushed again before the girls headed back.

* * *

Table

The girls came back and the rest of the evening was spent in a friendly atmosphere. Kin and Hana both got into the act of embarassing the boys they were with. Shino, surprisngly, opened up and talked quite a bit. Naruto was his usual happy self and brightened the table considerably. When 8 PM rolled around, Kin and Shino took their leave. Naruto and Hana once again joined at the arm walked back slowly to their home.

Hana was in turmoil. She hoped Naruto wouldn't be too mad at her for what her friends did yesterday, but she had a feeling he might be a little annoyed especially after his comment last night. She inwardly prayed that everything would be alright.

* * *

Namikaze Estates: 8:15 PM

Hana and Naruto arrived and quickly went upstairs. Naruto wouldn't admit it but seeing Hana in that outfit had him turned on something fierce. He smiled seeing Hana actually leading him back towards their room.

**Lemon Start! If you do not wish to read this, or are underage, please skip to the next bolded lines.**

When they got inside the room, Naruto found himself againest the wall being ravaged by a horny Hana. She quickly grabbed his jacket and threw it off to the side before running her hands up and down his chest. His hands were not idle and were trailing up and down her sides sending goosbumps all over her body. They broke apart quickly before naruto unbuttoned his shirt while Hana quickly threw off her shoes. She took his shirt off and sensually rubbed her hands over his chest before rubbing his nipples.

Naruto was tired of seeing Hana so fully clothed and pushed her towards the bed. As they reached it, Naruto pulled her dress down and she stepped out and started to descend the stairs slowly letting his eyes wander across her body. She had opted for a pair of black lace bra and panty set with red swirls atop her nipples and directly over her, now moist, opening. She chuckled when she reached the bottom of their bed and smirked seeing him so obviously oogling her. She loved being able to turn him on.

"Like what you see Taiyo-kun?" Hana asked seductivly. She grabbed her breasts and raised them to let him get a real eyeful.

Naruto gulped and replied, "Always Tenshi-chan." He undid his belt and let his pants fall to reveal the growing problem in his boxers. He hopped into the bed and walked up to Hana before passionetly making out with her. Hana moaned into his mouth, her hands gently rubbing his thighs not wanting to go for the prize yet because she still had to talk to him. Naruto undid her bra and moved his mouth to trail kisses down her neck to her left tit before suckling it like a baby. He continued his minestrations for a minute or so before switching and using his right hand to keep her left nipple stimluated. His left hand gently rubbed her through panties.

She loved that he was getting so into it but needed to talk to him before they went further. "Naru-Naruto-kun please wai-wait a moment." she said through her moans.

Naruto stopped and looked at her worredly. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked concerned.

Hana shook her head. "Listen, I need to get this off my chest. Yesterday, the girls and I followed you around."

Naruto didn't look very surprised and asked, "Why?"

Hana looked down, "I was worried about how good you were in bed." Seeing his confused look she sighed and elaborated, "You seemed to improve in getting me off everytime we made love and I was curious where you were learning how to do that." She said slightly ashamed.

Naruto sighed, "So thats who I felt yesterday. Tenshi-chan, why didn't you just ask me? I'd be happy to tell you." He said.

Hana looked a little surprised. "Your not mad? And you'll really tell me?" she asked.

"Of course. I'm not mad. I can see how it'd look. Do you want to know how I got so good?" He asked, genuinely curious. Hana nodded furiously. She grew confused when he formed a seal and said, "Oiroke no Jutsu!" (Sexy Technique) Now Naruto was in his female form. A beautiful woman with two long blonde ponytails, double D cup breasts and a titght round ass. "I simple practiced with a Kage Bunshin in this form getting the experience from both sides and verbal directions." Naruto said.(I will use proper pronouns for the BODY not the person from here on out)

Hana's bangs shadowed her face. "That's it?" she asked oddly quiet.

Naruto nodded. "Ya thats all. I hope you aren't mad about this." She said. She closed her eyes only to find that her body was now being held from behind by Hana. "Uhhhh Hana-chan what are you doing?" She asked a little nervous because Hana had both of Naruto's hands behind his back. Hana's right hand held Naruto's wrists so she couldn't move while her left moved to massage her tit.

"You have been using this body to learn how to pleasure me?" Hana said a little offended that Naruto hadn't just asked her to spend time working with each other's bodies.

"Ye-yes. What's wrong?" Naruto asked. The hand on her tit making her whole body heat up. She could feel Hana pressing her body againest her's and was honestly getting turned on.

"So, do you like being in this form and getting _pleasure_?" Hana asked as her hand started to travel south. "Answer truthfully or you won't like the outcome Naruto-_chan._"

Naruto blushed and felt Hana's hand gently massaging her lower lips. She bit her lip but answered truthfully, mates could tell when they were lieing through their marks anyway, "Y-Yes I do. But, not like this. I just wanted to..." She moaned aloud as Hana's finger entered her folds.

"Wanted to _what? _Fuck something else so you could please me more? Why didn't you just ask me Naruto?" She said as her finger continued its path in and out of Naruto's pussy.

"I I didn't know you wou-uu-uu-uuld want me to-oo-oo Han-a-chan." Naruto said between pants and moans. Hana inserted another finger into her, now, female lover.

She smirked as she heard Naruto's breath hitch and felt Naruto's body start pressing into her fingers. She had to admit that Naruto's pussy was massaging her finger pretty well. "I wouldn't have minded but you never asked." Hana said. By now, her anger had abated. She was just doing it because this was brand new and, honestly, she liked the idea of freaky things in bed. Her grin turned absolutly feral at the next idea that popped into her head and started to really piston her fingers in and out of Naruto's pussy. "Cum for me Naruto-chan. I promise I won't be mad." She said softly into Naruto's ear.

Naruto had honestly been enjoying herself. The female her was only used for distractions and the occasional training session to help with Hana. The Kage Bunshins had always enjoyed "sleeping" with Naruto and Naruto honestly couldn't find it within himself to change back. This is freaky and, like his mate, he loved freaky things in bed. So, when Hana pistoned her fingers inside her now slick pussy and asked for her cum. Naruto was more than happy to oblige. With a shuttering, "Hana-CHAN!" She sprayed her juices all over Hana's hand. She collapsed onto the bed on her stomach.

"You taste good Naruto-chan." Hana said with a smile as she licked her hand clean. Naruto simply grinned while she caught her breath still facedown on the bed with her ass in the air. Hana smirked, with a soft cry of "Oiroke Yaoi no Jutsu" (Sexy Male Technique) Hana's form changed into that of a muscular male. He had short spikey brown hair and Hana's marks. He was lean and not overly muscular with a large dick almost 9 inchs long and two inches wide. Hana smirked and placed his dick at Naruto entrance gaining an "EEP!" from her.

Hana leaned over and whispered into Naruto's ear, "Since you liked this form so much...why don't I show you just how much _PLEASURE_ a woman can feel." With that, Hana grabbed Naruto's waist and enetered her pussy. She wasn't rough or fast but she got halfway in before stopping. Naruto was panting from taking such a thing inside her. She had licked and fingered herself in this form (having no hymen) but never had a dick inside her. Hana gently pushed himself inside Naruto before sighing once he was fully inserted. "Your pussy feels good Naruto-chan. Are you going to stay quiet all night?" Hana asked.

Naruto looked over her shoulder a little annoyed. "Your too big Hana-kun." She said.

Hana chuckled. "No I'm not, you have plenty of room." He said pulling out and thrusting back in earning a loud moan from Naruto. Hana leaned over to Naruto's ear and whispered, "Your MY Bitch now hun. Your going to spend all night taking my cock up your pussy for that stunt." He said sexily.

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Damn I can't tell if she's serious or if she is just playing with me!' Naruto looked down saddened, "I'm sorry."

Hana smiled and thrust deep into Naruto's pussy before whispering into her ear again, "Apology accepted but your still my BITCH for the evening." He said before he started to fuck Naruto rather well. Hana liked that position but felt something was off before he stopped and smirked. He grabbed Naruto's left leg and lifted it straight up before starting his thrusts once again. Naruto was in bliss. A woman's body had a completly different feeling than a man's for sex. She could practically feel every muscle that twitched with each thrust from Hana and the incessent fire burning in her loins was building by the second.

Hana was enjoying himself immensly. Naruto's pussy was tight and, most of all, wet. He could slid in an out without rough resistance. The feeling of being inside his lover for once was indescribable and now Hana knew why Naruto liked having sex so much. Hana felt his balls churning and decided to push Naruto over the top. He reached down and gently inserted a finger into the blonde's ass.

Naruto was close to her orgasm, she could feel it approaching and felt Hana's cock twitching inside her as he continued to ram into her with abandon. She was closing in but the clincher was that finger. Once it reached past her asshole, Her vision blurred and she screamed to the heavens as she coated Hana's cock with her juices. A few moments later, Naruto was dimly aware of a rather large amount of cum filling her womb and coating her inner walls. She smiled softly at the feeling.

Hana smirked feeling Naruto's pussy tighten and try to milk him for cum. He pistoned a few more times before screaming out "NARUTO-CHAN!" and thrusting so deep he hit her cervix. Hana kept his dick inside until he felt it starting to get full and then slowly extracted it with a slight 'pop'. Hana smiled seeing Naruto look so happy. He had enjoyed this. Maybe they could make it a regular thing. After all, switching positions was a good way to come together as a couple.

Naruto eventually recovered before looking at the resting Hana with a bit of a glare. "That was mean Hana-kun." She said keeping herself in her female persona because she knew it wasn't over yet.

Hana frowned slightly, "You should have asked me to explore instead of using your clones." He countered.

Naruto sighed, "Look I'm sorry alright? Now I have to ask." She said looking at her.

Hana stared back. "Ask what?" he replied.

"Did you enjoy that?" Naruto asked seriously.

Hana was silent for a moment before responding, "Yes I did. Also, since you 'practiced' with this form. I claim my right to fuck you like this at least once a week." He said.

Naruto looked stunned. "Wha-What? You wanna do this once a week?" She asked completly floored. 'I mean I know I enjoyed it but was it really that good?' she asked herself.

Hana chuckled, "Yes once a week. You can't change my mind so don't try." He said. 'Besides, cumming inside of Naruto felt AMAZING I can see why he never pulls out.' He thought to himself.

Hana found himself tackled onto his back and a very horny Naruto running her moist lips over his cock. "Good, because tonight doesn't count." She leaned down and whispered into Hana's ear, "I'm going to enjoy being YOUR bitch once a week." She said sexily before grabbing Hana's dick and slamming down onto it, gaining loud moans from both parties. "You got to be on top last time so now its my turn." She said. She quickly started bouncing up and down on Hana's cock.

Hana thought thrusting was good but laying back and letting Naruto take the reigns felt even better. His hips thrust on their own to meet Naruto's drops and Hana's hands moved up to knead Naruto's ample breasts. Hana was smirking when he sat up slightly and started to suckle Naruto's tit while grabbing her ass and helping Naruto bounce up and down.

Naruto moaned aloud as Hana started suckling her tit. She loved it when her tits were sucked. Hana's dick was hitting her G spot almost every thrust and the previous orgasms were making it hard to hold down the coming one. Hana noticed this and stopped suckling long enough to say, "I'm ready too Naruto-chan Let's blow together ok?" He said. Naruto simply nodded and started pressing herself harder on Hana's cock.

"Na-ruto-ch-an I'm go-nna CUM!" Hana said as he burst another large load into Naruto's tight pussy.

"Hana-kun CUM FILL ME AGAIN!" Naruto yelled as she impaled herself on Hana's cock. She loved the feeling of being full, much like Hana herself when in their other forms. Naruto slid off of Hana and they dropped their Justu's before cuddling up with one another.

**Lemon End! Thank you everyone!**

Naruto cuddled up behind Hana and smiled. "You make an amazing lover no matter the sex Tenshi-chan." He said.

Hana giggled, "Your not to bad yourself Taiyo-kun. I still can't believe you did that for me. I was slightly mad but actually I was more flattered than anything. I mean how many men would willingly have sex with a female version of themselves to please their fiances?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled, "Not many. I'm just glad you liked it so much." he replied.

Hana smiled, "Ya I did. Your still going to be my bitch later this week you know that right?" She said.

Naruto smirked, "I won't mind. Besides, now we can practice on each other in TWO forms." he responded.

Hana chuckled, "True, you horndog. Anyways lets get to sleep I'm tired." Naruto nodded and they grabbed the sheets before curling up and heading straight to sleep.

* * *

Next Morning: 7 AM

Naruto woke up before Hana once again and smiled remembering their activities from the night before. Some would call it disturbing, but Naruto saw it as a sign of love that the two of them could switch their roles as male and female like that and not make a real difference in their relationship. He sighed because he had to wake up Hana for their training today. Sora and Anko wouldn't be back for another month and Hana still had some work that needed to be done. Naruto was about to wake her up when he stopped and a smirk spread across his face. Last night, she was a little mean to him. Now, he had a chance for payback!

**Lemon Start. OOOO aren't you lucky two lemons in one chapter! Same warnings as above.**

Naruto gently started to kiss Hana's neck earning tired moans from the sleeping beauty. He smirked as he started to suckle her left breast while kneading her right. Hana's body was stretching and curling while her legs were rubbing together trying to gain some much needed friction in her, now, warm nether regions. Naruto's free hand went down and rubbed her pussy lips gently noticing she was wet and definitely ready for the next thing he wanted to do.

Naruto stopped sucking her tit, recieving a groan of displeasure from the sleeping Hana. He smirked and went down her body before placing his mouth near her opening and holding her legs open so they wouldn't crush his head. He slowly licked from her anus to the top of her lips earning a rather loud moan of approval from the awakening Hana before he plunged his tongue into her folds and started massaging her walls with his wet organ.

Hana was in bliss. She was having a wet dream right after having sex with Naruto all night. She let out a loud cry as Naruto's tongue entered her folds and was launched into reality by his actions. Normally, Hana would be pissed, but this was WAY better than waking up to his hands in her hair, especially since she wasn't sore from the night before. (Hey a rhyme!) She let out a loud "NARUTO-KUN!" as she grabbed his head and pressed it into her nether lips.

Naruto was inwardly smiling as he moved his mouth to her clit before inserting two fingers into her aching pussy. She had grabbed his head and refused to let him leave until he pleasured her fully, and he intended to do just that. His hands started to piston inside her while his tongue furiously attacked her clit trying to get her sweet necter.

Hana's orgasm was closing fast and she decided to warn Naruto lest she lose her orgasm to nothing more than bedsheets. Besides, she loved seeing Naruto gulping down her juices. "Tai-yo-kun I'm Go-nna CUM!" she said just as her whole body went rigid and her hips arced into his mouth trying to prolong the orgasm. Naruto quickly moved his hands away and laped up her juices while stimluating her lips with his tongue.

When she finally stopped cumming, Hana collapsed to the bed with a fine sheen of sweat covering her body. She was panting hard but had thorughly enjoyed Naruto's little wakeup call. She didn't get to for long, however, because she quickly found herself with her hips in the air and alot of her body weight on her upper back and neck. She was staring almsot straight up at a smirking naruto who had her legs spread so they were practically parallel to her body.

"Naruto-kun (pant) what are you doing?" she asked. She had an idea but she dearly hoped he wasn't thinking the same. She LOVED this position because he could get deep inside her. If he decided to start now... she wouldn't be holding her orgasm for long.

Naruto smirked and placed himself at her entrance causing her eyes to widen while she thought 'SHIT! I'm gonna be sore but this will be SOOOOOO worth it!' "I'm going to thank you for your performance last night Hana-chan. Besides, you can't have all the fun this morning." He said before gently lowering himself into her pussy. Hana's eyes bulged and she cried out in discomfort. It always took her a moment to adjust to this position. She was panting hard while Naruto looked in concern before pumping into her slightly earning a loud moan. He grabbed her ankles and bent forward over here allowing him to plunge straight down into her wet pussy.

He smirked and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in getting moans of pleasure from both parties. He picked up a steady pace and the sounds of his ballsack hitting her ass with every thrust filled the room causing Hana to reach her climax faster. Hana's body started getting stiff and she felt her orgasm coming. She wanted to hold on and let Naruto get his pleasure too but that was quickly thrown out the window. "Tenshi-chan. If you hold it in now, You'll be too sore to change tomorrow and make me your bitch again." He said hotly. That did it. She screamed to the heavens and coated Naruto's dick in her juices. Naruto simply slowed down to let her ride out this orgasm and keep his own from rising too fast.

She was squeezing his dick hard and he didn't want to blow his load until he caused her to reach her third orgasm of the day. He smirked seeing her panting hard and felt her orgasm fade. He started thrusting harder into her, gaining crys of "Naruto-kun Harder!" Hana was on cloud 9. The first orgasm had been great. This one had lasted a full minute. She knew he would fill her pussy soon and, honestly, she wished he would. He didn't know it but she was close to her heat and she wanted all the time she could with Naruto before it set in.

Naruto's own climax was fast approaching and he noticed the telltale signs of Hana's own pleasure mounting once more. He smiled feeling his cock twitch and her pussy start to convulse. Hana screamed out, "Naruto-Kun! FILL ME I WANT YOUR BABY BATTER!" Naruto blushed a deep red but happily complied as he buried himself inside her and unleashed streams of sticky cum into her willing and fertile womb, whilst she rode out her last orgasm. True to her request, he even filled her womb with his cum.

Naruto sighed contentedly before slipping out of his lover with a soft 'plop' and rolling over. "No Practice today, we just had dexterity training." he said tiredly.

Hana chuckled and cuddled with him feeling his hot cum sloshing in her womb. 'Wow he really did fill me' she thought, rather happily. "Sure thing _sensei_." The two lovers quietly went to sleep but Naruto set the clock so Hana wouldn't be late for her medical practices.

**Lemon end! Thank you!**

* * *

Next Day: Training Grounds

Naruto and Hana were training as usual when Naruto felt a familiar chakra signature approaching their grounds. He signalled Hana to stop and turned to come face to face with one Sasuke Uchiha. He looked the same as at the Chunin exams but without the brooder look.

"Naruto. I need to speak with you." He said rather politely.

The two nins were a bit surprised but Naruto nodded his head. "Yes what is it?"

"I... I wanted to apologize for my actions towards you. It was uncalled for and, with my recent genjutsu rehabilitation with Kurenai-sensei, I have seen how much I really could have hurt your feelings." He said. Seeing the confused looks on their faces he sighed, "Look, Kakashi had Kurenai place me in a Genjutsu where I could do nothing but talk with the old me for hours a day. I was stupid, foolish, and immature." he explained.

Naruto looked surprised, "Hmmm thats pretty life revealing, what made you rethink it?" He asked.

Sasuke looked down. "I heard Itachi was killed and the Sandaime told me that my clan was planning a Coup against him. Plus they planned on either killing you or turning you over to Danzo. No one deserves that treatment." He said with a fire in his eyes. "They were wrong. However, I will rebuild the Uchiha clan and restore it to its proper place of Honor alngside the founding clans of Konoha!" he stated.

Naruto smiled. "How about I help you with that?" he asked getting a surprised look from Hana and Sasuke.

"You-You'd do that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. "You told the truth, you really want to redeem your clan. No more avenger crap. Listen I know Kakashi must have tested your affinity so what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Lightning with a minor fire why?" Sasuke said.

Naruto smirked and Hana chuckled, "I'm a Master of Lightning Manipulation Sasuke. Have you started it yet?" he asked again.

Sasuke nodded his head, "I'm on stage two but I can't find a lightning Jutsu..." His words trailed off as his eyes widened.

Naruto smiled brightly. "Good I'll teach you one. Now this one is rather chakra intensive but if you can manipulate it well, then you can start on the third step for manipulation." Sasuke nodded and Naruto made a clone to send with Hana before returning to Sasuke. "Good now let's begin..."

* * *

Girls Meeting: Noon

"YOU DID WHAT?" a female voice roared from the back of the bar and dango stand. Everyone turned to stare at the group, which consisted of Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Shizune, and Hinata.

"SHHHH not so loud Nai-chan." Hana said. "Sorry!" she continued looking around before everyone went back to their meals.

Yugao spoke up a little bewildered, "Care to repeat that Hana?" she asked.

Hana blushed but nodded seeing the glares from the girls, "I told you that Naruto was using his sexy form to learn how to please me right?" She got nods, "Well I was slightly pissed that he didn't just ask to explore more and take our time so I kinda... pinned him in his female form and finger fucked him until he came and HARD." she said blushing. She wanted to stop but the girls knew that wasn't the end. She blushed a deep crimson but continued, "He collapsed with his ass in the air so I switched to my Yaoi form and called him my bitch before fucking him doggy style and cumming inside. I, then, demanded that we do it like that at least once a week before he mounted me and rode me until I came inside him whilest he begged for me to 'fill him up'." she said.

The girls were all blushing and were shell shocked. Naruto had allowed Hana to do those things? It was both sexy and disturbing.

Hinata spoke up quietly, "A-Ano. Did he really beg for you to cum inside him?" she asked. Hana nodded while blushing.

Shizune squeeled in excitement. "What a man! You bagged yourself a good one Hana-chan!" she said smiling.

Kurenai frowned, "How can you be so sure that he doesn't just want to be a female?" She said.

Hana shook her head. "Nah, I was the one who made sure we would do it in the future." Hana replied

Shizune added, "Besides how many men would purposely make a shadow clone and mess around with it just to please his girl more?" she said.

The girls all thought for moment before nodding in agreement. "SOOO how was it?" Yugao asked.

Hana blushed but responded, "It was amazing. Naruto's pussy felt like a hot, wet message and sucked hard everytime I tried to move. Aside from that, you all have seen his sexy form and that thing looks drop dead GORGEOUS." she said while getting a slight nosebleed from a few dirty thoughts. The other girls broke out in grins before Hana continued, "Can we talk about something else though? This is kinda one sided since I'm the only one sleeping with someone right now and it makes me nervous." The other girls glared at her but dropped the issue.

* * *

Undisclosed Location: That night

"We will soon take down the mate of that new Dragon and claim our rightful place on the humans plane! No longer will we be stuck here! We shall destroy all who stand in our way. Dragons, humans, angels, ALL WILL FALL BEFORE OUR MIGHT!" a dark voice said as it stood atop pitch black tower surrounded by flames and screams of the tortured. Below was a mass of low level demons with higher levels standing in front. "LONG LIVE AKUMA!" (devil) it said as it shook its red fist in the air.

"LONG LIVE AKUMA, LONG LIVE AKUMA, LONG LIVE AKUMA!" the crowd chanted until a new one started. "LONG LIVE BEEZELBUB!" the crowd slowly switched before Beezelbub's name was chanted throughout the crowd and the giant creature smiled a sick smile. Beezelbub was a pit fiend of the highest order. He had teeth as large and long as a meaty humans finger with cannine's the size of a thumb. It had large claws on its hands and feet that could tear through steel like tissue paper while its tail held a whiplike barb at the end. It was covered in red scales and had two large leathery wings coming from its back where a trail of horns started on its head and traveled down its spine.

Soon. Soon, he would have his revenge on that accursed Ryuujin. He would destroy the one who gave him his power back. The Ryu Senko.

* * *

**A/N: **Thats all folks! Hope you all enjoyed my twist on the lemon! Now you all see the enemy I have in store for Sora and Naruto! now please read and review! Reviews make my day so please leave one even if its a "Great chapter" :) (Beezelbub appears) **Yes Review so I may find your address and take your soul...** (Author Kami Style: Pink Haired Banshee no Jutsu!) Beezelbub pales: **Please anyone but her!** Sakura appears: BEEZELBUB WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS THE AUTHOR'S NOTE NOT YOUR PERSONAL SOUL STEALING GROUNDS! I SHOULD...** Please get rid of her I will leave just please don't make me listen anymore!** Beezelbub said while holding his head. (Author Kami Style: Dismissal no Jutsu) Both demons disappear. "AHHHH sweet bliss!" REVIEW!


	14. Demon's First Strike!

**Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko**

**A/N**: I'm Back! Well to start off I apparently had somebody who reviewed my story (anon review with no name btw) who flamed my story without really flaming the story itself. Kinda weird. ANYWAYS! For those of you who didn't enjoy my last chapter... sorry. Personally, I'd find such a thing rather... intriguing. Before anyone asks, THERE WILL BE NO YAOI! Now onto the next chapter. My big bad evil dude has been revealed and I hope to surprise you all. Please stay tuned for the next installment of RYU SENKO!

P.S. I apologize for the late update. I have recently been both busy and my muse has decided to skip town for this fic! (bloody traitor)

P.S.S. I believe this ending(this will be the 2nd to last chapter) will be a little rushed but, honestly, I can't think of a way to drag this out and I refuse to try as it would probably ruin the story. Also, my challenge fic will be up soon and there is a poll for the final girl I will put in the Harem. Please vote!(see poll for confirmed girls and list of girls vying for the last spot)

_"A man's growth is seen in the successive choirs of his friends." by Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**Disclaimer: Twin Silver Dragon Owns nothing but his own OC's and ideas.**

**Demon's First Strike**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he smiled feeling his mate's body pressed against his own. He snuggled in closer and thought back over the past month after taking down Itachi and Kisame. He had been pleased by her performance in the fight with Kisame and her grasp over her wind chakra had steadily grown. She had effectivly completed her elemental training and that was all he had aimed for in the Jutsu area. She could dodge him at level 1 resistence seal, which was about Gai's level with half his weights. She focused primarily on backing him up from either distance or sliding around his own attacks to get in quick and VERY sharp strikes because she could coat her claws in wind chakra. Her strength had been increased by a minimal amount although she could probably match Kakashi flat out. All in all, she was High ANBU level overall with her specialty being swift taijutsu and a few supportive wind Jutsu.

He ran his hands through her hair and smiled when she purred slightly. He always loved getting reactions from his mate. He paused as he considered the enemies they would be facing. Madara Uchiha, Hidan, and Kakazu, not to mention Pein and Konan. He was worried that she might not be quite on par with them. Still that brought out a memory his sensei had told him at the end of their sage training.

_(Author Yoko[demon fox] Style: Flashback no Jutsu!)_

_Naruto had just finished sustaining his transformation for two hours when he looked to his sensei who waved him over. Naruto panted slightly as he made his way to his Aniki and sensei._

_"You are doing very well Naruto, but I have one last thing to warn you about this form." Sora said seriously._

_Naruto's faced scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean Sensei? I thought this allowed me to acces my Dragon side fully?" He asked._

_Sora sighed. "That is both true and untrue. It allows you to access your Dragon side as fully as your body can withstand right now. However, the true name of this should be 'Half Dragon Soul Release.' The human body can only allow half of the full transformation except under extreme duress." Sora answered with Naruto paying rapt attention. " To fully manifest your Dragon Soul, well its different for everyone. For me, I went into a rage because some demons killed my father and were trying to kill the rest of my family. The ensuing battle caused me to earn my title as Ryuujin. Just so you have an idea of the power difference, in my current state, I could destroy a Pit Fiend in about 20 minutes. If I was ever able to manifest my soul again? It would take no more than 10 seconds." Sora said._

_"Wait, You said 'again'. Does that mean you can't fully manifest it?" Naruto asked curiously._

_Sora nodded, "Yes thats correct. The Dragons have told me that, in order to activate this mode, you must find the one true reason that would allow you to kill ANYONE without remorse." He explained._

_Naruto frowned. "Sensei that sounds very un-dragonlike. I mean, Dragons are protectors in every sense of the word. Why would manifesting a real Dragon require killing without remorse?" He asked sagely._

_Sora smiled, "Good question Naruto. The answer is simple. The one true reason for ME to kill without remorse was to protect my family at all costs. Now I have felt the same way at times with Hebi-hime but I don't think its quite that deep yet." He said letting his student firgure it out._

_Naruto's head dropped and you could hear the gears turning in his head. "So, a Dragon's reason to kill without remorse is to protect someone's life that you consider to be above anyone else's life?" Naruto asked._

_Sora nodded, "Thats the basic gist of it yes. It differs with each person." Sora said._

_Naruto's face lifted a little from the frown earlier but then he stared at his sensei. "Why are you telling me this sensei? It's good to know but wouldn't I search for this person to achieve more strength to protect those I care about? For that matter, Wouldn't Hana be that person?"_

_Sora chuckled, "The person won't be found by searching Naruto. As for Hana, Thats a poossibility, however, I don't believe that your Dragon side believes her to be that precious quite yet. As for why I'm telling you this..." Sora's face grew serious, "I honestly believe you will be more powerful in that form than even me, Naruto. However,.." Naruto looked right at his sensei and Sora smirked, "I just hope, ... that I'm there to see it!" Sora finished brightly. Naruto smiled and the two brothers hugged before heading to Konoha's Chunin exam._

_(Author Tenshi Style: Flashback no Jutsu: KAI!)_

Naruto smiled feeling his fiance waking up. Anko and Sora were due back today and he wanted to finish Akatsuki off so he could focus on giving his wife the life and, with a little luck, the family she deserves. Naruto proceeded to wake up his fiance with her second favorite way of waking, with his hands running through her hair. Her first, of course, was with his tongue inside her moist nether lips, but that was for another day.

Hana smiled softly as she awoke feeling Naruto's hands running through her hair. She always did love how much attention he gave her. She reflected over the past week. They had spent it, mostly, in bed. They knew that, when Sora and Anko returned, they would be hunting the remaining Akatsuki. They had decided to spend as much time together as possible and it had been rather _pleasent_ to say the least.

Naruto smirked, "Good Morning Tenshi-chan." He said softly while running his hands through her hair.

She rubbed her head into his hands to ensure he would continue before replying, "Good Morning Taiyo-kun."

"Sora-nii and Anko-nee are expected back today. Would you like to greet them?" He asked.

She nodded her head but snuggled closer and said, "Yeah, but they can wait. I'm not letting my comfy pillow move for now." She smirked, "Besides, it has this _lovely _massage setting that is wonderfully active right now."

Naruto chuckled and rubbed her scalp, earning a low moan of appreciation from his lover. "Glad you enjoy it, but we have to get ready in half an hour or we will be late." He responded. Hana simply nodded and went back to purring softly on his chest.

* * *

Akatsuki Base: Same Time

Explosions and the sounds of fighting sounded throughout the base as two forces attacked one another. On one side, Pein and Konan, the self proclaimed God and his Angel, against Hidan, Zetsu, and Madara Uchiha. Pein's bodies made the fight an even battle against the fast and unpredictable attacks of Madara and Zetsu, while Konan had her hands full with Hidan.

"You dare defy a god?" Pein said monotously.

Madara scoffed, "Don't tell me you bought into your own propaganda?" He said as he launched a fireball at the leader of Akatsuki.

Pein frowned and easily dodged the attack before rushing to his right, barely avoiding a swipe from Zetsu. He noticed that Konan could cut up the immortal Hidan, but wasn't making much headway in that area. She had plenty of paper techniques, just none that would stop the immortal human. It would be best if they could switch opponents, however, Zetsu always seemed to get in the way.

"We have a plan for this world. Why do you oppose universal peace?" He stated.

Zetsu laughed, "Peace? The Biju will give you no **peace. That statue will do nothing but explode, shithead!**" He said in his two voices.

"WHAT!" Pein said, visibly angered as he continued to dodge and strike back at Madara and Zetsu.

"The Bijuu are demons of pure energy. They listen to very few people and there is no way they would obey a human who claims to be a god." Madara said as he launched a boulder at his adversary.

Pein's eyes narrowed and he frowned as he blasted the boulder back at Madara. "If the statue and Bijuu are worthless to us then why are you fighting us? What about the peace you promised? What is your aim Madara?" He said.

Madar simply laughed and Hidan joined him while Konan landed beside Pein. "My aim does not matter. You will find out soon enough just how peaceful this world can be! After all," He chuckled darkly, "A world without humans is a world without war." He laughed as the other two people with him disappeared inside the spacial rift Madara formed.

Konan scowled, "It could be a trick, but if it is true..." She left the threat hanging at the end.

Pein nodded and his bodies started to repair themselves and move towards their rooms. "We must inform the greater powers. Having no humans defeats the purpose of Akatsuki and we may just have to use its allies to stop this coming Genocide. We should contact our old teacher. He has an impressive spy network that rivals Sasori's and Zetsu's. Let us get to work." He said. Konan simply nodded and walked off. They had a world to warn.

* * *

Konoha's Gate: 10 AM

Naruto and Hana stood waiting for thier siblings to show up. Suddenly, a high pitched whining sound filled the air. Naruto smirked while Hana looked around curious.

"Hana-chan. Look up." Naruto said as he saw his brother flying in from the north. Hana's head shot up and she saw Sora's dragon form for the first time.

She gaped for a second before gasping out, "Beautiful!" Naruto chuckled and nodded his head as they landed in front of the pair.

"Yo Kiddies!" Anko said with a smile on her face as she slide off the Dragon-Sora. She quickly walked over and hugged them both as Sora shifted back to his human form. She looked at Hana's hand and squeled before glomping the poor girl and yelling, "Welcome to the Family sis!" earning chuckles from the two Dragon brothers. Naruto and Sora clasped hands and hugged before seperating and Naruto cleared his throat.

Anko turned around and looked sheepish while Sora spoke up, "As much as I would like to welcome my new sister to the family. We have to report in now honey." Sora said with a smirk. Anko pouted cutely and earned a quick kiss from Sora before they all shunshined to the Hokage's Office.

* * *

Hokage's Office: 10:15 AM

Tsunade was fighting the most evil enemy every Kage has to face. Paperwork! "I will always damn Sensei to hell for not leaving the secret to defeating this enemy!" Tsunade swore as she downed another cup of sake. She felt four familiar chakra signatures approaching and silently waved off the ANBU in the room. The four Dragon siblings arrived and yelled out a collective "YO!" earning a tick mark on the Kage's forhead and snickers from the hidden ANBU.

Tsunade sighed and then put on a serious face. "Report!" She ordered.

Sora stepped forward. "Deidara and Sasori of the Red Sands have been eliminated. Zetsu has escaped our grasp at the moment." He said summarizing their mission parameters.

Tsunade nodded, "Good. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki have been removed as well thanks to Jiraiya, Naruto and Hana here." She said noting the pride in Sora's eyes when she said that. She smirked because she was also proud of her godson and his fiancee. They were certainly powerful.

Anko hugged Hana again. "Good Job! I knew you would be a good addition to the family!" She said loudly.

Sora sighed as everyone looked a bit puzzled as to why Anko was so caught up in the "family" deal. "Hebi-hime. I know having a family is nice and all but you need to control yourself more." He said. Anko looked a bit sheepish. "Hokage-sama. The leaders of Akatsuki are in Rain Country but we have to track down Kakuzu, Hidan and Madara. I know Akatsuki is a major threat but Shinigami has demanded that we deliver their souls soon because of certain divine rules that must be followed. She has already taken Orochimaru's soul since Anko-chan has finished with him." Sora said hoping to get the go ahead to track down the people they needed.

Before Tsunade could respond a voice came in through the window. "I can help with that." Jiraiaya said as he came in.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why would you help us?" He said.

Jirairya sighed. "I may not be able to reconcile with you brat, but I still run Konoha's spy network. Recently, Kakuzu has been spotted in Tanzaku Gai. Apparently there is a bounty for the Stone Giant of Iwa, and he has been spotted in the area." He responded.

Sora sighed, "We just returned, how long will he be in the area?"

Jiraiya frowned, "Anywhere between a day and a week. But the chances get smaller and smaller everyday."

Sora nodded and he looked to Anko who looked dead tired. "Anko-chan?" She perked up. "Would you stay here and train Hana-nee for a few days while Naruto and I take care of this?"

Hana frowned. "Why don't Naruto and I take care of it and let you two relax?" She suggested.

Sora sighed, "Normally I would. However, I want to rest a night before we set out. If I transform into my Dragon state, we will be there in half a day, cutting the travel time from 4 days to one and a half, since I'm resting tonight. I have no experience with you and Anko needs to rest. Therefore, my best teamwork option is Naruto." He stated.

Hana looked down a little saddened that she couldn't help yet. Naruto simply hugged her and said softly, "Don't worry Tenshi-chan. You will get your chance soon enough." Hana smiled and they kissed chastely before backing away. Hana nodded to Naruto.

Tsunade took that as a go ahead. "Very well then. Tomorrow at 8 AM Sora and Naruto will depart to confront Kakuzu. This will be an S ranked mission and I don't want anyone getting word of this understood?" She got nods before she dismissed them all and went back to her paperwork enemy. Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared in a golden flash. Tsunade looked at it curiously before reading it.

_Dear Baa-chan,_

_Kage Bunshin is a wonderful thing. Why not make them do the paperwork?_

_Signed,_

_Naruto Namikaze_

Tsunade was torn between banging her head against the wall for being so stupid and cursing Naruto for not telling her sooner. She quickly made three clones before leaning back and noticing a small P.S. at the end.

_P.S. It pays to have a godson who gave Jiji the secret in the first place huh?_

She chuckled as she nursed a cup of sake. "Yes, yes it does brat." She replied to no one.

* * *

That Night: Unknown Location

Two beings phased into existance on the display in front of Beelzebulb's throne. "Report." The Great demon commanded.

"The seals have been prepared m'lord. All we wait for is your command." The masked man on the right said before bowing to the Demon Lord.

Beelzelbub nodded in acceptance. "Good. I will send some of my minions and they will place the seals whilst the rest of the army moves as ordered. YOU will take out the Dragon's mates. Without their lovers to bolster their strength, the Dragons will fall." He said with a perverse grin on his face.

The two beings bowed and responded, "As you wish. ALL HAIL AKUMA!" They said before fading out once again.

Beelzelbub chuckled as he nursed a glass of what appeared to be red whine. "Your little snake and dog will be dead soon enough Dragon Sages. Then, Nothing will stand in my way!" He yelled at the end before throwing his head back and laughing evilly.

* * *

Konoha Gates: 7:55 AM

Hana and Sora were giving their lovers a farewell to remember... by kissing them fiercely while promising multiple erotic encounters when they returned if they did so quickly. Needless to say, Sora and Naruto were quickly in the air and speeding towards Tanzaku Gai with plenty of haste.

Anko turned to Hana as their lovers disappeared into the distance. "So, Girls day out?" She asked smirking.

Hana giggled, "You know it girl." She said waving her husbands checkbook. The two girls let out a collective "SHOPPING!" before disappearing to a day of shopping, hot springs, massages, and a spa visit before their lovers returned once again.

Approximately 2 and a half days away from Konoha, a group of trees shook as multiple lithe figures ran through the trees, A masked face among them. 'Soon, the Leaf and the Dragons will fall. Peace will be achieved WHEN EVERYONE IS DEAD!' The figure laughed evilly as they picked up the pace.

* * *

Tanzaku Gai: 4 PM

Naruto and Sora landed and they quickly split up to find their prey and get a room for the night. Naruto went to a local Hotel simply called "The Mansion" and checked in a room with two beds before he went up to the room and quickly set up a few privacy seals, allowing only himself and Sora in, before he went to a local bar for the information he needed.

Sora, on the other hand, immediately went to the red light district and looked for the local Bounty Office. It took him a good half hour but he eventually found the location and made his way there, hoping to catch Kakazu before he skipped town. He entered the establishment and looked around. It was a rather plain office that was a simple open area with chairs while a counter was set into the far wall. The Bounty Collector smiled and said, "Welcome. Are you here for a Bingo Book or to turn in a bounty?"

Sora shook his head and, noticing no people around, said, "I'm here for information. Could I persuade you to help me out?"

The Bounty Collector's face quickly became solemn and serious. "Depends. Is your persuasion enough for me to risk my head?" he asked in a low tone of voice.

Sora pulled out a scroll and unrolled it on the desk. He applied chakra and there was a rather large amount of 100,000,000 ryu sitting in front of the greedy man, who now had stars in his eyes. "All of that for EVERY bit of info you have on one Kakazu." He said seriously.

The Bounty Collector nodded. "He just finished collecting the bounty for the Stone Giant of Iwa not but two hours ago. He said he was staying the night but would be leaving early tomorrow since he needed a Bingo Book from me." He explained.

Sora nodded, "Thank You." Suddenly a Kunai struck the counter in front of the man's hand. "If Kakuzu gets word of this, You won't have to worry about your hand." Sora said seriously. The Bounty Collector gulped and nodded. Sora took his leave and went to find Naruto. They needed to find Kakuzu tonight so they could ambush him.

Across town, Naruto was having crappy luck in his bar. The waitress's kept hitting on him, the food was crappy, the sake was hot, all in all? This bar sucked! Naruto sighed and payed for his meal before heading outside to enjoy the festival that was starting tonight. He smiled as he walked around and noticed the younger children playing games and some of the older generation holding their loved ones closely. He sighed and thought of Hana. They hadn't been away from each other for more than a night after their first love making and he sorely missed her now. He noticed his sensei's chakra signature getting closer and decided to wait where he was so they could trade what information they had. Sora arrived not even five minutes later and motioned for Naruto to follow him into an alleyway.

"Sora-nii whats up?" Naruto asked as soon as they were sure no one was paying attention to them.

"Kakuzu will be leaving tomorrow, so we have to find him tonight so we can track and kill him tomorrow. We don't want to make a scene here in town if we can help it." Sora said quickly explaining while keeping on high alert.

Naruto nodded, "Not to mention the property damage that could happen. We should split up and use Clones and henges to find him." Naruto suggested. Sora nodded and they quickly made a few pairs of clones before all of them henged and set off to find their prey.

* * *

Konoha: Next day: 8 PM

Hana had squaeled to Anko about Naruto and Hana's little "experiment" and Anko was rather surprised and congratulated Hana on finding a man so set in his sexuality that he could do that. In any case, we find the two girls sitting in the usual Dango bar with the Kurenai, Yugao, Hinata, Tenten, and Kin, while gossiping like... well girls.

"So Sora says to me "Imagine what your chakra could do in a more... private setting." Anko said. "I swear he's such a horndog!"

Hana chuckled, "This coming from the woman who won't let him out of bed in the morning unless he _licks_ you awake." She said teasingly. Anko promptly blushed and everyone had a good laugh at her expense. Hana turned to Kin. "Soooooooo, How's Shino?" She asked suggestivly.

Kin blushed. "Shino-kun is fine. I must thank you for your help the other night. We have been rather close ever since." She said barely making eye contact. The girls all shared a knowing and, in Anko and Hana's case, perverse looks. Before glomping the poor girl and trying to get more information out of her. She refused saying they had only kissed but the girls didn't believe her.

Kurenai, being the more level headed person there, decided to stop pestering the girl. "Girls. Come on. Leave her alone, they are too young to do that sort of thing." She said. "Besides, Its getting late and my team has a mission tomorrow." The girls all nodded and proceeded to say goodbye while everyone went their separate ways.

Anko and Hana are walking back to the Namikaze estates when they pass by the Inuzuka Compound. "So Hana-chan, Hows it feel to be engaged to Naruto?" Anko asked.

Hana smiled soflty, "Good Ko-chan. I hope everything works out OK. I know about the deals he and Sora made and I don't want anything to happen with Akatsuki or the demons." She said before stopping and turning to the Inuzuka compound.

Anko looked at Hana and said, "Ya I agree with you there... Is something wrong?" She asked when Hana stopped moving.

Hana frowned and took one last look before she started walking again. "No, no everythings fine. Although," she put her hand to her chin and thought for a second, "I have had the wierdest craving for peanut butter and chocolate ice cream." She said.

Anko laughed, "Well come on! I'll get you all the peanut butter and chocolate ice cream you can eat!" She said jovially as they went to a nearby shinobi grocery store. Hana took off without a second look behind. If she had, she would have noticed the dark figure entering the compound.

* * *

With Sora and Naruto: 5 PM: same day

Sora and Naruto had spent all day tracking and following the Akatsuki member. He kinda stood out in a crowd. He had left the city shortly after lunch, contrary to their intel, and proceeded deep into the forest. The two Dragon Brothers had made sure they were far away from civilization and that no travellers were nearby before they set up a trap for Kakuzu. They were about 1 hour of a full shinobi sprint from Tanzaku when they sprang the trap.

Kakuzu was walking down the road, quite happy with his latest kill. It had bagged him a good million and would allow him to sit back for a week or so before his own greed would catch upto him and force him to seek more money. His senses weren't on full alert otherwise he would have noticed the obvious ambush point coming up at the wide plain that was covered in tall grass right before a slight turn in the road. As it was, He barely activated his own "**Doton: Domu**"(Earth Release: Earth Spear) (A/N: You'd think this would have a more defensey name huh?) before three blades slammed into his body. The two silver blades had enough force behind them to liquefy his innards, if he had any, while the regular katana with a slight golden hue was able to scratch him. Impressive considering he had never had his armor even scratched before.

Sora and Naruto cursed at their inability to harm this man. They quickly took up positions so they could attack from the front-left and front-right sides of Kakuzu and eyed him warily.

"So the famous Naruto Namikaze, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and his self-proclaimed brother, Sora Ryu, AKA Ryuujin have come to hunt me down?" Kakuzu said montonously.

Sora and Naruto shared looks before they both nodded. "Thats correct. Shini-chan doesn't like it when people evade her grasp. Sadly, we were sent to ... help you along." Sora said as he dropped into his stance.

Kakuzu frowned behind his mask, "I am the Immortal Bounty Hunter. I will enjoy collecting the bounties on your heads." He said slightly arrogantly.

Naruto dropped into his own sword stance and glared at the Akatsuki agent. "We don't have time to waste on this pointless drivel, besides we know all about your hearts. Hana-chan and Anko-nee-san will kick our asses if we aren't back soon aniki. Let's do this." Naruto said.

Sora nodded, "Agreed otouto. Enough talk!" he said as he charged forward with Naruto right beside him. They quickly charge at Kakuzu who activates his black tendrils and sends them to halt the two Dragon Warriors. Kakuzu believed that his Jutsu would protect the tendrils while striking the two dragons hard. Unfortunately, Naruto was too fast and simply dodged all his attacks while getting closer and Sora, being a master of his style and his chakra nature, simply "danced" through his tendrils by cutting through them with lightning chakra.

Naruto reached Kakuzu first and proceeded to hammer his armor with quick and fierce strikes, forcing him to dodge and bring his tendrils in closer. Sora smirked and quickly closed the gap and took Naruto's place, he nodded to Naruto before using both his blades to keep Kakuzu on the defensive. Naruto jumped back and disappeared from view, using his insane speed to its utmost effect.

Unbeknownst to Kakuzu, Naruto reappeared behind him and quickly ran through a few handseals before focusing chakra to his hand. 'Gotta remember to thank Kakashi-sensei for this technique!' Naruto thought. He knew that **Byakurai **could probably do the trick of breaking through Kakuzu's defenses, but the probability of hitting the heart at a distance is slim to none because the technique naturally fluctuates. Naruto smirked and rushed forward just as Kakuzu turned around, "**RAIKIRI!**" (Lightning Blade) Naruto roared as he plunged his hand through Kakuzu's heart.

The two dragon warriors jumped back and Naruto drew his sword as Kakuzu let out a strained yell. "YOU BASTARDS! You destroyed my earth heart!" he yelled. "It seems like I will have to take your heart to compensate." He continued as he let three of his masks emerge from his back.

Naruto chuckled, "Aniki, I'll take the Lightning and Water boys. Fire and Wind are all yours." He said smirking.

Sora scowled, "Oi! I wanted Lightning and Water." He replied.

"Too Bad! You snooze you lose aniki!" Naruto shouted. Sora muttered something about enemy stealing brats before he led his two masks away. Naruto smirked at Kakuzu. "I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen when I get home so I think I should finish this quickly." Naruto said.

Kakuzu scowled behind his mask. "Boy I will enjoy taking your heart!" He said as his tendrils shot forwards.

"**Sonzai kara bokashi, Senko!**" (Blur from Existance, Flash) Naruto said softly as his Katana gained a deep golden color. He quickly slashed the tendrils headed his way into several pieces and stared at Kakuzu. "Your going to need to do better than that." Naruto said seriously.

Kakuzu nodded to his mask and yelled out, "**Suiton: Mizu Teppō!**" (Water Release: Water Gun) while his mask roared out a "**Raiton: Gian!**" (Lightning Release: False Darkness). The two attacks quickly combined into a roaring bullet of lightning and water while streaking at the ex-Jinchuuriki. Naruto smirked and ran through some handseals of his own before yelling out "**Raiton: Tsuin Rairyuudan no Jutsu!**" (Lightning Release: Twin Lightning Dragons), causing two lightning dragons to swirl around him before blasting into Kakuzu's attack and sending it back at the surprised Bounty Hunter.

Kakuzu growled and quickly Kawarimi'd out of the way as the empowered attacks created a large crator. Naruto was not fooled, even though the crator was there, Kakuzu was nowhere in sight and he kept his guard up. Kakuzu was hiding in the tall grass behind Naruto. He silently got closer before popping up and unleashing his combined attack once again. He smirked as he saw the attack hit the surprised looking ninja head on.

Kakuzu laughed, "Cocky Brat. He should really pay attention to his surroundings." He said.

"Back at you Old Man." Naruto voice said from behind Kakuzu's lightning mask as he shoved his sword through its heart. "Shadow Clones are wonderful things no?" Naruto said smirking.

Kakuzu growled, "I WILL kill you brat. However, congratulations. No one has destroyed two of my hearts in one battle since Tobirama." He said hoping to catch Naruto off gaurd.

Naruto smirked, "I know all about your life-span Kakuzu, however I'm afraid that it ends today." Naruto said getting serious at the end as he took his swordmaster stance. Kakuzu was slightly surprised but didn't want to give Naruto the chance to attack. He quickly sent all the tendrils at his disposal to attack Naruto and halt whatever attack he was setting up. Too late! "**Ryu no Senko!**" (Dragon Flash) Naruto said as he spun and landed with his legs and arms crossed before disappearing into 25 seperate images.

As suddenly as he disappeared, Naruto reappeared with his sword in a post-slash position before Kakuzu collapsed to the floor with several shallow but, overall, lethal cuts. "You should have trained in your defense more Kakuzu, You were too vulnerable after your earth heart was down." Naruto said as he sheathed his blade. "Goodnight, Immortal Bounty Hunter." He finished as he watched the light leave Kakuzu's eyes. He turned to see his brother enter the, now destroyed, field.

* * *

With Sora: After they split

Luckily the two masks were unable to talk. Unluckily, their combinations caused widespread damage and were damn hard to dodge. They operated mostly on instinct and didn't have higher cognitive thoughts. Sora dodged yet another explosive fire/wind combination before he landed and glared at the two masks. He quickly blasted them back with a **Byakurai** but they dodged and struck back with their tendrils. Sora sighed as his weapons danced through the tendrils with ease, turning them into several small lengths of black that dissapated as they hit the floor.

Sora jumped back and they sent their tendrils at him once again. "ENOUGH!" He roared as his silver lightning chakra flared wildly destroying the tendrils with ease. He glared at the two masks who took a step back. "My wife is waiting for me at home and you are wasting my time." He said calmly, his chakra started to swirl ominously around him. "**Bankai, Sora o shihai suru, Ryuujin.**" (Final release, Rule the skies above, Dragon God) "This is the end. Goodbye." He said calmly. The two masks charged their attacks once again as Sora leveled his two blades parrallel to the floor. The masks unleached their attacks just as Sora called out "**Tsuin Soryuuha!**" (Twin Dragon Strike) His two Dragon's floated around their strike and obliterated the masks while Sora simply Kawarimi'd out of their attack.

Sora sighed as he looked at the wreckage. "Rest in Peace, knowing your defiler is dead." He said, speaking to the hearts Kakuzu had pilfered. He turned towards the sounds of battle that he had left not to long ago. "Let's see if Naruto is done yet. My wife will kill me if I'm not home by tonight." He said as he jumped into the trees.

5 Minutes later, Sora landed just as Naruto destroyed Kakuzu. He nodded to Naruto, who nodded back, before he ran through some handseals and summoned the Shinigami. He looked at the ghastly figure that the god took when dealing with mortals and sighed. "Shini-chan here is Kakuzu as agreed." He said.

"**_Good job you too. Now all thats left is Hidan and that infernal Madara Uchiha._**" She said as she reaped the bounty hunter's soul. "**_I will see you both soon. O and Naruto? Congratulations on your engagement boy. Yami sends her regards and says, I quote 'Ask that fiancee of his if she wants to spice up her love life!'" _**The Shinigami said before laughing at the pale look on Naruto's face. She nodded to Sora before disappearing back to her job.

Naruto turned to Sora, "We never mention this to Hana-chan, agreed?" he asked desperately.

Sora chuckled, "I say tell her, maybe you'll get lucky?" He said jokingly before he transformed into his Dragon form. "_Now come on, I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen in Konoha while we are away."_ He said mentally as Naruto jumped on his back and they disappeared in a sonic boom.

* * *

4 AM: Inuzuka Estates

A black figure stood overlooking the Inuzuka estates. He smirked and motioned to the other hidden figures while speaking out, "Begin the Assault! Let no dog survive!" he said getting louder as he spoke. He smirked seeing the multitude of loud houls and sounds made by the various demons and devils as they descended on the unsuspecting Inuzukas. Too bad no one ever told them that annoucing their attack with howls on a NINJA compound in a ninja village was a bad idea no?

The ninjas of the Inuzuka clan were already up at the first howl of the demons. The ninken, in their various kennels, were roused and ready for battle whilst the civilians were still waking and being ushered into safer zones. The demons thought that they would have free reign against the humans, too bad they didn't account for the four Dragon blessed companions currently resting in the kennels. Shiroi and the Haimaru triplets came rushing out of their kennels in their armors and howled their defiance as they charged the demonic forces.

Not far away, at the Namikaze estates, two Kunoichi looked at one another before disappearing in a burst of speed.

Tsume and Kiba rushed outside just as they heard that howl and Tsume smirked seeing the four animals tear through the drechts like tissue paper. She turned to the various ninja who had arrived, "Evacuate the civilians! Leave the Demons to them." She said motioning to the four animals. They all nodded and rushed off to secure the civilians. Tsume turned to Kiba, "Join them pup. This battle is not ours." She said.

"BUT! This is our home! How can this fight not be ours?" Kiba asked loudly.

"PUP! Demons are on a different level than us. I cannot kill many of these. What could a normal ninja do?" She asked seriously. Kiba looked down in shame before he heard a yelp. Tsume looked at the battle to see Haimaru's leg get slashed. "HAIMARU! Over here boy!" She yelled as she knelt down and prepared a Jutsu to heal the wounded Ninken. Kiba took one last look at the battle before joining in the evacuation.

The wounded Ninken jumped back and Shiroi quickly covered his retreat, using her vast agility and speed to keep the numbers at bay. Still, it was proving too much for the fox and she was begining to tire. So many different types of devils were there. Fire, Ice, Horned, Poison, etc. Not to mention the average demons around and the four Dragon companions were tiring quickly.

A Hezrou landed behind the lines and quickly charged forward ready to blast through the remaining ninkens. Unfortunatly, he never got the chance. "**TSUIN RYU DENKA!**" (Twin Dragon Charge) was roared as a combined chakra of poison and wind spreading the poison farther than normal and ripping through the demonic sergeant. Anko and Hana landed next to the Dragon companions just as Haimaru rejoined them.

The demons took a moment to collect themselves and stared at the new opponents. Big Mistake. "**Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu!**" (Lightning release: Lightning Dragon Technique) a rather large dragon tore through the demons closest to the clan heads house and disappated before it reached the defending Dragon Warriors. Everyone looked over and saw a smirking Sasuke Uchiha. "You know, I don't think Naruto would appreciate you jerks trying to kill his in-laws." He said.

The demons growled and started to advance towards him when he Shunshined next to Hana. "Mind if I give you a hand for being such a jerk to Naruto?" He asked. Before Hana could answer, Shiroi trotted up to the Uchiha and looked at him before yipping in approval and jumping onto his head.

Hana chuckled, "Doesn't look like I have a choice. Shiroi-chan already said yes. Just back us up, your going to be weaker against these guys." She said seriously. Sasuke nodded and They turned back to the pissed off demons.

Anko chuckled, "To quote my husband, 'Your going to be dining in hell tonight boys!'" She yelled before once again charging into the demons causing limbs and blood to go flying.

Hana shook her head, "Crazy Bitch." Her eyes took a crazy glint and she smiled, "Still, Takes one to know one! YEEHA BOYS!" She yelled before joining her sister in arms. Sasuke shook his head before he started throwing lightning bolts to backup the two brave Kunoichi.

Madara stood atop a nearby building watching as the demons were demolished. He scowled, "What weaklings! How they claim to serve my master is beyond me." He said before he noticed that Zetsu appeared next to him. "Is everything set?" He asked. He recieved a nod. "Good, then WE will take out the opposition." He said as he phased from view. Zetsu smiled gleefully at the prospect of getting to eat human flesh before he melted into the ground.

Hana and Anko had just finished killing off the last of the devils when Shiroi yipped something that sounded strangly like "get out the way." Lucky for the two Dragon warriors, they listened to the wise advice and jumped away, just as a fireball landed where they were moments before. They all turned and looked at the man who had launched it and noticed a man with a spiral mask and an Akatsuki cloak.

Unfortunatly, stopping cost them. Out of the ground two tendrils of wood burst, heading for the girls hearts. Luckily, their reflexes were better than Zetsu thought, and he was only able to hit their shoulders instead. Anko swore loudly as the tendril ripped itself from her shoulder while Hana let out a muffled cry. "I hope you have more than that in you." Madara said. "I'm going to enjoy making you bitches scream in pain." He continued as he took a step forward. Zetsu smirked as he came out of the ground to stand next to Madara.

Suddenly, a high pitched whining sound filled the air, followed quickly by the sound of a far away fire. Madara's eyes widened and he disappeared. Too bad for Zetsu because a silver colored fireball slammed into him, roasting him alive. Sora landed, breathing heavily, next to Anko and Naruto rushed over to Hana who was healing her own wound.

Sora changed back and quickly put his own techniques to work. "Are You ok Hebi-hime?" He asked, slightly out of breath. Anko scoffed and kissed him before she started whispering in his ear.

Naruto had reached Hana and quickly gave her the once over, before she assured him that she would be fine. He turned to Madara who was glaring at Sora and growled, his chakra easily becoming visible as lightning cackled around him. "Your dead Mad**ara! Ryu Sennin Hijutsu: Ryu no Tamashi Kai!**" (Dragon Sage Secret Technique: Dragon Soul Release!) Naruto roared as he drew his katana, which instantly went to its Bankai mode and his body went into his Dragon Sage Mode.

Madara's eyes widened as Naruto vanished from view and he quickly used his own Kamui to dodge the attack and start trying to strike with his own attacks. Keyword: try. Naruto was so fast that everytime Madara phased, Naruto was on top of him before he was fully back into reality. Naruto quickly grew tired of this and decided to end this charade. "**Ryu Shinnyo!**" (Dragon's Absolute Reality) He said softly before he stared at Madara. "This is the end for you. You attacked my mate and her family." He said calmly.

Madara laughed manically, "Boy You are a hundred years too early to touch me! Give me your best shot!" He said cockily.

"As You wish," Naruto said, "**Ryuujin no Senko!**" (Flash of the Dragon God) Naruto turned into over a hundred after images before he instantly reappeared slashing Madara to bits and ending with his katana in an after slash position. He stood up and went to sheath his sword.

Madara laughed, "Is that it? I told you that you couldn't touch me!" He said.

Naruto sighed and replied, "And I told you, this is the end." He sheathed his blade and Madara fell into over 20 pieces. Everyone was shocked until Naruto spoke up, "His ability still hindered most of my strikes, the ones that got through were lethal." Naruto quickly made his way over to his fiance whilest his brother summoned the Shinigami to take Madara's soul. "I'm tired. what do you say to a dip in the hotsprings followed by a day of cuddling in the bed?" He asked.

Hana smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me, Taiyo-kun." She replied.

Anko hung her arms around their shoulders and said, "Count me and Sora-kun in too!" The three laughed before heading home, Sora joining them soon after.

* * *

Beelzebub's Castle: That Night.

A figure showed on his scrying table. "Sire!" He said loudly.

Beelzebub sighed, "They failed and died correct?" he asked annoyed.

The figure nodded but said, "However, they got the seals in place m'lord!"

Beelzebub smiled, "At least they weren't totally worthless. Prepare to summon my army and me to your realm. I believe it is time to show these humans who rules!" He said laughing manically.

The figure nodded furiously, "It shall be done! ALL HAIL JASHIN-SAMA!" he said loudly before disappearing.

Beelzebub chuckled darkly, "Yes that one is a good and loyal servant." The chuckle chilled even the most evil of devils to their core.

* * *

**A/N:** ITS DONE! WHOOHOO! (bows to all) thank you thank you! Now please Read and Review. (Unfortunately I am tired and cannot think of a good funny skit at the end I apologize)


	15. Final Strike: Dragon's War!

**Dragon Soul: Ryu Senko**

**A/N**: Anddddd I'm back! I know a few of you have seen my smut story and I hope you can all enjoy it. (for those that haven't its a futa smut story to help improve my lemons) Now, for my challenge fic, Kushina is currently winning by a 9 vote lead. Please make all votes before Tuesday, November 23nd for that will be the end of that. Now, Prepare for the ultimate ending to this fic for we shall see just how strong Naruto can be and maybe a return of the terror inspiring Ryuujin? In any case, I bring to you all (drumroll starts and gets louder with each passing second) ... The last chapter of Ryu Senko... LET IT BEGIN! (drumroll crescendo's and ends.)

**Disclaimer:** TSD does not own Naruto or any other manga or anime that has appeared in this fic.

_"Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few." by Winston Churchill_

**Final Strike: Dragon's War!**

It had been three months since the death of Madara and Zetsu. Naruto and Hana had been married about a month ago at a small private ceremony that sevral of the gods attended, in disguise of course, along with Minato and Kushina who were overjoyed to see their son marry the Inuzuka woman. They both knew he loved her with all his heart and Kushina had made him promise to propose to her so there were no reservations from that side. Tsume, however, was far more vocal about Naruto giving her some grandpups to spoil soon earning the same remark from Hana that was now commonplace, a loud "MOM!" followed by laughing. Hana and Naruto had happily spent the following week holed up in their room making good on Tsume's "request." Little did she know that she didn't need to beg them anymore.

Hana had grown substanstially in the last three months and could hold her own against Naruto for a good hour. Considering that Naruto could go toe to toe with Sora for almost three hours, that was a good accomplishment. Right now, however, she was in a hospital room with Tsunade smiling brightly at her. "Congratulations, your about 3 and a half months along." She said cheerfully.

Hana smiled brightly and rubbed her stomach. "My baby." She said softly.

Tsunade smiled seeing Hana absolutly GLOWING with happiness. "When are you going to tell Naruto?" She asked.

Hana looked up at Tsunade and her glow dimmed a bit. "I'll... I'll tell him soon, but I don't want to make him worry about me until we can finish off Hidan." She said.

Tsunade frowned, "He would want to know right away. Still, I won't say anything for now." She said honoring the woman's choice.

Hana nodded at Tsunade, "Thank You. I promise to tell him within the month for sure is that ok?" She asked.

Tsunade nodded before Shizune burst into the room. "TSUNADE-SAMA!" She half yelled and she panted holding a piece of paper in her hand.

Tsunade partially glared at her student, "What is so important that you had to interupt a private doctor's visit Shizune?" She asked slightly angry. Shizune simply held out the piece of paper and Tsunade's eyes widened. "Get me Sora Ryu, Anko Ryu, and Naruto Namikaze in my office NOW!" She said before she grabbed Hana and shunshinned to her office.

* * *

Hokage's Office: 5 Minutes later

The other three people had been assembled while Shizune, Jiraiya and Sarutobi had also joined them. While Naruto didn't like the man, He had earned Naruto's respect as a powerful shinobi. He turned to Tsunade as she took a deep breath and glared at the two Dragon men. "Would you two explain just WHY I have a scroll here with detailed invasion plans of a demon army into Hi no Kuni? No wait, perhaps a better question would be why would KYUUBI send it to me with a summoning seal saying he needed to talk to you?" She asked practically screaming at the end.

Sora and Naruto looked at one another before turning back to Tsunade and uttering one word that summed up this situation quite nicely..., "HUH?" They said together. This prompted just about everyone to facefault, even their wives. Their wives quickly recovered and smacked them upside the head for being so disrespectful and not thinking before they spoke.

Tsunade sighed and interupted the girls' rants, "As much as I love to see them squirming, I need an answer." She said, earning sheepish glances from the two women.

Sora sighed, "Well, I did free him from Naruto, and he DID threaten to kill me when I looked like a threat to the hatchling. Maybe he's taken a shine to Naruto?" He said curiously.

Naruto's eyebrows shot up. Sure the Kitsune had left him the taijutsu style, but he didn't ACTUALLY care about him... did he? "Aniki, You sure about that?" He asked.

Sora nodded, "Inari-sama said that Kyuubi often asked about your progress when we were away. I wouldn't put it past him to simply be checking on a possible enemy since Kitsune's are rather crafty, as you all know, but they also view anything associated with them as their own responsibility. He MAY just be repaying a debt or he could believe that Naruto is part of his responsibility. Really, we will have to summon him and find out." He answered.

Jiraiya spoke up, "SUMMON the beast that destroyed half of Konoha? Are you insane?" He asked.

Sora's eyes grew deadly cold and serious, "Kyuubi is NOT pure evil. As a matter of fact, he is one of the few Demon Lords who DOESN'T let his demons run amok in the worlds. He was tricked by Madara last time, This time I am here and he can be desummoned at any moment because it would a breach in our contract." He answered looking Jiraiya in the eyes.

Jiraiya still wasn't convinced. "Even if your powerful enough to fight him, The fight would still do tremendous damage. Besides that, how can we be sure he's not lieing?"

Sora, at this point, was tired of Jiraiya's 'whining' as he thought of it. "Look Jiraiya. Either we ignore it and we find ourselves compeletly fine, or we ignore it and find ourselves under siege by an ARMY of demons. Now, We" He said motioning to the four Dragon Warriors, "could fight them off, but the damage would be ENORMOUS. If that happens, I would hold YOU personally responsible for the hundreds, probably thousands, of innocent deaths because YOU are scared. So its either ignore him, and get almost destroyed in the process, or summon him, see what he wants, and , if he's lieing, kick his ass back to Makai. If he's not lieing, however, we have valuable intel on demons that could be striking this country. Your Choice, Gama Sennin." Sora said in a rather irritated tone.

Everyone was silent until Tsuande spoke up. "Enough bickering. We will summon Kyuubi to see what he wants." She glared at Jiraiya to shut him up and looked at Naruto and Sora, "You two will be there and in your sage forms until we determine he's either not a threat, or gone. Understood?" She said. Two nods and looks of worry from everyone else was her answer. "Good Let's go to the forest behind the Hokage Mountain, it's secluded and has plenty of space for a fight." Everyone nodded and the group disappeared in a massive shunshin.

* * *

Hokage Mountain's Forest: 3 Minutes Later

Tsunade had sent her ANBU to warn the village not to interfere if they felt anything and handed the scroll to Naruto, who activated his sage mode. Sora swiftly followed and everyone dropped into a fighting stance save for Naruto who swiped blood acoss the seal and threw it away farther in the clearing. The scroll was consumed in a blue fire before it grew to be about a human sized outline. The flame disappated to show a humanoid figure standing there with his arms crossed and a slight smile on his face as he looked at Naruto.

He had flaming red hair with matching red eyes with a slitted pupil. He had on a majestic full plate armour without a helmet that had a fox motif with flames licking random places. Strapped to his back was a bow of black wood with a matching obsidian Broadsword that seemed to absorb all light and yet give off an almost flamelike radiance. The thing that everyone noticed: He had twin blood red fox ears on his head with black tips and nine flowing red tails, also with black tips. He was the Kyuubi no Yoko, The king of the Kitsunes.

"Well, Well, Naruto it has certainly been awhile. How has the Taijutsu style been treating you?" He asked with a light tone.

Naruto chuckled, "Quite well, thanks for asking Kyuubi." He said before his face turned serious. "Cut the crap please. We need to know why you sent that letter." He said.

Kyuubi chuckled and nodded, "Very well. I have been keeping an eye on you kit. I do not like this village. As a matter of fact, I wish it to burn to the ground right now. " Everyone tensed at this and Jiraiya was ready to move until a glare from Naruto stopped him. "However, it is your home and I will not destroy it out of that fact." He replied.

Everyone relaxed until naruto popped another question. "Why have you been watching me?" He asked.

Kyuubi laughed rather loudly, "Naruto. Every Jinchuuriki represents their demon, whether they want to or not. YOU have manifested a Dragon Soul! Something only Ryuujin, a god who was once human, achieved. That ALONE makes you worthy to be my representative in this world. Yet, you also have destroyed an army of demons with only your mate at your side, albeit a small one, you killed a man who could take on a high level demon and WIN, and, on top of all this, You also have a reputation in Valhalla that is exceeded only by your own parents and a few of THE most powerful warriors in existence. You are interesting indeed, Naruto Namikze, Ryu Senko no Konohagakure." He answered.

Most of the people were silently impressed with Naruto's resume while Hana was thinking something along the lines of 'HELL YA MY MAN KICKS ASS!'

Kyuubi chuckled but continued seriously, "Three months ago, Beezelbub sent Madara and Zetsu to destroy your mate's family. Demons consider attacking family as low and few things are lower than that. Last week, he 'requested' passage through my lands to get to a portal to this plane of existence. I had no choice but to comply because he threatened to destroy my, still recovering, kingdom to shreds. I assure you, he has plenty of demons to do so and I fear you may not have the strength to defeat them alone." He said

At the mention of Beezelbub, Sora's face went ashen and his blood ran cold. "B-Beezelbub?" Everyone turned and looked at him. "Beezelbub as in 'Jashin the lord of Pain, Misery, Blood, and the only demon to have survived my True Dragon Sage Mode?" Sora asked. Kyuubi simply nodded and watched as Sora began to curse... loudly.

"Aniki, if this guy survived your True Dragon Sage Mode, how the hell are we supposed to beat him?" Naruto asked.

Sora sighed and looked at the heavens, "No idea Otoutou." He replied.

Anko stepped up and wacked her husband across the back of his head, "OI! Whats this True Dragon Sage Mode your talking about? On top of that, the answer is simple, WE KICK HIS ASS!" She said confidantly.

Hana looked at them and added her two cents, "Your both the strongest warriors against Demons. Neither of you has been defeated by one before. Why let that start now?' She asked.

Sora looked at Naruto who stared back before they both started laughing. "Man Aniki, I can't believe we got so worked up!" Naruto said.

Sora shook his head as he stopped laughing, "You said it Otoutou. Thanks Hebi-hime, Tenshi-chan." Sora said nodded to them both. Naruto simply smiled radiantly at Hana for the confidance boost. "Alright, First, True Dragon Sage Mode is when... (see previous chapter's flashback) ... Secondly, we will need ALL the Dragons we can get to fight this menace off, Lastly," He looked at Kyuubi, "We need all the intel you can give us." He said as he switched into 'General Mode' as Anko called it.

Kyuubi smiled maliciously and snapped his finger as a scroll the size of the Forbidden Scroll appeared, "It's all yours, besides I don't take kindly to threats so kick his ass for me would ya?" He asked cheekily.

Sora chuckled darkly, "Fine by me. I owe the bastard for killing a few of my comrades now that I think about it. Naruto, I want this scroll memorized and copied for the Dragon Council. We move out in one week." He said. Naruto nodded and Anko and Hana were ready to move when Sora spoke again. "Girls? I need you to remain here in Konoha." He said and winced as they turned withering glares to him.

"What did you say Ryu-kun?" Anko said darkly.

Sora didn't flinch and gazed directly at them. "There is a chance that Konoha could be attacked from behind the lines. I need you two here along with the Shadow Corps to protect the people. Your skills are more suited to single battles than large scale war." he explained. He saw the look in Hana's eyes and quickly cut her off, "Your healing is very good, but you would only be able to heal me or Naruto at the front lines. Dragon's have their own healers Please don't fight me on this." He looked down and you could hear the concern in his voice, "Naruto and myself need to focus on destroying large legions of Demons. We cannot do that with you on the battlefield. Not that you need protection, but we care for you too much to NOT pay attention." He said seeing their looks at the idea of them being a hindrence.

Naruto quickly spoke up, "I love both of you Hana-chan, Anko-nee-san, but it is as Aniki said. We would watch out for you subconsciously. Please stay home and protect the place we wish to return to. Besides, " He smiled softly, "If we died, you'd drag us out of heaven, hell and Valhalla just to kick our asses right back there." He said. The girls smiled softly and Hana walked upto Naruto.

She reached up and kissed him before saying, "Alright, but I have something I need to tell you before you leave." Naruto nodded and looked over at Anko and Sora.

Anko had grabbed Sora and kissed him fiercly causing perverted giggles to come from Jiraiya followed by the sounds of balls being crushed and paper being ripped up. She looked into his eyes, "You better come back, otherwise Orochi-teme will have had a cakewalk compared to you." Sora nodded before Anko smirked and pulled him closer before whispering in his ear, "And I expect the last day to _mean _something understood?" She said with a seductive tone to it. Sora nodded fiercly smiling before Anko walked away.

Naruto kissed Hana chastely, "I'll be doing this work." He tapped the scroll Kyuubi gave them, "If you don't mind could you take care of Shiroi while I'm gone? She's not really going to be able to keep up." Hana smiled and nodded before Naruto disappeared in his Shunshin with Hana close behind to help him if he needed it.

Sora turned to Kyuubi who was smiling. "Good to see the kit smiling. You better keep him that way Ryuujin, or even YOU won't be safe from me." He said.

Sora smiled softly, "Always knew you saw the hatchling as your own. Don't worry, Hana will keep him happy." He answered with the other humans' jaws hanging on the floor.

Kyuubi chuckled, "I know she will. Goodbye Sora, and..." Kyuubi paused, "May Inari-sama bless your path." He said before he disappeared in the same manner in which he was summoned.

Sora chuckled, "And may Ryuujin bless your kit Kyuubi." He said before he disappeared to convene his war council, leaving the humans to shake their heads at the situation that was out of their hands.

* * *

Week Timeskip: Namikaze Estates

Hana had cooked Naruto's favorite dinner: the Inuzuka Ramen special. Naruto had spent all week going over every detail of the the invasion that they knew was coming with Sora and the Dragon elders, who had taken up residence in a hotel nearby. Tomorrow, they would move to the base camp that held the Dragon's main forces. They were set up at one end of a valley where the demons were supposed to materialize. It would be another two weeks before the attack itself, so they wanted to get the lay of the land and practice a few manuevers. Hana and Anko had been surprisingly supportive of their husbands and hadn't argued about staying behind. They understood and didn't want to be in the way. Besides, They both knew that Hana was pregnant and she was begining to show slightly.

She smiled brightly as she lit the last candle for dinner and felt two strong arms wrap around her frame before she inhaled the scent of her mate and baby's father. "Smells delish Tenshi-chan. Sorry, I've been so busy lately, but, after this, we can, hopefully, finish off Hidan because it seems that he is the one to perform the summoning. We still can't locate him though. Then, we can finally start that family." Naruto said brightly as he moved to hold out Hana's chair for her, which she graciously accepted.

Naruto swiftly sat down and proceeded to eat. He noticed Hana's silence and was ready to speak up until Hana beat him to it. "Taiyo-kun. About that family you wanna start." She said nervously.

Naruto's face darkened as he thought of something bad. "What's the matter Hana-chan? Is something wrong?" He asked hoping to Kami-sama that he was wrong.

Hana blushed and looked away but said loud enough for him to hear, "It's already been started." When she didn't hear a response she looked up to see Naruto staring at her in shock, evidenced by the chopsticks falling out of his hand. Her mind quickly went down a dark road until she found herself being bodly lifted and twirled like a ballerina.

Naruto was shouting in joy, "YOUR PREGNANT! O MY KAMI-SAMA!" He yelled as he laughed loudly. Hana quickly joined in as he laughter was infectious and soon her giggling turned into full blown squels of joy as he set her down on the couch and proceeded to put his ear to her belly. "Can I hear it yet?" He asked.

Hana giggled, "Not yet silly. I wanted to wait until we killed Hidan but apparently I miss-calculated my last heat and we ended up... well you know." She said still smiling softly.

Naruto chuckled and scratched his head sheepishly, "Hehe sorry bout that. So, Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked.

Hana sighed and sat up, "I didn't do any of that yet. We can do it after the battle Taiyo-kun. For now, let's just enjoy the night huh?" She said.

Naruto smiled softly and grabbed her hand before kissing her chastely, "Whatever you want baby." He said as they went upstairs to cuddle together until sleep overtook them.

* * *

Same Time: Across Town

Anko and Sora were spending a splendid evening at the Roaring Dragon restaurant. Anko had some sake and Dangos while Sora had some sushi. Anko had been bugging Sora to get back home for the past half hour so they quickly went back to the apartment and cuddled on Anko's couch. Anko sighed as she traced a line across Sora's stomach. "Who would have ever thought that I would find a husband." Anko said softly with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure you could have found someone Hebi-hime." Sora said as he watched her and played with her hair.

Anko chuckled softly, "Of course you would. Optmist." She said turning to look him in the eyes.

Sora chuckled back and said, "Sure, you need to stop being so dark. Pessimist."

Anko simply smiled softly and replied, "Shut up and gimme what I want." She quickly closed the distance between their mouths and gave him a blistering hot kiss. Needless to say that the two didn't sleep that night.

* * *

Next Day: Konoha Gates

All of the Shinobi in the village had been assembled to see their two fellow nins off. Naruto and Sora soon appeared with their wives and walked to the gate, where the Dragon elders and the Shadow Corps waited for them. All along the way, Shinobi shouted praise and thanks for helping them win the invasion. The four Dragons smiled and walked to the gate. Tsunade stepped forward and smiled before hugging Naruto and giving him a kiss on the forhead. She shook Sora's hand and turned back to the Shinobi.

"Shinobi of Konohagakure, Sora Ryu and Naruto Namikaze are leaving today to face a grave threat. A demon army threatens to invade Hi no Kuni and they have assembled their own army to combat it. They will be leaving their wives and a special detachment of Dragons to assist in the defense of the village should demons get past. In any case of a demon attack, notify one of these Kunoichi or those Dragons, "She motioned to Hana and Anko, who stood at the head of the Shadow Corps, "immediatly. But, that is off topic. Let us cheer for our comrades success and send them off with a clear show of the fabled WILL... OF... FIRE!" She shouted at the end as every shinobi raised their voices in a cheer.

That was cut off as a Dragon's roar ripped its way through the cheer and everyone stopped to see Ryuujin, in his dragon form, being ridden by Naruto. "I can promise you this Konoha, NO DEMON LIVES TO GET INTO OUR HOMES!" Naruto yelled as Ryuujin roared his agreement. The cheers erupted once again and the Dragon elders changed to their dragon forms and flew off. Ryuujin seemed to smile while Naruto did and they took off into the air.

They were soon lost to sight and Tsunade whistled in appreciation. "They certainly are one of a kind huh?" She asked no one in particular.

Hana and Anko chuckled, "Indeed they are." They responded at the same time before heading back to the Namikaze estates. No one noticed the shadowy figure checking the trees in front of the gates.

* * *

Timeskip: 2 weeks: Dragon's Base Camp

Sora and Naruto had a stressful two weeks. Sora was getting reaquanted with the Dragon commanders and Naruto was worried about Hana. He wanted to contact her, but he had been so busy with gearing up that he hadn't had the time. They had also taken what little free time they had to see if they could achieve True Dragon Sage Mode. Unfortunatly, neither could do so.

At the moment, The Dragons were all mobilizing and ready to fight against the biggest demon army since the Great Demon Wars. Over 3 million Drechts and Babau's, 1 million Gezrou's, an assortment of other devils and such (number unknown), 200,000 Mariliths (one alone can take a dragon of 2000 years and rip them to shreds), 300 Balors and another 4 Pit fiends, on top of Beezelbub himself. This was looking grim.

The Dragons only had about 2 million in younger hatchlings that could match upto a Gezrou, only about 58,000 dragons who could take on anything higher than that, and then they had about 800 who could, using teamwork, take out Balors. The Pit Fiends, when entering the battle, would have to be taken care of by Ryuuken, Ryuukaze, Naruto or Sora.

A call came from the field below, apparently, Hidan had been spotted in a huge clearing with a blood circle on himself. They all saw a huge red glow and felt the oppresive demonic aura enter this plane and readied themselves for combat. Apparently, Hidan had given his life to summon the demons. Pity, Naruto and Sora would need to kill Beezelbub himself to collect Hidan's soul.

The Dragon's tensed as they heard the sounds of whips cracking to get the Drecht's moving. Soon enough, the massive demon army showed itself on the far field and marched until there was a large gap between the two armies and the Pit Fiends walked forward wearing devilish smirks. Sora and Naruto shared a look, somthing wasn't right. Regardless they went to meet with the demons, with Ryuukaze and Ryuuken as escorts.

Beezelbub chuckled darkly as the Dragons walked forward. "Well Well Well, we meet again Ryuujin." He said.

Sora growled softly, "You know this is part of the Dragon's domain Beezelbub. Why are you here?" He asked trying to be civil.

Beezelbub simply chuckled again and replied, "O I thought it'd be nice to let the kiddies see this world for once. You can't deny me that can you?"

Sora glared at Beezelbub, "Not a chance in heaven, OR hell. Leave now and this won't become a probelm." He responded.

Beezelbub's grin threatened to split his face. "Now Now, You should know better than to threaten me. Besides, You never know what _Trick _I might have up my _Sleeve_." He said. As he said sleeve he wiped his arm out and bit hid finger before swiping his blood across a seal on his arm. Sora grabbed for him but missed as the Pit Fiend disappeared, along with a quarter of his forces.

He whipped around to the other Pit Fiends and yelled, "WHERE IS HE!"

The didn't get a chance to respond before Beezelbub's voice rang out over the field. Everyone looked up to see a screen that showed Konoha's gates being closed and the missing demons standing in front of them, smirking up a storm. Naruto's and Sora's blood ran cold. "Here I am Ryuujin. But let us not talk until the rest of the party guests are here ok?" He said as he laughed darkly. Sora glared but Ryuuken was able to calm him enough to wait.

* * *

Back in Konoha: Same Time

Anko and Hana were gearing up. Anko had recently went to Tsunade and confirmed that she too was pregnant. The joy had been absolutley astounding, until the demons had appeared and the girls had to quickly get ready for battle. Hana had decided to take the Haimaru triplets and Shiroi. The two Kunoichi swiftly arrived atop the gates just as the Hokage arrived and the demon smiled seeing the two mates for the Dragon Sages there.

"So good of you to join us Anko-chan, Hana-chan. After all, we can't start the main event without you." He said darkly. The two girls shivered at the tone of his voice. "I am SO glad that I had Madara and Zetsu place those seals to allows us to summon ourselves straight here." He said with a sick smile.

"What do you want with us?" Hana asked.

"Why to hold you hostage so we can take over this world of course." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "O wait!," He said, "We also need to pay back Ryuujin for all the torment he gave us during the wars." He grinned at the girls, "I guess you can work for that too." He said darkly.

With Sora and Naruto: Other side of the Screen

Both of the guys were growling so loudly and exuding so much chakra that the Pit fiends had edged away from them and were even headed back to their own army! There was no way that THING would touch their wives. They'd die a million times over before that happened!

Back with the Girls and Konoha

Hana growled and looked up in disgust while Anko glared. "Just because we are women doesn't mean we are weak you perverted demon!" Hana yelled.

Beezelbub laughed heartily, "I love breaking girls like you. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more." He said lustfully.

Hana spit towards him, "As if! Besides, I'm already pregnant!" She said loudly, not to mention with a hint of pride.

Anko smirked and backed up her sister, "Ya you piece of shit! We're taken! Our wombs carry our lover's babies and there's nothing you can do about it!" She yelled back.

With Sora and Naruto

Both Sora and Naruto were smiling broadly, Sora because his wife was pregnant and Naruto for his wife's bravery. Suddenly, Beezelbub started chuckling before it soon launched into a full blown laugh. "THIS IS PERFECT! Not only do I get to break your wives, I get to raise your kids to hate and despise you as well!" He said before his laughing resumed.

The look on their faces was priceless, and one only Ryuukaze and Ryuuken had seen once before on Ryuujin, Hatred. Pure unadulterated hatred of one who threatened what they loved most. Ryuuken looked at his wife and said, "He really shouldn't have said that huh?" Ryuukaze just nodded her head.

Beezelbub's laughter stopped as he heard twin shouts of "**Ryu Sennin Hijutsu: Ryu Seiki KAI!**" (Dragon Sage Secret Technique: Dragon True Soul Release!) He turned his head to come to a sight he never wanted to see again. Sora's body was completly covered in his silver scales. He had his wings and tail as normal, but his face was covered and had two horns sticking out of the front of his head. In the center of his chest was an onyx crystal ball about the size of an apple. Black lightning arced from the crytsal to different parts of his extremities. His normally short hair had extended to cause a mane of sorts to form over he upper back between his wings.

Naruto looked exactly the same as his brother, except his orb was a bright blue that had brilliant arcs of blue lightning with a white outline. Luckily for the Pit Fiend, they weren't on his side of the portal. He opened his mouth to point this out when Naruto looked at his brother and said, "**This army is yours brother. Beezelbub is mine!**" Sora simply nodded and drew his blades before calmly walking forward.

At Konoha

Beezelbub laughed nervously and looked at Naruto throught he screen. "It doesn't matter you worthless ningen! I will get your wife before you can ever get here!" He yelled before he dashed towards the wall, intent on grabbing the girl.

The shinobi quickly readied for battle before a Dragonized Naruto appeared before Hana in a golden flash. Everyone's jaw dropped. He had covered a three day run in less than a second! Hiraishin is a truly magnificent Jutsu is it not? Naruto turned slowly to stare at the now shocked Pit Fiend. "**You attack my home. You threaten my family. And worst of all,**" Naruto's eyes glowed a brilliant sky blue as lightning arced around him, surprisingly harming no one, "**YOU THREATEN MY MATE AND CHILD. YOU. ARE. DEAD.!**" He roared as he charged down the wall and slammed into Beezelbub.

A dust cloud kicked up and Beezelbub suddenly flew out of it towards his army. Naruto quickly charged in after him, the lightning around his blade and body striking out randomly and frying demons like it was childs-play. Anko looked over the carnage and turned to her Shadow Corps, "No one interferes. We would only get in the way. We gaurd the walls." They all nodded before disappearing into the shadows to watch the battle.

Naruto spent almost half an hour chasing down Beezelbub as he sacrificed his own soldiers to fatal blows from the enraged Dragon Sage. Left lung, Gezrou takes it to the head, Stomach, Marilith finds itself impaled on Naruto's blade, Heart, Drecht was used to shield his body. The List goes on and on. However, Naruto soon grew tired of this and lept back before standing in his usual swordmaster stance. All around them, dead and dieing demons abounded and the few left alive were fleeing. "**I have had enough.**" Naruto stated. "**This is the end. Ryu Senko no Hiraishin!**"(Dragon Flash of the Flying Thunder God) Naruto yelled as he spun in place before disappearing into thousands of afterimages. Beezelbub, as a testament to his ability, was able to block almost a thousand strikes, too bad he only caught a fraction of the non-fatal strikes and his body swiftly fell into many, many, MANY pieces of demon.

With Sora: Start of the Battle

Sora walked forward slowly, Ryuukaze and Ryuuken both smiled softly before silently flanking behind him. The Pit Fiends looked on and scowled before ordering a full blown charge towards the Dragon lines. Sora smirked as he saw the charge and simply brought his blades up to his chest. "**Tsuin Soryuuha!**" (Twin Dragon Strike) he roared as twin dragons made of black lightning swirled around him before it rushed forward and destroyed the demonic charge and opened the way for his own forces to split the demons up.

The Dragon's quickly charged in and formed a wedge with Sora at the center and cut their way through the Demons. They fought bravely and used every trick they knew, along with a few powerful techniques that Sora threw about like he had as much energy as the sun itself. The younger dragons, who had never seen Ryuujin fight before, were in awe of his strength, no demon stood before him and lived to tell the tale. The older dragons were smiling and cheering for the true Dragon God was back in action.

Soon enough, the army broke as they saw their mighty leader felled by Ryuujin's apprentice. The four Pit Fiend's attempted to run, only to find themselves engulfed in another of Sora's Dragon Strikes. Sora turned back to his army and let loose a raor of victory that was quickly taken up by his comrades. The demons had been defeated, and they would think twice before attacking a Dragon's domain again.

* * *

Konoha: 1 week later.

Sora and Anko were laying on the floor in the Namikaze Estates cuddling as they watched the Shinigami take Hidan's soul and Naruto and Hana begin to cuddle as well. Hana sighed as she snuggled upto Naruto. Suddenly, the Shinigami reappaeared. "**_O, Naruto-kun. Lady Luck and Yami are still waiting for their payment. I hope you pay them soon boy!_**" The Shinigami said before she faded back into nothingness with a dark chuckle.

Hana turned to Naruto and said, "What is she talking about?" Naruto began to sweat bullets and Hana's eyes narrowed before she grabbed Naruto and he burst into a puff of smoke. "NAAAA-RUUUUUU-TOOOOOO!" She yelled as she began to look for her lost husband. He had some explaining to do!

* * *

**A/N:**The End! and thank you everyone for reading my fic! Sorry if the ending didn't measure up. In any case, I have one last present for you before you go. Now continue to read and check out my very first... OMAKE! the epilogue!

* * *

Omake: The Epilogue.

It had been three months since the defeat of Beezelbub and Hidan. Yami and Lucky (as the gods called Lady Luck for short) had grown increasingly violent for their "payment." Too bad Hana hadn't answered their question yet.

Currently, we find our hero running through the halls of his house before he jumped into his own room and breathed a sigh of relief. 'That was a close one! If they get me who KNOWS what Hana-chan will do to me!' He thought before he heard a 'click!' and though 'SHIT!' He turned around to find two magnificent Beauties standing naked before him.

One had midnight black hair and dark red eyes. An Impressive DD bust with a clean shaven pussy and curves in all the right places. The other had magnificent blonde hair with beautiful silver eyes and a modest C cup bust with a firm round bottom. She had a small patch of blonde hair just above her snatch.

"O Naruto-kun" Yami said sing-songly, "Why do you run?"

"Because Hana-chan will kill me if you..." He was cut off by a VERY familiar voice.

"Hana-chan gave them permission to fuck you Naruto. However, they know the rules." Hana said from the chair in the corner where she was currently sitting naked. She was definitly showing signs of her pregnancy and, as a result, couldn't have sex. "I cannot service you right now so they offered to. I don't mind BUT, " She glared at them, "You bitches better honor the deal or you'll find me very hard to handle!" She said.

The two goddess's nodded and giggled before Lucky grabbed Naruto, stuck out her tongue at Yami, and proceeded to strip him. Yami was about to protest until Hana called out to her, "Over Here Yami! Let Lucky have her turn." She said. Yami quickly turned and walked over to Hana before standing before her. Hana snarled, she hadn't had a release in weeks! She grabbed Yami's head and shoved it in her pussy before she clamped her legs together. She smiled as she felt Yami get the message. "Good Girl Yami!" Hana said approvingly.

She relaxed her legs and Yami came up, "You know all the goddess have a fetish where they wanna be dominated right?" She asked as Hana got a wiff of her arousal.

Hana smirked and said, "Ya I do." She grabbed Yami's head and shoved her back down. "Get back to work dammit! Your not done yet!" She said. She sighed in pleasure before giggling. She could get used to bossing around these girls. Maybe this would become more than a one time thing.


End file.
